


¿Dos Derek?

by arasito



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Contest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasito/pseuds/arasito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todo vuelve a estar en calma después de que lograran parar a Stiles, Stiles sigue su día a día con normalidad sin mentiras con su padre y descubriendo que aunque sea el humano en una manada de hombres lobo también se le valora como un igual entre ellos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo comienzo...

Cuando el primer rayo del sol atravesó la cortina y este le dio en la cara se maldijo así mismo por haber puesto unas cortinas tan transparentes, abrió la boca soltando un gran bostezo y se giro en la cama intentando volver a conciliar el sueño pero hizo una segunda maldición al oír unos pasos que se dirigían a su cuarto.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando mostrar a su padre con una taza de café en la mano.  
-deja de acerté el dormido y levántate ya o llegaras tarde-  
Stiles miro a su padre con cara de inocencia y soltó un bufido.  
-¿Qué hora es?-  
-son las 7 así que levántate que todavía tienes que ducharte-le dijo mientras se giraba para salir de su cuarto.  
\- pero si me bañe anoche…-  
Su padre se que estático en su sitio y se giro para mirarle con una mirada fría.  
\- ¿lo dices enserio?...aunque no sea un hombre lobo desde aquí puedo oler el olor a humanidad que estas soltando-  
Stiles por un momento se quedo en shock mientras abría los ojos de par en par por lo que dijo su padre.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras le salía una pequeña mueca por la cara de su hijo  
-nada, es que aun no me acostumbro a que sepas toda la verdad sobre los hombres lobos-  
Su padre asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a su hijo mientas lo estrechaba en sus brazos  
\- lo sé, sé que no me lo contaste en su momento para protegerme, pero ¿sabes qué?-dijo su padre mientras él le miraba con las cejas alzadas incitándole a seguir.  
\- me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieras dicho antes, se que al principio no te hubiese creído y quizás hoy en día tampoco lo haría si no le llegas a decir a Scott que me lo demuestre pero…-hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras que le iba a decir a continuación.  
-pero…-dijo Stiles pensando que le echaría la bronca por haberse callado durante tanto tiempo.  
-pero me alegra saber que al final decidiste que era lo mejor y me lo dijiste y por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti y prometo ser lo más abierto de mente en este tema porque sé que te encanta todo lo referido a él y por más que trate de alejarte sé que no podre pero quiero lo mejor para ti…-  
Stiles vio como su padre afianzo mas su agarre y el no puedo más que abrazarlo con la misma intensidad por que no podía estar más que contento con su padre.  
-lose papa, yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo sinceramente pensado en que era el hijo más afortunado del mundo por tener un padre como él.  
-pues bueno yo ahora mismo no me siento muy orgulloso oliendo a como hueles-soltó su padre poniendo una mueca  
\- que gracioso papa, me parto, si querías que me fuera a la ducha habérmelo dicho- dijo Stiles poniendo cara de indignación pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Su padre se soltó de su abrazo y se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la salida de la puerta con una sonrisa contagiosa que se le había pegado de ver a su hijo.  
-ah pero ¿no es lo que te acabo de decir?- hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Su padre se dirigió escaleras abajo a calentarse el café que se le había enfriado, mientras arriba se quedaba un alegre Stiles pensado en que hacía mucho que no veía a su padre reír. Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la ducha quitándose la ropa por el camino.  
Al salir del baño llevaba una toalla en la cintura mientras se dirigía a su ropero para buscar que ponerse para ir a clase. Se puso lo primero que vio y salió disparado escaleras abajo pasando por la cocina y cogiendo dos tostadas del plato de su padre, se acerco a él y le dio un leve beso en el cachete para coger su mochila y salir disparado hacia su jeep mientras su padre se quedo con la boca medio abierta no porque su hijo le diese esa muestra de afecto sino porque se le llevo las dos tostadas que estaba como loco por comerse.  
Condujo más feliz de lo normal pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su padre y dándose cuenta que debería de tenerle un poco mas de confianza .  
Al encontrar aparcamiento dirigió su mirada a las motocicletas viendo que una de ellas era la de Scott. Cogió su mochila y salió disparado hacia la puerta donde veía a su hermano de toda la vida esperándole en la entrada seguido de Ethan y Aiden que lo miraban con buena cara.  
-hola-dijo a todos los presentes  
-hola Stiles- saltaron a la vez Scott y Ethan, a su vez Aiden le echo una sonrisa pero no dijo más nada, lo normal en él pensó Stiles.  
-¿por que estáis ustedes dos tan contentos conmigo?- pregunto Stiles a los gemelos ya que ambos siempre los miraba con malas caras.  
-pues porque tuve una larga charla con ellos, y les dije que si en mi manada querían estar a ti te tienen que respetar como uno más-le soltó Scott mientras miraba serio a los gemelos para que le dijeran algo que habían quedado en decirle a Stiles.  
Ethan fue el primero en hablar-Stiles perdona por la manera en la que te tratamos y ambos te pedimos disculpas por todo lo que te hemos hecho, ¿verdad Aiden?- dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano el cual no había abierto la boca.  
Stiles se quedo clavado en el sitio no creyéndose todavía eso, creía que era un efecto del calor o que ambos gemelos estaban enfermos hasta creyendo que habían sido aducidos y habían experimentados con ellos, cualquier cosa menos que de verdad estaban arrepentidos.  
Aiden por su lado miro a su hermano y luego a Scott que lo miraba con una cara que le decía “dile lo que me dijiste a mi”. Así que echo un suspiro y soltó lo que le había dicho a Scott.  
-Stiles- soltó haciendo que este lo mirase.  
-si-  
-Se que a veces te miro y te trato como si fueras una mierda y te hago pensar que realmente no vales nada, pero en realidad me caes muy bien y me encanta tu manera de ser, adoro que seas así y desearía que no cambiases nunca, que fueras el chico listo valiente y leal y hasta hiperactivo de siempre y nunca jamás en la vida y escúchame bien- le dijo mientras lo agarraba y lo acercaba a su cara- no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te cambie ni que te haga daño, aunque tenga que protegerte con mi vida lo entendiste-Aiden se separo un poco avergonzado por enseñar sus sentimientos ,Stiles miro a los ojos del beta y no vio mentira en ellos y por eso no pudo aguantarse la ganas y esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras creía cada palabra que había dicho .  
-lo juras- le dijo Stiles dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que no paso desapercibida para ellos.  
Aiden sintió algo que no había sentido desde ase mucho, oliendo toda la felicidad que salía por cada poro de Stiles. Así que lo soltó del cuello de la camisa mientras acto seguido lo abrazaba contagiado por la felicidad, se sentía a gusto y tranquilo una tranquilidad que no tenia desde ase mucho .  
-lo juro- contesto prometiéndose así mismo que protegería a este chico de lo que sea y no dejaría que nada le pasase.  
-eso significa que ya no vas a insultarme-dijo Stiles mientras abrazaba el también como pudo al beta.  
-lo intentare pero no tientes a la suerte-dijo Aiden mientras se soltaba del agarre y le despeinaba el pelo.  
Stiles no pudo más que asentir sabiendo que realidad no lo intentaría pero sabiendo que a su lado estaría seguro.  
Ethan y Scott se callaron una sonrisa sabiendo que eso le molestaría a cierto beta pero estaban muy contentos por el paso que había dado. Oyeron el timbre sonar y se dirigieron a su primera clase, Scott entro primero seguido de Stiles quien tenía a su lado a dos gemelos protegiéndolo como una manada como una familia.


	2. las cosas cambian...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la manada empieza a comprender el lazo que los une a Stiles y los ase ser una familia, mientras que unos amores se van y otros llegan...

Sentirse incomodo era decir poco cuando noto que todo el instituto lo estaba mirando, era como volver a empezar el instituto de nuevo y ser el chico nuevo.Se pararon enfrente de las taquillas de los gemelos para que Aiden cogiera los libros de su siguiente clase, mientras que un grupo de chicas que siempre lo habían ignorado ahora lo miraban como si hubiese cometido un asesinato, pero ¿Por qué? pensó Stiles, el nunca había hablado con ellas y cuando lo intentaba que no fueron pocas veces ni siquiera se habían dignado a mirarle y ahora sentía su mirada como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando noto el brazo de Aiden alrededor de sus hombros.  
-Deja de pensar quieres-le soltó oliendo la vergüenza y la culpabilidad que salía de Stiles  
-eso intento…-  
Scott vio como se encogía de hombros su hermano y odiaba verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable, así que giro la cabeza de una manera que hizo que Stiles pensase que si no fuera un hombre lobo se habría partido el cuello con ese movimiento, para ver cómo le lanzada una mirada fría y asesina a ese grupo de chicas.  
Las chicas sintieron como Scott las miraba como si quisiera arrancarles los ojos y todas se voltearon hacia otro lado haciendo como que nada había pasado.  
-dios, no las soporto – soltó Scott pensando seriamente si les saltaba encima o no.  
-déjalo Scott, da igual no tiene importancia- dijo Stiles soltando una sonrisa fingida, Aiden y Ethan se sintieron mas culpables por todo el tiempo que se había metido con él y Scott miraba a su mejor amigo odiando un poco más a toda esa gente que le hacía sentir eso a su querido hermano de toda la vida.  
Los tres lobos suspiraron no convencidos por la manera de ver a Stiles de ignorar el problema.  
-bien vallamos a clase- soltó Ethan queriendo distraer a todos de ese momento tan incomodo.los demás suspiraron y comenzaron el camino a su siguiente clase topándose con Danny que saludo a su novio y Scott que estaba en su mundo mandando un mensaje a Kira, mientras veía como Aiden flirteaba con otras dos chicas que habían cerca, “ya verás lo que te hará Lydia” pensó Stiles sabiendo que ella se enteraría. Mientras él se quedo solo parado viendo lo que hacían ellos no vio que tres matones de último curso se habían fijado en él y se iban acercando.  
Los tres se pararon en seco detrás de Stiles quien estaba alrededor de los betas y Scott.  
-tu…- soltó el líder del grupo de tres, haciendo que este se voltease para ver a quien le estaba hablando. Stiles vio como los tres lo miraban como si fuese un asesino y pensó por segunda vez si había cometido algún crimen y el no se había enterado.  
-¿Qué?-soltó pensando en que no se iba a achantar por un tío mayor que el  
-¿que haces al lado de ellos tres?- soltó viendo como los demás pusieron atención en sus palabras.  
\- y a ti que más te da-soltó mirando al tío de enfrente directo a los ojos  
-pues...solo quería recordarte lo patético y absurdo que te ves estando alrededor de ellos tres- soltó acercándose más hacia Stiles.  
-¿y?...-soltó Stiles entendiendo ahora porque todo el mundo lo miraba de esa manera  
-pues que deberías darte por aludido y alejarte de ellos tres- hizo un ademan de agarrar a Stiles pero no le dio tiempo ya que la mano de Scott lo agarro por la muñeca.  
-Atrévete a tocarlo y te parto la cara- soltó Scott poniéndose enfrente de Stiles mientras que Aiden y Ethan lo jalaban hacia atrás y se ponían a cada lado de Scott.  
-¿lo defiendes?...- soltó el líder mientras hacia un ademan de soltarse del agarre de Scott. Los dos acompañantes empezaron a moverse con intención de coger a Stiles mientras estaban distraídos pero los gemelos se dieron cuenta de sus planes y se giraron a la vez enfrentando a los dos compañeros.  
-Da un paso más y te parto las piernas – soltó Aiden impidiéndole que se acercara mas a Stiles, por su lado Ethan dio un puñetazo al aire asiendo que el otro lo esquivase con mucha facilidad.  
-ese fue un aviso, el próximo te partirá una costilla- soltó mientras venia como se alejaba un poco.  
-te crees que eso nos detendrá…- soltó el líder mientras hacía cara a Scott  
-Scott, chicos no vale la pena-dijo Stiles no queriendo que se metieran en problemas. Scott y ambos betas miraron realmente enfadado a Stiles, odiaban que se sintiera así, deseaba que volviera a ser el que era.  
-eso Scott hazle caso al puto de tu amigo, que lo único que sabe es complacerte- soltó con asco el jefe.  
Scott giro la cara dejando brillar por un segundo sus ojos de Alfa verdadero, mientras le retorcía la muñeca asta hacérsela crujir y dislocándole el brazo por la fuerza. A su vez ambos betas entendieron la rabia de Scott y no iban a permitir que ninguno de esos tres insultase o tocase a uno de su manada, así que apto seguido golpearon a los dos acompañantes donde les habían dicho asiendo que uno cállese dislocándole una rodilla mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor por la costilla que se le había hundido.  
Scott mientras se alegraba por sus betas por haber protegido a Stiles se giro serio mirando al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, alzo la vista para ver como todos miraban la escena incluido el profesor Harris quien aun no se había metido a separarlos.  
Suspiro hondo y pensó bastante lo que iba a decir para que todos se enterasen.  
-¡que nadie se le ocurra mirar o tocar de malas maneras a Stiles en nuestra presencia, por que la próxima vez no seremos tan amables os queda claro!-dijo Scott mirando hacia todos lados esperando alguna respuesta, al ver que nadie dijo nada ni siquiera el profesor agacho su mirada hacia los tres niñatos que tenía enfrente.  
-¡largaos y no os volváis a acercar a él os queda claro!- exclamo mientras acerco su cara con una mirada fría y dejándolos ver solo a ellos tres un momento los ojos rojos más intensos que allá visto cualquiera. Los tres los miraron con cara de temor y salieron disparados hacia la enfermería, cuando se levanto y los tres miraron hacia delante esperando a que algún profesor los castigase empezaron a oler una pena y a alguien contenerse las lagrimas que aclamaban por salir de detrás de ellos, los tres se giraron hacia atrás y vieron a un Stiles de rodillas y con las manos en la cara intentando acallar sus quejidos.  
Los tres se maldijeron así mismos pensando que en algún momento algún que otro se había acercado y le habían hecho algo.  
-lo siento- soltó un dolorido Stiles entre lagrimas.  
Los tres se acercaron a la misma vez mientras se agachaban y miraban si tenía algún moretón. No fue hasta que no encontraron nada que Scott alargo sus brazos y lo impulso hacia el abrazándolo y dándole la protección que no le había podido dar, mientras a su vez ambos betas hacían lo mismo alrededor de ellos dos y sintiéndose culpables también por no haber cumplido en su protección.  
-lo siento Stiles debería haberte protegido mejor-dijo Scott mientras se sentía fatal por no cumplir con su cometido.  
-no Stiles, la culpa es nuestra no de Scott, nosotros deberíamos haberte protegido- exclamo Ethan  
-lo siento Stiles, no pude cumplir mi promesa- dijo Aiden sintiéndose realmente culpable por la promesa que le hizo.  
Stiles pensó rápidamente que se sentían culpables por que creyeron que alguien le había hecho algo, así que decidió decirles realmente porque se sentía así.  
-no chicos, no lo entendéis- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza  
\- Siento que me halláis tenido que defender porque no soy el Stiles que era y me siento culpable por ello, y deberás que lo siento y desearía volver a ser el Stiles de siempre…Dios no sabéis lo que haría para poder ser el que era y no ser una carga para ustedes y para el resto de la gente- soltó Stiles mientras nuevas lagrimas salían y se sentía peor de lo que se sentía.  
-¡No Stiles! tu no eres una carga para nadie y escúchame bien aunque tenga mover cielo y tierra haré lo que sea por ti, no me apartare de tu lado y te ayudare a ser el que eras-le soltó Scott con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente- te lo prometo – dijo mientras lo albarazo con más fuerza que antes prometiéndose así mismo que cumpliría su palabra.  
-y nosotros te ayudaremos Scott – soltó Ethan mientras sentía lagrimas caer por su cara  
-Stiles ya te prometí una vez que no dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño y haría lo que sea por hacer que fueses el de siempre y no pienso romper esa promesa-dijo Aiden aguantándose las ganas de llorar pero sabiendo que lloraría cuando estuviese solo.  
Stiles sintió una felicidad que creía haber perdido \- gracias, de verdad no podría tener más suerte por tener a los mejores amigos del mundo…y a la mejor manada- dijo muy bajo solo para que lo oyeran ellos tres.  
-pues venga vallamos a clase- dijo Scott dándose cuenta que estaban en medio de un instituto y con muchas miradas encima de ellos  
Los cuatro se secaron las lágrimas o mejor dicho los tres ya que uno no iba a dejar que lo viesen llorar y menos en público y se alzaron cogiendo cada uno sus cosas y despidiéndose de Danny y dirigiéndose a la clase del profesor Harris. Los cuatro veían que nadie se había inmutado ni se había movido de su sitio y se quedaron mirando hacia el profesor quien estaba con la boca abierta de par en par y en trance. Stiles vio que no iba a haber cambios en el así que miro hacia Scott esperando a que el entendiese lo que le decía con la mirada y valla que si lo entendió, Scott agarro su mano dándole a entender que estaría a su lado apoyándole mientras miraba a los gemelos dándoles a entender que uno de su manada necesitaba apoyo, a lo que ellos asistieron y le pusieron una mano a Stiles en cada hombro como dándole a entender que ellos también lo apoyaban.  
Respiro profundo y se armo de valor sintiendo que estaba apoyado por su manada. Camino un paso hacia el frente aun apoyado en sus amigos y viendo como todos le miraban así que se armo de valor y grito.  
-¡no tenéis que ir a clase!- soltó expulsando todo el aire en sus pulmones  
Vio como todos le seguían mirando y se sintió por un momento un poco ridículo hasta que vio como todos poco a poco se empezaron a mover y dirigían a sus clases. Cuando volvió todo a la normalidad los cuatro se dirigieron a su clase mientras veían como su profesor no había movido ni un musculo.  
-profesor Harris- le llamo Stiles esperando que eso lo sacase del coma  
-Stiles- dijo volviendo a la normalidad y mirando a Stiles  
-si…-  
-no se chilla en los pasillos- soltó sin más y entrando en clase  
Les fue el turno de ellos de quedarse en shock por lo que les soltó su profesor  
-¿enserio?...-dijo Stiles pensando que le echaría el sermón de los sermones  
-Stilinski- dijo su profesor mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la clase  
-siii- soltaron a la vez los cuatro como si se llamaran todos iguales  
-la clase ya empieza entra o llegaras tarde-  
-Sí, si- dijo mientras empujaba a los demás a moverse  
Stiles fue el primero en entrar pasando por el lado del profesor mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando dirigió la vista a la clase todos lo estaban mirando pero sin poner malas caras o caras muy serias, había tanto silencio que podía oír el zumbido de la mosca al final de la clase y eso sin falta de poderes lobunos pensó por un momento, se quedo helado por la situación y pensaba que esto iba a hacer así de ahora en adelante pero se sorprendió un montón cuando la clase le anuncio algo.  
-Buenos días Stiles- soltó toda la clase y al mismo tiempo vio como todos sonreían incluyendo las personas con las que no había ni hablado en todo el curso.  
-buenos días a todos-dijo avergonzado por la cara de todos, izo un ademan de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía de la vergüenza, así que vio como una chica morena de pelos rizados y muy bien vestida se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
-te piensas quedar ahí de pie toda la hora de clase- dijo la morena mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
-li...Lid…Lydia- dijo Stiles como pudo mientras se atragantaba con la saliva  
-dios Stiles es la primera vez que te veo sin palabras-soltó Lydia mientras le daba unas tortas en el cachete para que reaccionase.  
-ughh…-gruño Aiden por la manera en que su novia hacia aumentar los nervios del chico  
-upps…pero mi amor pero no te pongas celoso-dijo Lydia mirando a su novio  
-¡no estoy celoso!...es que no me gusta que lo pongas más nervioso de lo que ya esta-soltó Aiden pero poniéndose colorado por lo que acababa de decir  
Lydia miro colorado a su novio y después a Stiles que parecía una estatua en medio de la clase  
-pues haber como ases que reaccione tu-le soltó mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla  
Scott y Ethan se estaban aguantando las risas pero con una clara sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aiden se envalentono hasta llegar a Stiles para mirarlo a los ojos y ver que no movía ni un musculo  
-creo que esta muerto- soltó sin más viendo como toda la clase se estallo de la risa por la ocurrencia de Aiden  
Aiden nervioso por las risas probo a darle un golpe en la cabeza que izo que moviese un poco la cabeza por el golpe. Mientras todos seguían riéndose por la escena, Aiden se acerco más a su cara haber si mirándole fijamente se le pasaba la tontería. Todos se callaron mientras esperaban una reacción de Stiles, a lo que a su vez Lydia grito para haber si así reaccionaba y lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario.  
Aiden se asusto por el chillido repentino y se acerco mas a Stiles lo justo para que sus labios se rozasen a lo que Stiles reacciono un momento y movió los labios y al momento se separo caminando hacia atrás.  
Todos se rieron mientras que Scott Ethan y el profesor Harris se quedaron con la boca abierta  
-bueno ya esta,vallan a besarse digo a sentarse a su sitio…-dijo el profesor poniéndose un poco colorado por su equivocación. Stiles y Aiden se miraron por unos momentos colorados mientras dirigieron la mirada hacia otro lado, todos los demás se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y comenzó la clase.  
Stiles estuvo un buen rato atendiendo a la clase hasta que su imaginación le hizo recordar lo que había pasado, pensó en ¿que hubiese hecho Derek? habría hecho algo por separarlos, pensó también que para eso tendría que haber durado más el beso y solo pensó un momento para sentirse colorado por la vergüenza .  
Imagino que era Derek él lo besaba mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras sus manos le apretaban las nalgas y gemía en su boca, solo fue pensar en un instante para sentir como su cuerpo se erizo de solo pensarlo y soltó un leve gemido que no paso desapercibido para ciertos lobos  
Borro su imagen de la cabeza cuando noto ciertas miradas en él, no se espero que lo notasen tan rápido así que hizo un ademan con la mano como que no pasaba nada mientras miraba a cada uno y se puso un poco colorado viendo que Aiden se le quedo mirando por un momento y se ponía colorado y volteo su cara, el hizo lo mismo pensado otra vez en lo que había pasado y decidió mirar por la ventana y distraerse.  
Cuando acabaron las clases mas rápidas de lo que él pensó, recogió sus cosas para salir disparado para su casa, la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie de lo que había pasado así que metió las cosas en su mochila y se despidió de todos diciéndole a Scott que si quería se pasara después para estudiar juntos. Scott afirmo con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo como se iba su amigo. Cuando lo vio irse se centro en el mensaje que le había mandado Kira ase unos segundos.  
De Kira a Scott:  
*Scott tenemos que hablar, mi madre me va a mandar a estudiar con mis primas para mejorar mis poderes de kitsune y también tengo que comentarte algo que tiene que con Isaac*.  
*Ven a verme después de clase.*  
Scott se quedo muy serio después de leer el mensaje, kira se va pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?, seguiremos siendo pareja, y lo que más le intrigaba ¿de qué tenía que hablar sobre Isaac? Paso por su taquilla para coger su casco de la moto. Salió disparado hacia su moto y se subió de un salto se coloco en la moto y se puso el casco y arranco la moto, iba tan sumido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que los gemelos también estaban listos y preparados para salir con él.  
-¿a dónde vais?-pregunto Scott  
-pues contigo Scott eres nuestro alfa- soltó Aiden pensado que no hacía falta contestar una obviedad  
-lo siento chicos pero necesito un momento a solas- soltó a ambos  
-¿pero entonces que asemos?- dijo esta vez Ethan  
-bien pues…-se quedo pensando en que podría mandarles a hacer  
-pues Aiden puedes ir a buscar a Isaac que de seguro estará con Derek y tu Ethan puedes ir a ver como esta Stiles...-dijo arrancando la moto de nuevo lista para salir  
\- ¿a Stiles para qué?- soltó Ethan, no es que no le importase pero no entendía él porque  
-Stiles es uno de los nuestros y el más débil de nosotros, hay que mantenerlo vigilado y no dejar que se derrumbe…si se vuelve débil...-  
-la manada se vuelve débil, lose lo comprendo, se que ahora debemos cuidar de él y es lo que voy a hacer–soltó arrancando la moto y dirigiéndose hacia la casa Stilinski  
-que hago cuando encuentre a Isaac- dijo Aiden viendo partir a su hermano  
-dile que necesito hablar con el que me busque-  
\- ¿y después?- dijo sabiendo que eso no le ocuparía mucho tiempo  
-¿qué quieres hacer tu?- pregunto Scott  
-algo que te demuestre que yo valgo en la manada-dijo sabiendo que Scott aun no confiaba al 100%  
Scott soltó una pequeña risa si confiaba en el, así que le mando un trabajo digno de su confianza  
-pues cuando termines…si quieres puedes ir a cuidar también de Stiles-  
-¿yo también?…no digo que no me importe pero por que cuidar de él, no hay ningún mal por ahora-  
Scott soltó un suspiro sabia que esto lo estaba demorando pero tenía que ser mas paciente con ellos, sabía que lo hacían por el bien de la manada y no querían cometer errores.  
\- que no allá ningún mal no quiere decir no vuelva a venir y tenemos que estar preparados,además no me digas que no lo has sentido…-  
-¿El qué?- sabía a lo que se refería pero quería comprobar si hablaban de lo mismo  
-en que Stiles nos une a todos nosotros, nos hace sentir a gusto y en paz y nos hace sentir más fuerte y mejor manada-  
Aiden asintió con la cabeza es verdad que cuando estuvo en la pelea se sintió más fuerte tratando te proteger a Stiles se sintió que volvía hacer un Alfa y cuando lo vio llorando en el suelo le costó mucho mantenerse con normalidad se sintió como un humano de nuevo y aunque le cueste admitir cuando esta cerca de él se siente como en casa como mucho antes que se uniera a la manada de Deucalión, ahí solo estaba por poder pero en esta se siente en casa su nueva familia y ahora lo comprendía.  
-es verdad, lo are, iré yo también a cuidar de nuestra familia-soltó arrancando la moto y sintiéndose libre de nuevo en una manada de verdad  
Scott vio como se alejaba su beta y no pudo más que sentir orgullo por su nueva familia a la que le demostraría que era un buen líder.  
El camino a la casa de los Yukimura se le izo largo y aparte que llegaba un poco tarde. Aparco la moto enfrente de la puerta y se bajo esperando que fuera Kira la que le abriese la puerta. la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una apenada Kira que había estado llorando.  
-hola... ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Scott al ver que Kira le miraba con ojos tristes  
Kira ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle se abalanzo sobre el agarrándolo con fuerza sabiendo que no le hacía daño.  
-eh tranquila que pasa- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo  
-Scott…-dijo entre lagrimas – lo nuestro se termino- soltó empezando a llorar de nuevo  
Scott se quedo en shock mirando hacia dentro y fue cuando vio a la madre de Kira sentada en una silla apenada por ver así a su hija  
-pero ¿por qué?-  
Kira miro a su madre queriéndole que le explicase el porqué, su madre asintió apenada y diciéndole que lo dejase entrar. Scott se sentó en el sofá con una Kira al lado con la cabeza agachada  
-Scott… ya sabes que mi hija es una Kitsune y por eso mismo as de comprender que me la deba lleva a que aprenda a controlar sus poderes…- dijo la señora Yukimura apenada por la cara del chico  
-pero…ella los domina muy bien no tiene por que irse-dijo un apenado Scott viendo como lo que quería se les escapaba de las manos  
-por eso mismo Scott me la debo de llevar a que aprenda a controlarse…los kitsune cuando descubren sus poderes no lo saben controlar y con el paso del tiempo aprenden a controlarse…pero en el caso de mi hija es diferente cuando ella los descubrió los supo controlar al instante y eso significa que mas tarde o más temprano los poderes del kitsune se volverán más fuertes y se volverá incontrolable y nos los podrá manejar asiéndola invencible y la única manera de pararla es…-Scott vio como su madre se callaba y se mordía los labios mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla  
-…es suprimiendo mis poderes de kitsune o lo que es igual…matándome-soltó Kira entre lagrimas  
-¡queee!…-grito a todo pulmón Scott  
-Scott cálmate nadie va a matarla es mi hija por Dios, pero as de comprender porque me la he de llevar, no quiero tener que llegar a ese extremo- dijo la señora Yukimura apenada  
-pero como sabe que puede pasar, lo has visto, puede que sea algo que se cuenta en la historia de los kitsune o…-decía sin poder de dejar de buscar una solución  
-¡Scott basta!-soltó Kira llorando todavía-no miente ni se lo está inventando es verdad- soltó Kira chillando  
-¿y cómo lo sabes?- le espeto Scott  
-por que cuando yo era pequeña tenía una prima que adoraba y con la que pasaba todas las vacaciones y un día me enseño un poder que tenia sobre el agua, y prometí guardar su secreto y años más tarde mi madre me dijo que había tenido un accidente- soltó Kira muy seria  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-soltó Scott sin pensar un momento  
-que no murió en un accidente…-dijo la señora Yukimura  
Scott pensó por un momento y se acabo por darse cuenta  
-no puede ser-soltó con ojos abiertos como platos  
-Exacto Scott…a mi prima tuvieron que pararle los pies- dijo Kira mientras recordaba a su prima y volvía a llorar  
-…¿pero no intentaron hablar con ella? hacer que razonase- pregunto Scott pensando en que quizás hubiese servido de algo  
\- no Scott… no sirvió de nada estuvieron mis tíos dos días asiéndola entrar en razón mientras la tenían atada pero no funciono y no sé cómo logro escapar pero lo consiguió y ataco a mi tía y estuvo a punto de matarla si no llega mi tío a acabar con ella antes…-soltó Kira llorando por la historia que le había contado su madre antes de que llegase Scott,  
-estás segura de eso…-pregunto no creyéndose toda la historia  
Kira soltó un bufido por lo ignorante que era a veces  
-…cuando fui al entierro de mi prima a despedirme de ella mi tía estaba llorando sola en una silla y cuando fui a dar con ella tenía las marcas en el cuello que alguien la había hecho daño y le pregunte que quien se lo había hecho y me dijo que la atracaron en la calle y cuando le dije si se atrapo al que lo hizo ella…ella empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse y me contesto entre lagrimas que se consiguió pararle los pies al que lo hizo… -dijo Kira mientras lo miraba molesto  
-… ¿dime Scott que persona llora por la persona que intento acabar con ella?- soltó Kira entre lagrimas  
-lo siento...-  
-….-Kira no sabía que decirle así que prefirió quedarse callada  
-¿cuándo te irás?-pregunto esperando que hubiese tiempo a despedirse  
-me voy esta noche, no quiero tardar más para que me sea más difícil- dijo Kira soltando un suspiro  
-y ¿cuando volverás?-soltó Scott apenado  
-no lo sabemos- soltó la madre de Kira que había preferido quedarse callada  
Scott suspiro mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pensando si hacer la pregunta que quería hacer  
-… ¿volverás?- soltó pensado en que su boca hablo sin pensar  
Kira lo miro a los ojos y se acerco para darle un casto beso que le expresase todo lo que sentía por el  
-te quiero-dijo sin más y lo volvió a besar. Los dos estuvieron besándose deseando que se parase el tiempo pero ambos sabían que eso no era posible.  
-Kira dile lo otro que le ibas a decir- dijo la señora Yukimura  
-…ah pues quería decirte que voy a llevarme a Isaac con nosotras…ya que mi madre lo va a presentar a unos amigos para que le devuelvan las ganas de vivir-  
-ya…después de lo de Alison…-callo porque no quería pensar en ella tampoco-no ha vuelto a ser el que era-  
-lose y por eso no lo vamos a llevar porque si sigue así puede morir de tristeza-  
-¿puede morir? pero si a Derek no le paso nada-recordó por todo lo que había pasado Derek  
-ya en su caso es diferente…él se mantuvo vivo gracias a la venganza…pero Isaac-  
-Isaac no se siente unido a nada y si sigue así puede morir- comenta la madre de Kira  
-está bien…no quiero que muera hablare con él y le diré lo que hay…-  
-no Scott se tiene que venir aunque no quiera, nos vamos hoy y no podemos esperar más-le dijo Kira  
\- Está bien, se lo diré sin falta…bueno e de irme a hablar con él-se despidió Scott  
Scott se despidió de Kira mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso expresándole todo lo que lo amaba. Salió por la casa con el corazón en la mano sintiendo una pena como un puñal que le atravesaba en el pecho.  
Las calles de Beicon Hill se les hacía eternas hasta el apartamento de Derek, sentía un dolor en su pecho que creía que no podría superar pensando en que todo lo que amaba se le iba de las manos,Alison, Kira, hasta su padre aunque este no valía la pena pero hasta a una persona como él.  
Estaba tan sumido en el dolor que no vio que una persona había olido su pena  
-¿Scott?…-  
-…Peter… que... ¿qué haces aquí?-  
-es que tengo que hacer algo para estar en la calle-soltó un pequeña risa mientras miraba fijamente a Scott  
-lose, pero es raro no se te suele ver por las calles-dijo Scott pensando en que tramaba algo  
Peter sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en creía que tramaba algo, y así era, quería descubrir ese olor a tristeza que había olido antes en Scott  
-no puedo simplemente querer salir a dar una vuelta –soltó mientras se acercaba a Scott  
-puede ser-dijo Scott viendo como se acercaba Peter y poniéndose nervioso por cada paso que daba  
Peter se acerco lo bastante y acerco su cara lo bastante a la de Scott viendo como este se ponía nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca, realmente cuando se fijo pudo apreciar que el chico era bastante guapo  
-Scott- dijo mientras el aludido lo miro muy nervioso  
-si…-contesto mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba  
Peter se acerco lo bastante para que pudiese sentir su respiración  
-ven conmigo- soltó con una pequeña risa  
-¡qué!-soltó Scott pensando a que se refería con esas palabras, mientras su corazón se disparaba por la nubes  
-que vengas conmigo que te invito a algo-soltó Peter encantándose de ver como hacia acelerarse al chico  
\- ah…si…eso…vale… ok –dijo entrecortado y colorado como un tomate  
Peter esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía los colores del chico, pensado en que le quedaba muy bien el rojo  
-adonde ¿quieres ir?-pregunto Peter  
-no se depende de lo que tú quieras- soltó un poco más calmado Scott  
-ahhh depende de lo que yo quiera ehh…-soltó con una pequeña risa, la verdad es que se había dado cuenta de que había sonreído mucho.  
-si claro, me da igual adonde ir-dijo haciéndose el loco ignorando que lo de antes no tuviese doble sentido, pero con una clara evidencia que se había colorado.  
-bien vamos- dijo Peter empezando a caminar, mientras veía como Scott se daba pequeños golpes en las mejillas para aparentar que se estaba calentando los cachetes. Llegaron a un bar que estaba abierto las 24 horas y bastante luminoso.  
Al entrar al bar se sintieron observados de arriba abajo  
-bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo servirles? –dijo una camarera bien guapa y con unos ojos azules preciosos.  
-hola buenas nos podrías poner una mesa- soltó muy caballero Peter  
-ah pero no viene solo…-dijo la camarera asiéndose la despistada  
-pues fíjate que no…-soltó detrás de Peter un Scott bastante molesto  
-ah si viene con un niño que mono…-dijo la camarera mientras miraba a los ojos de Peter.  
-¿niño?…- dijo Scott mientras veía como miraba con ojos tiernos a Peter  
La camarera apunto un número en una hoja de papel con una sonrisa mientras le decía que esta era su mesa  
-muchas gracias- dijo Peter dándole una sonrisa a la chica que casi ase que se desmaye. Caminaron hasta la mesa número 14 que les había tocado, dando casualidad que quedaba justo enfrente de la cocina donde la muy sonriente chica que nos atendió le ponía ojitos a Peter pensó Scott  
-estúpida…-soltó Scott por lo bajo molesto porque no parase de mirar a Peter  
Peter no podía dejar reír viendo como Scott le ponía malas caras a la chica, mientras le seguía sonriendo a la chica para darle un poco más de celos a Scott, la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía pero le encantaba darle celos al chico.  
-¿qué quieres de tomar?–dijo Peter dejando que Scott pusiera más caras de asco  
-me da igual-soltó Scott de mala manera  
-entonces te da lo mismo si también lo voy a pedir a la barra-dijo Peter encantado por el olor a celos que salía de Scott  
-¡no! – soltó gritando Scott mientras veía como todos a su alrededor lo miraban, se sentía avergonzado pero no quería que se acercase a la barra para nada del mundo  
Peter lo miro con una sonrisa tierna y entrecerrando los ojos mientras acerco su mano para rozarle la de Scott – ¿entonces dime qué quieres?- dijo mientras tocaba con sus dedos la mano de Scott  
Scott noto como los dedos de Peter tocaban su mano mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa y esos ojos, quiso apartarse pero no sabe por qué no movió ni un musculo  
-¿entonces que quieres?- volvió a repetir Peter  
-yo…yo- Scott no sabía que decir  
En ese momento apareció la camarera para cogerles nota con una gran sonrisa  
-¿entonces querías algo?- dijo la camarera solo dirigiéndose a Peter, mientras le picaba el ojo  
Scott en ese momento aparto la mano mientras agacho la cabeza y miro hacia un lado sintiéndose que hay sobraba .Peter noto enseguida ese cambio de olor en Scott y no le agrado nada  
-por si no te has dado cuenta hay alguien más aquí sentado-dijo Peter muy caballeroso pero mirando el también ahora a la camarera con muy mala cara. La camarera se quedo con la boca abierta pero siguió flirteando con Peter  
-¡oh si el niño!, tranquilo peque ahora te atiendo después de ¡papi!- dijo mientras daba un énfasis en papi y se mordía el labio. Scott ni se molesto en mirar más bien agacho mas la cabeza sobre los hombros si eso era posible  
-en primer lugar no soy su padre, y segundo acabas de interrumpir un momento muy intimo con mi chico-soltó Peter mientras veía como ambos se quedaban con la boca abierta,Peter no podía dejar de reír y mirar a ambos viendo como ninguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar así que prefirió hacerlo el  
-entonces… dile a la camarera que querías-comento Peter mientras acerco su mano para agarrar la de Scott, quien no sabía ni que decirle a la camarera.  
-bien, si por ahora no quieres nada está bien, yo quiero un expreso con doble de azúcar y un bocadillo de lomo- dijo tranquilamente Peter  
La camarera no salía de su asombro que no paraba de mirar a Scott, Peter hizo un chasquido con los dedos para que le volviese a mirar  
-ahora si no te importa te puedes ir a asearme el favor y dejarme a solas con mi chico- volvió a decir Peter mirando con una sonrisa a la camarera  
-siii…si claro enseguida vuelvo- dijo sin más mientras se iba todavía con la boca abierta  
-por… ¿por qué lo has hecho?- dijo por fin Scott pero sin soltar el agarre de Peter  
-¿por qué no?- ahora entendía por qué su sobrino decía eso  
-no tenias por que decir esas cosas, se notaba claramente que la camarera quería ligar contigo- Dijo Scott intentando zafarse de su agarre  
-quizás ella no me interesaba-dijo sinceramente Peter e impidiéndole que se soltase de su agarre  
La camarera volvió con el pedido pero esta vez no miro a ninguno de los dos y se fue sin mediar palabra. Pasaron un buen rato platicando entre el cual le comento lo sucedido con Kira y Peter afianzo mas su agarre. Al final Scott se pidió lo mismo que Peter pero por nada del mundo soltó su mano, aunque no paro de pensar por que no lo hacia, al principio si quería pero ahora se sentía cómodo. Al final Peter pago la cuenta de los dos y salieron agarrados de la mano hasta la salida en la que se despidieron con un Peter abrazando a un inmutado Scott y separándose para irse cada una en otra dirección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho a verme tardado tanto en subirlo pero le estaba dando unos retoques de ultima hora y aun sigo creyendo que le falta algo, bueno espero que allá valido la pena la espera, y siento mucho los errores jejeeje dejadme un comentario y decidme que os parece también resolveré alguna duda que tengáis un abrazo a todos


	3. ¿quien eres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mientras Scott intenta descubrir que paso en la cafetería, la manada se reúne para hablar con Isacc y Stiles lanza un hechizo que no le sale como el creía...

Cuando se levanto esa mañana nunca se imagino que le pasaría lo que acababa de pasar, porque no le había hecho cara a Peter y se había separado cuando tenía que haberlo hecho, tendría que estar dolido porque se iba Kira mientras que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era todo lo sucedido con Peter. – ¿Por qué sentí celos?- grito Scott en medio de la calle mientras se jalaba por los pelos, la verdad es que no sabía el porqué pero no quería que se acercara a esa chica, cuando olio su excitación por Peter sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza…pero ¿qué es lo que acabo de pensar? dijo Scott mientras volvía a enfadarse pensando en la camarera poniéndole ojitos a Peter.  
-ughh…-medio gruño  
-deja de pensar en eso-se volvió a gritar Scott en medio de la calle  
Volvió a calmarse y pensar en que tenía cosas que hacer, debía hablar con Isaac y después ir a ver a Stiles, seguro que si hablaba con su hermano le ayudaría a entender lo que había pasado o se reiría en su cara.  
Aiden llego a los aparcamientos y aspiro esperando captar el olor de Isaac, noto una ligera brisa a tristeza pero no sabía que era. Mientras subía en el ascensor noto que este estaba impregnado por el olor de Derek y volvió a sentir esa pequeña tristeza que había sentido antes pero no había olido el olor de Isaac por ningún lado. Al llegar a la planta salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Derek y pudo percibir que ese olor de tristeza seguía hasta el apartamento de Derek.  
Toco en la puerta hasta que se abrió mostrando a un Derek bastante serio.  
-¿qué quieres?- le soltó Derek mientras miraba a Aiden pensando en que hacia aquí  
El no es el que desprende ese olor pensó Aiden- ¿está aquí Isaac?- dijo dudando por que no había olido su esencia por ningún lado  
-si esta… ¿para qué lo quieres?-inquirió saber Derek molesto  
-vengo a hablar con él, para decirle, que Scott necesita hablar con el urgentemente-dijo Aiden mientras ignoraba la manera en la que le contesto Derek  
-y ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con él, Scott?-comento Derek queriendo saber que tenía que decirle al beta.  
-la verdad no lo sé y aunque lo supiese Scott no me comento nada de que tuviese que decirte algo- le soltó Aiden cansado de la manera en que lo estaba mirando Derek  
Derek soltó un suspiro y miro fijamente a Aiden mientras dejaba refulgir por un momento sus ojos de beta, sabía que no debía buscar pelea con la manada de Scott pero aun así no quería que se ocultase información. Pensó por un momento si debía dejarle pasar o no mientras estaba parado enfrente del beta.  
-¿y bien?-pregunto Aiden después de unos minutos  
Derek salió de sus pensamientos mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasase Aiden-el está arriba, te dejare que hables con el pero estaré atento a sus reacciones…-dijo Derek mientras caminaba a la nevera por una cerveza.  
-esta ¿aquí?-dijo Aiden mientras capto el aire cargado a tristeza  
Derek le echo una miraba asesina y volteo la mirada asía arriba de las escaleras. Aiden siguió con su mirada la dirección mientras caminaba hacia ella, noto como el olor de tristeza se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que subía por las escaleras, cuando llego al pasillo ni se molesto en buscar en las otras habitaciones ya que sabia cual era la de Isaac y fue directo hacia ella. Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas…porque no olía a Isaac por ningún lado, Derek le había dicho que estaba aquí pero el solo olía un olor a tristeza, ¿será Isaac el que desprende este olor? pensó mientras se paraba lentamente enfrente de la puerta del chico, abrió lentamente el picaporte asta girarlo y empujar la puerta hacia dentro.  
En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, todo el aire cargado con los sentimientos del chico fue directo hasta la nariz de Aiden que no pudo más que soltar un suspiro por todos los sentimientos que inundaban sus sentidos.  
Echo una mirada aun comodín con una lámpara encendida mientras la poca luz mostraba a un Isaac sentado al lado con las rodillas cruzadas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con la cabeza entre ella.  
-Isaac… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Aiden mientras asimilo quien era el quien desprendía ese olor  
Isaac hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza pero sin levantarla de sus rodillas.  
Aiden suspiro pensando en que no aguantaría mucho en este ambiente mientras se sentaba en la cama  
-vengo a decirte que vas a tener que moverte de aquí ya que Scott necesita hablar contigo-  
-¿para qué?-fue lo único que contesto  
-eso no lo sé, pero debe ser muy importante ya que ha mandado a buscarte- dijo Aiden  
Isaac estuvo callado por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que quería Scott hablar con él, por un momento pensó que quería darle consuelo por Alison…  
Fue llegar ese pensamiento a su cabeza y hundir más su cabeza sobre sus rodillas  
-tiene algo que ver…- soltó pero dejo la frase a medias  
-eso no lo sé, pero no lo creo, ya que si hubiese sido así hubiese venido él personalmente- soltó Aiden sin dejar de pensar el también que quería del chico.  
Isaac suspiro mientras levanto por fin la cabeza  
-es muy importante-  
-estoy seguro-  
-…está bien-soltó Isaac sabiendo que si lo estaba buscando seria para algo importante  
Aiden se levanto de la cama mientras alzo su mano para ayudarlo, Isaac cogió su mano y se levanto por el impulso que le dio uno de los gemelos. Ambos salieron del cuarto y bajaron por la escalera bajo la atenta mirada de Derek quien había escuchado la conversación y estaba sentado en el sillón bebiendo una cerveza.  
-¿adónde vas?-dijo sabiendo a donde iba  
-yo…voy a hablar con Scott-  
-Está bien yo te llevare- soltó Derek mientras se ponía de pie  
Ambos asintieron sin decir nada y se encaminaron los tres hacia la salida, cogieron el ascensor y bajaron en su respectiva planta y se subieron cada uno donde correspondía poniendo rumbo hacia la casa de Scott.  
Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscar su móvil para ver qué hora era, las 6 y cuarto y el maldito de Scott no viene pensó Stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama, la verdad es que cuando llego del instituto y se acostó a escuchar música no pensó que se dejaría dormir pero ¿qué es esto? dijo Stiles mirando la manta que seguramente lo estaba tapando.  
Stiles se puso de pie y se asomó al pasillo de su cuarto  
-¡papa!-dijo desde el pasillo  
-Stiles…baja- dijo una voz desde el salón  
Stiles miro confundido hacia abajo pensando en quien lo llamaba  
-¿Scott?- pregunto mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Al ver que nadie respondía siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con un tímido Ethan sentado en una silla.  
-eh…hola Stiles, tu padre me dejo entrar y me dijo que umm ehh tenía irse a la comisaria- soltó Ethan mientras se rascaba el cuello con una mano.  
-ahhh…y ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Stiles pensando en que pasaba algo  
-bueno…Scott me mando a que te cuidase y cuando llegue tu padre estaba saliendo y me hizo que pasase para adentro- soltó Ethan un poco más calmado y menos nervioso  
-¿y por que el estúpido de Scott te mando a cuidarme?, no soy una princesa mimada, además estaba en mi cuarto podías haber subido no hacía que esperases aquí…-dijo Stiles suspirando por que su hermano lo protegiese demasiado pero con una aparente mueca en la cara  
-bueno eso hice y vi que estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte- soltó Ethan un poco más calmado viendo la sonrisa del chico  
-tú fuiste el que me tapaste-  
-pues…si -dijo Ethan un poco colorado  
Stiles se rió un poco mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano bajo la atenta mirada colorada de unos de los betas  
-gracias- dijo sin mas  
Ethan sonrió mientras miraba como Stiles caminaba hacia la cocina  
-¿quieres algo de beber? tengo…agua-soltó mientras miraba que no tenía nada que ofrecer, maldijo a su padre por lo bajo por no haber ido a comprar cuando él se lo dijo. Ethan negó con la cabeza mientras se reía por la cara de Stiles  
Ambos pasaron un buen rato entre risas mientras el ayudaba a Stiles con los ejercicios, Ethan no se había sentido así de cómodo mas que con su hermano, la verdad es que le gustaba la compañía del chico aunque nunca se lo diría.  
Mientras los dos se reían sobre las ocurrencias de Stiles sobre el profesor Harris el timbre de la puerta sonó, Ethan se quedo mirando hacia la puerta mientras que Stiles fue a abrir.  
Cuando abrió la puerta ambos se quedaron confusos viendo como un Scott tenía la cara más blanca de toda su vida.  
-¿qué pasa Scott?- dijo Stiles viendo que este no salía del coma  
-P...Peter-fue lo único que soltó  
-¿Peter?...y el que tiene que ver en todo esto, se ha muerto y ahora es un fantasma y nos va a atormentar toda la vida porque no me extrañaría-soltó Stiles  
-no…yo lo he visto antes-dijo Scott  
-ahhh…Scott por si no te has dado cuenta lo hemos visto todos y desde mucho antes eso no es nada nuevo- dijo Stiles pensando en que su amigo se había dado un golpe en la cabeza  
Scott negó con la cabeza mientras entro para hablar de lo que había pasado en la cafetería, tanto Stiles como Ethan se quedaron con la boca abierta por la historia que les había contado.  
-¿Co…como?- fue lo único que dijo Stiles por su parte Ethan aun no sabía ni que contestar  
-Stiles no sé, no entiendo el por qué me puse así- dijo Scott  
-la verdad yo tampoco, de él no me extraña, ya que solo le gusta joder pero de ti…-  
-¿Te gusta?-soltó de golpe Ethan quien se había mantenido callado  
-¡que!- gritaron a la vez Scott y Stiles  
-no, no para nada me gusta el, yo amo a Kira- soltó muy rápido Scott  
-si tanto te gusta porque tuviste celos de la loca esa-dijo Stiles  
-yo...ehh… ¡ahhh no lo sé Stiles!-grito desesperado Scott  
-creo que deberías hablar con él, y preguntarle a que ha venido todo eso-comento Ethan  
-¿Qué?...ni hablar, por nada del mundo voy a preguntarle nada y mucho menos a Peter… ¿enserio crees que me contaría algo de lo sucedido?- comento Scott  
-yo también pienso lo mismo, el solo buscaba la manera de buscarte las cosquillas- dijo entre risas Stiles.  
-¡enserio!… un chiste malo de perros es lo que se te ocurre ¿ahora?-dijo Scott un poco molesto  
Todos estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no notaron como aparcaba un coche y una moto cerca de la casa de Stiles. Stiles al ver como Ethan y Scott miraban a la puerta se levanto hacia ella para abrirla.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió su cara de alegría cambio radicalmente a una muy seria al ver a Derek.  
-hola- dijo Stiles quien no paraba de mirar a Derek como si fuera un fantasma  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-comento Derek mirando a Stiles  
Stiles prefirió ignorar la pregunta de Derek mirando a los dos que estaban detrás de él- hola chicos, Isaac cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo saludando a Isaac  
-¡Stiles!...no me ignores-dijo Derek mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina  
-podemos pasar-comento Aiden cansado de las escenas de estos dos  
-claro-dijo Stiles metiéndose dentro para que pudiesen entrar los chicos. Todos se saludaron unos a otros menos Derek que no abrió la boca pero miraba a todos con las cejas alzadas. Todos notaron la tristeza que emanaba de Isaac, menos Stiles que se fijaban en como lo miraban.  
-¿qué pasa?-comento Stiles cansado de las miradas hacia el beta  
-pasa que Isaac no huele como debería-comento Scott  
-¿huele a perro mojado?-dijo Stiles echándose a reír  
Todos los lobos lo miraron serio pero solo Derek le soltó un gruñido.  
-sabes que tus chistes no tienen gracia-espeto Derek  
-pues claro, se me ha pegado de ti-le dijo con burla Stiles  
-yo no hago chistes-le comento Derek  
-por eso mismo, los míos tendrían gracia si no fueses un lobo amargado, además no tenéis sentido del humor-dijo Stiles señalando a todos.  
-Stiles no hemos venido aquí a discutir-dijo Scott  
-entonces, es que hay una amenaza nueva o ¿qué?-  
-no Stiles hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre Isaac- comento Scott  
-¿de mi?- pregunto Isaac asombrado  
-si de ti Isaac- comento Scott mirando al beta-e hecho que Aiden te traiga para decirte que te tienes que ir con Kira-  
-¿adónde?- fue lo único que pregunto Derek sin darle tiempo a contestar a Isaac  
-Kira se va a ir a estudiar para mejorar sus poderes y me pidió que debía llevarte con ella y su madre-  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?'-pregunto Isaac  
-pues que la señora Yukimura te va a presentar a dos personas para que te ayuden a ser el que era-  
-¿el que era?... a ¿qué te refieres?- pregunto sin comprender Isaac  
-Isaac sabes muy bien que no eres el de siempre desde…-callo Scott tragando saliva, no queriendo hacérsela recordar ahora- y en tu estado eso puede ser muy fatal para nosotros, puedes llegar a morir- le dijo Scott un poco triste  
-¡que!-exclamó Stiles volviendo a ser la diana de la mirada de todos ellos  
-¿y por qué se tiene ir?-comento Derek mirando fijamente a Scott-acaso nosotros no podemos ayudarlo- comento Derek mirando seriamente a Scott  
-enserio crees que podemos ayudarlo si en todo este tiempo no hemos podido hacer nada- comento Stiles  
-esto no te concierne Stiles- le espeto Derek.  
Ambos gemelos miraron fijo a Derek dispuesto a asaltarle encima por hablarle de esa manera a uno de su manada, mas no les dio tiempo ya que un Scott muy cabreado se puso delante impidiendo que hiciesen una estupidez  
-¡esto le concierne de igual manera a él!-grito Scott dejando refulgir sus ojos en rojo- él es uno más de mi manada y su opinión al igual que la de los demás me interesa…-dijo Scott más calmado pero sin dejar de alzar la voz a Derek  
-basta-grito un molesto Isaac  
-eso chicos basta no pasa nada, no hay por qué ponerse así-intento calmarlos Stiles no queriendo que hubiese una pelea que acabaría con su salón y parte de su casa  
Todos decidieron calmarse no queriendo llegar a mayores pero tanto Derek como Scott no paraban de mirarse esperando a ver quien saltaba primero. En cambio ambos betas miraron a Stiles quien se había ido a la cocina dejándoles espacio con la cabeza agachada.  
-¿Scott cuando se va Kira?- dijo Isaac intentando cambiar el ambiente que se había formado  
-se va esta noche, y te tienes que ir con ellos porque no pueden esperar más tiempo-comento Scott más calmado  
-¿acaso te piensas ir?- comento Derek también más calmado pero aun molesto por lo sucedido  
-creo que es lo mejor para todos, si no me pasase esto no habría problemas como el de ahora- dijo Isaac pensando seriamente en irse  
-yo también creo que es lo mejor para ti, además quiero que te recuperes- comento Scott  
-¡y yo!- grito Stiles desde la cocina. Ambos betas asintieron pero sin decir más nada  
Scott cogió su móvil para llamar a Kira y contarle las novedades, mientras que Stiles subió a su cuarto a recogerlo ya que su padre le había dicho que quería que lo recogiese seguido de los gemelos, bueno más bien un Ethan empujando a Aiden para que colaborase. Derek se quedo en salón con Isaac esperando a ver que les comentaba Scott quien no paraba de hablar un montón con la chica.  
Derek no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba pensando en que hacia Stiles con ambos gemelos allá arriba así que decidió ir a ver ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mientras subía por la escalera no paraba de oír la verborrea de Stiles y a los gemelos hablar de tanto en tanto soltando algún que otro suspiro.  
Al llegar a la puerta vio como el chico mandaba a ambos betas a ayudarle a subir unas cajas encima de su armario mientras veía como ambos betas reían disimuladamente  
-Stiles- llamo Derek para que lo mirase, mientras que este noto su presencia y se izo el sordo mirando hacia otro lado  
-¿qué quieres?-comento tranquilo Ethan mientras subía una de las cajas arriba del armario  
-quiero hablar con Stiles a solas-comento este sin inmutarse con la mirada fija en el chico notando como este desviaba la cara para no mirarlo  
Ambos betas asintieron yendo hacia la puerta queriendo no causar más inconvenientes en la casa sin dejar de mirar regañados a Derek  
-esperad… - comento Stiles-¿di lo que tengas que decir?-dijo acercándose a Aiden para que lo ayudase con la ultima caja, este asintió mientras cogía la caja de las manos de Stiles.  
Derek miro fijamente a Stiles ya que este no lo había ni mirado un momento mientras levantaba una de las cejas, quería disculparse por lo de antes pero lo quería hacer con el chico a solas  
Stiles no quería para nada del mundo quedarse a solas con el sabia para que había venido, pero no se lo iba poner tan fácil. Miro de reojo a Derek y vio como este lo miraba fijamente esperando a que se retractara y se quedase con él a solas.  
-si no tienes nada que decir entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Stiles cansado de esta situación  
-Stiles-llamo Derek cansado el también de este juego  
Ambos betas miraron a Derek mientras se paraban delante del chico  
-Derek, si Stiles no quiere hablar déjalo estar- dijo Ethan  
-será mejor que vuelvas abajo-continuo Aiden  
Derek los miro mientras dejaba ver sus ojos azulados mientras veía como ambos betas se ponían en posición de ataque.  
-Derek, por favor no sigas- dijo Stiles mirándolo por fin a la cara viendo como este volvía sus ojos a la normalidad  
Derek se que estático al ver la cara de Stiles disgustado por estar el aquí, nunca lo había visto de esa manera con él.- está bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y dirigirse escaleras abajo.  
Al rato de llegar Stiles con los betas Scott les informo de las novedades y diciéndoles que ya podían irse, mientras que comento que iría con Isaac a hacer sus cosas para llevarlo con Kira. Todos se despidieron unos a otros menos Stiles y Derek quien no se había dirigido ni una sola palabra. Al despedirse de todos y quedarse solo subió a su cuarto y se recostó con lagrimas en los ojos por la situación con Derek.  
Cuando decidió que no quería llorar mas decidió buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, miro a su ordenador y pensó buscar algo de información hasta que conciliase el sueño. Cuando llego a su escritorio vio un montón de expedientes a un lado y pensó en guardarlos antes de que lo viese su padre, mientras los colocaba uno a uno por orden alfabético vio un libro boca abajo muy viejo y un poco despasado por los bordes y en su caratula tenía un pentagrama en el centro con un montón de letras en formas de runas alrededor. Cuando lo cogió siente una calidez en su mano mientras recuerda que saco este libro de la biblioteca del pueblo de al lado ya que la suya no es tan extensa.se sienta en su cama para ojear el libro mientras pasa paginas sin entender el significados de muchas de ellas hasta que leyendo por encima topa con un hechizo que le llama la atención.  
Stiles leyó muy pausadamente los pasos y pensó que si surgía efecto encontraría a su verdadero amor, y se daría cuenta que no era cierto lobo amargado sino una persona que realmente lo valorase, pensó que sería una chica muy linda parecida a Lydia o chico muy guapo parecido a Derek, fue pensar en eso y decidir a hacer el hechizo ya que no tenía nada que perder.  
Cuando encontró los ingredientes que le pedían realizo en el suelo de su cuarto un pequeño pentagrama con la tiza rodeado por un circulo, en el centro del pentagrama tenía que dejar un objeto de una persona importante en su vida y lo que puso fue un pañuelo de su madre que tenia bordado con su nombre con letras del mismo color que sus ojos y en cada punta de la estrella del pentagrama una vela blanca. Cuando leyó el tercer paso se lo leyó varias veces para no cometer errores y se lo pensó detalladamente si debía continuar o no ya que le decía que para que el hechizo funcionase tenía que echar una gota de su sangre en cada una de las velas mas una en el pañuelo, sabía que lo de la sangre era lo de menos pero entre pincharse para que no pasase nada de nada y aparte manchar el único recuerdo importante que tenia de su madre, no las tenía muy claras. Esto no va a funcionar dijo Stiles pinchándose un dedo con una aguja mientras vertía cada gota en su lugar correspondiente.  
Cuando la última gota cayó sobre el pañuelo de su madre noto una pequeña brisa en el ambiente poniendo su espalda completamente rígida mientras todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Se levanto rápidamente mirando de donde venia esa sensación y no encontró nada por lo que alarmarse, volvió a fijar su vista en el libro y lo último que decía era que tenía que decir unas palabras en latín correctamente para que se cumpliese el hechizo.  
Leyó el verso un par de veces ya que no dominaba muy bien el latín y para no equivocarse en ninguna palabra. Cogió aire para calmarse mientras seguía pensando que esto no funcionaria.  
-terra, aer fuerit, referte ad me,  
Ventus spiritum et ami,  
Ut adducat ad me terram corpus tuum,  
Unum, ut veniat ad me:  
Cor tuum ad me,  
Cor tuum ad me.  
Stiles repitió las palabras tres veces como decía en el libro y nada más terminar la última letra noto como las velas ascendieron todas rojas como la sangre y todas en una gran llamarada asustándole de tal manera que cayó de culo mientras no paraba de mirar viendo como la luz se izo tan fuerte y en ese mismo instante todas las luces de su casa se apagaron dejándolo en una completa oscuridad.  
-mierda- grito al levantase del suelo y dándose con la mesilla, no veía absolutamente nada pero sabia donde estaba el interruptor .camino lentamente hasta llegar a su puerta y pulsarlo para ver si encendía la luz de su cuarto.  
Cuando le dio a la luz su cara se puso lo más blanca de lo que había estado en toda su vida ya que enfrente de ella donde tenía que estar el pentagrama con las velas había un cuerpo con una espalda bien musculada totalmente desnudo. Su cara de asombro no salía del shock que tenia sin parar de mirar el cuerpo que tenía delante hasta que se dio cuenta que en la parte de arriba de su espalda en el centro había un tatuaje de un triskel muy conocido para él.  
-De…Derek-soltó Stiles con un suspiro que se llevo todo el aire de sus pulmones  
Cuando fue a repetir su nombre vio como una mano del cuerpo se agarraba la cabeza mientras se levantaba muy lentamente  
-siii…-dijo un Derek mientras se giraba a ver quien lo llamaba  
Stiles cuando vio la cara de Derek entro en otro estado de shock si eso era posible  
-¡Derek!- exclamó Stiles de nuevo  
Derek miro al chico que lo llamaba y fue posar sus ojos en ellos cuando vio la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de una manera incontrolable saltándose algún que otro latido. Se alzo levantándose bajo la atenta mirada del chico que no se había movido ni un musculo.  
Camino lentamente hacia el chico sin quererlo asustar más de lo que estaba, hasta llegar a su altura y abrazarlo aspirando todos los olores que salían de su cuerpo  
-yo…yo-decía Stiles sin inmutarse aun por tener a un Derek como vino al mundo abrazándolo  
-Stiles-soltó Derek su nombre como si fuese un cántico  
Stiles ya vuelto en si puso las manos en los brazos de Derek y se alejo lo bastante para mirarlo a la cara  
-que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Stiles mirando a Derek a los ojos  
-lo que tú querías, deseaste a tu verdadero amor y aquí estoy- soltó Derek mirándolo tiernamente  
-¡que!- grito Stiles separándose de él y pegándose a la pared  
-Stiles, no chilles puedo oírte perfectamente-soltó Derek acariciándole la mejilla  
-pero si te habías ido, ¿cuándo volviste? ¿Por donde entraste? por… ¿por qué estas sin ropa? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡por dios ponte algo de ropa!-dijo Stiles sin parar de hablar  
\- Stiles son demasiadas preguntas, cual quieres que te responda primero- dijo calmado Derek  
-¡todas!-grito de nuevo Stiles mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara-bueno preferiría que te pusieras ropa primero- comento intentando mirar a otro lado que no fuese a cierta zona de Derek  
Derek sonrió ante la clara timidez de Stiles-está bien podrías dejarme algo de ropa- comento con una mueca en los labios  
-si espera aquí- dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras volvía al rato con una ropa vieja de su padre  
-t-toma…-dijo intentando mirar hacia donde no debía, dios deja de mirar ahí pensó Stiles  
-gracias, puedes mirar si quieres- dijo Derek notando la evidencia de adonde miraba  
-no gracias solo vístete-dijo Stiles poniéndose más colorado  
Derek se vistió al momento pero sin parar de mirar al chico  
-ya esta-dijo con clara evidencia  
-bien, ahora dime ¿de dónde vienes?-dijo queriendo saber repuestas  
-no vengo de ningún lado siempre he vivido aquí con mis padres hasta que…-  
-¡no eso no! ya sé de dónde vienes, me refería exactamente de dónde vienes ¿ahora?-  
-no lo sé-dijo después de mucho pensar  
-y por donde entraste ya que lo sueles hacer por mi ventana y como has visto está cerrada-dijo mientras apuntaba a ella  
-no vengo de ningún lado, desperté aquí-dijo contestando otra vez con sinceridad  
-¿cómo que aquí? y ¿por que sin ropa?- dijo Stiles sin entender nada  
\- no lo sé, solo sé que he estado en un sitio oscuro y muy triste y cuando desperté estaba aquí en tu cuarto y “desnudo”- soltó alzando las cejas mientras daba énfasis en desnudo  
Stiles no entendía nada, el hizo un hechizo para atraer a su amor verdadero y lo que traen es a un Derek y bastante extraño por su forma de expresarse pensó Stiles  
-bueno, pensare en algo para descubrir que ha pasado- dijo Stiles calmado  
-está bien-soltó Derek sentándose en la cama con la cabeza agachada pensando el también quien era  
Stiles no podía dejar de mirar y intentar descubrir que era este ser o cosa y por qué se parecía a Derek  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo en un susurro muy bajo  
Derek alzo su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente mientras decía-yo soy Derek Hale-


	4. tu no eres el...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mientras Stiles intenta buscar una respuesta va descubriendo cosas nuevas y la diferencia que hay entre ambos Derek, mientras que Scott se despide de kira e Isacc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho la tardanza pero es que estuve con migraña y estos días han sido exámenes sin parar así que os pido disculpas solo espero que haya valido la espera disfrutadlo...

Stiles no podía deja de mirar de reojo al lobo que tenía en su cama mientras miraba el libro buscando una solución y por cada página que pasaba entendía mas y mas los hechizos y los conceptos sobre la magia, no entendía el porqué pero se sorprendió mucho cuando intento leer un hechizo en una lengua que no sabía en que estaba escrito, lo puedo leer dijo en voz baja mientras levanto la cabeza para mirar a Derek quien lo había escuchado perfectamente.  
-ya sé que lo puedes leer Stiles, eres el único que conozco que sabe más idiomas que nadie-dijo Derek mientras le guiñaba un ojo-pero… ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?-volvió a preguntar  
Stiles se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras no se creía lo que acababa de pasar Derek-hale-te-arranco-la-garganta-con-mis-dientes le acaba de hacer un cumplido-ehh…a lo que me refiero es que esto que está escrito aquí-dijo señalando una página en común del libro mientras se ruborizaba un poco- no está escrito en ninguna lengua común-  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Derek mientras se levantaba para ojear la pagina de cerca  
Derek miro varias veces el texto y por mucho que lo miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo no entendía lo que estaba escrito  
-¿tu lo entiendes?- dijo mirando a la cara a Stiles  
-si…perfectamente-soltó Stiles girando la cara hacia otro lugar en concreto  
-y ¿para qué sirve?- pregunto mientras pensaba en por qué esa esquiva con la mirada  
Stiles volteo la cabeza para mirar a Derek un poco más serio-sirve para devolver la vida… a los muertos-dijo agachando la cabeza un poco triste pensando en su madre.  
Derek entendió al momento la repentina actitud del chico y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber preguntado. Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir para cambiar de tema, hasta que Derek no aguanto más ese silencio entre ellos.  
-y ¿vamos a dormir juntos esta noche?-soltó de golpe queriendo distraer al chico.  
-¿¿Qué??-grito Stiles mientras se levanto de golpe de la silla  
-que si tu y yo “solo” vamos a dormir juntos esta noche-repitió Derek dando énfasis en solo con los dedos mientras sonreía de lado por lo rojo que estaba Stiles  
-ah claro que vamos solo a dormir en la misma cama por qué no hay más camas y no te puedes quedar en el suelo y con mantas separadas claro para que no te moleste claro-soltó Stiles de golpe sin parar a respirar  
Derek rio a más no poder con toda una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía una mano en la boca para contener la risa por la forma en hablo el chico.  
-podemos taparnos con la misma a mi no me importa-dijo más calmado por fin  
-v-vale-fue lo único que pudo vocalizar Stiles  
-y ¿Qué le piensas decir?-  
-¿a quién?-pregunto el sin entender  
-a quien va hacer Stiles, a ¿tu padre?- suspiro Derek mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama  
-¡mi padre¡…dios que le voy a decir, no me va a creer y me va a encerrar otra vez en ese centro de locos y me voy a quedar ahí dentro para siempre-soltó Stiles mientras se jalaba de los pelos y daba vueltas en su cuarto de un lado para otro sin rumbo.  
-no seas melodramático Stiles, pareces una chica-soltó Derek mientras sentía como se le ampliaba la boca intentándose escapar una risa  
Stiles fulmino con la mirada a Derek queriendo que si su padre lo metía en el psiquiátrico a Derek le llenase el culo de acónito.  
-muy gracioso Derek pero yo que tu no reía tanto, ya que si mi padre te ve aquí te meterá un tiro- soltó Stiles mientras lo señala con el dedo  
-tu padre no me disparara le caigo bien-soltó muy calmado Derek  
-¡que!, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y tienes demencia o ¿qué?-soltó mientras miraba a Derek como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza  
-no me he dado ningún golpe Stiles, se que tu padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero eso no quiere decir que le caiga mal-dijo mientras miraba al cielo por la ventana  
-dando al hecho de que cada vez que vienes aquí te recibe apuntándote con la pistola yo creo que si –dijo mientras pensaba en las otras visitas que le había hecho- además si tienes los recuerdos del verdadero Derek ya deberías saber esto-dijo mirándolo con cara de triunfo  
-no soy ningún monstruo Stiles, sé muy bien quién soy y como tú dices recuerdo perfectamente el trato que ha tenido tu padre conmigo y por eso se que no me odia-dijo Derek mirando fijamente con las cejas alzadas  
-yo no he dicho que seas un monstruo pero tú no eres Derek, no por lo menos el de verdad, ya que el no habla casi nada y solo gruñe como un lobo amargado-espeto Stiles dándole a entender que el tenia la razón  
Derek se levanto muy serio mientras camino hacia el agarrándolo por la camisa y empujándolo para estamparlo contra la puerta mientras lo miraba con una mirada asesina y le gruñía  
-¿quieres que te arranque la garganta con mis dientes?-le gruño cerca de la cara sintiendo como el chico temblaba.  
Stiles palideció por el cambio del mayor y temblaba tanto que si no llega a ser a por la mano firme de Derek que lo apretaba contra la puerta se caería de rodillas.  
Derek supo que con eso era bastante y se separo un poco de su cara pero aun así seguía en su espacio personal  
-Stiles…tranquilízate no te voy a hacer nada- dijo intentando calmar al chico  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza  
-quiero que entiendas que soy el verdadero Derek, pero por qué no te gruña o no te mire con ganas de descuartizarte el cuello no quiere decir que no sea el verdadero…entiendes- dijo sonriendo un poco  
-s-si-dijo más calmado  
-yo tampoco sé lo que soy pero lo que si se es que soy el verdadero Derek Hale-dijo soltando el agarre de la camisa del chico  
-lose, pero tienes que saber que el Derek que yo conozco no eres tu-dijo un poco nervioso por la cercanía del mayor  
Derek suspiro sintiéndose un poco triste por no ser el Derek que conoce Stiles.  
-lose, pero al menos no me juzgues hasta saber lo que soy en realidad- dijo Derek mientras le rebujaba el pelo con una gran sonrisa.  
-ves a esto me refiero, si eres el verdadero Derek ¿por qué haces esto?, el que yo conozco no ase estas cosas y menos conmigo-soltó intentado empujar la mano de Derek para que le dejase de rebujar el pelo  
-tal vez porque yo simplemente me siento cómodo así-dijo agarrando la mano del chico y acariciándola con la suya  
Stiles sintió los dedos cálidos del lobo en su mano y eran toques cálidos a la vez sentía como pequeñas descargas le hacían estremecerse.  
Derek sonrió aun mas cuando vio como Stiles estaba atento a los toques que él le daba pero que no hacia amago de quitar la mano, mientras que noto un extraño olor familiar acercarse a la casa.  
-creo que deberías pensar en la escusa que vas a poner-dijo separándose del chico sonriente  
-¿qué?-fue lo único que dijo  
A Derek no le dio tiempo a contestar porque se oyó claramente como la puerta de abajo se abría dando a entender que el padre de Stiles había llegado.  
-¡Stiles! -grito desde abajo el sheriff entrando en la casa  
Stiles empalideció cuando oyó la voz de su padre venir desde el salón mientras veía como Derek se reía con una sonrisa de medio lado  
-¡tú no rías lobo amargado!- grito por lo bajo  
-¿Stiles estás ahí?-pregunto el padre de nuevo  
-s-si ahora bajo-  
Derek se sentó en la cama y miro sonriente a Stiles  
-venga baja tu padre te espera-se bulo Derek  
Stiles fulmino con la mirada a Derek-preferiría que fueras el lobo amargado de siempre-le espeto mientras salía del cuarto maldiciendo por lo bajo a Derek quien no paraba de sonreír por las ocurrencias que le decía a su persona  
Stiles sintió como las escaleras hasta el salón se hacían muy cortas, no era por que las bajase a toda mecha sino porque parecía que querían acabarse antes de lo normal. Stiles se dirigió a la cocina mientras vio como su padre le daba la espalda en ella seguramente haciéndose la cena.  
-¿papa?-pregunto tanteando el terreno  
Su padre se giro dejando ver como se había hecho un sándwich con mermelada y crema cacahuetes como esos que se solía hacer cuando estaba de buen humor, sabía que tenía una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla. Su padre lo miro y lo sonrió  
-¿qué quieres Stiles?, si es dinero sabes que no te voy a adelantar la paga-dijo tranquilo su padre  
"Ni estando de buenas me adelanta la paga" pensó Stiles-quería hablar contigo-dijo intentando buscar que decirle a su padre  
-¿qué pasa Stiles?, si has hecho algo asume las consecuencias-dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo-ay Dios ¿cuantos meses tiene?- soltó su padre quedándose blanco mientras caía en la cuenta  
-¿cuantos meses?... ¡que!, no para nada, no es eso…Dios papa enserio-dijo Stiles también asustándose el-¿porque siempre piensas lo peor?-dijo molesto su hijo  
-¿es que acaso no has hecho nada?-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-yo…es que bueno no sé si te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir-dijo sin querer mentirle a su padre otra vez  
Su padre se acerco y puso sus brazos en los hombros de su hijo-hijo tranquilo ha sido un accidente ¿verdad?, seguramente no llevabas las luces puestas…de ¿quién es el animal?- soltó su padre intentando calmar a su hijo  
-¿luces?, ¿animal?-dijo Stiles sin entender a que se refería su padre  
-¿es que no has atropellado a un animal?-pregunto su padre sin entender a su hijo  
-¡que!...Dios papa enserio no es eso, no es nada de eso es…es…lancé un hechizo- soltó por fin Stiles  
-¿un hechizo?, venga ya Stiles, no se te ocurre otra cosa, de todas las cosas que se te pudieron ocurrir me sueltas esta- dijo el padre poniendo una mueca de disgusto-venga ahora en serio ¿quién es la chica?-pregunto de nuevo su padre  
-¡Papa!, enserio que no es eso…lance un hechizo para… una cosa y sucedió algo-dijo Stiles no queriéndole decir para que era el hechizo  
-Stiles, deja ya la broma, no tiene gracia-dijo el sheriff un poco más mosqueado  
Stiles sabía que no lo iba a conseguir convencer de esta manera así que decidió darle pruebas. “Derek baja” susurro sabiendo que el lobo lo oiría. Tras no ver que el lobo bajaba pensó en gritar su nombre pero no le dio tiempo ya que vio como un Derek serio bajaba por las escaleras.  
-hola sheriff- dijo Derek  
-¿qué haces tú aquí?- soltó mientras ponía la mano en su pistola  
Stiles vio el gesto de su padre y agarro su mano-papa para, no es quién crees que es-dijo Stiles aun agarrando la mano de su padre  
-¿ah no?, me vas a decir que el que tengo enfrente no Derek Hale- espeto su padre quitando por fin la mano de la cartuchera del arma  
-pues si y no, veras papa el…él es…el es Derek pero a la vez no es el Derek que tu y yo conocemos-dijo intentándose explicar Stiles  
-¿Cómo?-dijo su padre sin entender a su hijo  
-veras, sheriff lo que su hijo quiere decir es que yo soy el hechizo que lanzo-dijo muy serio Derek sin moverse del sitio  
-¿te crees que soy tonto?, quizás hallas engañado a mi hijo pero no lo harás conmigo, ¿qué es esto algún truquito de lobo de esos?-dijo su padre por fin sacando la pistola y apuntando a Derek  
Stiles vio la situación y se puso enfrente de Derek para que su padre no haga ninguna locura  
-¡papa ya basta!-grito Stiles  
-¡Stiles apártate voy a acabar con este desgraciado!- chillo su padre también  
Derek vio como Stiles estaba siendo apuntado por el arma de su padre y noto como su lobo le pedía a gritos que lo protegiera, así que con una mano jalo de Stiles mientras lo ponía en su espalda para que no le pasase nada  
-¡ya basta sheriff baje el arma, puede dañar a Stiles!-chillo Derek notando como su lobo pedía salir a gritos  
El sheriff se le quedo mirando fijamente sin dejar de apuntarle y miro a su hijo detrás del lobo quien estaba asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos, al verlo de esa manera sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto así que soltó un gran suspiro mientras volvió a enfundar el arma en la cartuchera mientras miraba a su hijo a los ojos  
-Stiles, lo siento no tengas miedo no voy a ser nada-miro dolido a su hijo por su manera de comportarse  
Stiles por su parte vio la pena en la mirada de su padre y corrió para abrazarlo.  
-está bien papa no pasa nada-dijo más tranquilo su hijo  
-Derek, siento mucho mi comportamiento espero que me perdones- le soltó el padre de Stiles con sinceridad. Derek no pudo enfadarse por las acciones del sheriff ya que son normales en un padre.  
-no pasa nada, la culpa es mía, siento mucho haberle echo pensar así-dijo Derek un poco más calmado pero aun en la retaguardia por si cambiaba de idea.  
Todos decidieron sentarse en el sillón mas tranquilamente para poder hablar mejor del tema y poderse explicar mejor con el sheriff.  
-¿entonces cual es la verdad?-pregunto al fin su padre a su hijo  
-papa la verdad es la que te conté, lancé un hechizo y se apagaron las luces y cuando las encendí ahí estaba el-dijo Stiles no queriéndole decir que lo había visto como vino al mundo  
-¿enserio paso así?-dijo mirando a Derek  
Derek se puso tenso ante la mirada, si Stiles no decía cual fue el hechizo él lo aria menos  
-si-contesto secamente  
-entonces ¿puedes hacer magia?-dijo mirando a su hijo  
-no lo sé papa, no es que mueva la mano así y mueva las cosas- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia una repisa de cuadros de la que de golpe se movieron todos los cuadros.  
-¡Stiles!- grito su padre al ver los cuadros caerse de la repisa  
-pues yo creo que si-contesto aun sorprendido Derek  
-¿lo has hecho tu?-dijo muy sorprendido su padre  
-no lo sé-dijo totalmente en shock Stiles mientras miraba los cuadro en el suelo, quiso saber si había sido él y volvió a hacer un movimiento con su mano queriendo poner los cuadros en su sitio viendo como al instante volvían todos a su lugar  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a Stiles quien aun no se lo creía del todo  
-Entonces puedes hacer magia-dijo su padre-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto de nuevo  
-no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso -dijo señalando a la estantería  
-¿Qué más puedes hacer?-dijo su padre queriendo saber que más podía hacer su hijo  
-por lo visto también puede hacer hechizos-soltó Derek sin creerse lo que pasaba  
-¿has hecho algún otro?- pregunto el sheriff  
-no, y no creo que deba hacer ninguno mas, ni hechizos ni magia-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaron a la vez Derek y su padre  
-por que leí en el libro que hay que primero saber manejar la magia saber todos sus principios y todo lo conlleva porque si no puede llegar a ser un peligro además ya hemos visto que tampoco se me dan los hechizos puesto que el que hice no salió como esperaba- dijo calmado Stiles  
-está bien no te obligaremos a nada ¿verdad Derek?- dijo su padre  
-si claro no lo pienso obligar-contesto muy rápido Derek  
-gracias, una cosa mas no quiero que nadie lo sepa-le dijo a ambos  
-¿y eso?- pregunto su padre  
-no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que no lo sepa controlar, además si ya soy un bicho raro no quiero serlo aun mas- dijo pensando en la manera que alucinarían los demás  
-no eres un bicho raro, solo eres tu- soltó un sonriente Derek  
-oh Derek que alago-se burlo Stiles  
-que gracioso-dijo Derek dándole una colleja en la nuca a Stiles  
Stiles le miro y le saco la lengua como un niño pequeño, ambos mayores se echaron a reír por las ocurrencias del chico  
-bueno es tarde es hora de irnos a la cama-dijo el sheriff levantándose del sillón  
-Está bien- dijo Stiles levantándose mientras lo seguía Derek asintiendo con la cabeza  
-¿y dónde vas a dormir Derek?- pregunto el sheriff  
Stiles se congelo en el sitio para mirar rápidamente a su padre  
-el…el…pues v-veras…yo esto eh-decía Stiles sin poder saber que decir  
-dormiré con Stiles-soltó tranquilamente Derek-buscare como dormir en el suelo -prosiguió viendo como casi Stiles se desmaya por lo que dijo  
-está bien-dijo tranquilamente- nos vemos mañana-se despidió subiendo las escaleras mientras se despedía con la mano  
-¡tú estás loco!, quieres que mi padre te peque un tiro- grito Stiles cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de su padre cerrarse  
-tranquilo Stiles, no ves que no ha dicho nada-  
Derek le sonrió mientras le rebujo de nuevo el pelo que le había crecido, se giro mientras empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el cuarto del chico. Al llegar al inicio de la escalera se paro y se giro de medio lado  
-Stiles ¿vienes?, tengo ganas de meterme en la cama- soltó empezando a subir las escaleras  
Stiles salió de su asombro y lo siguió mientras hacía mil maldiciones pero al momento callándose pensando en que quizás podía hacerlos realidad con sus poderes, al llegar a su cuarto vio que lo única luz que había era de la lámpara de la mesa de noche y la luz que salía de la puerta del baño. Sabiendo que si la luz estaba encendida Derek estaría dentro, decidió cambiarse rápido y meterse en la cama no queriendo cambiarse delante de Derek, cuando se puso la ropa para dormir se tiro de un salto en la cama haciendo crujir demasiado los muelles mientras se metía entre las sabanas. Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dando a ver a un Derek sin camisa y en pantalones cortos como si saliese de una revista de modelos.  
-ya estas metido en la cama-dijo irónicamente Derek  
-s-si tengo sueño ha sido un día muy largo-soltó dando un bostezo fingidos mientras estiraba los brazos  
-Está bien- fue lo único que dijo  
Camino hasta ponerse lo más cerca posible de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles quien hacía que se le cerraban los parpados. Lentamente Derek empezó a desabrochar el nudo de los pantalones cortos viendo como Stiles miraba fijamente.  
-¿te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado  
-q-¿qué haces?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta del mayor  
-¿tú qué crees?, me desvisto para meterme en la cama-dijo mientras alzaba una ceja  
-de-d-¿desnudo?-pregunto acalorado Stiles.  
Derek se bajo lentamente los pantalones dejando ver como se les marcaban unos bóxer totalmente negros que le había dado a Stiles.  
-tú quieres que me meta sin nada- dijo muy despacio mientras metía sus dos dedos pulgares en la tira de los bóxer bajándolos un poco mientras estos se doblaban dejando ver una parte de la piel de Derek un poco más clara.  
-y-yo…yo-repetía Stiles sin poder seguir rojo hasta las orejas  
Derek sonrió mas amplia mente por la vergüenza del chico mientras jalo un poco más el bóxer llegando al límite de donde ya empezaba su protuberancia. Derek vio como una escala de un nuevo rojo mas intensó se ponía en su cara, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo sufrir quitando sus dedos y volviendo sus bóxer a donde debían estar  
-tranquilo, puedo dormir así también no te preocupes- soltó mientras se metía debajo en las sabanas  
Stiles volvió a la realidad con el movimiento de la cama y ni se molesto en mirar a Derek girándose para darle la espalda y separándose lo más posible de él. Derek por su parte no dijo nada esperando a que se le fuese el cabreo hasta que no aguanto más tanto tiempo de esa manera y con una mano jalo de Stiles hasta pegar su espalda contra su pecho, oliendo el aroma del chico y sintiéndose más tranquilo.  
Stiles noto como un calor desprendía del cuerpo de Derek y lo calentaba como si fuera una sabana al igual que su brazo lo rodeaba para abrazarlo más a el  
-¿qué haces?-pregunto por fin Stiles  
-¿tú qué crees?, la cama es pequeña y no tienes por qué dormir tan al filo- dijo mientras buscaba acomodarse la cabeza en la almohada  
-no hace falta que me pegues a ti, ¿no tienes por qué?- dijo intentando separarse del cuerpo de Derek  
-la verdad es que no, pero quiero tenerte pegado a mi lado está claro-dijo Derek afianzando mas su agarre para que no se alejase mientras cerraba los ojos  
-¿estás seguro?-pregunto tímidamente  
-me has oído quejarme por tenerte cerca de mi- soltó mientras abría un ojo para mirarle y alzando una ceja  
Stiles solo asintió sabiendo que lo estaba mirando aunque estaba de espaldas  
Derek sonrió mientras cerro su ojo y acerco su cuerpo para pegarse más al chico si eso era posible.  
-buenas noches Stiles-dijo sonriendo de lado sabiendo que aunque no lo viese sabia que sonreía  
-buenas noches lobo amargado-contesto sonriendo el también cerrando los ojos.  
Stiles no tardo mucho en dejarse dormir aun con una sonrisa mientras Derek se acerco un poco para aspirar su olor para dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada y dejándose dormir al cabo de unos minutos con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Las calles estaban tranquilas por la noche y lo único que se veía era algún que otro coche pasar mientras Scott estaba sentado en su moto enfrente de la casa de los Yukimura con un Isaac al lado con una maleta de viaje preparado.  
-¿estás bien Isaac?-pregunto Scott  
-si…solo es que no se no me voy tranquilo dejando a Derek, sigo siendo parte de su manada aunque no sea un alfa-comento Isaac  
-¿te preocupa porque no vino con nosotros?-pregunto Scott queriendo saber por qué no vino Derek  
-no vino porque me dijo que no quería ponérmelo mas difícil, pero ese no es el problema-  
-¿entonces?- pregunto de nuevo Scott queriendo saber cual era  
Isaac soltó un suspiro antes de continuar-el problema es que Derek ya no tiene manada, si yo me voy se quedara solo-dijo el chico mientras pensó en cómo se sentiría Derek  
-sabes que eso no es así, aun tiene a su hermana Laura y a Érica…y a Peter…-dijo Scott soltando un suspiro al pensar en Peter  
-eso lo sé pero tanto Laura como Érica no están aquí, sabes que Laura se fue a Nueva York y se llevo a Érica y en cuanto a Peter…sabes tan bien como yo que Derek no confía aun en el y no lo acepta como su manada..-comento Isaac  
Scott se quedo callado pensando en si él podía confiar en Peter, sabía que no era de fiar pero por alguna razón sabía que había cambiado. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no oyeron como la puerta de la casa se abría dejando ver a Kira y a su madre.  
-Scott-llamo Kira desde la puerta  
Ambos lobos volvieron entre sí para ver a madre e hija saliendo de la casa con las maletas de viaje.  
-Kira…-contesto Scott acercándose a ella  
-Scott…yo…-intento hablar Kira pero no le salían las palabras mientras las lagrimas afloraban por salir  
-shhh-fue lo único que dijo Scott antes de abrazarla y besar su mejilla  
-te quiero- fue lo único que logro salir de su boca mientras lloraba sin poder parar  
-lose, yo también te quiero-dijo Scott pero no sintiéndolo como lo había dicho siempre  
Kira se abrazo a él lo más fuerte que pudo mientras miraba como su madre hablaba con Isaac y este metía sus cosas junto con las de ellas en el maletero del coche. Kira se separo de Scott con gran esfuerzo sabiendo que no debía prolongar más esta situación.  
-creo que es la hora-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el coche  
-si…-fue lo único que pudo decir Scott  
Mientras caminaba hacia el coche vio que Isaac la esperaba con una sonrisa pero sabiendo que el también estaba triste por tener que irse, camino hasta ponerse enfrente de él y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.  
-lo siento…siento tenerte que hacer que vengas con nosotras-soltó Kira sabiendo que no solo causaba dolor a Scott sino también a Isaac  
-está bien no pasa nada, se que lo hacéis por mi bien, no te disculpes-dijo Isaac respondiendo a su abrazo  
Cuando se separó Isaac miro a Scott fijamente viendo como este le devolvía la mirada  
-Scott…prometo que voy a cuidar de ella, haré lo haga falta por protegerla- dijo mientras abrazaba a Scott  
-lose y te lo agradezco…-contesto mientras el también lo abrazaba-protegeré yo también a Derek de tu parte…lo prometo-dijo en un susurro pero sabiendo que lo oiría perfectamente  
Isaac asintió separándose dé el con una sonrisa mientras se giraba y se metía en el coche  
-yo también cuidare de él, lo juro-comento Kira  
Scott se giro para abrazarla mientras le daba el último beso más apasionado que habido entre ellos transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella. Kira respondió con el mismo gesto dándole a entender lo mismo a él, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que la señora Yukimura encendió el coche dándoles a entender que ya no había más tiempo.  
-adiós…-fue lo único que dijo Kira al separase y subirse al coche con lagrimas  
Vio como el coche salía del aparcamiento pero aun así Scott no quito los ojos de encima hasta ver el coche alejarse lo más posible de él.  
-adiós- fue lo único que contesto antes de subirse a su moto y salir disparado a su casa a toda velocidad.  
Cuando llego a su casa agradeció que su madre estuviese trabajando de noche por que no quería hablar absolutamente con nadie, entro en su casa como alma que llevo al diablo mientras subía quitándose la ropa por el camino para meterse en la ducha. Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió dentro y notando como el agua caliente empezó a caer por su piel mientras estaba completamente apoyado con ambos brazos extendidos en la pared de la ducha mientras empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que oyó como el timbre de la puerta sonaba, intento ignorarlo pensando en que fuera quien fuera que cansaría de esperar y se iría. Scott se mordió la lengua haciendo un chasquido con ella mientras maldecía al capullo que no paraba de tocar el timbre, agarro una toalla y se la amarro a la cintura para gritarle a quien fuera que lo estaba molestando.  
Bajo lo más rápido que pudo intentando que no se le cayera la toalla por el camino hasta que llego a la puerta para abrirla de golpe.  
-¡qué coño…!-grito nada más abrir la puerta pero no pudo terminar la frase viendo la persona que estaba afuera.  
-hola Scott-dijo la persona muy sonriente  
-…P...P-Peter-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca.


	5. Aclarando sentimientos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott recibe la visita de Peter y entre ellos se aclaran muchas dudas y mientras se aclaran llega Melisa y Peter le hace una pregunta muy importante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba de viaje y cuando llegue me puse enfermo con problemas de salud y estoy ingresado y para colmo me entro un virus haciendo que se me borrase todo, así que me e pasado este fin de semana escribiendo todo de nuevo y por mi tardanza os subiré dos capítulos a modo de disculpa así que os pido perdón por mi tardanza...

La cara de Scott seguía en la misma expresión de asombro mientras su boca estaba lo más abiertamente posible, sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos de Peter como esperando que este solo fuese un espejismo y esperase a que desapareciera en algún momento, Peter no podía dejar de reír con una gran sonrisa por la cara del chico y le encantaba ver esa expresión en su cara.  
-Scott- dijo Peter esperando que eso sacase de su ensoñación al chico  
Scott negó con la cabeza mientras se hacía a la idea.  
-Scott…aunque me gusta ver la cara que tienes, ¿no tienes frió?- comento Peter preocupado por el mientras posaba su mano en el hombro.  
-yo…yo…-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca  
Peter miraba fijamente a Scott mientras veía como una gota descendía por su pecho muy lentamente, Peter se mordió un lado del labio intentando apartar la vista de su cuerpo mientras notaba como su lobo interior rugía como una bestia en celo.  
Cuando decidió ir a caminar por la barriada sin un punto fijo no supo como llego hasta su casa y muchos menos que le diera esta bienvenida, al ver que no reaccionaba movió la mano de su hombro hasta agarrarle el mentón y acercar su cara a la de él para hablarle más de cerca.  
-Scott, si no te mueves te juro por dios que te arranco la garganta con los dientes- dijo Peter dejando ver como sus ojos refulgían en su azul beta pero bastante más intensos de lo normal  
Scott noto como le llegaba el aliento de Peter y soltó un gemido que hizo que ambos tragasen saliva muy agudamente. Peter se separo un poco soltando un jadeo entre sus labios mirando a Scott mientras el ahogaba un gemido sin entender por qué estaba de esa manera.  
-p-pasa-comento al fin Scott colorado por lo que acababa de pasar  
Peter entro ruborizado y sonriendo por la coloración del chico  
-¿quieres algo de beber?- dijo Scott mientras cerraba la puerta  
-sí, ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Peter intentando no mirarlo a la cara todavía  
-pues…-comento un poco apenado Scott viendo como Peter ni lo miraba a la cara.  
-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- comento Scott muy bajo con la cabeza agachada  
Peter noto como había cambiado su tono de voz y lo miro viendo como este estaba mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo, no le gustaba la sensación que le hacía sentir cuando lo veía así, así que se acerco a él con pasos firmes hasta estar lo más cerca posible de él para agarrar su cara por su barbilla y levantarle la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara.  
-¡Scott!...- soltó Peter para que este lo mirase-prepares lo que prepares, sé que me va a gustar-dijo Peter sonriendo al ver como el chico se ponía colorado  
Scott sonrió de lado mientras se giraba separándose notando como estaba de rojo por la manera que lo había mirado para preparar el café.  
Peter se puso a curiosear por el salón viendo alguna que otra foto que había de Scott con su madre, mientras miraba las fotos vio una que le llamo la atención, era una foto de Scott un poco más joven que llevaba ropa de béisbol y un bate y estaba todo lleno de barro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cara de felicidad que tenia, era una cara que no le había visto nunca, lo había visto sonreír muchas veces pero nunca a nada ni nadie de esa manera.  
-¿juegas al béisbol?-pregunto Peter  
-jugaba…hace tiempo que ya no suelo jugar-comento Scott desde la cocina  
-se ve que eras muy feliz-comento Peter  
-lo era, esa foto me la hizo mi padre cuando jugué un partido, perdimos pero no me importaba…un mes después el nos dejo…-comento lo último en un susurro pero Peter lo oyó perfectamente-después de ese día no he vuelto a jugar nunca más-dijo Scott notando como una lagrima caía por su mejilla  
Peter noto como empezaba a cargarse el ambiente por la tristeza de Scott  
-pues deberíamos jugar tu y yo un día…además te queda muy bien la ropa de béisbol-comento Peter queriéndole soltar un cumplido  
-¿tú sabes jugar al béisbol?-comento Scott notando como se había colorado por el piropo que le había dicho  
Peter sonrió por la facilidad que se coloraba Scott  
-pues claro, quien crees que enseño a mi sobrino eh-  
-no sabía que Derek jugase al béisbol-  
-ya, ni tú ni nadie-contesto Peter  
-yo…no se hace tiempo que no juego, no sé si me acordare-dijo un poco tímido Scott  
Peter sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a Scott  
-tranquilo, yo te puedo ayudar a recordar- dijo parado enfrente de el  
-y-yo no sé Peter, no quiero ser una molestia -dijo Scott mirando hacia la cafetera  
-¿y por que ibas a ser una molestia?- dijo acercándose un poco mas  
-p-porque seguro que tienes cosas que hacer y no tienes t-tiempo y….no sé no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres…-dijo Scott muy acalorado por la cercanía  
-¿me has oído quejarme?-le pregunto  
-no pero tú siempre te quejas por todo-dijo simplemente mirándolo de reojo  
-ahora no me he quejado además si no quisiera hacerlo no te lo hubiese propuesto…además-  
-¿además qué?- le insistió Scott a que siguiese  
-además…- comento mientras se acerco lo suficiente como para que su nariz se rozase con la suya-si quiero hacer algo lo hago y punto…-dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior  
-¿c-como el que?-dijo Scott mirándolo  
-como esto-dijo acercándose para pegar sus labios con los suyos mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca para acercarlo más a el  
-ummggh-gimió Scott en el beso haciendo que Peter gimiera a la vez mientras devoraba sus labios  
Poco a poco Scott fue respondiendo al beso dejándose llevar y soltando algún que otro gemido  
-¡no hagas eso!- rogó Peter entre sus labios  
-¿el qué?-pregunto Scott devorando ahora los labios de Peter  
-umm…gemir- dijo separándose un poco para coger el aire que le pedía sus pulmones -ases que pierda el poco control que me queda- dijo antes de volver a besarle salvajemente  
Scott no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Peter-lo siento –soltó entre besos  
Peter noto las manos de Scott acariciando su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo llevo ambas manos a las nalgas de Scott impulsándolo haciéndole notar que estaba jugando con fuego.  
Scott profundizo en el beso mientras se enredaba con los pies a Peter y notaba como algo pedía salir a gritos de sus pantalones.  
-ahhh…dios joder-dijo Scott notando la protuberancia de Peter apretarse contra el  
-umm…deberíamos parar-dijo Peter mientras le mordía la oreja con pequeños mordiscos  
-¿p-porque?-soltó Scott entre gemidos  
-porque estoy a punto de perder el control y como lo pierda pienso quitarte esta puta toalla y pienso follarte sin parar haciéndote gemir solo mi nombre- soltó Peter empezando a besar su cuello  
Scott tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar el mayor de los gemidos  
-s-si será lo mejor-comento Scott agarrando su cara para que lo besase de nuevo cosa que Peter hizo con gusto, mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin darse cuenta Scott se alzaba y bajaba rozándose contra Peter.  
Peter camino mientras le apretaba sin parar las nalgas a Scott hasta pegar su espalda con la pared de la casa y empezando así a embestirlo sin parar dejándose llevar y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba  
Scott solo gemía y apretaba sus pies contra el dándole a entender que no quería que parase  
-P-Peter- soltó Scott tras una buena embestida de Peter  
-dime-soltó el entre gemidos  
-si seguimos así no voy a durar mucho- dijo notando como sus ojos se volvían rojos  
-yo tampoco-dijo metiendo una mano dentro de la toalla de Scott  
-oh Dios-dijo Scott notando la mano de Peter masturbándole  
-dios no, solo Peter- comento el besándolo y metiendo su lengua en su boca  
Scott noto que no duraría mucho y quiso satisfacer al lobo el también  
Poco a poco fue deslizando una mano mientras dejaba como la legua de Peter jugaba con la suya hasta que su mano llego a la hebilla de los pantalones de Peter  
-¿puedo?-pregunto queriendo saber si podía o no  
Peter para sus embestidas y bajo la mano que tenía posada en la pared agarrando la de Scott y metiéndola para agarrar su polla con la de el  
-no preguntes…solo hazlo-dijo volviendo a sacar su mano para ponerla en la pared  
Scott soltó un gemido muy poco masculino cuando sintió que llegaba al límite cuando noto la gruesa polla de Peter en su mano.  
Peter rió entre el beso y ralentizo sus movimientos cuando noto que estaba a punto de caramelo  
Scott agarro como pudo su polla y empezó a masturbarla haciendo que Peter embistiera alguna que otra vez  
-si sigues así no durare mucho-le advirtió Peter  
-ya, yo tampoco-  
Ambos se estuvieron besando y gimiendo hasta llegar al clímax, primero fue Scott y dos segundos después lo siguió Peter, ambos pegaron sus frentes mirándose el uno al otro mientras volvían sus respiraciones a la normalidad.  
-al final no te serví el café- soltó al fin Scott con una media sonrisa  
Peter sonrió y lo volvió a besar pero solo fue un beso rápido pero muy fogoso  
-da igual, no puedo quejarme- soltó mientras lo volvía a besar  
Scott estaba maravillado con lo que acababa de pasar pero tenía que ver la realidad y saber que esto no volvería a pasar.  
-entonces…vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado nada ¿verdad?-dijo rompiendo el beso y mirando hacia un lado  
-si-fue lo único que le soltó Peter  
Scott cerró los ojos y rápidamente fue a sacar su mano de la entrepierna de Peter para empujarlo y que se separase de él, pero Peter previo sus movimientos y con una mano agarro la que estaba a punto de sacar de sus pantalones mientras con la otra le agarraba la cara para que lo mirase  
-Scott…vamos a fingir que no ha pasado nada porque quiero empezar con buen pie antes de tener nuestra primera cita…- le comento Peter mirándolo fijamente  
Scott abrió los ojos como platos mientras lo miraba a los ojos dejando caer una lagrima  
-¿Qué?- dijo con la boca toda abierta  
Peter suspiro negando con la cabeza por el cabeza hueca que tenía delante mientras se acercaba para recoger su lágrima con la lengua hasta seguir su recorrido con la lengua hasta plantar un beso en su ojo.  
-creo que me oíste a la primera pero aun así te lo repetiré –dijo acercándose para darle un beso efímero- tu y yo vamos a tener nuestra primera cita- dijo volviéndolo a besar  
-pero…pero yo creía-comento Scott  
-¿qué creías? que solo eras una calentura del momento, si así lo fueras no me arias falta ya que hay muchos y muchas que harían cualquier cosa- dijo Peter volviéndolo a besar  
-entonces lo dices enserio- comento Scott  
-claro que lo digo enserio, porque me iba a molestar tanto sino eh-dijo sonriendo  
-pues…-dijo Scott pero no le dio tiempo a decir más nada ya que Peter lo volvió a besar salvajemente no queriendo que dijese ninguna estupidez  
-eso sí, solo si tu madre me da permiso-dijo entre besos Peter  
-¡que!-grito Scott  
-shhh…no grites que no estoy sordo sabes, anda sube y termina de bañarte y ya que estas mira a ver si me puedes traer una muda limpia- soltó mientras le dio un último beso y se separo de el  
Scott se quedo congelado en el sitio sin saber que hacer dejando que se le cayera la toalla hasta un límite que fue cuando se la agarro Peter para que no se le cayera mas  
-no hemos tenido ni nuestra primera cita y ya quieres quedarte sin ropa- le dijo Peter mientras le abofeteaba la cara  
Scott lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se agarro la toalla para ir a la ducha mientras iba soltando maldiciones a Peter, pero cuando puso su primer pie en el escalón Peter lo llamo  
¿Qué?-le espeto mosqueado  
Peter le sonrió y se acerco lo justo hasta quedar enfrente de él y darle un beso casto pero que trasmitía muchas cosas  
-no tardes ¿quieres?- le dijo mientras le sonreía  
Scott se izo gelatina ahí mismo pero rápidamente se compuso y se giro para subir las escaleras maldiciéndolo de nuevo por el control que tenia sobre su cuerpo, yo soy el alfa y parezco una virgen se recrimino así mismo mientras se acercaba al cuarto de la ducha, cuando fue a abrir el pomo de la puerta noto tenía algo en la mano y no había caído en la cuenta de que era hasta ahora.  
-dios-fue lo único que dijo notando como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse  
-dios no, solo Peter-fue lo que le contesto desde abajo  
Scott se puso colorado y se metió rápidamente en el baño, se quito la toalla y abrió el grifo metiéndose debajo y dejándose que le cayera el agua caliente y llevándose todos los restos de hace un momento. Mientras dejaba que el agua lo relajase no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento, ¿será verdad que quiere una cita conmigo? de verdad ¿iba en serio? o seria solo un juego, es eso ¿solo soy un juego para él? se decía así mismo solo soy un puto juego se repetía sin parar.  
-lo único que eres es un chico muy desconfiado-dijo una voz por fuera del cuarto  
-¿Peter?- dijo Scott en la ducha  
-por qué no puedes simplemente creer que voy en serio-comento serio Peter desde afuera  
-¡no soy un puto juego!-dijo Scott saliendo de la ducha  
-¿quién te ha dicho que lo eres?...quizás no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero lo que no puedes reprocharme es que allá jugado contigo- dijo al fin mosqueándose un poco  
-lo siento-dijo sintiéndose estúpido por su comportamiento  
-no hagas eso-dijo Peter entrando por fin al cuarto de baño  
-¡Peter!-dijo tapándose con la toalla  
-¡porque te tienes que culpar por todo!...yo también la tengo, quizás mi manera no fue la mejor para empezar las cosas- dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-pero-  
-nada de peros…odio sentir eso en ti-dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo  
-está bien-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo  
-ahora será mejor que te vistas, tu madre está viniendo-comento Peter  
-¿qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto separándose para mirarlo a los ojos  
-tu madre llamo…-  
-¿y lo cogiste?- pregunto rápidamente  
-y dejo un mensaje en el contestador, diciendo que ya venía- termino por decir Peter  
-ahhh-soltó aliviado  
Peter sonrió y le beso metiéndole la lengua en la boca de golpe  
-P-Peter- soltó entre gemidos Scott  
-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo viéndote así- dijo dándole una embestida para confirmar su hecho  
-será mejor que te vistas, no creo que me pueda aguantar una segunda vez-dijo mientras lo besaba  
-ujumm-soltó Scott  
Peter se separo con mucho esfuerzo por no hacerle las infinitas cosas muy subidas de tono que pasaban por su cabeza  
Scott salió del cuarto notando como le temblaban los pies  
Que soy una virgen quinceañera maldijo por lo bajo mientras entraba en su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa  
Peter por su parte no se creía como un chiquillo le hacía despertar su lado más animal, se sentía como un puto macho alfa en celo todo el tiempo queriéndoselo follar de todas las maneras posibles, una imagen paso por su cabeza y pudo notar como una creciente erección crecía en sus pantalones, se tuvo que meter la mano y colocársela de una manera mas cómoda o se notaria demasiado.  
Scott salió al fin de su cuarto ya vestido con unos bóxer blancos en la mano  
-Toma-dijo alzando la mano para darle lo bóxer  
-gracias-  
\- son dos tallas más grandes de los que yo uso espero que no te molesten-  
-no te preocupes, si no me sirven puedo estar sin ellos-dijo sonriente Peter mientras se empezaba a bajar los pantalones  
-ok-contesto Scott mirando hacia otro lado  
Peter sonrió por la timidez del chico mientras se cambiaba de bóxer  
-¿cómo me quedan?- dijo cuando se los puso  
-bien- dijo Scott colorado  
-estás seguro que me quedan bien sin mirarlos- dijo mientras se acercaba  
-s-si-  
Peter se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello  
-me siguen gustando lo de antes-le soltó mientras se rosaba con sus nalgas- me recuerdan los que hicimos hace un momento-soltó mientras agarraba su cintura y la pegaba mas a el  
\- umm- contesto Scott mientras se giraba para besarle  
Scott lo beso muy tímidamente a lo que Peter respondió haciéndolo más salvaje y jugando con sus lenguas  
Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que decidieron parar para que no se repitiera lo de antes, se separaron con unos cuantos besos castos mientras que Peter se quedo arriba un momento para ponerse los pantalones mientras Scott bajo para calentar el café de nuevo.  
Cuando Peter bajo los escalones vio a Scott sentado de espaldas en la mesa de la cocina mirando para la cafetera.  
-hola-suspiro en su oreja mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco  
-hola- contesto Scott girando su cabeza para mirarlo de lado mientras le sonreía  
-¿ya está hecho?-  
Scott se levanto pasando por su lado bajo la atenta mirada que le echaba para servirle una taza de café.  
Scott le dio un sorbo a su taza del café para saber si no le había puesto poca azúcar y se la ofreció a Peter  
-toma, espero que te guste-dijo mientras extendía su mano con la taza  
-ya lo creo que si-soltó acercándose a y agarrando la taza para dejarla en la mesa y jalar de su mano para acercarlo a él y besar sus labios en un beso muy apasionado  
-sabe mejor cuando lo pruebo de tus labios- dijo cuando se separo  
Scott se quedo estático en el sitio por la sorpresa del beso.  
Mientras la señora McCall estaba empezando aparcar su coche en el porche de su entrada  
-Scott tu madre ya está aquí-comento Peter muy tranquilo  
-¿Qué?, hay Dios y ¿ahora?...rápido métete en el armario- dijo señalando el ropero que había para guardar la ropa  
-estas de broma…no pienso meterme ahí, además necesito hablar con tu madre- dijo mirándolo Peter muy serio  
-¿qué?, de eso nada… ¿qué tienes que hablar con ella?, tú estás loco, mi madre piensa que te faltan unos tornillos-comento entre gritos Scott  
A Peter no le dio tiempo de contestarle ya que su madre estaba en el porche metiendo la llave en la puerta  
-vamos vete a abrirle-le comento Peter mientras se sentaba en un sillón  
Scott se lanzo rápidamente para intentar cerrar la puerta pero no llego a tiempo ya que su madre había empezado a abrirla  
-mama-dijo muy estresado Scott  
-cariño ya estás en casa- pregunto su madre mientras entraba en la casa  
-Si…yo…pues…vera-es umm…-decía Scott sin parar  
-uff no sabes lo ajetreada que he estado hoy- dijo su madre pasando de las incoherencias de su hijo- oh ¿has preparado café?- pregunto al ver la cafetera  
-Mama… esto- comentaba Scott  
-¿qué pasa cariño?-pregunto su madre  
-hay visita-dijo al fin  
-oh que bien… ¿quién es cariño?- pregunto mientras se acerco al salón  
-pues- dijo Scott mientras la seguía  
-buenas tardes señora McCall- comento Peter sonriente al verla entrar al salón mientras le extendía el brazo muy cordialmente  
-hola-fue lo único que contesto pero si respondiendo a su saludo como muy buena anfitriona  
-Puedo hablar con usted si no es mucha molestia-comento cruzando sus manos a su espalda  
-claro, tome asiento por favor- comento la mama de Scott mientras miraba a su hijo buscando una respuesta  
-¿es algo que tiene que ver con Derek?-pregunto creyendo que se trataba de eso  
-oh no para nada, no tiene que ver ni con mi sobrino ni con ningún mal en el pueblo-le dijo muy sonriente Peter  
-y ¿entonces?- pregunto Melisa  
-Scott...se lo quieres decir tú o se lo digo yo- dijo mirando al aludido  
-¿el qué?- preguntaron a la vez madre e hijo  
-¿tú qué crees?-comento solo a Scott  
Scott se quedo de piedra pensando en que se refería a lo de hace un momento pero decidió decirle la verdad ya que el omitiría muchos detalles  
-mama…yo…esto…hace un momento yo-yo y Peter….eso…pues y no se estuvo bien y…pues eso y no sé que hay ahora, así que… n-no se ahí que hablar las cosas… ¿verdad?-dijo Scott entre balbuceos e incoherencias  
-hijo…te juro por dios que he intentado entenderte pero es que hoy pareces mas bobito que de costumbre- dijo Melisa sin entender nada de lo que le dijo su hijo  
-mama…y-yo-decía Scott pero no encontraba las palabras  
-lo que su hijo quiere intentar decir sin ninguna lógica es que si usted me da permiso para tener una cita con el-dijo Peter muy tranquilo  
-ahhh, lo ves Scott solo tenias que...-comento su madre-¡que!-chillo la mama de Scott- una ¿c-cita?- dijo la señora McCall- ¿tú con él?-dijo mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas  
-mama tranquila- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- ya podías a verlo dicho de otra manera-dijo mirando enfadado a Peter  
-ya claro, como que tu le estabas diciendo lo mismo eh-comento descarado Peter  
-y-yo…yo no sabía a qué te referías-le espeto Scott  
-claro, ¿tu rápido pensantes a que me refería a lo otro verdad?-contraatacó Peter  
-si no me besases tanto yo no me quedaría en Babia tanto tiempo- dijo Scott sin pensar  
-ah entonces no quieres que te bese, es eso ¿verdad?- dijo Peter  
-yo no he dicho eso, solo que no tengo la culpa, si cada vez que me besas de una manera que hace que pierda los sentidos- dijo colorado Peter  
-yo no te besaría tanto si no gimieras a cada dos por tres-dijo un poco colorado Peter  
-¡y yo no gemiría si no me pusieras como una puta moto!-chillo Scott a pleno pulmón  
-Scott no chilles- comento su madre muy entretenida por la conversación de su hijo  
-eso Scott hazle caso a tu madre- le espeto Peter  
-¿Qué?, hace un momento estabas alucinando y ahora lo defiendes…y tu no me regañes que la culpa es tuya-le dijo señalándolo con el dedo  
-tu madre tiene todo el derecho de alucinar porque es normal…y si te regaño es por que estas chillando y debes comportarte-dijo Peter alzando un poco la voz  
-eso Scott debes ser educado, que no te he criado así, debes escuchar a tu ¿novio?-pregunto mirando a Peter  
-lo soy pero la culpa no es mía es suya, y no, no es mi novio-dijo Scott cruzándose de brazos  
-no Scott la culpa es de ambos y melisa aun no soy su novio estamos en ello pero no saldré con alguien que pierde los papeles-dijo un poco mosqueado Peter viendo el rumbo que tomaba la discusión  
-no perdería los papeles si no me volvieras loco cada vez que estoy contigo-volvió a decir Scott sin pensar  
-tú a mí también me vuelves loco, y si hago todo esto es porque quiero esto salga bien-comento Peter más tranquilo  
-ese es el problema, que cuando salga todo bien tu me acabaras dejando como lo hacen todos a mi alrededor-soltó Scott sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano  
-Scott, no te pienso dejar, pero nunca sabrás si llega a pasar si no me das la oportunidad-dijo Peter notando como el corazón de Scott latía mas despacio  
-Scott cariño el tiene razón, tarde o temprano la gente se va, lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte con lo bueno, con lo que te dejan-comenta su madre queriendo animar a su hijo  
-pero que hay de malo que yo quiera que se queden, papa, Alison, Kira, se han marchado y tarde o temprano el hará lo mismo- dijo mirando a Peter  
Peter se acerco y lo abrazo pegándose contra él mientras se acercaba a su oído-sabes que eso no es verdad, porque siempre acabo volviendo aquí y que nunca me iré, terminemos juntos o no, pase lo que pase estaré aquí-le dijo mientras pegaba su cabeza a su pecho y le besaba en el pelo  
-lo dices enserio-dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla  
\- te lo juro- soltó mientras juntaba sus labios queriendo confirmas sus palabras  
-ujumm…que su madre está delante- dijo melisa después de ver que en un rato no se separaban  
-perdone señora McCall…-soltó Peter comportándose como un buen invitado  
-no pasa nada, yo también fui joven-sonrió Melisa recodando viejos tiempos  
-sabrá que soy mucho mas mayor que su hijo-dijo Peter  
-ya...ya... ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunto intrigada Melisa  
-los suficientes como tener las cosas claras con su hijo…-dijo Peter huyendo de la pregunta  
-Scott tu ¿estás seguro?-dijo queriendo saber lo que pensaba su hijo  
-yo…-miro a Peter a los ojos y no sabría explicarlo pero algo en ellos le decía que iba en serio-si-fue lo único que dijo  
-muy bien si tu lo dices…señor Hale, le permito que tenga una cita con mi hijo, solo si él quiere salir-dijo afirmando su madre con la cabeza  
-muy bien…muchas gracias por su tiempo, será mejor que me valla ya es un poco tarde- dijo separándose de Scott y caminando hacia la salida  
Scott miro a su madre quien le decía con la mirada que lo siguiese, camino detrás de Peter hasta la puerta que se la abrió dejando pasar a Peter quedándose parado en el porche  
-Scott-llamo Peter  
-si-dijo mientras se asomaba hacia afuera  
Peter se giro para acercarse y le planto un beso casto en los labios  
-estate preparado mañana, que te llevo a clase-dijo mientras se volteaba para irse andando  
Scott se quedo mirando mientras veía como se iba poco a poco  
-Peter-dijo muy bajo viendo como el aludido se paraba a lo lejos  
-hasta mañana-dijo en un susurro  
Vio como Peter se giraba de lado y miraba hacia donde estaba el –hasta mañana-le dijo antes de volver a empezar a caminar  
Cuando no lo vio ni oyó sus pasos en la lejanía metió el medio cuerpo que había sacado por la puerta y cerro girándose para mirar su madre que estaba en medio del salón mirándolo con los brazos cruzados  
-esto...Te lo puedo explicar-dijo sin más  
-oh claro que me vas a explicar que haces teniendo una cita con un tío al que no soportabas ni en pintura y que ahora de la noche a la mañana te pone como una moto y no puedes dejar de besar a cada dos por tres y que encima es mucho mas mayor que tu sin olvidarme que hace un momento estabais ablando de no sé qué cosa que hasta miedo me da de preguntar a que se refería…-soltó la señora McCall sin parar a respirar  
-ñus mama te pareces a Stiles-dijo su hijo sorprendido  
-no me cambies de tema Scott, soy tonta pero no para tanto-dijo su madre tajante  
-está bien… pues bien veras lo único que te pudo decir y no es con seguridad es que creo que siento algo y no explicar como por ese hombre-dijo haciendo mención a Peter  
-¿y qué pasa con Kira? ya la ¿has olvidado?-pregunto su madre  
-ese es otro problema antes de irse Kira yo ya había quedado con Peter, y hubo un momento parecido a este pero sin besos ni nada parecido, y lo que es peor el día que Kira se marchaba no estaba tan mal porque en mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas Peter y no sé porque- dijo pensando en todo lo sucedido desde la despedida de Kira  
-creo estas enamorado-comento su madre  
¿Qué?, no, no, no, siento “algo” por el pero no estoy enamorado de él, yo estaba enamorado de Kira y aun lo sigo estando-dijo Scott dando énfasis con los dedos en algo  
-y como sabes que no lo estas de Peter-dijo su madre descruzando los brazos  
-por qué no me puede gustar Peter así como así de la noche a la mañana es imposible- dijo Scott haciendo gestos con las manos  
-no te gusta, pero te dejas que te bese y que te ponga como una moto- dijo su madre alzando las cejas  
-bueno-dijo rascándose la cabeza  
-creo que deberías pensar muy bien lo que sientes porque creo que el si siente algo por ti y halo mejor tu no sientes lo mismo por el- dijo su madre  
-y-yo no creo que el sienta algo por mi-dijo como queriendo afirmar algo que era bastante claro  
-pues a mí no me dio esa impresión- dijo su madre  
-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto  
-lo que quiero decir es que por su cara y sus palabras él se toma esto muy enserio-  
Scott afirmo con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que decía su madre  
-es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana tienes clase- dijo su madre  
-si-  
-¿por cierto que te dijo antes de irse?- pregunto su madre curiosa  
-mama no seas curiosa- dijo Scott  
-Scott-dijo su madre para que desembuchara  
-me dijo que mañana me pasaba a buscar para llevarme a clase-soltó sin mas  
-ah que bien llegaras a tiempo por una vez a clase- dijo su madre empezando a subir por las escales  
-yo siempre llego a tiempo- refunfuño Scott  
-eso no es lo que me dice tu profesor Harris-comento su madre  
-está bien puede que solo me haya retrasado un poco-  
-a ver si el ase que llegues a tiempo por una vez-alego su madre en el pasillo  
Se quedo al pie de la escalera viendo como su madre se despedía y le hacía cumplidos a Peter mientras entraba en su cuarto, Scott empezó a negar con la cabeza viendo como había camelado a su madre.


	6. Sentimientos contradictorios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles va aprendiendo a utilizar cada día mejor sus poderes hasta el punto de arriesgar sus salud, mientras Peter/Scott van avanzando en su relación con sus pros y sus contras...todo mejora entre Peter/Scott mientras que Stiles/Derek tienen una pelea dejando a ambos con un mal sabor de boca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como dije en el capitulo anterior este es el segundo capitulo que os subo y os pido mil disculpas espero que aya valido la espera

Cuando el reloj de la mesilla de noche marco las 6 en punto sonó haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos, lentamente paso su mano por encima del cuerpo de Derek para darle un golpe al despertador intentando apagarlo.  
-mierda-dijo muy bajo cuando falló su tercer intento en alcanzarlo  
Soltó un suspiro mientras se mordía el labio y movió los dedos para hacer que el despertador se apagase. Levanto su mano a modo de victoria cuando el reloj dejo de sonar, se movió lentamente en la cama no queriendo despertar a cierto lobo que había refunfuñado en sueños.  
Cuando por fin salió de la cama con mucho esfuerzo por qué Derek lo abrazaba en sueños empezó a caminar mientras se dio un leve golpe en el dedo meñique mientras caminaba a oscuras hacia la puerta del cuarto.  
-me cago…-dijo por lo bajo agachándose para abrazarse el pie  
Después de varios minutos masajeándose el pie para hacer que el dolor se fuese se puso en pie mientras pensaba en cómo salir del cuarto, Stiles que sabes hacer magia se dijo así mismo como cayendo en la cuenta.  
Stiles cerró los ojos mientras alzo su mano haciendo que en su palma empezase a formarse una pequeña esfera de luz, cuando los abrió no se creía lo que veía con sus ojos, impulso la esfera haciendo que esta empezase a flotar irradiando una luz que hacía ver el cuarto con mucha mejor claridad. Camino muy lentamente esquivando parte de su ropa tirada por el suelo.  
Cuando llego a la puerta giro el pomo con mucha delicadeza pero aun así la puerta chirrió al abrirse haciendo que Derek se girara de forma brusca hacia la puerta, Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par mirando hacia la cama mientras cerraba un ojo y ponía una cara de desagrado esperando a que Derek le dijese algo, cuando vio que este no le contestaba salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta un poco.  
Camino hacia la parte de abajo viendo como en ella había luces encendidas  
-¿Papa?-dijo Stiles cuando llego al último escalón de abajo  
Su padre se metió de golpe una rosquilla sabiendo que si su hijo lo veía lo tendría una semana a base de ensalada  
-¿S-Si?- contesto su padre intentando tragarse la rosquilla a medio masticar  
-¿no te estarás comiendo nada que te e prohibido?-dijo sabiendo que su padre escondía algo  
-noo…-contesto su padre mientras se giraba y le mostraba una sonrisa, John miro a su hijo pero se percato que había una extraña cosa flotando por encima de Stiles  
-¡Stiles!-grito mientras apuntaba con la pistola a esa cosa con la boca abierta  
\- ¿papa que haces?- dijo su hijo levantando las manos  
-no te asustes pero hay algo encima de ti-dijo su padre poniendo el dedo en el gatillo  
-¿Qué?-pregunto  
Stiles extrañado alzo la cabeza-para papas no dispares- contesto sabiendo lo que era- es una esfera de luz…- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos para hacer que desapareciera  
-¿lo ves?- dijo mientras bajaba las manos  
-¿cómo has hecho eso?- pregunto su padre mientras bajaba la mano con la pistola  
-pues…-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- la hice para poder salir del cuarto sin tener que despertar a Derek- contesto mientras caminaba a la cocina  
-¿puedes crear cosas?-  
-sí y más cosas-dijo sonriente Stiles mientras se sentaba en un taburete  
-¿que mas?- inquirió saber el sheriff  
-pues…puedo mover cosas con las manos, crear determinados objetos…hacer bolas de fuego-dijo esto último con un tono de voz más bajo  
-¡QUE!- grito su padre  
-bueno veras lo de la bola de fuego no lo controlo mucho-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza  
-y no lo harás porque no quiero que lo intentes-dijo su padre mientras cruzaba sus brazos a modo de afirmación  
-si-contesto sin más  
-¿y que mas?-pregunto sabiendo que no lo había dicho todo  
-esto-dijo mientras se alzaba y caminaba hacia una esquina de la barra de la cocina  
-¿el qué?-dijo su padre mientras lo seguía  
Stiles se paro justo delante de una flor de lirio que tenía su padre en una maceta que había trasplantado por que siempre le salía en un borde de la esquina de la escalera de la casa y le encantaba esa flor, le hacía recordar al broche en forma de lirio que se ponía su esposa en un lado de la cabeza.  
Vio como su hijo alzaba la mano encima de la planta que estaba media moribunda por qué no la había regado por un tiempo, vio como Stiles cerraba los ojos y extendía su mano encima de la planta viendo como salían de su mano una pequeñas lucecitas verdes parecidas a las luciérnagas y volvían a la flor a su estado original y más hermosa que nunca.  
-creo que también puedo curar-dijo quitando su mano de encima de la planta  
-oh Stiles es hermoso- dijo su padre admirado la planta  
-¿tú crees?-dijo no muy convencido  
-pues claro ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?-pregunto queriendo saber sus dudas  
-no es horrible que haga ese tipo de cosas-dijo refiriéndose a todo lo que podía hacer  
-claro que no-dijo su padre mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos encima de sus hombros  
-esto que puedes hacer es un don y no deberías sentirte ningún bicho raro por ello-dijo su padre mientras lo abrazaba- y hace que me sienta muy orgulloso de ti…y también tu madre-dijo mientras afianzaba el abrazo  
-gracias papa-dijo a su padre mientras correspondía a su abrazo  
-bueno será mejor que me valla o llegare tarde- dijo el sheriff mientras se separaba  
-sabes que vas a estar una semana a base de ensalada-dijo Stiles  
-pero Stiles si solo fue una o dos rosquillas-dijo su padre mientras pensaba que su hijo lo quería convertir en una lechuga  
-¿entonces afirmas que has estado comiendo comida basura?- soltó esbozando una sonrisa  
-yo…yo-decía sabiendo que había sido pillado  
-por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar pero ni una mas-dijo su hijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja  
Su padre sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Stiles para después salir por la puerta esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
Stiles sonrió mientras se tocaba la frente donde su padre lo había besado, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se dio unos golpecitos con las manos en los cachetes y se ponía manos a la acción. Levanto las manos para hacer un leve movimiento y hacer que su mp3 empezase a levitar desde el escritorio de su cuarto y saliese volando por su puerta mientras levitaba bajando las escaleras y llegaba a sus manos, sonrió como un cínico mientras se ponía los cascos y le daba al botón del play empezando a sonar la primera canción.  
Mientras hacia el desayuno no noto como cierto lobo abría los ojos notando la cama fría  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto Derek mientras tocaba la parte de la cama con su mano  
Derek aspiro el olor de Stiles y lo notaba por toda su habitación y como este salía por su cuarto, así que se levanto mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos y se ponía la ropa atinando cual era la de él.  
-¿Stiles?-volvió a llamar cuando salió al pasillo ya vestido  
Vio como había una luz encendida abajo y bajo lentamente notando como empezaba a oler el olor de felicidad que desprendía Stiles haciendo que el embozara una sonrisa  
Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de abajo alzo la cabeza y no pudo moverse por la imagen que estaba viendo, Stiles estaba en medio de la cocina con los cascos puestos y la música del mp3 a todo volumen mientras el no paraba de de bailar moviendo las caderas y cantando alguna que otra frase de la canción, mientras había un montón de losa levitando a su alrededor lavándose sola.  
Derek no pudo más que sonreír mientras se apoyaba en una esquina de la pared cruzando los brazos mientras miraba la escena más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora  
Stiles se giro de lado agarrando un micrófono invisible mientras que con la otra alzaba con su mano dos platos haciendo que estos se fuesen levitando hasta la mesa de la cocina, Stiles sonrió mas cuando llego a la estrofa de su canción y alzo su voz a todo volumen sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado.  
Stiles sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes pero de repente se llevo una mano a la cabeza sintiendo como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar quitándose de golpe los cascos de los oídos, se sentía mareado y paro todos sus movimientos apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina y oyendo el estruendo que hacia todos los platos al caer al suelo  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto preocupado Derek despegándose de la pared mientras veía como todo caía al suelo  
Stiles alzo la vista mientras se pasaba los dedos por la nariz viendo como estos tenían un poco de sangre  
-¿Derek?-dijo asustado viendo la sangre  
-¡Stiles!-chillo Derek mientras corría notando el olor de la sangre de Stiles  
-Stiles tranquilo…-dijo mientras agarraba su mano-déjame ver-decía mientras alzaba la cabeza del chico con la otra mano- mantenla así quieres...-decía Derek empezando a notar cómo se ponía nervioso  
-s-si-dijo el chico empezando a temblar  
-Stiles tranquilo por favor intenta mantente tranquilo…-decía para calmarlo  
-¿es grave?- pregunto  
-no lo sé… ¿te has dado un golpe contra algo?-pregunto pensando que sería por algún golpe  
-n-no…he estado aquí todo el tiempo- dijo empezando a soltar una lagrima por miedo  
-¿y qué has hecho?-soltó Derek mientras pasaba un papel quitándole los restos de sangre  
-pues eh preparado el desayuno… e fregado la losa y e arreglado la tostadora- contesto más tranquilo notando como le dolía menos la cabeza  
-¿has hecho todo eso a la vez tú solo?- pregunto viendo como había parado de sangrar  
-bueno…he usado magia….-contesto respondiendo con sinceridad  
-umm-contesto Derek sabiendo cual era el problema  
-levita ese plato-dijo mirando a uno de los platos que había en la mesa de la cocina  
-¿para qué?- inquirió saber Stiles  
-tu hazlo…por favor – decía mientras pasaba su manos por su espalda a modo de caricia  
Stiles levanto su mano en dirección al plato y vio como este levitaba pero se tambaleaba demasiado, mientras a él le constaba hacerlo levitar  
-para…-decía mientras bajaba su mano con la suya  
-Stiles lo que te pasa es que te has sobrecargado haciendo tanta magia- contesto mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos  
-¿p-pero se me pasara?-dijo no queriendo hacer la pregunta  
-eso no lo sé-soltó Derek mientras afianzaba su agarre-por eso no quiero que uses magia-le dijo mirándolo serio  
-¿por qué?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-porque…-dijo mientras miraba a sus ojos directamente- si algo te llega a pasar…no sé lo que haría-dijo soltando las últimas palabras a modo de suplica  
Derek-contesto Stiles mientras acariciaba su rostro  
Derek pego su cara lo más posible a su mano para afianzar su contacto  
-Derek yo…-dijo este mientras empezaba a dar un paso hacia atrás  
-¿qué pasa?-dijo agarrando su mano para que dejase de retroceder  
-no sé si esto está bien…-dijo mientras dejaba caer una lagrima  
-se que estas asustado, está mal, como si cometieras un error-contesto recogiendo su lagrima con los dedos  
-¿y no lo es?-pregunto un poco irónico  
-solo déjame darle a tu corazón un descansó- contesto mientras lo abrazo  
Stiles respondió a su abrazo mientras lloraba en su cuello. Derek sonrió y paso su mano por su pelo a modo de caricia, Stiles sonrió ante el gesto y despego su cabeza sobre su cuello para buscar los ojos de Derek mientras el sonreía y veía los hermosos ojos acuosos avellana de Stiles mientras acariciaba su pelo y se iba acercando lentamente llegando a rozar sus nariz con la suya mientras acercaba sus labios un poco mas y…  
La alarma del móvil de Stiles sonó avisándole de que estaba a punto de llegar tarde, ambos se separaron de golpe tragándose un gemido ahogado haciendo que Stiles saliese corriendo a vestirse evitando mirar a Derek mientras este se quedaba en el sitio frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio muy cabreado.  
Después de unos minutos Stiles empezó a bajar las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro mientras veía como Derek esperaba con los brazos cruzados en el mismo sitio  
-¿Derek?-llamo Stiles bajando el último escalón  
-¿sí?-contesto mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja  
-tengo que ir a clase-dijo Stiles agachando la cabeza notando el enfado del lobo  
Derek soltó un suspiro y se descruzo de brazos mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Stiles parado con la cabeza agachada y de un movimiento le robo las llaves del jeep haciendo que este levantase la cabeza para mirarlo  
-vamos, yo te llevo-dijo sonriendo un poco  
-yo puedo conducir, además no hace falta que me lleves no soy ninguna niña desvalida- decía mientras le intentaba quitar las llaves  
-te voy a llevar o te arranco la garganta con mis dientes-dijo enseñando toda su dentadura mientras se ponía la mano de la llave detrás de la espalda  
-e-está bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago porque no quiero llegar tarde-decía pasando por su lado  
-si claro-contesto este siguiéndolo  
Stiles salió primero de su casa seguido de Derek en todo momento hasta llegar al coche donde espero a que Derek abriese la puerta para que pudiese entrar.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek viendo como lo miraba  
-podrías darte prisa, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa-contesto por la vagancia de Derek  
-y que quieres que te haga, estoy recién levantado-contesto mientras metía la llave en el coche  
-creía que eras madrugador, pero ya veo que no-decía mientras entraba en el asiento del copiloto y se sentaba abrochándose el cinturón  
-y lo soy-contesto sin mas mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el jeep  
-se nota-dijo con tono irónico mientras miraba por la ventana  
Derek alzo su mano para agárralo por detrás del cuello y que este lo mirase  
-si estoy así es porque anoche es la primera noche que duermo bien-dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo mientras conducía  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto mientras veía como miraba la carretera  
-porque dormí contigo-dijo sin más mientras esta vez sí lo miraba a los ojos  
Stiles sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras Derek quito su mano para ponerla en el volante mientras miraba a la carretera y sonreía un poco.  
No muy lejos de allí un coche aparcaba enfrente de la casa de Scott, la pita del lamborghini sonó asiendo un estruendo que izo ladrar a todos los perros de la zona. Scott salió disparado de su casa no queriendo que Peter volviera a tocar la pita, cuando miro al coche este se quedo con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.  
-Scott es para hoy-dijo Peter asomándose por su lado de la ventana  
-¿c-como?-decía parado enfrente del coche  
-te vas a subir o tengo que salir a meterte yo mismo- grito Peter desde dentro  
Scott miro unos segundos más el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto para meterse dentro  
-sube-fue lo único que contesto  
Scott asintió sentándose y cerrando la puerta de un golpe  
-ehh, no tan fuerte-dijo Peter sonriendo  
-p-perdón-contesto Scott agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa  
-¿te gusta?-pregunto Peter encendiendo el coche  
-¿Qué si me gusta?, como no me va gustar es un lamborghini…-contesto como si eso lo significase todo  
Peter sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a salir del aparcamiento  
-¿cómo lo conseguiste?... – pregunto mientras miraba todo el coche por dentro-¿no lo abras robado?-pensó mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
-…no Scott no lo robe, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en lo peor?...lo compre…-dijo mientras lo miraba regañado  
-que lo compraste ¿cómo?-pregunto  
-¿para qué? si no me vas a creer…-dijo mientras pisaba un poco el acelerador  
-Peter-dijo Scott viendo como este ni lo miraba  
Scott se acerco a Peter abrazándolo de lado mientras le daba un beso en el cachete-perdona es que no se, es…me ha cogido de sorpresa-dijo pegado a su oído  
Peter se sereno un poco y se giro para darle un beso a Scott y decirle que volviese a su asiento  
-umm…cuando estuvimos un tiempo fuera yo estuve trabajando de psicólogo en un centro cerca de la zona y lo que gane junto con lo que tenia ahorrado pude comprar este coche…-dijo obviando que tuvo ir dos pueblos mas allá para encontrar este coche  
-pero… ¿te habrás quedado sin nada?-dijo queriendo saber si estaba sin un duro  
-bueno…aun tengo algo-contesto no queriéndole decir que su cuenta estaba casi en números rojos  
-quiero que lo devuelvas-soltó sin más Scott  
-¿Qué?-contesto Peter mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo  
-ya me has oído, Peter enserio me encanta el coche pero no quiero que te quedes sin nada solo por quedar bien, te lo agradezco enserio pero…no quiero que sea por mi culpa-dijo un poco molesto  
-¿enserio?...crees que lo compre por ti-dijo mientras lo miraba  
-¿ah no?-contesto frunciendo el ceño mas todavía  
Vale creo que mentirle no fue la mejor idea pensó-vale si lo compre por ti…pero, yo creía que te gustaría –dijo poniendo la mano en su rodilla  
-yo no he dicho que no me guste, solo que no quiero que te quedes sin nada solo para hacerme sentir especial o por lo que sea…-contesto mientras ponía su mano encima de la suya  
-yo…solo quería que dejaras de pensar que esto es un juego…quiero hacer las cosas bien-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-¡hey!-dijo mientras lo agarraba por el mentón para que lo mirase-lo estas asiendo muy bien-dijo mientras le sonreía  
Peter sonrió un poco y se acerco para besarle pero no pudo ya que el coche de atrás estaba tocando la pita para que caminase ya que el semáforo estaba en verde  
-ya voy-dijo mientras hacia un gesto inadecuado con la mano por la interrupción  
-está bien, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo poniendo el coche en marcha  
-y ¿vas a devolver el coche?-pregunto  
-no-fue lo único que contesto  
-Peter. Pero aviamos dicho…-  
-tu avías dicho…yo dije que no lo volvería a hacerlo y es lo que haré pero no con eso dije que devolvería el coche-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza  
Scott soltó un suspiro admitiendo su derrota  
-además…-  
-¿además qué?- dijo Scott  
-de que presumirías cuando salgas ahora del coche-dijo sonriente Peter mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol como hace su sobrino  
-¡que!-exclamo Scott viendo como había aparcado en los aparcamientos del instituto  
Peter sonrió saliendo del coche viendo como todos absolutamente todos incluyendo profesores miraban hacia ellos parados en sus sitios, Peter sonrió más aun viendo cómo eran el centro de atención y se acerco a la puerta de Scott abriéndola para que este saliese  
-baja-le dijo mientras miraba al interior  
-ni de coña, no pienso bajar hasta que dejen de mirar-dijo mientras empezaba a oír los cuchicheos de todos incluyendo los de Aiden y Ethan  
-sabes que no se moverán hasta que no vean a quien traje-dijo mirando hacia ellos muy sonriente  
Scott se lo pensó muy detenidamente pero sabe que tenía razón nadie se movería de su sitio hasta saber a quien traía Peter aunque tuviese que pasar la primera hora de clase  
-está bien tu ganas-dijo no muy convencido y saliendo del coche  
-así me gusta-contesto Peter  
Decir que era el centro de atención es decir poco noto como todas las miradas caían en él y como los cuchicheos empezaban a ir de boca en boca ¡es Scott!, ¿Por qué viene con él?, ¿Quién es?, Será ¿su primo?, ¿Será novio de su madre?, Dios ¡que sonrisa!, ¡Mí madre que bueno que esta!, ¡lo quiero para mí!, Scott frunció el ceño mientras miraba con cara asesina a las personas de dichos comentarios.  
-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto viendo la mala cara de Scott  
-¡nada!-contesto de mala gana  
-¿seguro?-contesto sonriendo sabiendo el porqué de su malestar  
-si seguro no te tenias que ir a ¿algún lado?-le espeto  
-no me iré hasta verte entrar al insti-dijo mientras se acercaba a el  
-bien-dijo de mala manera cerrando de un portazo el coche y dispuesto a irse  
-Scott mírame-dijo Peter  
-para que…-  
Scott no pudo terminar la frase ya que Peter le estaba comiendo la boca en ese mismo momento  
-no quiero que te vayas sin mi beso- dijo entre sus labios  
-P-Peter-dijo Scott soltando un gemido  
Todas las personas del instituto se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos y asiéndose miles de preguntas entre ellos ¡es gay!, se veía venir, ¿está saliendo con ese tío?, no sé que ve en Scott ¿si yo estoy mejor?, si es ¿mayor que él?, seguro que esta por su dinero, pero no ¿tenía novia?, ahí se va un buen partido, seguro que está jugando con Scott, sigo pensando que es novio de la madre y se acuesta con su hijo que hijo de puta…,¿serán pareja o solo sexo?, no duraran mucho ya verás…  
Scott no paraba de oír los cuchicheos y algunos y le dolían porque venían de gente a la que apreciaba  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto separándose un poco  
-odio lo que estoy oyendo…-dijo ahogando un suspiro  
-no hagas caso, presta atención a nosotros-contesto Peter volviéndolo a besar mientras le mordía el labio inferior  
-umm…-contesto respondiendo al beso  
-así me gusta-gimió Peter mientras le agarraba una nalga olvidando donde estaban  
-ahhh-soltó Scott entre sus labios  
-¿Scott?..¿.te está atacando?-oyó que le dijo Aiden de lejos viendo como se acercaba con su hermano  
-n-no-contesto entre besos mientras alzaba una mano para que no viniesen  
-¿Qué?-contesto Peter  
-n-no...No era…-decía pero no pudo continuar ya que le llego un olor muy familiar  
-Stiles-dijo separándose un poco  
-¿Stiles?...que tiene que ver…-preguntaba Peter  
-viene con Derek...-dijo mientras se separaba  
Peter miro viendo como el jeep de Stiles aparcaba en un lado y de este salía Stiles con Derek quien olía de una manera un poco diferente  
-hola Scott-decía Stiles mientras se acercaba seguido de Derek  
-Stiles-dijo Scott mientras abrazaba a su amigo  
-hola sobrino-dijo Peter  
-hola Peter ¿qué tal?- dijo sonriente Derek  
-Stiles a que hueles-dijo Scott respirando en su cuello  
Derek vio lo que hacía Scott y ahogo un gruñido que no le paso inadvertido a su tío aunque no le gusto tampoco lo que izo Scott  
-apestas a Derek-dijeron a la vez Peter y Scott quien se miraron y rieron de lado mirando hacia un lado  
-al igual que tu a Peter, sobre todo en tu boca- soltó sonriente Derek  
\- y-yo…-dijo Scott notando la mirada de Stiles que decía “empieza a hablar desde ya”  
-yo no preguntare porque Stiles huele a ti si tu no preguntas por que el huele a mi ¿trato?-dijo queriendo no hablar del tema  
-trato-dijo Derek sonriente mientras alzaba la mano a modo de trato  
Peter se preguntaba que le pasaba ya que se comportaba extraño y lo que más le extrañaba era como olía, no solía oler de esa manera. Peter acepto estrechando su mano con la de su sobrino  
-y oye porque todo el mundo esa parado mirando hacia aquí- dijo mientras notaba sus miradas en su cuello  
-pues…-dijo Scott sin saber que decir  
-me imagino él porque-dijo mientras miraba a su tío que sonreía como no sabiendo de que hablaba su sobrino  
-guau…de ¿quién es ese lamborghini?-dijo Stiles fijándose a estas alturas en el coche  
-es mío Stiles-contesto Peter  
-qué guapo ¿has visto Scott?-decía Stiles mientras lo miraba de todos los ángulos  
-creo que Scott lo ha visto muy bien-contesto Derek oliendo como su olor salía del coche  
-cállate Derek le estoy preguntado a Scott-contesto fingiendo un puchero Stiles  
Tanto Scott como Peter se quedaron extrañados mirando como el corazón de Derek se acelero por un momento  
-¿que ha sido eso?-pregunto Peter  
-Scott mira…-decía Stiles jalando de Scott por su mano para enseñarle el lamborghini  
-no sé de qué me hablas-contesto Derek- y tu Peter a que viene que traigas a Scott al instituto y que además le comas la boca como si fuera algo de tu propiedad-dijo tirando las puntas Derek mientras alzaba una ceja  
-lo mismo digo sobrino ¿por qué traes a Stiles en su coche si ya tienes uno? y cuenta ¿de qué?-contesto de igual manera Peter  
-entonces Scott ¿te trajo Peter?- oyó a lo lejos Derek viendo como Scott miraba de reojo hacia ellos sabiendo que estaba escuchando  
Derek sonrió mientras miraba a Stiles y volvió a mirar a sus tío que lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas a modo de “te eh pillado”  
-qué tal si asemos como que nada de esto ha pasado-dijo Derek mientras volvía a ponerse serio con su tío  
-estas muy raro hoy sobrino pero por una vez te tomare la palabra-contesto sabiendo que él no actuaba así  
-hey Peter-llamo Stiles  
Ambos se giraron mirando hacia el aunque solo llamo a uno  
-podemos después de clase dar una vuelta-dijo sonriente Stiles  
-¡NO!-dijeron a la vez Peter y Derek  
-Peter-dijo Scott mirando a Peter  
Serás lobo amargado dijo muy bajito Stiles  
-lo siento Stiles será otro día, tengo planes para después-soltó viendo como Scott lo miraba serio  
-está bien…Scott será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo pasando por el lado de Derek sin mirarle para coger su mochila  
-Stiles-contesto Derek mientras lo seguía  
Scott se metió dentro del lamborghini para coger su maleta y empezar a caminar hacia el instituto viendo como todos aun seguían mirando por el espectáculo que estaban dando  
-Scott no te muevas-dijo Peter empezando a seguirlo  
-¿qué quieres?-dijo Scott sin pararse aunque se lo había pedido  
-¿qué te pasa ahora?-dijo Peter cuando lo logro alcanzar  
-nada, ahora me dejas pasar-dijo con tono irónico mientras chirriaba los dientes  
-todo esto porque tengo una cita después- dijo impidiéndole seguir  
-no para nada si a mí me da igual lo que hagas después –dijo ahora detonando que estaba molesto  
-así que te da igual que tenga una cita-dijo tranquilo Peter  
-siii y ahora déjame tranquilo-dijo pasando por su lado empezando a ver como unas lagrimas querían salir  
-aunque sea una cita contigo-dijo viendo como este se paraba de golpe  
-¿qué?-pregunto girándose dejando caer una lagrima  
Peter se acerco viendo como todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él y atentas a lo que le decía ahora que estaba más cerca  
-que después de que salgas de aquí-dijo besando donde tenía la lagrima-voy a llevarte a tu casa para que te vistas por que después vamos a tener nuestra primera cita-dijo mirándole a los ojos  
-¿de verdad?-pregunto viendo como sus ojos brillaban como aquella vez  
-te lo crees mejor así-dijo acercándose mientras lo besaba apasionadamente  
Vio como todos se quedaban con la boca abierta como aceptando que era verdad  
-vendré después a buscarte-dijo separándose de él y empezando a alejarse  
-Peter-dijo Scott viendo como se giraba para mirarlo  
Scott se lo pensó un momento si hacer lo que quería hacer ya que estaba delante de todos pero vio como Peter se empezaba a girar y no se lo pensó dos veces  
-Peter-volvió a decir mientras se acerco y se lanzo a sus brazos enredando sus pies en su cintura y pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para darle el beso más salvaje y más fogoso que se habían dado hasta ahora.  
\- te estaré esperando- dijo separándose mientras se agachaba y agarraba su mochila pasando por delante de todos dejando tanto a Peter como al resto de piedra  
Mientras todos estaban atentos a esos dos nadie prestaba atención a otra pareja que hay en el aparcamiento  
-Stiles te quieres parar- decía Derek agarrándolo para que no se fuera  
-Derek suéltame-decía Stiles molesto  
-lo haré cuando me escuches- dijo aflojando su agarre pero sin soltarlo  
-¿para qué?, para que me regañes por querer dar una vuelta el lamborghini de Peter- dijo molesto Stiles cerrando de golpe el jeep con la otra mano  
-claro que no, solo que quiero pasar tiempo juntos tu y yo-dijo un poco molesto  
¿Para qué?-reto Stiles  
-como que ¿para qué?, pues para estar contigo-dijo Derek con sinceridad  
-y de que serviría si tenemos que ocultarnos-dijo un poco más tranquilo Stiles  
-yo no he dicho que debamos ocultarnos pero quiero primero aclarar muchas cosas-dijo Derek queriendo aclarar lo que había entre ambos  
-que cosas Derek, sabes de quien estoy enamorado y por eso esto…-decía mientras se señalaba a ambos- entre tú y yo está mal porque estoy empezando a dudar de a quien quiero en realidad-soltó Stiles sintiendo ganas de llorar  
-ambos sabemos que el yo somos el mismo-decía notando como a Stiles se le humedecían los ojos  
-yo no lo creo, cada día que paso contigo me doy cuenta que ambos sois diferentes y siento que te estoy obligando a estar conmigo y aso me hace dudar…-decía Stiles notando como le salían las lagrimas  
-Stiles yo no…-dijo Derek queriendo explicarle que el si lo quería por lo menos esa parte pero no sabía cómo y eso lo enfadaba, la impotencia de no poder explicarse  
-déjalo Derek…no te esfuerces…ambos sabemos que esto está mal…dejémoslo así,vale -dijo mientras sonreía falsamente  
Derek vio como Stiles se alejaba de su lado mientras se secaba las lagrimas y sentía como algo dentro de él se hacía añicos viéndolo así. Derek se subió al jeep y cerró la puerta de un golpe maldiciendo al otro Derek por hacer que algo tan puro como Stiles llorase por su culpa, noto como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y arranco queriendo salir de allí para buscar una solución, no sabía cómo pero pensaba mover cielo y tierra para conseguir su objetivo, el amor de Stiles.


	7. Recuerdos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tiene una visión de cuando era pequeño y habla con su querida madre mientras que los chicos reciben una sorpresa en el instituto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os pido mil disculpas por la tardanza...eh tenido varios problemas y no e podido prestarle mucha atención a la historia, pero tranquilos prometo que la espera a valido la pena,deseo que os guste este capitulo y me dejéis un comentario y un kudos jejejeje...  
> PD: esta canción os vendrá bien para el capitulo sobre todo con el final...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcC0wlph48s

Las hojas de los arboles chocaban con su cara arrastrando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras corría adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque. A cada paso que daba notaba como si estuviese siguiendo un recorrido que había hecho muy a menudo, sentía sus garras clavarse en las palmas de sus manos notando como su lobo interior pedía a gritos salir por la furia y la impotencia que tenia.  
Lentamente fue yendo más despacio notando como su lobo se calmaba cuando se acercaba a las ruinas de su antigua casa, poco a apoco fue volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo mientras veía como todo seguía como siempre, camino lentamente hacia el porche de la casa sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por los recuerdos  
Derek aspiro con fuerza el olor a escombros y cenizas junto con otros olores que le traían varios recuerdos, mientras se sentaba lentamente en las escaleras su mente viajaba en los recuerdos que tenia de aquel lugar. Se quedo mirando hacia el frente cuando la imagen del recuerdo de su hermana Laura corría de un lado para otro perseguido por su pareja humana, ella se veía tan hermosa como la recordaba y más feliz que nunca, sonrió de lado fijándose en como su hermana reía sin parar dejándose coger por su pareja mientras este lo rodeaba poco a poco con sus brazos, se alegro bastante al saber que no todos los recuerdos de ese lugar eran malos.  
Estaba tan atento a la visión de su hermana que no se fijo como otra visión salía de la entrada del porche. Lentamente la puerta se habría poco a poco mientras de esta sale Talía Hale con una gran sonrisa mirando la felicidad de su hija.  
-es hermoso ¿no crees?-contesto Talía parándose al lado de su hijo  
Derek alzo su cabeza para ver a la persona que hablaba y sus ojos vieron la figura de su madre haciendo que este dé un salto se pusiese en pie.  
-mama…-dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos por ver a su madre  
-tu hermana a encontrado su compañero…-dijo esta como si viera a su hijo  
Derek se fijo en la visión de su madre y era tan cual la recordaba, con sus cabellos castaños oscuros ondulados cayéndoles por encima de los hombros mientras unos de ellos se le quedaba por el lado izquierdo de la cara, sus labios eran perfectos y carnosos con ese color medio rojizo que tenia y sus ojos castaños verdosos eran los más hermosos que había visto junto a su blanca piel, todo en ella era perfecto pensaba el  
-mama…yo…-dijo Derek notando como las lagrimas salían queriéndole decirle tantas cosas a su madre  
-tranquilo…-contesto ella-tu también encontraras al tuyo y cuando la encuentres serás la persona más afortunada del mundo-contesto mientras se giraba un poco y le sonreía con la sonrisa más hermosa que recordaba de su madre  
-¿y cómo lo sabes?-dijo una voz detrás de Derek  
Derek se giro para ver a un niño pequeño sentado justamente donde había estado él con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas mientras lloraba muy bajo  
-porque se que estas destinado a encontrarlo lose…, una madre sabe esas cosas-dijo Talía muy tranquila  
-¿y como sabré que es esa persona? ¿Como la distinguiré de entre las demás?-contestaba el niño entre lagrimaras  
-lo sabrás cariño estoy segura…-dijo su madre admirando al niño  
Derek se quedo mirando fijamente a ese niño que tenía delante y descubrió que es persona era él, era él cuando era pequeño.  
-¿y si no me quiere?-contesto el niño hundiendo mas su cabeza entre las rodillas ante ese pensamiento  
-Derek mírame…dijo su madre haciendo que ambos lo mirasen-…aunque no sepa lo que siente por ti, debes demostrarle la importancia que tiene para ti, debes cuidarlo y protegerlo con tu vida, solo así se dará cuenta de lo importante que es para ti-dijo su madre mientras miraba al Derek mayor y le dedicaba una sonrisa  
Derek miro a su madre para después mirar a su hermana y ver lo feliz que era y deseo estar de la misma manera con Stiles.  
-mama…creo que lo he encontrado-dijo Derek volviendo a mirar a su madre y ver como esta empezaba a desvanecerse con una gran sonrisa  
-¡Mama!- grito Derek mientras se acerco a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos  
Talía le sonrió mientras desaparecía poco a poco-ve con el…- le oyó decir a su madre antes de desaparecer  
Derek empezó a llorar mientras miraba hacia un lado y veía como Laura le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras ella también desparecía. Sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera de rodillas llorando por no haber podido despedirse y decirle las miles de cosas que quería decirles.  
Poco a poco fue dejando de llorar y pensó en las últimas palabras de su madre, no sabía si lo había oído bien o solo lo había imaginado pero aun así se levanto sonriente sabiendo que su madre le deseaba lo mejor con su compañero.  
-gracias-contesto volviendo a recuperar su compostura  
Con los recuerdos de su hermana y su madre en su cabeza salió de aquel triste lugar con una sonrisa y una convicción de demostrarle a Stiles lo importante que era para él.  
Mientras en el instituto Stiles estaba sentado al lado de Scott notando como todas las miradas de la clase caían en ellos dos, ya se había sentido muy observado cuando entro pero creía que en la clase sería diferente.  
Stiles giro su cabeza para ver como Scott estaba medio en trance mientras sonreía de vez en cuando mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios  
-¿Scott?-llamo Stiles  
Scott estaba tan concentrado que ni había oído a Stiles  
-Scott… ¿te has besado con Peter?-pregunto Stiles mientras le daba un codazo disimuladamente  
-¿Qué?-grito Scott saliendo del trance  
-Scott McCall…si no quiere estar castigado toda la tarde será mejor que guarde silencio-contesto su profesor  
-s-si…-contesto viendo como toda la clase lo miraba  
Todos volvieron a atender al profesor menos Stiles que volvió al ataque  
-¿qué quieres Stiles?-contesto muy bajito Scott no queriendo que lo sermonearan de nuevo  
-¿es verdad?-pregunto Stiles  
-¿El qué?-contesto Scott  
-como ¿que el qué?, pues tu y Peter dándoos el lote delante de todo el insti-soltó Stiles mirando incrédulo  
-no nos estábamos dando el lote-dijo colorado Scott-solo nos dimos un beso-dijo mirando hacia un lado  
-¡ja! eso no te lo crees ni tu-contesto Lidia girándose en su mesa para mirarle a la cara  
-Lidia es una conversación privada-contesto Scott  
-dejo de ser privada cuando casi te violas a Peter en medio de la entrada-contesto sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolso una lima de uñas  
Scott se puso rojo como un tomate pensando en lo sucedido  
-entonces ella tiene razón-contesto Stiles mientras le hacía señas con la cabeza  
-pues…-dijo sin saber que contestar  
-no busques escusas, todos los presentes lo vimos-soltó la morena mientras se limaba una de sus uñas  
-es verdad-dijo Aiden quien estaba sentado a su lado mirando hacia el frente pero sin prestar atención  
-quien más me quiere decir algo…serás tu Ethan-dijo Scott viendo como este negaba con la cabeza desde su asiento delante de el  
-no la cojas con mi hermano, el que se abalanzo como un lobo en celo fuiste tú-contesto Aiden  
-tendrá algo que ver con la luna-contesto Stiles  
-la luna no tiene nada que ver, lo que pasa es que Scott quiere follar con Peter-soltó sin más Lidia alzando su mano viendo el hermoso resultado acabado de sus uñas  
-e-eso no es verdad-soltó Scott colorado hasta las orejas-entonces Stiles también quiere follar con Derek ¿verdad?-contesto viendo como Stiles afirmaba y empezaba a negar con la cabeza  
-no, yo no quiero follar con Derek el y yo no somos nada-dijo este mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-venga Stiles no nos mientas a nosotros-contesto Aiden mientras se tocaba la nariz con un dedo  
-apestas a Derek-dijo Scott-demasiado…-dijo mientras lo olfateaba-es como si…-  
-Os hubierais acostado juntos-soltó lidia mirando a Stiles  
-¿Qué?-grito Stiles  
-Stiles Stilinski, si va a seguir el juego de su amigo Scott se quedaran toda la tarde juntos…lo han entendido-contesto el profesor alzando una ceja  
-sí, entendido-contesto poniéndose firme alzado una mano para ponerla a modo de saludo como en el ejercito  
Ambos esperaron a que todos volvieran a atender para seguir con la pequeña discusión  
-yo no me he acostado con Derek solo que…-dijo no queriéndoles decir la verdad-eh estado un poco con Derek y se habrá debido de pegar su olor…-dijo no diciendo toda la verdad  
-si claro…-contesto Scott mirándolo de reojo  
-bueno Scott ¿estás saliendo con Peter?-Contesto Lidia alzando una ceja-¿sois pareja o solo sexo?-dijo poniendo una cara de horror mientras pensaba cosas indebidas  
-no estoy saliendo con Peter…ni somos pareja ni nada…-dijo un poco nervioso  
-y dejas que te meta la lengua hasta el gaznate-soltó Aiden  
-ehh…-dijo entrecortado Scott  
-Scott si no te gusta ¿porque lo besaste?…y no me digas que era para devolverle el beso porque estaba en primera fila y vi muy bien lo que era-contesto Lidia  
-¿y que era?-pregunto Stiles antes que Scott  
-un beso apasionado…-contesto sin más  
-y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?-contesto Scott sin entender a lo que se refería  
Ethan se giro de lado queriendo oír la explicación el también  
Lidia lo miro como si hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo-uff…por que solo puede significar dos cosas…o te gusta o te lo quieres follar…-dijo Lidia mirando a Scott  
-no me lo quiero follar… -«por aun no» pensó Scott  
-¿entonces te gusta?-pregunto Stiles alzando una ceja al estilo Derek  
-y-yo…no lo sé-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-¿enserio?...de todas las personas que te pudiste fijar te fijas en el…-dijo con una mueca de mal gusto Lidia  
Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras el profesor daba por terminada la clase y empezaban todos a recoger para ir a su siguiente clase, cada uno fue saliendo del aula para ir a sus respectivas taquillas  
-menos mal que tenemos hora libre-dijo Stiles llegando a la taquilla de Scott viendo como este guardaba sus libros  
-si…-contesto Scott un poco alegre por la baja del profesor Harris  
-no te creas Stilinski…-contesto Aiden llegando a donde estaban ellos seguido de su hermano  
Tanto Scott como Stiles se quedaron mirando esperando a que siguiese hablando  
-veo que no os habéis enterado...-contesto chulesco Aiden  
-tenemos un suplente…-contesto Ethan mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano  
-¿Qué?...pero si dijeron que no iban a contratar un suplente…si el profesor Harris iba a estar de baja unos días-contesto Stiles viendo como se esfumaban todas sus ilusiones de hacer pellas  
-por lo visto va a estar de baja más tiempo del que creía-dijo Ethan  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se dirigían al gimnasio  
-¿y quién es el suplente?...no será Víctor-dijo Stiles con cara de asco recordando a aquel profesor que los hacía sudar como cerdos.  
-no se sabe…-contesto Lidia apareciendo de la nada-he oído que no le habían visto nunca, hasta hoy…-dijo agarrándose a Aiden del brazo  
-¿dónde estabas?-pregunto Aiden  
-en el baño retocándome el maquillaje…-dijo lidia colocándose el pelo con una mano  
-¿te retocas el maquillaje para qué?...si vas a entrenar-soltó Aiden sin comprender por que hacia eso  
Lidia abrió lo ojos de par en par y se despego de Aiden para pegarse y abrasar a su hermano del brazo mientras miraba a Aiden con cara de asco  
-haré que no he oído nada…-contesto indignada  
-porque abrazas a mi hermano…-dijo serio pero no enfadado  
-¿enserio lo preguntas?-contesto Stiles-as dicho una blasfemia y esa es la consecuencia-dijo mirándolo sonriente  
Aiden lo miro serio y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles para pegarlo a el  
-¿qué haces?-dijo Stiles viendo como Aiden lo pegaba a el  
-hoy entrenas conmigo…esa es la consecuencia por abrir la boca-dijo Aiden sonriéndole y viendo como los demás se reían también  
-no gracias…-dijo este intentando zafarse-no soy el segundo plato-contesto sin conseguir separase y ver como los demás lo miraban  
-¿Stiles?-dijo Aiden haciendo que lo mirase-no me darías ni para el primer plato-contesto  
Ante las palabras de Aiden todos se echaron a reír menos Stiles que se sentía un bueno para nada. Todos vieron como Stiles agachaba la cabeza y dejaron de reírse  
-Stiles que son bromas, seguro que das para mucho…-contesto Aiden revolviendo su pelo con la misma mano que lo sujetaba  
-es verdad Stiles, ten más confianza en ti…-contesto Scott  
-no deberías preocuparte, Aiden no dura tanto como dice...-dijo muy tranquila Lidia  
-¿cómo que no?...si lo asemos un montón de veces-contesto Aiden viendo como Scott y Ethan reían de lado  
-eso no significa que dures tanto-contesto lidia viendo como llegaban al gimnasio  
-¿Quien creéis que sea el profesor suplente?-contesto Scott queriendo cambiar de tema  
-ni idea…-dijo Stiles mas sonriente-seguro que es un pasota-dijo deseando que fuese un cuarentón y que no les hiciese entrenar demasiado  
Scott empujo unas de las puertas del gimnasio dejando que pasasen los demás viendo como todos los de su clase estaban dentro viendo como el suplente estaba de espalda a ellos, iba vestido con ropa de deporte y por lo visto era muy ajustada ya que el hombre estaba bien formado y se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo por la pedazo de espalda que tenia, aparté de un buen culo que pensaban varias personas.  
-¿es usted el suplente?-pregunto un alumno viendo que este no se había girado desde hace un rato  
El hombre se giro para dejarse ver y dejar asombrados a toda la clase sobre todos a unos que lo conocían muy bien.  
-bueno niños, yo seré su entrenador-dijo el suplente  
-¿Peter?-dijeron todos ellos a la vez asombrados, pero el que mas estaba era Scott que tenia la boca desencajada y no sabía si era por Peter o por lo bien que le quedaba la ropa.  
-para ustedes soy entrenador-contesto Peter sonriéndoles a todos ellos  
-si entrenador-contestaron todos viendo como este les sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a cierta persona  
-bueno quiero que os pongáis en grupo de dos y trotéis en circulo por todo el gimnasio  
Peter dio dos palmadas para que se movieran-venga en pareja-contesto  
Todos se pusieron en parejas de dos, lidia se puso con Ethan para fastidiar a su novio y Aiden con Stiles para joderlo un poco, los demás compañeros se unían entre ellos incluso Danny se junto con un amigo de clase viendo como Ethan lo miraba con cara de asesinarlo  
Scott fue pedirle a una amiga de clase que fuese su pareja para no quedarse sin ninguna  
-¿Scott?-llamo Peter mientras se acercaba-tus iras conmigo-dijo parándose enfrente de el  
-pero iba a pedirle…-contesto Scott  
-sin peros…-contesto Peter  
Scott solo asintió con la cabeza  
-muy bien clase, ya que tenéis todos a vuestras parejas- contesto Peter mientras se llevaba el silbato a la boca-empezad ¡ya!-soltó mientras daba un pitido con el silbato  
Todos empezaron a correr al lado de su compañero en fila de dos, unos corrían mas rápido que otros mientras algunos iban a su ritmo. Scott sabía que era el más rápido de todos pero prefería ir a su ritmo y dejo que varias parejas lo adelantasen incluso Stiles viendo Aiden le exigía ir más rápido  
-¿todo bien?-contesto Peter sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-como que ¿todo bien?-contesto Scott mirándolo de lado mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo  
-no sé porque estas enfadado-contesto Peter mientras vigilaba a sus alumnos  
-no te hagas el tonto, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-contesto Scott con mala cara  
Peter lo miro y le sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a girar en una esquina del gimnasio  
-estas molesto porque no te dije que era el suplente o por la manera en que me miraban ciertas alumnas-contesto sonriendo  
-c-claro que no, creía que serias sincero conmigo-dijo Scott mirando hacia un lado  
-acaso lo estas siendo tu conmigo-dijo mientras le tocaba la mano con la suya-creía que también lo serias conmigo-contesto Peter  
Scott sintió como su corazón se acelero por la caricia que le había dado-lo soy-contesto sin mas  
-entonces dime lo que realmente te molesta-dijo Peter poniéndose un poco serio  
-lo que me molesta es que oliese la excitación de varias personas-dijo mirando hacia adelante  
Peter puso atención a los latidos de Scott y supo que decía la verdad  
-¿entonces son celos?-contesto Peter  
Scott no contesto la pregunta, simplemente miro hacia un lado  
-no te preocupes, yo también pude olerla aunque de todas ellas solo me intereso una…-contesto mientras miraba el reloj de su brazo sabiendo que deberían parar en unos minutos  
-n-no sé de q-que me hablas…-dijo poniéndose colorado  
Peter sonrió por la manera en que hacia colorarse al muchacho, miró que nadie los estuviese mirando y le dio un beso efímero en el cachete haciendo que Scott se tropezase y cállese de golpe  
Peter se paro en seco y volvió a tocar el silbato haciendo que toda la clase parase  
-muy bien clase, descansen 5 minutos-dijo girándose para atender a Scott que seguía en el suelo  
Toda la clase intento recobrar el aliento mientras otros se tiraban al suelo incluido Stiles que parecía que iba a vomitar  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto Peter  
-si…-contesto Scott mientras veía como Peter le alzaba una mano para ayudarlo a levantar  
-gracias-contesto levantándose el mismo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros incluidos sus amigos  
-¿sigues enfadado?-contesto Peter mientras se volvía a erguir y ponerse con los brazos cruzados  
-si…bueno no, no se-contesto sin saber cómo debería estar  
-Peter lo miro mientras se giraba para toda la clase  
-bueno como veo que sois unos debiluchos haréis un par de flexiones mientras vuestro compañero os sujeta los pies-contesto Peter un poco serio  
-¡que!-grito Stiles-enserio quieres que nos de un infarto-dijo mitras se pasaba la mano por la frente  
-tranquilo señor Stilinski mala hierba nunca muere-contesto Peter serio  
Peter se giro viendo como todos se ponían a ello mientras Scott lo miraba serio  
-sabes a veces no sé cómo te aguanto-contesto Scott  
-lo mismo digo-dijo Peter ignorando su mala cara-vas a estar así todo el rato conmigo-contesto irónico  
-es solo que no me consultaste nada-dijo relajándose un poco-si vamos a tener una relación debemos hablar las cosas-dijo un poco apenado  
-lose…pero no creí que hiciese falta además quería darte una sorpresa-dijo mientras mandaba a Scott a hacer las flexiones  
-pues valla si me la diste-contesto Scott poniéndose boca arriba en el suelo mientras Peter le agarraba los pies con las manos a modo de sujeción  
-Jejeje…entonces ¿no sigues enfadado?-contesto sonriéndole  
-no…pero aun sigo un poco molesto por lo de antes-dijo mientras hacia las flexiones y lo miraba a los ojos  
-por la excitaron de ellos o por el beso que te di-dijo sonriendo un poco menos  
-por la excitación…el beso me gusto-dijo Scott un poco colorado  
-ya veo-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco-me hubiese gustado dártelo en otro sitio-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
-Scott se sonrojo alzándose de golpe-¿deberíamos cambiar no crees?-Peter se levanto ignorando el gesto que había hecho  
-¡muy bien cambio!-grito mientras daba unas palmadas  
Todos cambiaron de posiciones poniéndose en el lugar de su pareja y haciendo la misma posición  
-¿por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Peter cuando ocupo su posición  
-¿qué?-contesto Scott  
-porque te alejaste cuando me acerque a ti-dijo mientras empezaba las flexiones  
-bueno…-contesto mientras se rascaba el cuello con una mano-no creo que debamos de hacer ese tipo de cosas-dijo mirando hacia un lado no queriendo ver como se le marcaban los músculos a Peter  
-¿Por qué?-dijo mientras se paraba de golpe  
-no quiero que piensen que el entrenador me da ventaja solo porque estoy con el-dijo mirándolo de reojo  
Peter alargo su mano para cogerle de la barbilla y hacer que lo mirase  
-me da igual lo que piensen los demás-contesto sin más viendo como Scott lo miraba  
-lose, solo intentemos no hacerlo muy a menudo no quiero que por mi culpa te echen-contesto Scott sonriendo un poco  
-no me van a echar eso ya esta hablado...-contesto Peter  
-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Scott sin comprender  
-hable con tu director de lo sucedido hoy en el patio y le dije que tenía el permiso de tu madre, eso y que le dije que si no me aceptaba con esa condición, que buscase a otro-contesto Peter no sin comentarle el discurso que le dijo sobre las leyes del instituto  
-y aun así ¿te acepto?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja sin creérselo  
-bueno…me dijo que debería respetar las normas del instituto-contesto mientras se acercaba a el  
-y aun así intestaste besarme-dijo sonriendo  
-bueno…-dijo rozando su nariz contra la de el-sabes que no soy de cumplir órdenes-  
-ya lo veo-dijo Scott riendo un poco por las cosquillas que le hacia  
En un momento fugaz ambos se acercaron lo bastaste para darse un beso efímero pero bastante apasionado para volver a separarse. Ambos sonrieron mientras Peter se ponía de pie mientras daba un pitido con el silbato para que le atendieran todos  
-bueno clase, ya que habéis calentados pasaremos a la autodefensa-dijo mientras todos los miraban  
Peter estuvo explicando varios ejercicios de auto defensa para que cada uno se pudiese defender, muchos alumnos se quedaron con todos sus ejercicios mientras que a otros se los tuvo que explicar varias veces y entre ellos a Stiles que no se había quedado con ninguno.  
-bueno ahora los pondremos en práctica-dijo mirando la cara de confusos de varios de sus alumnos  
-lo que quiero decir es que vais a practicar en grupos -comento Peter mientras se masajeaba la sien por la incompetencia de algunos  
-muy bien, empezaremos con Aiden y Stiles-contesto Peter  
-¿qué?, no podemos ser los últimos- dijo Stiles  
-te toca ahora y punto-contesto Peter  
Ambos se pusieron en el circulo en medio del gimnasio uno enfrente del otro.  
-el primero que salga del circulo queda descalificado-comento mientras alzaba un mano-empezad… ¡ya!-grito Peter  
Stiles fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre Aiden quien sin esfuerzo alguno cogió a Stiles en el aire y lo impulso hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo mientras este le agarraba y lo hacía girar cogiéndole el brazo y llevándoselo a la espalda mientras que con otro le agarraba el cuello y le hacia una llave  
-venga Stiles tu puedes-grito Scott  
Stiles trono los dedos y sin darse cuenta se impulso con una mano haciendo que Aiden cayera al suelo, fue en ese preciso momento que cogió con sus manos un brazo de Aiden mientras que con sus pies estrangulaba Aiden como en una película de boxeadores que había visto, Aiden intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre pero tuvo que dejarse vencer sabiendo que si usaba toda su fuerza se trasformaría  
Stiles se levanto alzando las manos a modo de victoria  
-¿enserio?...te has dejado ganar por Stiles-dijo su hermano llegando a su lado  
-cállate-dijo molesto Aiden-solo lo deje ganar-dijo viendo como hasta su novia le daba la enhorabuena a Stiles  
-si claro…-respondió Ethan  
uno a uno fueron luchando en parejas dejando como ganadores a casi todos los chicos más fuertes del curso incluyendo a Lidia que fue la que más sorprendió a todos sobre todo a Ethan por no tomarla en serio. Los dos últimos que quedaban en participar eran Scott y Peter  
-bueno creo que nos toca a nosotros-soltó Peter mientras se colocaba en su lugar  
-enserio quieres hacer esto-dijo Scott colocándose el también  
-¿qué te pasa? crees no poder conmigo…-contesto con burla Peter  
-lo decía para que no quedases en ridículo cuando yo te ganase-dijo Scott retando a Peter  
Peter se encendió un poco por la manera en la que le contesto-vamos Scott imagina que soy un asaltante-dijo Peter incitándolo-ven si puedes-  
Ante eso Scott se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que este cayera de espaldas contra el suelo mientras agarraba las manos de Peter y se quedaba sentado encima de él-que te pasa te rindes ya-soltó mientras se rozaba un poco contra la entrepierna de Peter-creía que tenias mas aguante-soltó Scott  
Peter se mordió el labio mientras hizo uso de su fuerza para girarse y cambiar de posiciones dejando a Scott debajo suyo salvo que sus piernas estaban abiertas y a ambos lados de su cintura dejando la entrepierna de Peter muy cerca de sus nalgas  
-tengo más aguante de lo que crees-dijo mientras hacia un leve movimiento hacia adelante con su cadera para rozarse contras las nalgas de Scott  
-no lo dudo-contesto zafándose de su agarre y agarrando con su mano su cuello a modo de estrangulamiento mientras que con sus piernas se agarro de su cintura haciendo que ambos se rozasen y ahogaran un gemido. Peter pasó su mano por entremedio de sus cuerpos rozando con los dedos la entrepierna de Scott asiendo que este gimiera bajo mientras agarraba una de sus piernas y la flexionaba hasta engancharlo entre sus hombros  
-¿piensas que me voy a dejar que me abras de esa manera?-dijo Scott acercándose a su cara para que viese como refulgían sus ojos rojos por un instante  
Peter se paso la legua por los labios-quédate tranquilo pienso abrirte de otras maneras-dijo con voz sexualmente dejándolo ver como refulgían sus ojos  
Scott gimió ante el pensamiento y llevo una de sus manos ala espalda de Peter notando los músculos de sus espalda mientras aflojaba su agarre con la otra, Peter de un movimiento rápido agarro la mano que Scott tenía en su cuello para llevarla junto a la suya a detrás de su cabeza  
-ya me tienes…y ahora que harás-dijo Scott sonriendo de lado  
-esto-contesto Peter empezando a comerle la boca soltando el agarre de su mano para posarla sobre un costado de la cintura de Scott mientras este ponía su mano en su cuello para profundizar el beso. Ambos se estuvieron besando y rozando hasta que cierto ruidos los volvieron a la realidad asiendo que se separaron del golpe colorados y bastantes empalmados  
-y esto es lo que no se debe hacer contra un asaltante-contesto Stiles todavía sin creerse al igual que el resto lo que había visto  
Todos los alumnos estuvieron echándoles el ojo en el transcurso de la clase hasta su fin viendo como ambos intentaban mantenerse alejados. Las demás clases fueron más normales pero ninguno dejaba de pensar lo que había visto y mucho menos Scott que no se había atrevido a abrir la boca desde que salió del gimnasio. Al terminar las clases todos se marcharon queriendo no hablar del tema.  
Stiles se encamino hacia su jeep queriendo llegar a su casa y echarse una buena siesta, sentía como si su cama lo estuviese llamando. Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que tenia a cierto lobo apoyado en su coche  
-Derek ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo este cuando lo vio apoyado  
-tú qué crees…vengo a recogerte-soltó mirándolo con una sonrisa  
-porque sonríes tanto, me das miedo-contesto mientras alzaba una ceja  
-acaso no puedo sonreír al verte-dijo acercándose para quitarle la maleta  
-tú nunca sonríes al verme, me gruñes…bueno tu otro yo-contesto irónico  
-ahora mismo me están entrando ganas de arrancarte la garganta con los dientes-dijo sonriendo sin estar enfadado  
-lo ves, eres un lobo amargado-contesto  
-cállate y sube al coche, quiero llevarte a un sitio-dijo subiéndose al coche y poniendo su maleta en el asiento de atrás  
-¿adónde?-contesto Stiles subiéndose de copiloto  
-puedes simplemente callarte y dejar de hacer preguntas-contesto Derek  
-ok…- contesto mientras hacia un puchero y miraba al lobo con mala cara  
Derek sonrió por las muecas que hacia Stiles mientras ponía rumbo hacia su destino.  
El trayecto era bastante largo y Derek estaba inquieto por que Stiles no había abierto la boca para nada y eso lo molestaba bastante  
-¿Stiles?-llamo  
-…-  
-Stiles, solo quería que dejases de hacer preguntas no que dejases de hablar-volvió a decir Derek  
-…-  
-¡Stiles!-chillo haciendo que este lo mirase-deja de comportarte como un crió y contéstame-dijo Derek empezándose a enfadar  
-llévame a mi casa…-soltó  
-¿Qué?-contesto Derek  
-he dicho que me lleves a mi casa-contesto Stiles  
-¿Por qué?-contesto menos enfadado, no se esperaba esa respuesta  
Stiles simplemente lo miro sin contestar -no puedes esperar a que te enseñe lo que quiero enseñarte-contesto Derek calmado  
-no…solo quiero que me lleves a casa-dijo volviendo a mirar a la ventana  
-¿Stiles?…-llamo de nuevo- Stiles por favor- rogó  
Stiles giro la cabeza para ver si había oído bien, ¿Derek Hale rogando? eso es nuevo  
-¿por qué quieres llevarme allí?-pregunto  
-es especial para mí, puedes solo esperar un poco-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-está bien- dijo descruzando los brazos  
Stiles estuvo atento a la trayectoria del camino y supo que no habían salido Beicon Hill, sólo que subían al mirador del pueblo  
-si me vas a llevar al mirador no hace falta he ido muchas veces con Scott-contesto viendo como faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la cima  
Derek asintió con la cabeza mientras giraba en una curva y empezaba a meterse por el bosque  
-¿Derek que haces?-pregunto exaltado Stiles  
-tranquilo sé lo que hago- contesto sonriente Derek  
Stiles se calmo viendo la sonrisa de Derek  
Derek camino con el jeep unos metros hasta pararlo  
-ya hemos llegado-dijo Stiles  
-aun no- dijo Derek bajándose  
Stiles se bajo del coche y vio como el bosque era bien frondoso y no veía muy bien  
-¿Derek?-llamo mientras se acercaba  
-no te preocupes-contesto mientras lo agarraba de la mano-sígueme-  
Derek empezó a caminar metiéndose en la profundidad del bosque seguido de Stiles el cual agarraba su mano para no perderle mientras tropezaba con las raíces y se daba con alguna que otra rama en la cara  
-podrías al menos ayudarme aquí atrás, no veo nada-contesto Stiles después de un rato  
-no hace falta, ya hemos llegado-dijo Derek jalando de Stiles para estuviera delante de el  
-adelante, sigue-le dijo  
Stiles ando hasta tocar un montón de matorrales pero vio como algo brillante había delante de ellos, estiro su mano mientras andaba y cruzaba los matorrales.  
Cuando cruzo los matorrales vio una explanada de hojas secas en forma de círculo alrededor de muchos árboles en donde la parte de arriba había un claro donde se veía el cielo y justo en el centro había estaba la luna, cuando volvió a mirar al suelo vio un gran tronco caído de un árbol seco junto a una pequeña hoguera encendida con unas ramas  
-este es mi lugar favorito-contesto Derek detrás de él-cuando quiero estar solo vengo aquí a pensar, nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie-dijo un poco colorado  
-Derek…es hermoso-contesto Stiles-no tenias porque enseñármelo…es tu lugar-dijo admirando el lugar mientras afianzaba su agarre con el de el  
-quería hacerlo…-contesto-ven- dijo empezando a andar hacia el tronco  
Ambos caminaron hasta el tronco y Stiles vio unas mantas encima suyo junto a una radio un poco vieja  
-siéntate-dijo Derek asiendo que el chico se sentara en el tronco para taparlo con una manta  
-gracias-contesto viendo como él se sentaba al lado  
Derek cogió la radio y empezó a sintonizar las cadenas hasta que dio con la que buscaba  
-toma-dijo ofreciéndole la radio  
-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Stiles oyendo un anuncio por la radio  
Derek miro la hora de su móvil para luego mirar a Stiles  
-shhh...tu escucha-pidió Derek  
Stiles escucho el anuncio de la radio hasta que oyó como terminaba  
-y ahora queridos oyentes escuchen esta canción dedicada a Stiles Stilinski- oyó decir Stiles mientras abría la boca de par en par  
-Derek… ¿Qué…-  
-Shhh-  
The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Haven’t I passed the test?  
When will you realize…  
Baby, I’m not like the rest?

-Derek...-dijo Stiles empezando a llorar viendo como este lo abrazaba

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scare, it’s wrong  
I think I might make a mistake  
there is only one life to live  
And there’s no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
There’s just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
(I will give you)  
Derek subió ambas manos hasta la cara de Stiles mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares mientras se acercaba  
-Derek…yo-decía Stiles entre lágrimas viendo como Derek se acercaba  
-shhh...-dijo Derek cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca  
-te quiero Stiles-dijo al fin antes de besar sus labios  
Stiles sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras las manos cálidas de Derek lo abrazaban dándole el calor que necesitaba,lentamente respondió al beso con pasos torpes mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro-te quiero-volvió a repetir Derek entre besos viendo como la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos junto la canción que le había dedicado a su compañero.


	8. Manada...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek aclaran unas cuantas dudas y no solo entre ellos sino con el sheriff pero ambos saben que deben enfrentarse a la manada y dejar de esconderse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> os pido mil disculpas pero e estado mas ajetreado de lo normal y si encima perdí los últimos capítulos pues imaginaros mi cara de tener que escribirlos de nuevo solo espero que no allá cambios y espero que este capitulo valga la pena espero con ansias vuestros comentarios....un saludo a todos

El ruido de las miles de gotas chocando contra el cristal de la ventana del cuarto de Stiles llegaron a sus oídos como si le cayeran en su propia piel haciendo que Derek tuviese un escalofrió y se acercase mas al cuerpo dormido de Stiles, lentamente acomodo su barbilla entre la clavícula del hombro de Stiles asiendo que este riese casi al instante.  
-Derek me haces cosquillas-dijo Stiles cuando termino de reír  
Derek solo contesto con un leve gruñido mientras se pegaba un poco al cuerpo del chico  
-serás lobo amargado…- dijo Stiles mientras agarraba la mano de Derek que tenia puesta en su estomago  
-sabes que me encanta esta zona de tu cuerpo…-contesto Derek mientras le daba un beso en la clavícula  
Stiles gimió al sentir los labios de Derek sobre su piel  
-aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad-  
-¿por qué?-inquirió saber Derek  
-¿enserio?...eres Derek Hale-dijo empezándose a mover en la cama-el tío más caliente de todo Beicon Hill, incluyendo que eres el tío mas heterosexual que he conocido…-dijo mientras hacía movimientos con las manos  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto de nuevo Derek sin comprender a Stiles  
-que ¿qué tiene que ver?, tu estas tonto…-dijo girándose en la cama para mirar a la cara de Derek-para empezar eres el chico más sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida, no es fácil de asimilar que un pedazo de macho-dijo viendo como Derek sonreía por la forma en que lo había descrito-se fije en un chico insignificante como yo, incluyendo que desde que te conozco se notaba a leguas que eras heterosexual y solo te he visto fijarte en mujeres…bastante hermosas mientras que yo…solo soy yo, no me puedo ni siquiera comparar con alguna de ellas-dijo Stiles agachando la cabeza recordando a las mujeres con las que había estado Derek puede que alguna que otra no se lo mereciera pero no podía negar que él no se podía comparar con alguna  
Derek noto como Stiles agachaba la cabeza y sentía como su olor empezaba a cambiar  
-Stiles mírame -pidió Derek mientras le levantaba la cabeza y este tenía los ojos cerrados aguantando las ganas de llorar  
-quiero que me mires a los ojos-pidió de nuevo viendo como este los habría y se les escapaba una lagrima de uno de ellos bajando por su mejilla  
Cuando lo ojos avellana de Stiles se encontraron con los suyos fue todo lo que el necesito para empezara a hablar  
-desde que mis ojos se posaron en ti la primera vez que te vi supe desde ese momento que eras una persona muy especial…-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara con una mano y le limpiaba la lágrima con el dedo pulgar-y se que en un principio no nos caíamos bien pero aun así siempre me fijaba en ti y aunque no te lo creas creo que muy en el fondo de mi corazón supe que eras la persona que estaba buscando aunque no lo quise creer y puede que tu solo me hallas visto solo con mujeres pero yo muchas veces he estado con algún que otro hombre…-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco-y si he tenido que sufrir todo eso para tener que darme cuenta que el único por el que realmente vale la pena luchar e incluso dar mi vida eres tu…a valido la pena-dijo mientras se acerba y lo besaba como merecía demostrándole lo importante que era para el  
Stiles lloro a lágrima tendida mientras correspondía a los besos y caricias de Derek y se abrazaba a él dejando que Derek le correspondiera con gusto. Después de un momento tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar por estaban sin aire.  
-nunca te había oído hablar tanto-dijo Stiles un poco más animado  
-lose, soy más de acción-dijo este recostándose en la cama llevándose a Stiles consigo cayendo este sobre su pecho  
-¿ah sí?...no lo sabía-dijo mientras acariciaba con sus manos en el pecho de Derek  
Derek sonrió lascivamente mientras se pego lo bastante para que notara lo muy emocionado que estaba  
-no sabía que nos hubiésemos acostado con un bate-contesto notando lo dura que estaba la entrepierna de Derek a pesar de tener bóxer puestos  
Derek sonrió de lado mientras alzaba con una mano un poco la sabana  
-puedes agacharte y buscar ese bate…quizás te guste ¿lo que encuentres?-dio mientras miraba hacia las sabanas  
Stiles enrojeció al instante ¿Derek le estaba diciendo lo que él pensaba?  
-s-será mejor que vaya a ver-contesto colorado mientras Derek asentía con la cabeza  
Stiles metió su cabeza bajo la sabana mientras la mirada lasciva de Derek lo seguía, fue bajando lentamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre su torso hasta llegar a posar una mano en una zona bastante abultada  
-¿has encontrado el bate?-contesto Derek ahogando un gruñido de excitación  
-n-no veo nada-dijo Stiles ignorando la pregunta del lobo  
Derek gruño esta vez como respuesta  
-¿eso que significa?-contesto Stiles empezando a tener calor bajo la sabana  
Derek metió una mano bajo la sabana y agarro la cabeza de Stiles para ponerla justo encima de su entrepierna  
-mira ahí-soltó mientras gruñía  
Stiles puso ambas manos sobre la tela del bóxer empezando a bajarlo sin ser consciente de lo que hacia  
-¿lo has encontrado?-soltó mientras empezaba a salirle un poco los colmillos  
Stiles trago duro el nudo que tenía en la garganta respirando muy agitadamente  
-lo tomare como un sí-soltó mientras sonreía  
Stiles gimió cuando la punta de la cabeza estaba por salir mientras que Derek se retorcía de placer  
Los dos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron como el sheriff se acercaba a su puerta  
-mierda…-grito Derek mientras empezaba a jalar de Stiles hacia arriba  
-Derek que...-su pregunta quedo a la mitad cuando oyó su puerta abrirse  
-Stiles estas…-contesto su padre asomándose en el cuarto y viendo la escena  
-¡papa!-grito Stiles mientras salía de debajo de la sabana mientras Derek se intentaba tapar cierta zona  
-¿que estabas haciendo?-pregunto su padre mientras se imaginaba miles de imágenes que no quería ni pensar  
-n-no es lo q-que tú piensas…estaba…buscando mi móvil p-para mirar la hora-dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama muy colorado  
-Stiles tienes el móvil en la mesilla-dijo su padre señalándolo con un dedo  
-señor usted sabe lo despistado que es su hijo-contesto Derek sin mirar al sheriff  
-entonces… ¿no era un bate lo que estaba buscando Hale?-pregunto John mirándolo a ambos muy serio  
Tanto Stiles como Derek que quedaron helados por las palabras que soltó el sheriff, deseando uno tirarse por la ventana y el otro que lo tragase la tierra  
-Stiles será mejor que bajes…tenemos que hablar-soltó su padre saliendo de su cuarto muy seriamente dejando a ambos en un silencio sepulcral  
-¿tu padre no tendrá balas de acónito?-pregunto al fin Derek no queriendo imaginarse la reacción de su padre  
-¿enserio?... ¿te preocupa ahora tu culo peludo?-soltó Stiles  
-solo quiero estar informado por si tengo que salir medio desnudo por la ventana-soltó irónico Derek  
-por mí como si sales en pelotas y te detienen por exhibicionista-soltó enfadado  
Derek gruño mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Stiles  
-¿qué?-soltó notando como su mirada se clavaba en su nuca  
-será mejor que bajes antes de que haga una locura-soltó Derek  
-¿qué locura?- pregunto  
-me debato entre estamparte contra la puerta y rajarte la garganta o violarte sin contemplación con tu padre abajo-soltó serio Derek  
-prefiero que no sea ninguna, aprecio mi vida y mi virginidad-soltó mientras se levanto a buscar algo que ponerse  
-tú no eres virgen-soltó Derek alzando una ceja  
-lo soy, que me haya acostado con Malia no significa que lo haya hecho con un hombre…aun-dijo un poco sonriente después de vestirse  
-puede ser…por eso no tientes a la suerte conmigo-soltó Derek levantándose para buscar unos pantalones que ponerse  
-¿quién te ha dicho que vaya a ser contigo?-soltó poniendo una mueca  
-a mi no me engañas, todo tu cuerpo quiere entregarse a mi-soltó mientras se le acercaba- y si alguien intenta algo contigo le rajo la garganta con mis dientes-soltó dejando mostrar sus colmillos enfrente suya  
-tranquilo lobito-sonrió dándole un beso en el cachete-no creo que nadie se acerque a mí con tu cara de asesino-dijo mientras empezaba a salir del cuarto  
Derek sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que él se encargaría de ello  
Ambos empezaron a bajar queriendo arreglar las cosas con el sheriff, mientras bajaban Derek noto el cambio de ritmo del corazón de Stiles mientras olía el enfado proveniente de su padre que no había descendido ni un ápice  
-papa-dijo Stiles cuando llegaron ambos abajo  
John se giro desde su posición para lanzarle una mirada a ambos  
-creí que dije que quería hablar solo con mi hijo-contesto John mirando a Derek como si fuese un asesino en serie  
-papa…Derek a querido bajar el también para hablar las cosas-contesto su hijo antes que Derek pudiese hablar  
John relajo su semblante pero seguía estando muy molesto  
-solo lo voy a preguntar una vez y quiero una respuesta sincera… ¿sois pareja?-pregunto el hombre malhumorado  
-no-contesto Stiles al mismo tiempo que Derek  
-si-contesto Derek al mismo tiempo que Stiles  
Ambos se miraron para asesinarse con la mirada entre ellos  
-os dije que fuerais sinceros… ¿lo sois?-contesto un poco mas mosqueado su padre  
-si-contesto Stiles de nuevo  
-no-contesto Derek al mismo tiempo que Stiles  
-¿me estáis tomando el pelo?-pregunto el sheriff  
-no-contestaron esta vez los dos por igual  
-¿entonces sois pareja?-pregunto su padre cansado de este juego  
Tanto Derek como Stiles se miraron a los ojos por un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza  
-papa es…complicado-soltó su hijo  
-¿cómo que es complicado?-pregunto queriendo oír una respuesta clara  
-lo que su hijo quiere decir es que aun no podemos responder a esa pregunta-soltó serio Derek  
-papa aun hay cosas que deben arreglarse por favor entiéndeme-soltó su hijo poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado  
-está bien-dijo su padre mientras se masajeaba la cien  
Los dos asintieron con la cabeza creyendo que habían terminado la discusión  
-entonces a lo que si me puedes responder es ¿que estabas haciendo bajo las mantas y porque Derek estaba tan duro que parecía un mástil?-pregunto su padre recordando la escena  
-y-yo y-yo-decía su hijo sin saber que contestar  
-lo que paso es que estoy en celo y junto con la luna no me puedo controlar-soltó Derek mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras se le subían los colores  
-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto mirando a su hijo  
-s-sí, claro que si los lobos entran en celo por un tiempo y junto con la luna suelen perder su autocontrol y eso explica por que Derek estaba tan excitado por que ahora mismo no se puede controlar pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a perder el control y valla a violarme en ningún lado ni contra nada-soltó de sopetón Stiles  
-hijo coge aire-soltó su padre viendo como este se quedaba pálido  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza empezando a respirar como si el aire se acabara de desaparecer por un momento mientras Derek le palmeaba la espalda a modo de caricia  
-bueno dejaremos esto por ahora, me tengo que ir a trabajar –soltó el sheriff  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza  
-¿por cierto lo sabe Scott?-dijo su padre parado entre la puerta de la calle y el porche  
-no… ¿por qué?-pregunto Stiles un poco más calmado  
-pues será mejor que se lo digas, además viene hacia aquí-dijo su padre viendo como Scott aparcaba su moto al lado de su coche patrulla  
-¡QUE!-grito Stiles  
El sheriff asintió con la cabeza empezando a salir viendo como Scott le hacia un saludo con la mano  
-hola sheriff, ¿está Stiles?-dijo Scott cuando llego a su lado  
-Si claro está dentro y tiene “compañía”-soltó el sheriff mientras se despedía  
Scott vio como el sheriff se fue en el coche patrulla y empezó a subir las escaleras notando un olor bastante familiar, cuando llego a la puerta fue recibido por un Stiles bastante nervioso  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-pregunto Scott cuando vio que este salía al porche y cerraba la puerta tras de si  
-si claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?-soltó Stiles nervioso  
-porque estas raro-dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver su cara de regañado  
-más raro de lo normal-soltó de nuevo  
-todavía no me he tomado mi taza de café así que es normal que este así- soltó de golpe  
-ya…-dijo Scott aspirando un poco el olor del ambiente-y ¿que ese olor?, me resulta familiar-  
-Scott para ¿quieres? aún es pronto-dijo Stiles mientras se rascaba la nuca  
-¿pronto para qué? y ¿por qué no lo podemos hablar dentro?-dijo asiendo un amagado de entrar pero Stiles le empujo para que no entrase  
-no Scott aun no, ¿puedes simplemente ir y esperar en el loft de Derek?-soltó Stiles oyendo como algo se rompía dentro de su casa  
-¿que ha sido eso?-dijo Scott empezando a jalar de Stiles  
-no Scott para por favor confía en mí-dijo Stiles viendo como este paraba en el acto  
-claro que confió en ti…eres parte de mi manada-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-lose y sé que estas preocupado pero por favor espera en el loft y diles a todos que tengo algo que enseñarles-dijo no muy convencido por lo que iba a hacer  
-está bien lo haré pero no me voy tranquilo-le dijo dándole un abrazo a su amigo  
Stiles sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo  
-hasta dentro de un rato- se despidió yendo hasta su moto  
-Scott-le llamo cuando este se había montado en la moto  
-¿sí?-  
-solo…no me juzgues por lo que vas a ver de ¿acuerdo?-soltó un poco menos animado  
-jamás podría, eres mi hermano-le sonrió mientras arrancaba la moto y se marchaba a toda velocidad  
Stiles suspiro tranquilo cuando ya no vislumbro la moto de Scott en la lejanía aspirando el aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca, cuando se tranquilizo por completo después de la conversación con Scott se metió dentro para arreglar otro problema un poco malhumorado  
Abrió la puerta y cruzo el umbral para ver a un Derek en medio de la cocina bastante molesto y mirando con una mirada asesina al plato que estaba estallado en el piso  
-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto cuando llego a estar cerca de el  
-¿tú qué crees?-soltó molesto sin mirarlo aun a la cara  
–no sé ¿dímelo tu?-soltó indignado  
-pasa, que te oí claramente cuando dijiste su nombre-soltó cruzando los brazos  
-¿no te entiendo?-soltó Stiles  
-Stiles oí tus latidos cuando dijiste su nombre-volvió a repetir  
-no sé a qué… ¿te refieres a Derek?-dijo cayendo en la cuenta  
Derek giro su cabeza para mírale con la cara muy seria y ambas cejas fruncidas  
-y por eso ¿estás así?...solo ¿por qué dije su nombre?, sabes que tú te llamas igual ¿verdad?-soltó irónico Stiles alzando las manos y dando énfasis a la pregunta  
-no…estoy así por que odio como latió tu corazón-gruño Derek  
-y la pagaste con el plato-dijo bajando las manos  
-el plato es lo de menos-gruño de nuevo  
-es una tontería que sientas celos y más de ti mismo ¿lo sabes?-le dijo  
-no tengo celos-ladro de nuevo relajando un poco más los gestos de su cara  
-entonces no te importara que me quede esta noche con el-dijo riéndose un poco  
-¿y a ti no te importara que le raje la garganta?-le espeto  
-Derek esta conversación es estúpida-le soltó  
-¿y por qué es estúpida?-pregunto un poco menos enfadado  
-porque sabes que lo que siento por él es lo mismo que siento por ti, sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar-dijo Stiles más calmado  
-Derek suspiro para luego asentir con la cabeza volviendo su cara menos expresiva  
-lose, pero eso no significa que no me guste oír como late tu corazón por el-dijo descruzándose los brazos  
-pues espero que puedas aguantar mis otros comportamientos porque vamos a ir a verle-soltó Stiles  
-¿qué?-pregunto alzando solo una ceja  
-vamos a ir a ver a toda la manada y eso incluye al otro Derek-le dijo de nuevo  
-¿tú quieres que me agarre a zarpazos con el verdad?-le espeto  
-no creo que gane ninguno ya que los dos sois betas además sois la misma persona quedareis empatados-soltó mientras se imaginaba la pelea  
-lo dudo-contesto Derek mientras pensaba que ganaría el  
-ya…seguro que otro Derek diría lo mismo-contesto  
Derek solo gruño en respuesta  
-los ves dos gotas de agua-dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía los pedazos del plato roto  
-deja eso yo lo recojo-dijo agachándose el también  
-no soy ninguna princesa desvalida sabes-contesto alzando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras se cortaba con un filo de una punta de un trozo del plato  
-¡ay!-soltó cuando empezó a salirle un poco de sangre del dedo  
-¿lo ves?, te dije que tuvieras cuidado-soltó Derek -déjame ver-le dijo  
-no es nada…-dijo negando con la cabeza volviendo a recoger los pedazos  
-eh dicho que me dejes ver-contesto agarrándole la mano  
Derek miro su dedo y vio que el corte no era profundo, se acerco el dedo a su boca para lamerlo con delicadeza dándole alguna que otra lamida con la lengua  
-ten más cuidado ¿quieres?-le dijo volviendo a meterse el dedo en la boca  
-s-si-sonrió Stiles poniéndose colorado mientras agachaba la mirada  
Derek lo vio de reojo y sonrió con su dedo aun en la boca  
-creo que ya esta-dijo asiendo que Stiles alzara la cabeza  
\--g-gracias-contesto mirándose el dedo  
Derek solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a recoger los restos que quedaban del plato  
Stiles se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de Derek mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras  
-¿adónde vas?-pregunto el lobo  
-Voy a cambiarme, debemos ir al loft, los demás nos estarán esperando-dijo sonriendo  
-está bien pero no te bañes-le dijo  
-¿por qué?-pregunto  
-porque hueles a mi-soltó sin mas  
-ok- dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras  
-iré enseguida-dijo mientras lo veía subir  
-vale-oyó desde arriba  
Cuando noto que Stiles abrió la puerta de su cuarto se dispuso a tirar el plato roto a la basura, cuando tiro todos los pedazos por completo se dispuso a fregar la losa que el sheriff había dejado, no tardaría mucho así que puso en ello y los lavo más pronto de lo que había pensado. Cuando se seco las manos con un paño de la cocina subió hacia el cuarto de Stiles para ponerse una ropa mejor que los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos.  
Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Stiles se encontró al chico sentado en la cama ya vestido mirando la caratula del el libro de hechizos.  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto cuando lo vio más concentrado que de costumbre  
-no sé cómo van a reaccionar-dijo un poco triste dejando el libro aun lado de la cama  
-se lo tomaran bien ya lo veras-le dijo Derek sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo  
-no lo creo, seguro que pensaran que soy un monstruo igual que cuando…-no pudo terminar la frase por sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a llorar  
-Stiles para, no pienses en eso-le dijo abrazándolo y viendo como este empezaba a llorar  
-puede que les cueste al principio pero ¿de verdad crees que te juzgaran?...sabes que Scott nunca lo aria, ni lidia, es demasiado lista para eso y…Derek…mejor que nadie te entenderá-soltó costándole un triunfo decir esas últimas palabras pero sabia más que nadie que las necesitaba  
-lo crees ¿enserio?-soltó limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos  
-estoy seguro, además no dejare que te hagan daño, lo prometo-dijo Derek pegando sus frentes  
Stiles sonrió y se seco las lágrimas mientras le dijo a Derek que se vistiera mientras él buscaba las llaves del jeep. Cuando estuvieron preparados ambos salieron de la casa mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, mientras Stiles empezaba a llamar a Scott  
-Scott-dijo cuando este lo cogió al segundo toque  
-no soy Scott soy el lobo, ¿eres tu caperucita?-se oyó desde la otra línea  
-aja y esta caperucita va armado con balas de acónito-soltó mientras Derek ponía en marcha el coche  
-que borde te pones a veces-soltó Scott  
-¿estás en el loft con todos?-pregunto ignorando la tonterías de su amigo  
-no estoy en el aeropuerto que nos vamos de viaje que invita Derek-soltó Scott de nuevo  
Ambos Derek gruñeron a la vez  
-¿que ha sido eso?-pregunto Scott desde la otra línea  
-nada…solo el cambio de marcha-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a Derek  
-parecía un gruñido-soltó  
-para nada-respondió  
-¡Stiles!, ¿piensas venir o qué?-grito Derek desde el móvil de Scott  
El otro Derek respondió acelerando mientras refulgían sus ojos y empezaban a salírle las garras  
-te quieres tranquilizar-dijo mientras tapaba el altavoz con la otra mano  
-si te vuelve a gritar le rajo la garganta-le soltó  
-acostúmbrate lo suele hacer muy a menudo-le espeto volviendo a mirar el móvil  
Derek solo gruño mientras pensaba en un “hasta ahora”  
Stiles volvió a quitar la mano del altavoz empezando a oír a discutir a Scott y Derek por el teléfono  
-Scott- soltó  
-Stiles vas a tardar- oyó de lejos la voz de Scott por el móvil como si estuviese alejado de el  
-tranquilo ya estamos ahí-dijo antes de colgar  
-¿qué?-dijo viendo como Derek lo miraba  
-nada-dijo negando con la cabeza  
-solo intenta no molestar a Derek vale-dice mientras aparcaban en los aparcamientos del loft  
-lo haré, mientras se mantenga lejos de ti-le soltó  
-Derek no quiero empezar un pelea por favor-le dijo suplicando  
Derek se dejo caer en el sillón una vez aparcado en el coche mientras soltaba un largo suspiro  
-está bien-soltó después de unos minutos  
Ambos se bajaron del coche y empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento del otro Derek pensando cada uno en sus cosas mientras se metían dentro del ascensor. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos uno porque no querían que reaccionasen mal y otro por que estaba punto de verse a sí mismo pero a su vez eran uno solo. El timbre del ascensor les aviso de que estaban en la última planta.  
-estás listo-pregunto al Derek que le seguía  
-sigo creyendo que esto no es buena idea-soltó  
-tarde o temprano tendremos que pasar por esto-soltó mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta de metal y se posicionaba enfrente  
-espera ahí-dijo soltando un largo suspiro mientras habría la gran puerta  
Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe se vio como todos los integrantes del grupo se quedaron fijamente mirando hacia Stiles dejando a este sin habla  
-y bien a que debemos esta reunión-soltó Peter después de ver que nadie hacia nada por seguir la conversación  
-hola-saludo nervioso Stiles  
-para eso nos ases venir para saludarnos-contesto lidia mirándolo un poco descortés  
-y-yo…-dijo sin saber que decir  
-Stilinski te a comido la lengua el gato-soltó Peter  
-Peter-dijo Scott haciendo que este agachase la cabeza viendo como estos lo miraban con extrañeza  
-Stiles-llamo Scott  
-s-si-soltó el aludido  
-tranquilízate y dinos que pasa-dijo Scott empezando a andar hacia el haciendo que el Derek que estaba aun escondido regulase un poco hacia atrás  
-Scott para-le dijo este haciendo que se parase  
-¿qué pasa? y ¿quién está contigo?-pregunto haciendo que todos lo mirasen  
-solo espera ahí vale-dijo aun en el sitio vendo como todos ponían atención en el  
-q-quiero enseñaros algo, pero quedaos donde estáis-dijo mientras se giraba un poco hacia el otro Derek  
-vamos ven-dijo bajito sabiendo que todos ya habrían notado su presencia  
Este negó con la cabeza  
-¿con quién hablas Stiles?-pregunto por fin un poco intrigado el Derek dentro del loft queriendo saber quién era el que lo acompañaba  
-eh nada de poderes lobunos ninguno-dijo asomándose otra vez mirando a todos los lobos  
-¿por qué?-volvió a decir Derek cansado de esta tontería  
-solo podéis hacer lo que os pido por una vez en la vida-soltó de sopetón  
-está bien Stiles solo 5 minutos dijo Scott- mirando con sus ojos de Alfa a todos los demás lobos mientras agachaban su cabeza a modo de respuesta  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza para volver a mirar al otro Derek y ver que este no movía ni un musculo  
-por favor necesito que te vean-le dijo muy calmado  
-no quiero-le espeto  
-sabes que teníamos que hacerlo desde un principio y lo hemos estado retrasando-le soltó  
-es que no sé si me podre controlar si te vuelve a hablar de esa manera, ya viste lo que me paso en el coche-le dijo calmándose un poco  
-lose y por eso estamos aquí para que podamos manejar esto, y para ello necesitamos su ayuda-le dijo acercando su mano para tocarle la cara  
-no quiero su ayuda y menos la de el…-le dijo  
\--está bien, pero al menos hablemos con ellos vale- le sonrió un poco  
-está bien-le dijo con una sonrisa  
Stiles le sonrió volviéndose a asomarse por la puerta del loft  
-¿ya estás listo?-soltó cansada de esperar Lidia  
-antes que nada quiero que primero me escuchéis antes de abalanzaros sobre…el-dijo armándose de valor  
-¿el?-dijeron todos a la vez  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza dando un paso hacia adentro pero lo justo para que el Derek de afuera lo viera  
-vamos ven-le dijo  
-¿Stiles a quien llamas?-pregunto cada vez más intrigado Derek  
El Derek de afuera soltó un leve gruñido que oyeron con claridad todos los lobos  
-maldito lobo amargado quieres venir de una vez -dijo empezándose a enfadar Stiles  
-¿lobo amargado?-dijeron todos mirando hacia el Derek que estaba con ellos mientras este se quedaba mirando a Stiles sin comprender  
Todos oyeron como unos pasos se oían entre las sombras mientras de ellas empezaba a salir una persona bastante conocida para ellos .Derek salió entre las sombras y se puso al lado de Stiles dejándose ver claramente a todos ellos dejando a todos sin palabras incluido el propio Derek  
-ehh…esto… él es…-  
-Derek-soltó mirando a todos viendo sus caras de asombro incluido la del mismo  
Todos lo miraron fijamente pero el que más de ellos fue el propio Derek que aun seguía con la boca desencajada  
-Stiles- dijo Scott empezándose a acercar con cautela  
-tranquilo Scott no pasa nada, no te hará nada- le dijo Stiles para tranquilizarlo  
-cómo sabes…-  
-si hubiese querido atacarte ya lo hubiese echo-le dijo Derek poniéndose en modo de defensa  
-¿sabes cómo me llamo?-dijo viendo como Aiden y Ethan se ponían detrás de el  
-pues claro se quienes sois cada uno de ustedes-soltó empezando a jalar de Stiles  
-no lo toques-gruño Scott transformándose en lobo  
-haré lo que me plazca-le espeto transformándose en un lobo también  
-Stiles sal de ahí-dijo el otro Derek poniéndose a la defensiva junto con Peter mientras a su lado se ponían Malia a modo de defensa de lidia  
-¡PARAR YA!-chillo a todo pulmón Stiles poniéndose enfrente de Derek  
Todos se quedaron en el sitio mirando a Stiles  
-el no es ningún monstruo atraído por el puto Nementon de los cojones-chillo un poco  
-¿entonces qué es?-chillo el otro Derek  
-tu…-soltó mirándolo por fin desde que llego a los ojos  
-el es tu-volvió a repetir dejando confundido a todos  
-¿cómo que es yo?-soltó mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo  
-es…es…-dijo Stiles sin querer decirlo  
-Stiles no tienes que decirles nada, ellos deberían de creerte-le soltó el Derek que estaba detrás de el  
-¿Stiles qué está pasando?-pregunto Scott aun acercándose  
Stiles miro al Derek de detrás de él y este le devolvió la mirada aceptando lo que quería hacer  
-está bien os lo enseñare-dijo mientras alzaba una mano delante de todos  
-Stiles que estas…-  
Stiles no le dio tiempo a responder empezando a recitar unas palabras dejando ver como se le formaba una bola de luz luminosa en sus manos y esta desprendió una luz cegadora haciendo que todos diesen unos pasos hacia atrás menos a ellos dos que lo les afectaba la luz  
Cuando la luz se estigio todos alzaron la vista hacia Stiles mirándolo fijamente como si fuese una nueva criatura  
-y-yo…y-yo se que estáis asustados pero os aseguro que no me ha poseído nada otra vez os lo juro-dijo este empezando a andar hacia ellos viendo como todos ellos en un auto reflejo se alejaron de golpe poniéndose a modo de defensa igual que hicieron con el otro Derek  
-n-no…n-no puede ser-dijo Stiles empezándose a alejar de ellos llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras empezaba a llorar a lagrima tendida  
El Derek que estaba detrás de él vio lo que habían hecho todos y sintió como su preciado Stiles se desasía por dentro por la reacción de su manada y sintió como algo en lo más profundo de su ser rasguñaba a gritos y pedía salir  
Se acerco a Stiles para abrazarlo viendo como este se abrazaba a él entre lágrimas mientras les gruñía a toda la manada a pleno pulmón haciendo que todos retrocedieran lo máximo posible dejando a todos sin palabras cuando vieron como sus ojos azul rubíes se transformaban en rojos como la sangre.


	9. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toda la manada se queda sorprendida por el Derek y toda ella entra en conflicto haciendo que cierto lobo les diga sus cuatro verdades en la cara...

Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se tensaron de tal manera que parecían que se iban a romper en cualquier momento manteniéndoles a todos en un estado de tensión, el silencio del loft se volvió a romper cuando los llantos de Stiles volvieron a salir de su boca sin poder controlarlos.  
Derek sintió como Stiles se aferraba más y mas a su cuerpo mientras intentaba ahogar sus gemidos por el llanto, Derek volvió a abrazarlo dándole el consuelo que necesitaba mientras sus ojos rojos aun seguían atentos en la manada  
-Stiles-dijo agachando la mirada viendo como este negaba con la cabeza no queriendo hablar absolutamente de nada mientras seguía llorando sin poder contenerse  
Derek se sentía impotente sin saber cómo calmar al pobre Stiles  
-Stiles por favor tranquilízate, no puedo verte así-dijo deseando que el chico lo mirase a los ojos mientras intentaba no perder los nervios  
-Derek-dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza-s-soy s-soy…un monstruo-soltó mirando por primera vez los ojos rojos de Derek que se volvieron un poco más intensos al oír esas palabras  
-¡no!-chillo mientras llevo sus manos a su rostro-...no quiero volvértelo a oír-exclamo mirándolo con dureza-¿me has oído?-soltó mirándolo fijamente mientras volvía a abrazarlo  
-s-si-dijo costándole un gran esfuerzo decir esas palabras  
Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron como un Scott se había acercado un poco  
-¿Stiles?-llamo Scott manteniendo un poco la distancia  
-¡aléjate!-gruño Derek notando como Stiles se había pegado mas a él al escuchar a su amigo  
-pero…-  
-me mentiste –soltó Stiles cortando lo que tuviese que decir  
-yo no…-dijo sin saber que decir  
-me dijiste que jamás lo harías y aun así lo hiciste-chillo Stiles llorando de nuevo sin poder controlarse separando un poco su cabeza del cuerpo de Derek para mirar a su amigo  
Scott agacho la mirada mientras retrocedía lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo  
-Stiles ve al coche-le ordeno Derek separándose totalmente de él con un gran esfuerzo  
-¿por qué?-dijo sin comprender volviendo a mirar al lobo  
\- necesitas despejarte-dijo mientras se ponía delante de toda la manada que hasta ahora no se había movido salvo Scott  
-vale-dijo mientras daba una mirada a su manada y se sentía peor de lo que estaba sobre todo cuando su vista se cruzo con la de unos ojos verdes que no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento  
Derek oyó como los latidos de Stiles iban disminuyendo mientras se alejaba pero su olor se izo más denso, cuando supo que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos para no oírle fijo su vista en la manada haciendo que a todos se les congelara la sangre.  
-¡me dais asco!-chillo a todos ellos viendo que ninguno reaccionaba  
-soy la peor manada que he visto en mi vida-soltó mirando a todos y cada uno con cara de asco- no merecéis llamaros ni siquiera una manada-continuo chillando transformándose sin poder controlarse  
-¿y tú?-soltó mirando con cara de póquer a Scott-no solo fallas como líder de la manada –soltó casi insultándolo con esas palabras-sino como su hermano-soltó con total desprecio a Scott  
-y-yo…y-yo…-decía Scott empezando a llorar por el error más grande de toda su vida  
Derek negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a trasformar queriendo calmar sus ganas de rajarles las gargantas a todos ellos  
-será mejor que vayas a arreglar las cosas con él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-dijo girándose y apuntando con el dedo hacia la salida dudando de si debía o no dejar que hablase con Stiles  
-lo haré, cometí un error que pienso arreglar cueste lo que me cueste-soltó empezando a caminar –todos nosotros – continuo diciendo mientras miraba a los gemelos con sus ojos rojos viendo como estos los seguían con pasos firmes y las cabezas agachadas concentrando su vista en el suelo  
-¿vas a ir a por él? –soltó el Derek que estaba a su lado mirándolo con cara inexpresiva una vez que volvió a su compostura habitual  
-Sí, ¿acaso tienes un problema con eso?-dijo girándose casi en la salida para mirarlo con el cejo fruncido dando clara su advertencia de que estaba muy molesto  
-solo digo que te has olvidado que aun hay un pequeño problema que resolver-dijo mirando a su otro yo que lo miraba también con cara asesina  
-me importa una mierda lo que él sea-dijo mirándolo en modo alfa- lo único que me importa ahora mismo es Stiles y por mi se puede ir todo el mundo al mismísimo infierno-soltó gruñendo mientras le salían los colmillos- el confiaba en mi….su familia, su hermano-dijo volviéndose a trasformar en humano calmándose, viendo que estaba muy alterado por lo sucedido-y yo le eh fallado-soltó empezando a llorar de nuevo  
-aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error-le dijo el otro Derek que seguía en el mismo sitio mirando al resto de la manada  
-lo sé-soltó suspirando y volviendo a tranquilizarse no queriendo ir de esa manera a hablar con hermano  
-y ¿Scott?-llamo Derek para mirarlo girándose un poco  
-¿sí?-contesto mirándolo en el umbral de la puerta seguido de los gemelos que preferían mantenerse al margen de esta conversación  
\- la próxima vez no tendrás una segunda oportunidad y me asegurare de ello- le soltó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido  
-descuida no volverá a pasar-respondió mirando con los ojos rojos manteniendo la mirada fija el uno en el otro hasta quitarla al mismo tiempo  
Scott les izo un movimiento de cabeza a los gemelos para que se metieran en el ascensor mientras el miraba directamente a Peter  
-¿creo que deberías venir conmigo?-le soltó viendo como este lo miraba a los ojos queriéndole decir tantas cosas que no se atrevía a decir en este momento  
-¿tú crees?- dijo viendo como el Derek que estaba delante de él miraba todos sus movimientos  
-creo que deberías disculparte ¿no crees?-le espeto  
-no creo que pueda moverme de aquí-le dijo viendo como el Derek que estaba delante de él negaba con la cabeza  
-por mí no hay problema, pero será mejor que tus disculpas sean sinceras-le dijo mirándolo muy serio  
Peter asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar pero fue detenido por la mano de Derek  
-¿que yo sepa no te he dicho que fueras a ningún lado?-le espeto Derek  
-Derek suéltalo el vendrá conmigo… ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo muy seriamente queriendo oír su respuesta  
Peter miro a Scott para mirar luego mirar a su sobrino y ver que este lo miraba más extrañado que nunca por su comportamiento  
-lo siento Scott-dijo agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus puños con fuerza  
-veo que no has cambiado nada…-suspiro Scott derrotado y saliendo del loft camino al ascensor  
Todos vieron el cambio de olor en Scott pero los que más les sorprendieron fue el de Peter que olía a tristeza como nunca antes habían visto  
-¿a que ha venido eso?-soltó al fin Derek soltando al fin el agarre de su tío  
-¿papa?-dijo Malia viendo lo desganado que estaba su padre viendo que no era normal en el  
-no es nada solo déjenlo estar… ¿vale?-soltó Peter sin fuerzas de nada  
-¿y por qué?-insistió otra vez Derek queriendo saber lo que le ocultaba su tío  
-…cállate-dijo muy bajito Peter  
-¿qué has dicho?-le espeto frunciendo ambas cejas  
-¡eh dicho que te calles!-grito alzando la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules-te eh aguantado muchas cosas por el error que cometí y las acepto pero ahora por elegirte a ti querido sobrino-le espeto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo –eh perdido a la única persona que me a echo recordar lo buena persona que eh sido-le soltó casi gruñéndole en la cara  
-¿y por qué te importa tanto?-le pregunto aun alucinado porque su tío lo sermoneara como lo hacía antes de que se volviese como es ahora  
-porque es su compañero…-le contesto el otro Derek que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba  
-¡que!-exclamaron todos los presentes mirando al Derek que estaba en el centro del loft  
-creo que eh sido bastante claro ya que hasta lidia me ha oído perfectamente-le dijo mirándola a la cara  
-gracias-contesto ella devolviendo una sonrisa fingida  
-no me seas falsa-le espeto dejando a la susodicha con la boca abierta  
-la verdad es que me das lastima-le dijo de nuevo  
-¿lastima yo?-pregunto cuando volvió a recomponerse de sus palabras  
-pues sí, que precisamente seas tú la que mejor entiende a Stiles ya que al igual que tu tiene unas habilidades que no comprende y sabe lo difícil que es ser el humano de la manada-le dijo alzando una ceja  
-y-yo no soy de ninguna manada-le espeto ella  
-y acaso no lo era Alison aun siendo ella una Argent-le dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por sacar el recuerdo de la chica viendo como todos se tensaron por nombrar a la chica  
-ella…ella…ella si daba la talla era una Argent y no una débil humana como yo o Stiles- soltó la chica empezando a llorar por los recuerdos de su amiga  
-por eso mismo, ella también era humana como ustedes y por eso os apoyo a ti y Stiles en todo momento por qué os entendía mejor ningún otro-le dijo odiándose un poco por decirles las verdades a la cara  
-yo…yo…-dijo ella sin saber que decir  
-Alison debe estar llorando por tu comportamiento-le dijo quitando al fin la mirada sobre la chica  
Lidia sintió como se le oprimía el corazón entendiendo que había cometido un gran error y llorando porque ese Derek tuviese razón y Alison estuviese decepcionada de ella  
-¿que eh hecho?-dijo llevándose las manos a la boca mientras salía dispara del loft como alma que lleva al diablo llorando sin poder contener las lagrimas  
Tanto Derek como Peter y Malia se quedaron atónitos viendo la escena y pensando en las palabras de ese ser  
-¿y ahora vas a usar la psicología conmigo?-le espeto Malia cruzando ambos brazos  
-no me hace falta, ¿tan resentida estas con el porqué solo fuiste un polvo?-le espeto  
-eso…eso no es verdad-dijo quitando su cara de asombro por un segundo  
-ah… ¿entonces estas dolida por que lo vuestro no funciono?-le soltó de nuevo viendo como esta seguía firme pero su olor empezaba a cambiar  
-¡ya basta!-chillo Peter  
-¿es que acaso tu eres mejor que ella?...tú que as preferido a tu sobrino aun sabiendo que no tenía la razón-le espeto a Peter  
-el es…-dijo sin saber que decir  
-¿ibas a decir tu familia?...tú que asesinaste a tu propia sobrina-le grito dejándolo sin palabras  
-no la vuelvas a nombrar-soltó el otro Derek mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima  
-deberías replantearte las cosas Peter o acaso estas dispuesto a perder a Scott-le dijo ignorando a su otro yo mientras veía como Peter agachaba la mirada  
-y tu Malia…tanto daño te a echo cuando lo único que a echo ha sido lo mejor para ti-le dijo volviendo a mirar a la chica  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos pensando cada uno en sus cosas hasta que Peter alzo la cabeza y asintió al Derek que estaba enfrente de ellos mientras se ponía a caminar hacia la salida pero siendo otra vez parado por la mano de Derek  
-¿acaso le vas a escuchar?-pregunto cuando su tío lo miro para que le soltase el brazo  
-no sé lo que pensaras tu pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a alguien que me es importante...lo siento Derek pero si quieres pelea la tendrás tu solo…-le dijo volviéndose a girar y jalando de su hija para que se fuera con el  
Ambos Derek vieron como estos se marchaban dejándolos solos a ambos, viendo como ambos se ponían en posición de defensa transformados por si alguno se le abalanzaba enseguida  
Los dos estuvieron así un rato hasta que el Derek de ojos rojos se empezó a reír y se transformo de nuevo dejando a su otro yo más confuso que nunca  
-¿de qué te ríes?-gruño Derek aun en posición de ataque pensando que era una absurda treta  
-no va a ganar ninguno…-dijo calmándose un poco del ataque de risa  
-¿por qué?-inquirió saber  
-porque tu y yo somos la misma persona además quedaríamos empatados-le contesto más calmado  
-tú y yo no somos la misma persona además tu eres un alfa-le contesto Derek volviendo a su forma humana otra vez  
-¿aun lo dudas?-le pregunto  
-pues claro, quizás hallas engañado a los demás pero no a mi- gruño  
-Stiles tiene razón cuando nos llama lobo amargado-le dijo  
-no hables como si lo conocieses-gruño de nuevo odiando a ese ser un poco mas  
-te aseguro que lo conozco mejor de lo que tú lo conoces-dijo mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios recordando su primer beso  
-¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió saber viendo el gesto que el otro había hecho  
-antes de contestarte a eso déjame aclararte que aunque no me creas soy una parte de ti-le respondió  
-¿y cómo sé que eso es cierto?-le pregunto  
-acaso no es obvio que se quienes son cada uno de ustedes aparte de que me puedo trasformar en un lobo como tu eso sin incluir que tengo todos tus recuerdos-le dijo mirándolo con superioridad  
-¿y qué?-dijo Derek sin comprender a donde quería llegar  
-que si fuese algún ser no tendría esos recuerdos sin incluir de que tu tendrías lagunas si te los hubiésemos quitado ¿no crees?-le contesto viendo como este gruñía sabiendo que tenía razón  
-y entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo queriendo saber lo que quería  
-no quiero nada-le dijo sin mas  
-¿entonces a que has venido?-pregunto de nuevo  
-no he venido a nada si fuera por mí no me habrías ni visto-le espeto  
-y ¿por qué lo has hecho?-dijo cansado de hacer tantas preguntas  
-por que Stiles lo quiso-soltó sonriendo de nuevo  
-¿Stiles?...si fueras yo sabrías que nunca le hago caso…además ¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?-pregunto de nuevo viendo otra vez ese gesto que hacía que se enfadase aun mas con el  
-tiene que ver más de lo que te imaginas además si no te has dado cuenta no pensamos igual-le dijo el también un poco cansado de todo esto  
-en eso estamos de acuerdo…- soltó  
-Bueno será mejor que vuelva con el ya lo he dejado mucho tiempo solo-dijo mirando hacia la salida  
-¿por qué te preocupas por él?-pregunto queriendo saber él porque  
-no tengo por qué contestarte a eso-le espeto sin mirarlo  
Derek empezó a andar hacia su otro yo viendo como este seguía en la misma posición de pasota que había puesto desde que estaba pendiente de la salida  
-¿quién te creo?- pregunto al fin queriendo saber quien lo había hecho  
-Stiles-dijo sin más siendo consciente que había dicho algo que no quería decir  
-¿con que fin?-pregunto casi a pocos metros de el  
-eso no te incumbe… ¿además porque te importa?-dijo girando su cabeza para mirarlo lazando una ceja  
-no me importa solo quiero respuestas-dijo parándose desde que giro su cabeza para mirarlo  
-ya te he dado más de lo que deberías-le dijo  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto sin comprender a que se refería  
-me refiero a que no me esperaba esa reacción de ti-le dijo  
-no sé a qué…-  
-me refiero a cuando Stiles os enseño lo que podía hacer creí que al menos tu lo comprenderías-soltó sin terminar de dejarlo hablar  
-¿yo por qué?-pregunto  
-¿cuántas veces as cometido errores? ¿Cuantas veces as fallado? ¿Cuántas veces te han tachado de monstruo? ¿Cuántas veces te ha salvado el culo?...alguna vez te lo ha echado en cara o a desconfiado de ti-le dijo atacándolo con las verdades viendo como el otro desviaba la mirada  
-sabía desde un principio como sería la reacción de todos ustedes pero esperaba que al menos tu hicieses algo al respecto y que es lo que veo…que tú has pensado lo mismo que todos los demás…precisamente tu al que han tachado de monstruo tantas veces-dijo recordando por todo lo que había vivido ya que eran la misma persona  
Un leve silencio se izo en todo el loft dejando claro que Derek no tenía respuesta para aquella afirmación ya que sabía que era la pura verdad  
-hablare con él y me disculpare-dijo al fin pensando que debería como mínimo hacer eso con el chico  
-ya es tarde-le dijo  
-¿a qué te refieres?-le dijo volviéndolo a mirar sin comprender  
-solo te diré que no quiero que estés cerca de él-le soltó mirándolo con ganas de rajarle la garganta  
-¿por qué no?-  
-ya has hecho bastante…-respondió  
-tengo que hablar con él, además ¿me lo vas a impedir?-soltó mirándolo dejando relucir sus ojos  
-¿tú qué crees?-le espeto poniendo sus ojos rojos  
Ambos se trasformaron al instante gruñendo el uno al otro mientras empezaban a correr entre ellos chocando ambos con las manos y agarrándoselas el uno al otro haciendo fuerza haber quien tumbaba a quien  
-será mejor que te rindas-contesto el Derek alfa haciendo más fuerza empezando a arrastrar al otro  
-ni de coña-dijo mientras se escapaba de su agarre y le daba un zarpazo en un lado de la cara viendo como este le daba un zarpazo en uno de los pectorales haciendo que ambos se separaran  
-sabes cómo acabara esto-le dijo Derek con los ojos mas rojos que lo normal  
-lose, será cuanto te arranque el cuello con mis dientes-dijo gruñendo  
-¿enserio?...-dijo bufando por el comentario-te crees que me puedes intimidar como a Stiles-le soltó mirándolo con una ceja levantada  
-no lo nombres-dijo rugiendo mas animal que nunca saltándole encima  
Ambos estuvieron dándose zarpazos entre ellos mientras destrozaban algún que otros muebles ajenos a la conversación que se estaba dando lugar en el aparcamiento  
Stiles desde que llego al aparcamiento y se había metido en el jeep mientras esperaba a Derek y seguía llorando pensando en lo sucedido, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como un dolido Scott salía del edificio siguiendo su olor hasta su coche.  
Stiles vio por el retrovisor como Scott se dirigía hacia donde estaba el y con un movimiento de mano bajo los seguros del coche  
-Stiles-dijo al llegar al coche y tocar en la ventanilla sabiendo que había bajado los seguros  
-déjame en paz-soltó mirándolo a través del cristal por un segundo mientras giraba su cara para ver como ambos gemelos estaban atentos a ellos dos a cierta distancia  
-Stiles por favor déjame entrar, solo quiero hablar contigo-suplico Scott empezando a llorar por el rechazo de su hermano  
Stiles se quedo un momento en silencio cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en unas palabras mágicas  
-¿para qué? ya me desgaste claro lo que pensabas de mi-soltó abriendo los ojos y agarrando el volante con las manos con tanta fuerza que sus manos empezaron a ponerse blancas  
-Stiles abre esto es estúpido-soltó no queriendo entrar sin el permiso de su amigo  
-yo sí que fui un estúpido al pensar que cumplirías tu promesas-le chillo volviéndolo a mirar otra vez por el cristal-me miraste como si fuera…como si fuera….-decía entre lagrimas sin poner terminar la frase  
-…el nogitsune-soltó sabiendo que era lo que quería decir  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza desviando la mirada de su amigo sabiendo que por muy dolido que estuviese no podía verlo llorar  
-Stiles…yo…-dijo Scott sin saber cómo disculparse  
-no digas nada…solo déjame- le contesto  
Scott lloro sin poder contenerse sin saber que hacer por el perdón de su hermano hasta que oyó como un corazón muy acelerado salía del edifico  
-lidia-dijo girando para verla haciendo que Stiles la mirase por el retrovisor  
Lidia fijo su vista en ellos llorando a lágrima tendida viendo como Aiden se acercaba preocupado  
-Aiden déjame-dijo cuando este llego casi a cinco pasos de ella  
Aiden la miro sin comprender que pasaba viendo como esta estaba con la mirada fija en el coche de Stiles  
-quiero estar sola- soltó girándose y empezando a caminar por la calle en dirección a su casa  
Tanto Stiles como Scott estuvieron atentos con la mirada hasta que la apartaron cuando vieron que Aiden se giraba muy desconcertado y volvía a donde estaba mientras su hermano le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo  
-todos se quedaron en un completo silencio sin saber qué hacer mientras Stiles estaba desesperado por que saliese Derek para largarse de allí  
-Stiles- volvió a llamar a Scott tocando de nuevo en el cristal  
-¿aun sigues aquí?-dijo Stiles saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-si sigo aquí y no me voy a ir a hasta arreglar las cosas-dijo intentando abrir el coche  
-no hay nada que arreglar- dijo mientras le negaba con la mirada que abriría la puerta  
-si no abres me veré forzado a abrirla ¿eso quieres?-dijo poniendo cara de estar molesto  
-y si lo intentas me veré forzado a demostrarte otra vez lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo levantando la mano haciendo que unas lucecitas salieran de ella  
-pues abre la maldita puerta, no sé porque pero no puedo olerte y eso me frustra bastante-dijo queriendo saber por qué estaba tan cerca de él y no podía olerlo  
-eso es porque aprendí a ocultar mi olor…no esperaba que algún día tuviese que hacerlo-dijo sabiendo que lo había leído en unas páginas del libro de hechizos mientras bajaba la mano  
-y cuando lo has hecho porque hasta que saliste del loft podía olerte perfectamente-dijo queriendo saber en qué momento lo hizo  
-desde que empezamos a hablar, solo lo hice-dijo sin mas  
-lo haces por que estas enfado-soltó  
-¿tú qué crees?-le espeto  
-¿porque lo has hecho?-le pregunto  
-porque estoy cansado de que me podáis oler y saber cómo me siento, hay algo que se llama intimidad-dijo cansado de esta conversación  
-lose pero no…-  
-Scott-dijo haciendo que este se callase  
-solo déjame tiempo, por favor-soltó queriendo que su amigo lo entendiese perfectamente  
-está bien, pero seguiré intentándolo ¿lo sabes?-dijo entendiendo a su amigo perfectamente  
Stiles lo miro mientras asentía y le regalaba una sonrisa a Scott haciendo que a este se le iluminase la cara sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido con el  
Scott se alejo de el yendo a parar con sus betas que lo miraban con una cara que decía de que si lo iba a dejar así  
-necesita tiempo pero aun no me he rendido con el-contesto sabiendo lo que estaban pensando  
-¿y qué piensas hacer?-soltó Ethan viendo que su hermano aunque estuviese atento su mente estaba con otra persona  
-por ahora lo dejare estar esta noche pero mañana intentare acercarme en el entrenamiento-dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo  
-¿entrenamiento?-soltó al fin Aiden volviendo en si  
-sí, mañana entrenaremos todos algo me dice que algo está por venir-dijo alzando su vista para mirar al cielo  
Ambos betas alzaron la cabeza para ver a qué se refería pero no vieron más que el claro cielo y alguna que otra estrella  
Estuvieron mirando al cielo por unos minutos hasta que Scott noto un olor muy tentador para el  
-Peter-soltó viendo como este salía del edificio y se diría hacia el  
-¿qué es lo que quieres?-soltó cuando este llego a un metro de el  
-Scott-dijo mientras agachaba su mirada por la mirada dolida del chico  
-si quieres hablar con Stiles, no es un buen momento y no quiero que lo molestes-dijo bastaste molesto  
-Scott, creo que…-  
-Malia-dijo cortándola muy seco-aprecio que hayas querido unirte a la manada pero sinceramente no creo que debas meterte en un asunto que me concierne solo con tu padre-dijo hablando en modo alfa incluyendo que estaba bastante molesto con el susodicho  
-Scott yo…-dijo Peter alzando por fin la vista para mirarle a los ojos  
-si no tienes más nada que decir nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento-soltó apartando la vista de sus ojos sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho si lo miraba demasiado  
-está bien-soltó dejando que unas lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos mientras todos lo veían incluso Scott que lo vio de reojo-puedo pasarte a buscar mañana…si quieres-soltó como último intento  
-está bien- dijo conmovido por que era la primera vez en su vida que lo había visto llorar y mas sabiendo que era por el-nos vemos mañana –dijo alejándose con sus betas hacia el coche de Stiles dándole a entender que no tenían más nada de qué hablar  
Peter asintió con la cabeza girándose seguido de su hija que lo señalo los ojos dándole a entender que había llorado sin darse cuenta  
-¿tan importante es?-le pregunta su hija cuanto estuvieron bastante lejos mientras caminaban a su apartamento  
-aun no lo sé…-le contesto a su hija mientras seguían pensando en su mirada dolida de hace un momento  
-ese….Derek o lo que sea dijo que era tu compañero- le dijo recordando sus palabras  
Peter miro a su hija viendo que esta estaba atenta a su respuesta mientras el giro su cabeza para mirar el camino de detrás de ellos soltando un muy bajito mientras volvía su vista hacia el frente  
Malia solo asintió sabiendo que su padre no quería seguir con esa conversación mientras se cerraba un poco su chaqueta por el frio mientras agarraba el brazo de su padre  
Scott no suspiro tranquilo hasta que dejo de oír los latidos de Peter, sabía que debería estar molesto y haberse negado a que lo llevase pero no pudo negarse cuando lo vio llorar. Soltó un largo suspiro de nuevo alejando todos sus pensamientos queriendo prestar más atención a Stiles aunque no pudiese sentirlo  
No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando noto como ambos Derek salían del loft todos magullados por los zarpazos que se habían dado  
-¿qué ha pasado?-soltó cuando llego al lado de ambos  
-nada-dijeron ambos a la vez volviéndose a mirar queriendo empezar una pelea de miradas  
Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que oyeron como un desesperado Stiles iba hacia todos ellos  
-Derek-dijo mientras se acercaba haciendo que los dos lo mirasen  
-Stiles-soltaron ambos mientras que uno lo decía desganado y otro maravillado  
Stiles los vio a ambos y supo que se habían pelado entre ellos pero solo fue a dar con uno  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto cuándo se acerco a Derek viendo como este negaba con la cabeza  
-si no pasa nada tranquilo-dijo este acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que el otro gruñese por ese gesto  
-déjame curarte-soltó asiendo que todos lo mirasen incluido el otro Derek que desde que llego tenía su vista fija solo en el  
-tranquilo me curare enseguida-soltó maravillado por la preocupación del chico y afianzando mas el tacto con su mejilla haciendo que Stiles se ruborizase un poco  
-por favor déjame hacerlo-dijo queriendo ser útil sabiendo que se habla liado a zarpazos por el  
-está bien-dijo rajándose lo que le quedaba de camisa  
-¿y dónde está el botiquín?-medio gruño el otro Derek por el acercamiento de ambos y viendo que no lo traía encima  
-no me hace falta- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los pectorales del lobo haciendo que sus heridas se curasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
-gracias –dijo ya curado y abrazando al chico  
Tanto Scott como los gemelos se que quedaron sorprendidos por el gesto del lobo, hasta que cierto lobo gruño por su dicho acercamiento  
-¿qué quieres lobo amargado?-dijo Stiles mirándole por fin a la cara  
-solo que mantengas las distancias con el-gruño de nuevo mientras aun le tardaban las heridas en curarse  
-tranquilo ya nos vamos-ladro el otro Derek agarrando a Stiles con cariño para irse con el  
-no, tú no te vas y menos con el- le espeto poniéndose enfrente de ambos  
-Derek aun no estás curado y aun así ¿buscas pelea?-dijo Stiles bufando sintiendo su mirada penetrante en el  
-deja de mirarlo así-ladro su otro yo  
-quietos los dos-dijo Stiles haciendo que ambos lo mirasen  
-primero él no tiene donde quedarse y mi padre ya sabe de él y segundo deja buscar pelea cuando aun no te has curado-le espeto mirando al otro Derek que aún le quedaba alguna que otra cicatriz por curarse  
-el se quedara conmigo ya que aun no sabemos lo que es y segundo él estaría igual si tu no lo hubieses curado-le soltó molesto por lo junto que estaban-y por cierto ¿por qué no puedo oler a como sientes?-le pregunto queriendo olerlo desde hace un rato y no poder hacerlo  
-no me pienso quedar en ningún lado que no sea donde este Stiles y segundo eso es asunto nuestro- respondió Derek poniéndose entre el otro Derek y Stiles  
-ya basta-chillo cansado Stiles de tanta tontería  
-se queda conmigo y punto no hay mas que hablar-soltó Stiles molesto mientras empujaba la Derek que se iba con él hacia el jeep  
-eh dicho que no-dijo volviéndose a poner enfrente de ellos dos  
-Scott-dijo Stiles mirando a su amigo queriendo que le echase una mano  
Scott que se había mantenido al margen asintió jalando del otro Derek para que los dejase pasar  
-Scott-gruño Derek intentando soltarse de su agarre  
-si quieres decirles algo que sea mañana en el entrenamiento-le espeto Scott  
Derek solo gruño dejándoles pasar pero no muy convencido de ello  
Ambos caminaron hasta el jeep bajo su atenta mirada viendo como ambos se subían dispuestos a irse pero viendo como Stiles se volvía a bajar y venia corriendo hacia Scott y lo abrazaba de golpe  
-gracias-soltó apretando mas su agarre  
-de nada….hermano-soltó respondiendo al abrazo y viendo que su hermano del alma le daba otra oportunidad  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos diciéndose con la mirada todo lo que se querían decir con palabras hasta que se separaron y se rieron un poco  
-nos vemos mañana-dijo Scott  
-si…hermano-soltó sonriéndole sabiendo que había perdonado a su mejor amigo porque muy en el fondo sabía que no podría seguir adelante sin el  
Ambos se despidieron mientras los gemelos les decían algún que otro perdón y hasta mañana seguido de la atenta mirada de Derek que había preferido quedarse apartado  
Cuando todos se despidieron y vio que Stiles se ponía en camino hacia el la furgoneta Derek lo siguió  
-Stiles-dijo este agarrándolo del brazo  
-¿Qué quieres?-le soltó en tono seco sin voltearse para mirarlo  
-yo…-decía queriendo disculparse con el chico pero sin saber como  
-no digas nada, no hace falta-contesto igual que antes y jalando de su mano para que lo soltase  
-no quiero que estés solo con el…-dijo aun no sabiendo por que se preocupaba por el chico pero aun así no quería que estuviese cerca de su otro yo aunque fuese verdad todo lo demás  
Stiles suspiro desganado por el tema de conversación y pensó bastante las siguientes palabras queriendo acabar con este tema  
-no te preocupes no me pasara nada, además…-dijo girándose para mirarlo por fin a los ojos- me dejaste claro en el loft que…soy un monstruo ¿recuerdas?-le espeto viendo como este agrandaba sus ojos y soltaba su agarre por sus palabras  
-adiós Derek-dijo caminándose hacia el coche y subiéndose en el mientras dejaba al otro Derek sorprendido y aun estático estando en el sitio  
Derek vio como el jeep salía del aparcamiento mientras aun recordaba las palabras del chico y sentía como se le oprimía el corazón aun sin saber porque


	10. Un nuevo peligro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Scott hablan de sus problemas y buscan soluciones al igual que Derek/Stiles mientras van al entrenamiendo de la manada lo que no saben es lo que esta por venir....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho la tardanza espero que este capitulo haya valido la espera y deseo un comentario de ustedes muchas gracias y disfruten.

Por mil vueltas que dio supo que no podía seguir acostado, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión como si le pidiese a gritos salir de la cama como si esta se fuese a romper si seguía más tiempo acostado. Levanto su mano y se la llevo a la cien para masajeársela lentamente queriendo así quitarse la punzada de dolor de cabeza creyendo que así desaparecería. Se levanto de la cama colocándose los bóxer para acomodarse su partes sintiendo que se sentía muy contento esta mañana mientras salía lentamente de su habitación no queriendo despertar a cierta gruñona que dormía en el cuarto al frente del suyo.  
Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en prepararse una buena ración de café mientras rodaba los ojos hacia la ventana viendo que aun era temprano para salir. Cuando puso la cafetera a hervir se sentó en unos de los tres taburetes que venían a juego con el color caoba de la barra de bar de la cocina que le recordaban a su antigua casa, mientras cogía su móvil y se disponía a mandar un mensaje viendo que el café tardaría unos minutos en prepararse.  
"¿estás despierto?” (07:34)  
"si…” (07:53)  
"¿dormiste bien?” (07:54)  
"…si" (0 7:54)  
"¿sigues a un enfadado?” (07:55)  
"¿tú qué crees?” (07:55)  
”Lo siento" (07:55)  
"no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón" (07:56)  
"aun así…" (07:57)  
Peter soltó el móvil para atender a su cafetera viendo que esta ya había llegado a ebullición, cuando la aparto y apago el fuego se puso un poco en la taza acompañado de alguna que otra cucharada de azúcar mientras volvía a atender su teléfono y ver que tenía un mensaje de Scott no leído  
"simplemente dejémoslo estar, quieres " (07:59)  
Peter releyó el mensaje varias veces buscándole millones de sentidos a esas palabras  
"¿que quieres decir con eso?"(08.00)  
Tan concentrado estaba esperando su respuesta que no oyó como su hija se despertaba  
-¿veo que te levantaste del mal humor?-dijo Malia viendo a su padre mirando al móvil fijamente bastaste serio más de lo normal en el  
-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Peter mirándola de reojo en ropa interior –y ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ponerte algo?-dijo bufando mientras le daba un sorbo a su café  
-ya llevo algo encima-soltó mientras se señalaba así misma caminando hacia la nevera-¿hubieses preferido que saliese desnuda?- dijo mientras llegaba a la nevera y la abría  
-si sales desnuda me vuelo los sesos –soltó Peter dejando el móvil en la mesa viendo que no recibía respuesta  
-seguro que si fuese otra persona lo dejarías que estuviese desnudo-soltó Malia sacando un bote de jugo acompañado de un croissant de chocolate  
-¿qué quieres decir?-contesto su padre  
-vamos Peter, ambos sabemos a quién me refiero…-soltó su hija mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado de su padre  
-no lo dejaría-contesto demasiado rápido Peter-además no creo que llegue ese día-contesto Peter mirando hacia su hija  
\- eso no lo sabes, además vas a ir lo a buscar después –contesto Malia dando un mordisco al croissant  
-¿vas?-dijo su padre queriendo saber que iba a ser ella  
-yo iré a buscar a lidia…la vi bastante afectada-soltó Malia con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo muy en el fondo que le caía muy bien la chica aunque nunca se lo admitiría  
Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hija viéndola comer y viendo que le llegaba un mensaje.  
Desvió la atención en su hija para ponerla en el mensaje de Scott  
"…ya estoy listo” (08:24) fue el mensaje que le mando Scott dejando a Peter un poco más molesto empezando a sentir otra vez la punzada en su cabeza  
-me tengo que ir-soltó Peter levantándose y yendo a su cuarto para prepararse poniendo el semblante serio que ponía siempre  
Malia noto su cambio de actitud y le pareció extraño en su padre así que pensó en decirle algo que subiese su autoestima  
-las cosas se pueden arreglar con sexo-soltó sin más viendo como su padre salía aun a medio vestir con unos pantalones aun sin cerrar la cremallera y una camisa azul media puesta mientras la miraba con una cara que pareciera que le había salido otra cabeza  
-¿Qué?-dijo después de dos minutos viendo que seguía igual  
-no eres…-  
-no pienso responderte a eso-dijo Malia mirándolo directamente a los ojos  
-solo lo digo por si quieres arreglar las cosas con Scott-dijo de nuevo viendo como este salía del coma  
-no creo que funcione-dijo desde dentro del cuarto  
-ponte algo sexy y veras que si-respondió su hija mientras se llenaba un vaso de jugo para bajar el croissant  
Malia no oyó ninguna respuesta ni ningún movimiento proveniente del cuarto por unos minutos hasta que oyó un leve gruñido.  
Ella rió de lado mientras terminaba de desayunar justo en el momento que hacia aparición su padre vistiendo una camisa blanca demasiado transparente dejado relucir sus atributos incluyendo esos jeans medio grises bastante apretados dejando ver que su padre no se quedaba corto a la hora de tamaño y barba de dos días con su chiva le quedaba muy bien junto a esa sonrisa que era medio espeluznante medio sexy.  
Malia parpadeo varias veces y pensó que si no fuese su padre se le tiraría encima ahora mismo  
-veo que cambiaste de opinión-contesto volviendo a la realidad  
-simplemente estoy más a gusto con esta-contesto cogiendo su móvil y las llaves del coche mientras sonreía  
-ya claro- soltó rodando los ojos sabiendo que solo se vestía así para sus ligues  
-nos vemos después- le dijo disponiéndose a salir viendo que su hija lo miraba de reojo y soltaba una sonrisa cómplice haciendo que su ego se hinchara un poco mas  
Malia soltó una larga carcajada cuando miro por la ventana y vio el lamborghini de su padre salir disparado sabiendo que este llegaría tarde a la reunión  
Peter fue bastante contento en la trayectoria bastante sonriente mientras pensaba en lo que había olido en su hija, al principio no le agrado mucho pero después su ego se encendió sabiendo que si eso lo causaba en su hija no quería ni pensar en Scott. Toda la trayectoria se la paso con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que llego a la casa del susodicho  
Aparco en el aparcamiento libre que había justo enfrente de su casa, mientras salía de él y le mandaba daba un bocinazo dándole aviso al muchacho mientras se apoyaba en el coche en dirección a su casa  
Scott salió a toda pastilla mientras se veía de lejos como se despedía de su madre e iba corriendo hacia él como un desquiciado  
-cuantas veces te…-toda su frase se quedo a la mitad cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Peter  
-hola Scott-soltó Peter mirándolo mientras veía como se atragantaba un poco  
Scott ni de lejos oyó lo que le dijo ya que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el cuerpo de Peter sobre todo en cierta zona que se le marcaba bastante  
-¿Scott?-llamo sonriente Peter viendo como sus ojos se habían quedado mirando cierta zona de él y empezaba a oler su excitación  
Scott levanto su vista para mirarlo con la boca abierta  
-¿nos vamos?-dijo este abriéndole la puerta  
Scott asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar mientras se maldecía un poco por querer saltarle encima a Peter  
Peter cerró su puerta un poco preocupado por lo callado que estaba mientras se dirigía hacia el suyo y se metía dentro.  
-¿estás bien?-dijo un poco preocupado encendiendo el coche  
-s-si es solo que nunca te había visto así-contesto Scott un poco ruborizado y mirando por la ventanilla  
-¿Cómo?-inquirió saber Peter saliendo del aparcamiento y dirigiéndose a su antigua casa  
Scott rodó los ojos para volver a mirarlo volviendo como se le marcaban los pectorales  
-tan…sexy-dijo un poco mas ruborizado si era posible volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana notando como cierta parte de su cuerpo se ponía interesada  
Peter solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba inundar por los olores que emanaban del cuerpo de Scott excitándolo a el también  
Estuvieron ambos varios minutos de silencio y cada uno con sus pensamientos hasta que Peter cansado de esa situación giro en una calle que no daba lugar a donde iban a entrenar  
-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Scott notando que no se dirigían al lugar indicado  
-nada-dijo simplemente mientras se ponía en la carretera que salía del pueblo prestando atención a ver si encontraba un sitio para aparcar  
-Peter estamos saliendo de Beicon Hill-contesto Scott un poco asustado cuando se alejaron un poco del pueblo y este entraba por una carretera antigua y un poco abandonada  
Peter no contesto hasta que logro aparcar cerca de unos matorrales que dejaba al coche bastante oculto  
-necesitamos hablar-dijo este apagando el motor  
-y para eso me tienes que sacar del pueblo-dijo Scott un poco nervio atacando a la defensiva  
-solo quiero arreglar las cosas-dijo notando el nerviosismo del chico  
-no hay nada que arreglar-dijo Scott sin mirarlo a los ojos para que no supiese que estaba dolido  
-Scott-dijo Peter sabiendo el porqué de que no lo mirase y sintiendo como algo dentro de él se hacía pedazos  
-no pasa nada Peter, todo está bien-dijo Scott mirándolo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa falsa aguantando sus ganas de llorar  
-Scott mírame- pidió Peter oliendo lo que emanaba el chico y sintiéndose peor que el día que lo miro dolido por su rechazo  
Scott agacho la cabeza negándose a mirarlo sabiendo que no podía-enserio, no pasa…-  
-te quiero-  
Scott alzo la cabeza abriendo los ojos de par en par y mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
Peter se acerco a él mientras pegaba su frente a la suya y con su mano izquierda le acariciaba la mejilla limpiándole las lagrimas-te quiero-le volvió a decir sonriéndole mirándolo directamente a los ojos  
-y-yo…y-yo-  
Peter no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque pego sus labios a los suyos devorándolos con las ganas que tenía desde el otro día.  
Scott respondió a sus besos mientras deslizaba una mano por dentro de su camisa  
-Peter- gimió entre sus labios mientras rozaba uno de sus pezones a lo que le respondió Peter metiendo su lengua en su boca con gula  
Scott sintió sus pantalones apretarse mientras Peter lo levanto de su asiento y lo puso encima de él dejando su culo encima de su entrepierna dándoles a ambos una muy buena fricción  
-¡joder!-grito Scott cuando se separo a coger aire mientras Peter le daba una embestida a sus nalgas  
Peter gimió cuando vio los ojos rojos de Scott y volvía a darle otra embestida haciendo que ambos gimieran del placer  
-mas-dijo Scott volviéndolo a besar loco por el placer  
Peter respondió a sus besos y se separo un momento para quitarse la camisa volviéndolo a besar excitado mientras le metía una mano por los pantalones y le agarraba una nalga  
Scott descendió por su cuello pasando su lengua hasta que se entretuvo con uno de los pezones de Peter mientras con sus manos le desabrochaba los pantalones a lo que Peter refulgió sus ojos azules sin poder controlarse  
-ven- dijo Peter separándose de él e yendo al asiento de atrás quitándose los pantalones en el camino quedándose sentado en el centro de los sillones con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados dejando ver su polla sobresaliendo un poco de sus bóxer  
Scott dejo salir sus colmillos mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando en bóxer desesperado bajo la atenta vista de Peter que se pasó varias veces la lengua por el labio inferior  
-Dios-dijo Scott cuando se volvió a colocar encima de él y se notaban mucho mejor que antes  
-Dios no, solo Peter-sonrió el besado uno de sus pezones mientras le masajeaba el otro con su mano  
Scott soltó un gemido bastante inadecuado mientras se agarraba con una mano al pelo de Peter y otra la apoyaba en el techo del coche, Peter se entretuvo así unos minutos hasta que Scott se separo de él y se quedaba de rodillas sentado en el suelo mientras su cara estaba los más cerca posible de su entrepierna  
Scott lo miro con los ojos rojos mientras el se atragantaba viendo como Scott despegaba su vista para ponerla en su prepucio y ver como este le pasaba la lengua muy lentamente  
-¿te gusta?-le dijo mientras le daba otra lamida  
-ssiiiii- soltó viendo como este empezaba a bajar sus bóxer haciendo que casi se atragantase con su saliva  
Peter noto como sus bóxer se deslizaban hasta sus pantorrillas mientras veía como su polla se alzaba enfrente de la cara de Scott soltando un poco de pre semen en el proceso  
Scott paso su legua saboreando su sabor haciendo que este gimiera en el acto mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo se erizaba, gimió cuando sintió su semen en la boca mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza seguido de un par de ellos hasta que se metió por fin ese sabroso trozo de carne en la boca  
¡Scott!-gruño medio grito cuando sintió su boca en su polla  
Scott solo sonrió mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente dando alguna que otra lamida por toda su envergadura mientras veía como los ojos de Peter refulgían en azul diamante asiendo que se sintiese más excitado mientras este le daba alguna que otra embestida a su boca  
Peter gemía sin poder controlarse mientras llevo una de sus manos hacia su culo y con un dedo le daba caricias y lo penetraba lentamente  
Scott sintió el escozor pero no paro sus movimientos mientras que con una de sus manos se empezaba a masturbar  
Peter puso una de sus manos en el pelo de Scott mientras le follaba la boca desquiciado por el placer oyendo como Scott gemía con su polla en la boca notando como se atragantaba alguna que otra vez

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Peter notaba como venia su orgasmo y no quería venirse tan rápido así que en un rápido movimiento levanto a Scott oyendo como de este se oía un pof para nada obsceno empotrándolo en el sillón donde él estaba mientras él le alzaba los pies y se quedaba con la cara muy cerca de su rosado agujero  
-ahora me toca a mí- soltó Peter mientras empezaba a darle lamidas a su agujero para dilatarlo aun mas  
Scott solo podía gemir pidiendo mas mientras se seguía masturbando sin poder controlarse, notando como la lengua de Peter entraba y salía jugando con su agujero desquiciándolo a más no poder  
Peter sonrió no parando sus movimientos oyéndolo gemir sin poder controlarse mientras añadía un dedo  
Scott soltó un gemido gutural mientras se empezaba a mover para sentir más profundo ese dedo junto a esa lengua  
-Peter-rugió para que supiese que su orgasmo venia antes de que él quisiera  
Peter se separo de él mientras empezaba a lamerle un pezón-aun no-dijo posicionando su glande en su entrada-quiero que te corras conmigo-dijo empezándolo a penetrar  
-Peter…-dijo pero no pudo continuar ya que fue callado por los labios de Peter que lo besaban con vehemencia mientras se terminaba de introducir en el  
-eres…eres-decía Peter cuando ya estuvo empalado en él y sentía su calor alrededor de toda su polla  
-duele-dijo a regañadientes Scott  
Peter solo sonrió mientras le daba un beso casto y empezaba a moverse haciendo que Scott gimiera de dolor pero seguido muy rápidamente de placer mientras salía y entraba en el sin parar  
Scott se sentía un poco vació cuando salía de él pero rápidamente ese sentimiento se iba cuando lo volvía a penetrar llenándolo por completo  
-¡Peter follame! -grito a pleno pulmón Scott cuando este dio con una de sus embestidas en el punto exacto  
-lo que… tú quieras-dijo entre embestidas Peter aumentando el ritmo  
Scott gimió en el acto mientras posaba sus pies en su cintura para afianzar más las embestidas  
-te voy a penetrar con tanta fuerza que no querrás que saque mi polla nunca hasta que me corra dentro tuyo-vocifero Peter dando otra vez en el punto exacto  
-¡Dios si!-chillo Scott besándolo salvajemente por lo excitado que estaba oyéndolo hablar así  
-¿eso quieres?-dio una embestida profunda-¿qué te folle sin contemplación?-soltó penetrándolo una y otra vez  
Scott gruño dejando relucir sus ojos de alfa dándole a entender que estaba ablando demasiado en este momento sintiendo que cabalga en una nube por el placer dejándose llevar mientras sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía pedía a gritos participar  
Peter sonrió y lo cogió en volandas para sentarse él en el sillón y dejar que Scott llevase el ritmo por su primera vez  
-gracias-dijo Scott sonriente pero aun con los ojos en rojo  
Scott puso sus pies en el suelo mientras se empezó a penetrar el mismo asiendo movimientos leves al principio pero profundos hasta que volvió a ser rudo y salvaje en cierta forma notando como una mano de Peter agarraba sus caderas indicándole el ritmo mientras con la otra lo masturbaba haciendo lo que él quería hacer  
Scott soltó un gran gemido cuando se sintió empalado por completo sintiendo como con estas embestidas daban en su punto exacto haciendo que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo  
-dios-grito Peter sin poder contenerse sintiendo el mayor de los placeres  
-Dios no, solo Scott-soltó este sonriendo mientras empezaba a subir y bajar seguido de Peter que hacia fuerza con sus pies para hacer sus embestidas más profundas  
Ambos se sentían en la gloria y no podían parar por todos esos sentimientos que los sobrepasaban a ambos, Scott noto que ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo y ralentizo un poco sus movimientos dejando que Peter volviera a tener el control  
-Peter-llamo viendo como este alzaba su vista hacia él y lo miraba a los ojos deseándolo con la mirada  
-te quiero-dijo viendo como este se le agrandaban los ojos y aminoraba un poco las embestidas  
-yo también te quiero-contesto besándolo y notando que ya estaba cerca el también  
Ambos se estuvieron mirando mientras Peter volvió a acelerar los movientes soltándoles a ambos varios un ronroneo  
-y- ya llego…-dijo Scott entre labios sintiendo las embestidas de Peter más profundas  
-y-yo también, vengámonos j-juntos-decía sin parar mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos  
No duraron mucho mas haciendo que Scott se derramase entre el pecho de ambos mientras Peter lo hacia dentro de él montado aun en la ola del orgasmo de Scott  
Ambos respiraron jadeantes sin poder contenerse mirándose los ojos dándose alguna que otra caricia hasta que Peter salió lentamente de Scott queriéndole dejar marcado con su semilla todo el tiempo que le fuera posible  
Ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que se dieron un beso y se limpiaron mientras se vestían cada uno por su lado  
-¿estás bien?-dijo Peter cuando volvió a ponerse en su asiento deseando romper el silencio que había  
-si claro-respondió Scott desde el asiento de atrás mientras se anudaba las zapatillas también un poco nervioso por el silencio tan repentino-te…  
-no me arrepiento de nada- soltó Peter girando en su asiento para mirarle a los ojos-no quiero que pienses eso porque no es así-continuo diciendo viendo como el chico lo miraba a los ojos-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo soltándole la mayor de las sonrisas  
-está bien-dijo Scott un poco cohibido por sus palabras pero tremendamente feliz porque no se arrepienta de lo que paso  
-además, quiero volver a repetirlo pero con una cama-soltó viendo como Scott se ponía colorado hasta las orejas  
-¡que!-exclamo el chico cuando se sentó en el asiento delantero  
-creo que he sido bastante claro de que quiero repetir muchas veces-soltó aumentando su ego por como Scott aun se ruborizaba cuando ya lo avían hecho-te quiero ¿lo sabes?-dijo dándole un beso efímero y dejándolo aun mas colorado si era posible  
Scott fue todo el trayecto bastante ruborizado aun sin creerse las cosas que le soltaba Peter pero sintiendo como su corazón se había saltado algún que otro latido cuando le dijo esas dos simples palabras  
Scott pensaba que su manada estaría ofuscada pensando que como líder debía ser el primero en llegar pero lo que no sabía es que iba a llegar junto a otras dos personas que iban discutiendo en un jeep no muy lejos de ellos  
-te dije que llegaríamos tarde- volvió a gritarle Stiles ofuscado mirando la hora en su móvil  
-no es mi culpa que el pequeño Stiles quisiera dormir mas-dijo Derek mirándolo con una ceja alzada  
-¿desde cuándo tu me haces caso?-dijo Stiles rebatiéndole con la mirada mientras hacía movimientos con los manos-además ¿quién fue el que se tardo media hora con mi teléfono llamando a saber quién?-soltó mosqueado por esta discusión tan estúpida  
-desde que me amenazaste con ponerme acónito en el desayuno-soltó Derek bufando-además te repito que ya sabrás quien es a quien llame en su debido momento-soltó con retintín  
-¿cuando fue que te amenace?-pregunto Stiles no recordando haber amenazado al lobo  
-¿enserio?...no recuerdas como anoche entre en tu cuarto de baño mientras te estabas cambiando ¿¿y me amenazaste de muerte con una bola en llamas en la mano?-dijo mirándolo por un segundo a los ojos volviendo su vista a la carretera  
Stiles se quedo con la boca abierta parecido a un pez fuera del agua  
-¿enserio hice eso?-pregunto después de unos minutos  
-por eso no quise despertarte cuando me soltaste “que dejase dormir al pequeño Stiles”-soltó Derek dando énfasis con sus cejas  
-eso no explica tu enfado lobo amargado- contraataco Stiles  
-mi enfado es sencillamente que desde que desperté no puedo olerte-soltó sin mas mientras adelantaba a un coche y se ponía de detrás de un lamborghini  
-lo hago por que odio que podáis olerme y saber cómo me siento-soltó Stiles mandando un mensaje a Scott sabiendo que el coche de delante ellos era el de Peter  
-¿ami también?- fue lo único que le dijo sin mirarlo  
-no es eso es….es…ahgg está bien- dijo levantando la mano dejándola suspendida en el aire-dame la mano-le soltó  
-¿para qué?-dijo queriendo saber por qué la quería no porque no pudiese conducir sin las dos manos  
-tú solo dámela-dijo ofuscado  
Derek asintió para posar su mano encima de la del chico y ver como este decía unas palabras que no comprendía hasta que sintió una ligera descarga en la mano que hiso que la apartara de golpe no porque le produjera dolor sino por lo que le hacía recordar  
-ya esta-soltó sin mas Stiles descendiendo la mano  
-¿qué es lo que has hecho? Porque aun….-dejo de hablar cuando olio todos los sentimientos que emanaban de Stiles, podía sentir lo que sentía el chico de nuevo  
\- te huelo-dijo a modo de pregunta pero sin hacerla  
-solo tú puedes olerme, lo demás no-soltó queriéndole dejar las cosas claras mientras respondía al mensaje de Scott  
-gracias-dijo poniendo mano en su muslo y acariciarlo  
-lo hice solo para que dejes que comer la oreja-soltó Stiles un poco ruborizado  
Derek sonrió de lado metiéndose por el camino al bosque que daba lugar a su antigua casa fijándose que seguía el lamborghini delante de ellos cayendo en la cuenta que sería el coche de Peter  
Ambos coches aparcaron bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la manada que estaba un poco cansada de estarles esperando sobre todo cierto lobo malhumorado  
Derek y Stiles fueron los primeros en bajar seguidos de un sonriente Peter y un muy colorado Scott  
-¿cómo sabia que éramos nosotros?-pregunto Scott cuando termino de responder al abrazo de su hermano  
-muy fácil, no suele haber coches tan lujosos por este pueblo-dijo mirando de reojo a Peter que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incluso daba miedo  
-Stiles-dijo Peter abrazándolo de golpe como si fueran tan amigos-perdona por lo de ayer vale-dijo sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho  
-¿Peter que mierda te fumaste?-dijo separándose un poco mirando a Scott viendo como este agachaba la cabeza para después dirigirla a Derek y ver como este estaba en shock  
-¿y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto viendo su careto  
-¿enserio?- fue lo único que salió de su boca  
Tanto Peter como Scott se dieron por aludidos viendo como uno bajaba más la cabeza por la vergüenza mientras otro extendía más la sonrisa si era posible  
-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar Stiles queriendo saber que pasaba  
-sexo-fue lo único que dijo Derek sintiéndose ruborizado por lo que olía de ambos  
-que quieres decir con sex…-Stiles callo en la cuenta mirando fijamente a ambos quedándose pálido al instante  
-habéis follado-soltó como si fuese no lo supieran ninguno de ellos  
-por supuesto Stilinski no es nada del otro mundo-soltó sonriente Peter separándose al fin del chico mientras recibía una colleja de Scott  
-Stiles…yo- dijo Scott cuando se atrevió a mirarle  
-habéis follado-volvió a repetir como si con una sola vez no fuese bastante  
-si Stiles hemos follado quieres dejar de repetir esa palabra-dijo colorado como un tomate Scott  
-¿con Peter?-pregunto a su hermano poniendo una cara de asco  
-¡ey!-soltó Peter dándole una colleja pero sin hacerle daño  
-si Stiles podemos dejar de hablar del tema-soltó Scott no queriendo hablar de nada de lo sucedido  
-¿qué coño estáis haciendo?-grito de lejos el otro Derek cansado de esperarles mientras se acercaba  
-el que faltaba-gruño el otro Derek siendo callado por un codazo de Stiles  
-se puede saber que…-Derek no pudo terminar la frase por que cuando olio lo que olían los demás se quedo en shock mirando a su tío  
-vamos Derek ni que tu fueses un santo-dijo su tío agarrando a Scott de la mano mientras lo arrastraba con la cabeza agachada pasando por su lado  
-creo que eres el menos indicado para recriminar nada-soltó Stiles pasando por su lado sin mirarlo seguido del otro yo que lo miro hasta con lastima  
Derek se giro para verlos con la boca abierta pero dolido más que otra cosa por las palabras del castaño, sabía que las cosas estaban mal entre ellos pero nunca desde que lo había conocido le había recriminado nada, hasta hoy.  
Sabía que debía arreglar las cosas con como fueran con el porqué sabia que muy en el fondo aunque no lo pudiese oler y eso le cabreaba bastante el castaño estaba dolido con él y eso era algo que quería cambiar no sabía porque pero nunca le había gustado verlo mal por algo y menos saber que es por culpa de el  
Salió de su medio trance para dirigirse a la parte trasera de su casa para empezar el entrenamiento sin saber ni él ni ninguno de ellos lo que pasaba en un apartamento en la costa de la ciudad de Torre-vieja en Inglaterra  
Thais caminaba por el pasillo con prepotencia seguido de Sergio que no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra  
-¿enserio vamos a ir?-pregunto por décimo quinta ves Sergio  
-es que no oíste pedazo de animal-soltó irónica Thais colocándose sus cabellos para mirarlo de reojo  
-es que no entiendo porque tenemos que ir a ese pueblucho-soltó Sergio bastante malhumorado  
-ya sabes porque vamos-contesto ella mientras se paraba enfrente del apartamento en donde se alojaban abriendo la puerta con sus llaves  
-¿y vamos a ir con esos?-pregunto poniendo cara de asco  
-si-soltó sin más abriendo la puerta metiéndose dentro  
Todo el apartamento estaba igual que el mismo día que llegaron por unos de sus encargos sabían que debían pasar desapercibidos por que no querían dejar ninguna evidencia. Todo estaba en calma mientras que los otros dos acompañantes les esperaban en el comedor  
-buenos días-soltó ella con una sonrisa fingida mirando a los dos seguido de Sergio que los miro con desagrado  
Tanto Vicent como Rían los miraron a ambos pero solo Vicent les devolvió la sonrisa  
-preparados y listos-dijo el  
-muy bien el taxi nos espera-soltó ella caminado hacia su cuarto para recoger su maleta ya preparada  
Sergio se quedo mirándolos a ambos pero solo Rían el que gruño  
-si quieres decirnos algo ahora es un buen momento-le espeto Rían mirándolo a los ojos  
-solo os diré que si os metéis en mi camino os mato a ambos- les soltó mirando con ganas de asesinarles ahora mismo  
-puedes intentarlo-le respondió Rían  
Sergio gruño de tal manera que izo a Rían levantarse de golpe mientras era sujetado por el brazo por Vicent  
-Sergio-soltó Thais saliendo de su cuarto mirándolo  
Este solo agacho la cabeza a modo de sumisión  
-creo que les ha quedado claro con lo que oyeron de nuestros últimos compañeros-soltó ella mirando a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa  
Ambos asintieron recordando en el informe que habían leído que sus antiguos compañeros a los que ellos reemplazaban habían sido descuartizados miembro a miembro  
-muy bien si estamos listos será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- dijo ella dándole su mochila a Sergio dejando que este la cargase, mientras Vicent y Rían cogían las suyas y la seguían saliendo los cuatro del apartamento como si no hubiesen estado en ningún momento  
-y ¿a donde vamos si se puede saber?-soltó Vicent queriendo saber cuál sería su próximo destino  
Thais sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se colocaba un rulo que caía por su pelo  
-a un pueblo llamado Beicon Hill-soltó ella mientras seguía caminado  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada mas sabiendo que se preparaban para una nueva pelea en un pueblo llamado Beicon Hill.


	11. Dudas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las cosas en la manada siguen tensas pero sobre todo entre ambos Derek, mientras que Stiles recibe una llamada de una persona inesperada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento muchísimo la tardanza os pido disculpas pero acabo de empezar las clases y ando un poco liado espero que este capitulo valga la espera y espero vuestros kudos y comentarios (sobre todo comentarios) voy a buscarme un Manager jajajaja bueno disfrutad...

Decir que el entrenamiento fue lo más normal del mundo es quedarse corto, Stiles sabía que las cosas estaban tensas entre la manada pero no creía que estuviesen tanto, por un lado estaba lo sucedido con Scott y Peter sabia que algo pasaba pero cuando se entero de lo sucedido se quedo en shock, una imagen paso por su mente y palideció al instante quedándose mirando fijamente al tostador creyendo que este tendría todas las respuestas, negó con la cabeza para eliminar esas imágenes de su mejor amigo asiendo cosas indecentes con Peter mientras se llevaba la taza de chocolate recién echo a los labios girando cuando oyó como venían pasos desde la escalera.  
-¿cuánto llevas despierto?-pregunto un Derek sin camisa bastante sexy recién levantado haciendo que Stiles casi se atragantase con el chocolate  
-b-buenos días a ti también- contesto Stiles mientras tocia viendo a Derek  
-no me has respondido- volvió a preguntar rascándose los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el  
-estaba pensando…-contesto levantándose de su asiento para prepararle el desayuno a cierto lobo gruñón  
-¿en qué?-dijo Derek tomando asiento al lado de donde estaba el suyo atendiendo lo que hacia  
-en el entrenamiento de ayer, las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros además hoy tenemos que volver a entrenar ya que tuvimos que cancelarlo a la mitad por la lluvia-dijo este recordando que ayer casi se moja si no llega a ser porque cierto lobito gruñón se quito la chaqueta que tenia para ofrecérsela.  
Derek vio como se colaba cierta sonrisa en el rostro de chico asiendo que este gruñera por lo bajo  
-¿qué pasa?-dijo Stiles parándose en medio de la cocina para mirarlo con cara de desconcierto  
-no me gusta que piensas en el-dijo mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo el motivo de su sonrisa  
-Derek…solo me ofreció su chaqueta-contesto Stiles suspirando aun no creyendo el gesto que había tenido el otro Derek  
-aun así- dijo desviando la mirada de esos hermosos ojos no queriendo ser engatusado con su mirada  
Stiles sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa con un plato de tostadas acompañado de la taza de café de Derek  
-toma-dijo este sentándose en el taburete ofreciéndole la taza  
-gracias-contesto cogiendo la taza con un lobo dibujado acompañado de la palabra “Wolf” que tenía escrita debajo del dibujo  
-¿te gusta?-contesto Stiles viendo la media sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara  
-s-si- titubeo por un instante Derek volviendo a poner su semblante serio de antes cayendo en la cuenta que lo había visto sonreír  
-se que eres muy reacio con ciertas cosas, así que pensé que estarías mas cómodo si te compraba una taza para ti-dijo sonriéndole  
-no tenias porque-soltó pero realmente feliz porque tuviese un detalle con el  
-con un gracias me conformaba-dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro para después coger una tostada y untarla en mermelada  
Derek solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios  
Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente echándose miradas de vez en cuanto hasta que terminaron y Stiles recogió los platos y se disponía a fregarlos  
-espero que las cosas estén más calmadas hoy- soltó Stiles después de cierto tiempo callados notando su mirada en su nuca  
-¿a qué te refieres?-contesto el acercándose lentamente a Stiles  
-es que no viste como estaban las cosas ayer, los gemelos no dejaban de mirar a su alfa para después mirar a Peter ya que de por si ellos dos estaban bastantes tensos después Malia no se separada de Lidia que estaba muy callada incluso para ser ella y Derek no dejaba de gruñir a todo el mundo pero sobre todo a ti que no te alejabas de mi ni un milímetro-contesto Stiles rápidamente mientras terminaba de fregar los platos  
-¿y te molesta?-contesto este pegándose a él mientras se lo decía muy bajito en el oído como si fuese un secreto  
-n-no solo que podrías entrenar con ellos-titubeo Stiles notando como se le escapo de las manos la taza que estaba fregando  
-¿eso quieres?-volvió a repetir con la misma voz mientras aspiraba su olor y posaba una mano en su cintura  
-y- yo y-yo-decía sin poder hablar  
Derek hundió su cabeza en su cuello aspirando más profundamente su olor  
Stiles gimió un poco notando como la mano de Derek lo pegaba a él dando cierta fricción con sus nalgas con una zona del lobo bastante abultada  
-Derek-gimió esta vez sin poder controlarse  
Derek sonrió en su cuello mientras alzaba su cabeza dispuesto a besar esos labios pecaminosos que quería volver a sentir contra los suyos  
-¡Stiles!-se oyó gritar una voz mientras se oía un golpe en la puerta  
Ambos se separaron de golpe mientras jadeaban un poco molestos por la interrupción  
-voy-dijo este con la voz un poco aguda cerrando el grifo del agua y separándose de Derek mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
Derek a su lado gruño bastante molesto sabiendo quien era el que tocaba la puerta  
Stiles suspiro mientras abría la puerta y se mostraba a un Derek bastante molesto  
-¡qué coño haces!-grito Derek a pleno pulmón bastante molesto- te he llamado varias veces- vocifero viendo como el otro Derek lo miraba dejando ver sus ojos de alfa viendo como este respondía mostrando los suyos  
-no me había enterado, para ¿que era?-dijo viendo como ambos se asesinaban con la mirada  
-la reunión empezó hace un rato-contesto apartando la mirada de su otro yo para centrarse en el  
-¿y has venido a buscarme?-contesto sin creérselo  
-si-dijo sin más frunciendo el ceño  
-que considerado-contesto el otro Derek con bastante ironía  
-¿se puede saber que os pasa?-pregunto Stiles mirando a ambos aleatoriamente  
-nada-contestaron ambos a la vez  
Stiles solo suspiro separándose un poco de la entrada e invitando a Derek a pasar viendo como este disminuía un poco el entrecejo por su gesto  
Una vez dentro cerró la puerta viendo como después ambos Derek se miraban mutuamente  
-aun tengo que cambiarme- dijo este después de unos minutos queriendo relajar el ambiente  
-está bien- contesto Derek apartando su mirada para volverla a fijar en el  
-podéis permanecer aquí 5 minutos sin llegar a mataros-dijo Stiles caminando a las escaleras  
-se intentara- contesto el otro Derek mirándolo marchar sonriéndole un poco aunque no lo viera  
Ambos permanecieron callados oyendo las burradas de Stiles diciendo se así mismo que si no se preparaba rápido habría una matanza en su comedor  
-¿a qué has venido?-pregunto al fin Derek desviando su mirada de las escaleras para ver a su recién invitado  
-creo que oíste perfectamente a que-respondió sin más mirándolo de reojo  
-quizás engañes a Stiles pero no a mi-le espeto  
-no sé de qué me hablas-dijo desviando la mirada  
-enserio crees que no se que no quieres que este cerca de él-dijo aun mirándolo aunque el otro no lo hiciese  
-¿acaso no es obvio?-dijo volviéndolo a mirar como si fuese un enemigo mortal  
-no me refiero a eso, no quieres que este cerca de él pero no porque sea un peligro-dijo su otro yo dando en el clavo viendo como este fruncía el ceño  
Derek iba a protestar pero se cayó cuando oyó como Stiles empezaba a bajar las escaleras  
-siento la espera- contesto llegando abajo  
-tranquilo estábamos charlando ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a Derek viendo como este no se había movido del sitio desde que llego  
Derek soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta mientras le devolvía una sonrisa fingida  
-por cierto Derek toma- dijo Stiles entregándole su chaqueta-siento no habértela podido lavar-contesto Stiles bajando un poco la cabeza  
-no importa-contesto este cogiéndola justo por donde la mano de Stiles la agarraba rozando su mano por un instante  
Stiles sintió una leve caricia en su mano y se sonrojo un poco sin poder evitarlo viendo como el otro Derek gruñía por el gesto  
-Stiles podemos hablar-dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta queriendo poder así oler el olor impregnado del chico aun sin saber porque-a solas-termino de decir con la chaqueta puesta  
Stiles miro al otro Derek y este asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras  
-voy a cambiarme-dijo pasando por el lado de Stiles y dándole un beso efímero en la mejilla viendo como a este se le subían los colores y su otro yo gruñía por lo bajo  
Una vez que oyó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse volvió su vista a la del chico que aun seguía un poco colorado  
-lo siento-dijo queriendo sonar lo menos molesto posible  
-¿Qué?-dijo Stiles saliendo de su trance  
-Stiles, no me hagas repetirlo-dijo no queriendo repetirlo otra vez ya que le había costado mucho decirlo la primera vez  
-Derek no tienes por...-  
-si Stiles te debo una disculpa ya que tu nunca has dudado de mi-dijo Derek cortando a Stiles  
-no Derek enserio no tienes porque disculparte es normal que tuvieses esa reacción soy…-  
-¡no lo digas!- medio grito Derek acercándose un poco-no quiero ni que lo pienses-dijo bastante cerca del chico  
-pero…-  
-nada de pero no quiero que dudes de ti ¿entendido?-dijo posando su mano en su hombro  
-yo también te debo una disculpa no tuve por que decirte esas cosas-dijo desviando su mirada sintiéndose un poco abrumado por la cercanía de Derek  
Derek sonrió de lado viendo que aunque no lo oliese aun notaba lo nervioso que se ponía con su cercanía  
-da igual-dijo acercando mas su cara a él sin ser consciente de lo que hacía o siéndolo pero no queriendo pensar en ello ahora  
-Derek-dijo él con esa voz con la que tanto le gustaba oír que decía su nombre aunque lo negaría al mundo entero  
Derek no pudo acercarse más ya que un gruñido se oyó desde las escaleras  
-creo que deberíamos irnos ya-gruño medio ladro el otro Derek viendo como ambos se alejaban de la cercanía que tenían  
-será lo mejor-dijo Stiles abrumado por la mirada de ambos  
-bien yo os llevo-contesto Derek colocándose la chaqueta y poniendo su semblante serio de siempre  
-no hace falta-contesto el otro Derek antes que el chico  
-y yo digo que si-dijo sin más clavando su mirada en su otro yo viendo como este le devolvía la mirada  
-enserio Derek no tienes por qué molestarte-dijo Stiles haciendo gestos con las manos de los nervios que tenia  
-y no es molestia –dijo sin más sin apartar vista de donde la tenia clavada  
Ambos Derek se aguantaron la mirada soltando algún que otro gruñido  
-bueno pues vayámonos ya se hace tarde-dijo queriendo salir de ahí mientras subía a su cuarto y bajaba con una mochila  
Ambos vieron como Stiles salía de la casa y los siguieron aun echándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro  
-tu iras delante- dijo Derek a Stiles cuando llegaron al coche  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta del coche incitando al otro Derek a entrar viendo como este murmuraba por lo bajo, Stiles fue a entrar pero fue detenido por la mano de Derek  
-mi coche mis normas-le soltó sin mas mientras lo miraba fijamente  
Stiles suspiro antes de decir un está bien viendo como Derek le soltaba de su agarre  
Ambos entraron bajo la atenta mirada del Derek que ya estaba dentro del Camaro, Derek vio como Stiles le daba una sonrisa al pasajero de atrás por el retrovisor mientras salía del aparcamiento  
Todos estaban en completo silencio notando como el ambiente estaba tenso mientras se dirigían a la antigua mansión Hale  
Stiles miro por el retrovisor y vio como la mirada de Derek estaba puesta en el piloto hasta que noto su vista y volteo la suya para ver como esos ojos verdes se quedaban mirándolos fijamente dejando ver cierto brillo en los ojos  
-y como se lo tomo tu padre-soltó el conductor notando las miradas entre ambos y apretando los nudillos en el volante  
-se lo ha tomado bien-dijo Stiles sin apartar la vista del retrovisor  
-enserio…a mi me amenaza con la pistola y a él se lo toma bien- no era una pregunta era una afirmación  
-un ¿sí?- contesto dudoso de responder  
Derek por fin aparto la mirada de la carretera para mirar al copiloto con una ceja alzada  
-¿qué?-dijo Stiles por fin quitando la vista para mirarlo a el  
-no eh dicho nada-dijo mirándolo por un momento para volver a mirar a la carretera con un amago de sonrisa  
-no hace falta-contesto este oyendo un leve suspiro desde la parte de atrás  
-¿estás bien?-dijo Stiles girando en su asiento para mirarlo mientras posaba su mano en una de sus piernas  
-solo estoy…incomodo- soltó por no decir molesto mientras acariciaba su mano con la suya  
Derek los vio de reojo y sintió unas ganas de separarlos mientras pensaba en el porqué de sentirse de esa manera  
-Stiles incorpórate-dijo no queriendo sonar molesto pero fallando en el intento  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza pero no izo amago de moverse  
-Stiles-volvió a decir un poco más molesto  
-Derek tengo puesto el cinturón no me va a pasar nada –le espeto el chico mientras miraba a Derek y este le sonreía haciendo círculos en su mano  
Derek lo agarro del hombro y lo volvió a incorporar en su asiento  
-solo siéntate- le ordeno mientras este se zafaba de su agarre oyendo un gruñido desde la parte de atrás  
Stiles se sentó mientras miraba por el cristal mientras Derek volvía la vista a la carretera quedando otra vez en silencio  
-Stiles-llamo mientras lo miraba de reojo  
-solo quiero llegar de una vez-contesto este sin mirarle  
Derek suspiro mientras atendía otra vez a la carretera bastante cabreado  
Todo el trayecto fue en silencio hasta que llegaron y todos se bajaron del coche mientras Stiles seguía sin mirarle  
Cuando los tres se bajaron Derek se acerco a él y le abrazo la espalda  
-¿estás bien?-dijo apoyando su barbilla en su pelo bajo la atenta mirada del otro  
-solo…quiero irme a casa-dijo agarrando sus manos y sonriendo por su gesto  
-tranquilo-le soltó mientras lo giraba hacia él y lo abrazaba-terminaremos pronto y podremos seguir en donde nos quedamos-soltó viendo como este sonreía  
-Stiles-llamo Derek acercándose a ellos  
-estoy cansado Derek déjalo estar-le contesto mientras se separaba del abrazo Derek y caminaba hacia el patio notando como este lo seguía muy de cerca  
Derek solo gruño mientras los seguía a cierta distancia fulminándolos con la distancia mientras se preguntaba por qué se sentía de esa manera  
El resto de la manada ya estaba allí que paro su entrenamiento viendo a los recién llegados  
-llegas tarde-dijo Scott acercándose a su hermano y abrazándolo  
-lose-dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo  
Ambos estuvieron abrazándose por unos minutos hasta que Scott hizo el intento de separarse queriendo continuar el entrenamiento pero los brazos de Stiles se aferraron mas a él impidiéndole que se separase  
-Stiles-dijo Scott notando como su amigo se aferraba a él como si fuese un salvavidas  
-solo un poco mas-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro no queriendo separarse aun  
Scott asintió con la cabeza apretando mas su agarre mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza-todo el que tú quieras bro-dijo sonriéndole aunque este no lo viese  
-gracias-  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio en el abrazo hasta que cierto lobo se acerco a ellos manteniendo su vista fija en Stiles  
-Scott- gruño Derek viendo como este lo miraba haciendo refulgir sus ojos de alfa  
-¿qué quieres?-dijo bastante molesto por la interrupción con su hermano  
-hemos venido a entrenar-le soltó clavando la vista en sus ojos sin inmutarse  
-lose- le espeto separándose de su amigo para arrastrarlo hacia al otro Derek que estaba apoyado en un árbol a cierta distancia  
-quédate aquí-le dijo Scott a Stiles viendo como este asentía con la cabeza  
Stiles se separo de su hermano caminando hasta el otro Derek que lo miraba mostrando cierta sonrisa  
-gracias-oyó decir a Derek mientras se alejaba para entrenar  
-es mi familia siempre me preocupare por el-contesto Scott sabiendo el porqué de las gracias  
Cuando la manada empezó a entrenar viendo como el Derek que entrenaba seguía mirando muy atento decidió ignorarlo para atender a Stiles  
-¿estás bien?- le pregunto separándose del árbol y acerándose un poco  
-si…es solo que estoy confundido-dijo dejando de mirar el entrenamiento para fijarse en el  
-lo entiendo-dijo este agarrando de su mano para traerlo hacia él y sentarse con el chico apoyando su espalda en su pecho  
-mejor-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba enredando sus brazos por su cintura  
Stiles solo asintió acomodándose en su sitio  
-toma-le dijo apartando una mano para coger su maleta y dársela  
Stiles sonrió y cogió la mochila para sacar un libro muy conocido para el viendo como Derek volvía a poner el brazo donde lo tenia  
-ya que estoy aquí-le soltó Stiles abriendo el libro y leyendo desde donde se había quedado  
Ambos estuvieron así un rato, Derek acariciando de vez en cuando a Stiles con la vista fija en la manada mientras este sonreía por las cosquillas que le hacía intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo  
-Derek si quieres puedes ir a entrenar con ellos-dijo cogiendo una hoja que había caído en una de las páginas del libro haciendo que esta empezase a levitar  
-¿tu quieres?-dijo apartando la vista de la manada para fijarla en el  
-solo si tú quieres- respondió mientras apuntaba a varias hojas y estas empezaban a levitar girando lentamente alrededor de ellos  
-está bien- contesto pero no se movió porque estaba mirando las hojas alrededor de ellos  
Stiles sonrió mientras tocaba una de las hojas verdes y estas empezaba a cambiar de color seguido de las demás hasta llegar a las del árbol y este cambiar como hacían las demás pareciendo que estaban en otoño  
-Stiles-dijo mirando el árbol y las hojas viendo lo hermoso que era  
-¿te gusta?- dijo girando desde su posición para mirarlo  
-es hermoso-dijo bajando su mirada hasta dejarla puesta en sus hermosos ojos avellana  
Stiles sonrió agradecido por sus palabras mientras Derek se iba acercando hacia el lentamente  
-Derek-soltó Stiles notando sus caricias  
-eres hermoso-dijo acercándose más sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Stiles  
-Derek-volvió a decir Stiles acariciando su mejilla mientras Derek lo besaba lentamente saboreando y disfrutando de sus labios  
Stiles gimió entre sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de Derek entrar en su boca deseando encontrarse con la suya  
Derek acaricio unas de las nalgas de Stiles mientras lo pegaba más a él para sentirlo más de cerca  
Ambos se separaron al momento jadeando en busca de aire para sus pulmones viendo como el resto de la manada había parado el entrenamiento quedándose con las bocas abiertas y cierto desconcierto en sus caras mirando hacia ellos  
-esto tiene una explicación-dijo empezándose a poner nervioso  
-y estamos deseando oírla-dijo Derek clavando su mirada en el mostrando bastante su enfado  
-pues…veras –e-él y… y...s-somos y-y pues eso y empezamos y no sé...p-pero no paso nada y…y estamos viendo y no sabemos…p-pero todo e-está bien verdad- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos mientras hablaba sin lógica alguna  
-Stiles-dijo Scott acerándose a su amigo viendo como todas las hojas volvían al suelo  
-que-dijo notando como su corazón latía sin parar  
-tranquilo-dijo parándose enfrente de él mientras se ponía de cuclillas no queriendo que su amigo tuviese un ataque de los suyos  
-s-si-dijo respirando notando como la manos de Derek le acariciaban intentando tranquilizarlo  
-muy bien- dijo Scott notando los latidos de su hermano mas relajado-ahora vuelve a intentar explicarte-dijo con calma  
Stiles respiro varias veces intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas  
-Derek y yo…-dijo pero se cayó cuando oyó su móvil sonar agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía quien quiera que estuviera llamando  
Stiles se levanto de golpe separándose mientras miraba el número de teléfono y veía que era un número que no conocía  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto al fin Derek que había preferido quedarse callado viendo como Stiles seguía sin coger la llamada  
-es un numero que no conozco-dijo cuando el móvil dejo de sonar  
Derek se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose a él y cogiendo el móvil de las manos de Stiles mientras que con la otra lo agarraba y lo jalaba con el  
-Derek ¿qué pasa?-pregunto cuando este se paro un poco más lejos viendo como el móvil volvía a sonar  
-Derek-se oyó una voz desde la otra línea  
-si soy yo ¿donde estas?-dijo volteándose para mirar a Stiles y a la manada que estaba atento a ellos dos  
-tenemos un problema- creyó oír Stiles  
-ahora te llamo-soltó de golpe mientras colgaba  
Stiles lo miraba confundido-¿quién era?-pregunto  
La manda vio como Derek se le acercaba al oído y le decía algo haciendo que Stiles saltase por la respuesta  
-¿Qué?-dijo Stiles asombrado por lo que le había dicho  
-lose, se que tuve que decírtelo pero quería que fuese una sorpresa-le contesto  
-estás seguro de que es…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue callado por la mano de Derek  
-Stiles-dijo mirándolo para luego fijar su vista en la manada  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que no quería que se enterase nadie más viendo como este despegaba su mano de sus labios  
-tenemos que irnos- le dijo a Stiles  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Stiles se encamino a Scott que estaba en el mismo sitio  
-Scott necesito un favor-soltó cuando llego a su lado  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto su amigo queriendo saber a qué tanto secretismo  
-necesito que le pidas a Peter que me preste su coche y que no me hagas preguntas-  
-ni lo sueñes Stilinski-se oyó decir a Peter de lejos  
-Scott por favor-rogó de nuevo Stiles con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado  
-Peter-dijo Scott con esa voz girándose a Peter  
-no Scott ni aunque me lo pidas tu-dijo Peter acerándose a ellos  
-yo os puedo llevar-soltó Derek  
-no-contesto Stiles secamente  
-Scott te lo suplico-dijo rogando a su amigo-te regalare el juego de Call of Duty que tengo-dijo chantajeándolo sabiendo que Scott deseaba ese juego  
-¿enserio?-dijo Scott abriendo los ojos de par en par  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa  
-Peter dales las llaves-dijo Scott con convencimiento  
-¿Qué?-soltó asombrado Peter  
-que le des las llaves-repitió Scott seriamente  
-que te allá engatusado a ti no significa que me allá convencido a mi-soltó Peter cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho  
-¿ah sí?-dijo Scott incrédulo acerándose a Peter y diciéndole algo al oído a este  
-que es esto el día del secreto-soltó indignada lidia  
Peter abrió los ojos de par en par separándose para mirar a los ojos a Scott viendo como este asentía con la cabeza dándole a entender que cumpliría lo que le había prometido  
-toma-soltó Peter dejando sorprendido a todos  
-se la vas a dar-gruño Derek  
-me han hecho una oferta que no puedo rechazar-dijo con bastante malicia  
Todos le miraron queriendo saber a qué se refería con esas palabras  
-gracias-dijo Stiles cogiendo las llaves dispuesto a irse pero siendo detenido por Derek  
-¿adónde se supone que vas? aun tienes que darnos una explicación- soltó Derek impidiéndole seguir  
-eso no te incumbe-dijo haciendo un ademan de soltarse- y respecto a lo de antes…estoy enamorado-soltó de golpe dejando a todos asombrados incluido a Derek que perdió la fuerza el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles pudiese liberarse y salir corriendo sin mirar a nadie  
Llego hasta donde estaba el otro Derek viendo como este no decía ni una palabra solo le abrazo y jalaba de él hacia el coche de Peter  
Stiles subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras dirigió su vista a la mansión Hale viendo como esta quedaba atrás  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto Derek posando su mano en su muslo  
-solo…no pensé que se lo tomarían tan mal-dijo aun con la vista en el espejo  
-quien ha dicho que se lo tomaron a mal…por lo que pude oler estaban todos bastantes sorprendidos unos más que otros-dijo acariciando su muslo  
-y… ¿Derek?-pregunto no queriendo que se molestase por la pregunta  
-el fue el que más de todos ellos-dijo con calma sin estar molesto o fruncir el entrecejo  
Stiles solo asintió fijándose en su rostro viendo como este no mentía con sus palabras mientras posaba su mano encima de la suya  
-gracias-dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos  
Derek sonrió para después acercarse y darle un beso efímero sin soltar su mano  
-y ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo un poco colorado Stiles  
-no se no deje que me lo dijese…podrías llamarla-le pregunto  
Stiles saco su teléfono con la mano que tenia libre no queriéndose soltar de Derek llamando a la última llamada que había recibido  
El teléfono dio tres toques hasta que lo cogieron  
-Derek-dijo la voz por la otra línea  
-no soy Derek el ahora no puede contestar- dijo Stiles  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto la voz  
-oh mi pequeño Batman-dijo es voz muy feliz  
-Érica-dijo Stiles sabiendo que ella era la única que lo llamaba así  
Stiles solo oyó la risa de Érica por la otra línea  
-Érica ¿enserio eres tú?, ¿donde estas? , ¿Como estas?-pregunto Stiles muy sonriente  
-tranquilo Stiles si soy yo estoy bien-le respondió Érica muy emocionada  
-¿donde estas?-pregunto Stiles  
-estoy en Shawforth-dijo Érica  
-¿estás en Shawforth? Ese el pueblo que está al lado de Beicon Hill-dijo mientras veía como salían de este  
Derek asintió con la cabeza sabiendo a donde debería de ir a buscarla  
-¿en qué parte estas?- pregunto queriendo saber donde deberían de recogerla  
-estoy en la avenida Listón en la parada del bus-dijo ella leyendo el cartel  
-muy bien vamos para allá-dijo Stiles  
-aquí os esperamos-dijo Érica antes de cortar  
-¿os esperamos?-dijo Derek  
-¿sabías que venía con alguien más?-pregunto Stiles viendo como este negaba con la cabeza  
Ambos se quedaron pensativos pensando quien sería el acompañante que venía con Érica mientras vieron el cartel de “bienvenidos a Shawforth”  
anduvieron varios minutos por las calles hasta que Stiles dejo de leer los carteles a ver si veía el de la avenida de Érica cansado de dar ya tantas vueltas  
-quieres preguntar de una vez-dijo Stiles exasperado  
-no hace falta-refunfuño Derek  
-maldito lobo cabezota admite que estamos perdidos-dijo viendo como volvían a la misma carretera de antes por tercera vez  
-no estamos perdidos-gruño Derek  
-¿ah no? y porque hemos vuelto a esta carretera que estamos haciendo un tour turístico- dijo Stiles con ironía  
Derek giro su cabeza mirándole muy seriamente  
-deja de mirarme así y pregunta a esos de ahí-señalo a su lado de la ventanilla viendo a dos chicos sentados en un banco  
Derek bufo molesto mientras paraba el coche enfrente de ellos y bajaba la ventanilla  
-podrían decirme donde queda la avenida listón-pregunto de sopetón Derek  
Ambos chicos alzaron la cabeza para mirarlos pero ninguno se digno a contestarle  
-perdón por sus maneras-dijo Stiles poniéndose encima de él y asomándose un poco-es un poco huraño, me podrían decir dónde queda la avenida listón-dijo mientras señalaba al mapa que tenían en sus manos  
Ambos le miraron por un segundo hasta que abrieron el mapa y buscaron la avenida que le decían  
-sigue todo recto y luego gira a la izquierda en la primera bocacalle que veas- le dijo uno de los chicos mostrando su sonrisa  
-gracias esto…-  
-Vicent…me llamo Vicent-le dijo sonriéndole  
-encantado yo soy Stiles-dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa  
-Stiles-dijeron ambos chicos a la vez mirándole bajo la atenta mirada de Derek  
-bueno nos vamos-gruño Derek posicionando a Stiles en su asiento  
-antes de irte nos podrías decir cómo se llega a Beicon Hill-pregunto Vicent ignorando el comportamiento de Derek  
Derek fue a cerrar la ventanilla sin contestarle pero no le dio tiempo ya que Stiles hablo antes  
-sigue por esta calle hasta salir a la autopista y luego siga todo recto hacia el norte-dijo antes de que el cristal de la ventanilla se cerrase  
-gracias-contesto Vicent aunque no lo oyese  
Vio como el coche salía disparado viendo como se alejaba en la distancia mientras se fijaba como sus otros dos compañeros venían hacia ellos  
-¿habéis averiguado algo?-pregunto Thais poniendo cara de indignada  
-ya sé cómo llegar al pueblo-contesto Vicent bajo la atenta mirada de Thais y Sergio  
-muy bien por fin podremos empezar lo que hemos venido a hacer-dijo Thais sonriendo maliciosamente  
Ambos chicos asintieron mientras dirigían su mirada a la carretera donde les esperaba su próximo destino.


	12. Erica y Cora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Stiles van a recoger a su amiga Erica que viene acompañada de alguien muy cercano a Derek hasta que en el trayecto de vuelto son atacados por la nueva amenaza que a llegado al pueblo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola de nuevo a todos/as muchas gracias por sus comentarios y os agradezco en el alma a todos vosotros el apoyo que me habéis dado, así que estos dos capítulos que subo se los dedico a Alex!00,Shelyria ,aaron_canto,Togekiss_Castillo_deHale ,Miony y sobre todo a MayMayColt que es con la que mas e entablado conversación y sus palabras me a ayudado bastante y también la de todos los demás junto con todos los que me habéis dado a kudos, así que os lo agradezco en el alma y espero que este tiempo aya valido la pena y siento mucho haber borrado lo anterior con vuestros comentarios pero quería que siguierais en el hilo de la historia y aunque lo aya borrado no significa que lo aya hecho vuestras palabras y apoyo así que os lo agradezco nuevamente y espero que os guste jejeje disfrutad.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer llenándose de nubes oscuras mientras los últimos rallos de sol eran engullidos por dichas nubes. Érica alzo su vista viendo como el ultimo rallo de sol era engullido mientras notaba como el calor se iba de su cara, lentamente se llevo su mano a su cara sintiendo como desaparecía el calor de ella, suspiro por décimo cuarta vez cuando su vista volvió a posarse en la carretera viendo que ni Derek ni Stiles hacían acto de presencia.  
Lentamente se levanto del asiento de la parada yendo hasta el filo de la carretera mientras se asomaba y fijaba su vista en la carretera hasta donde llegaba a ver su vista, negó con la cabeza mientras daba un taconazo en el suelo girándose para volver a sentarse dejándose caer de golpe.  
-aun no llegan- le dijo su acompañante  
-puf, si tardan más matare a alguien-soltó frustrada viendo como una señora que había en el lugar alzaba la vista hacia ella  
-tranquila no hará nada-dijo su acompañante dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca  
La señora sonrió tímidamente no convencida por sus palabras mientras rodaba los ojos  
-ya deberían estar aquí-dijo Érica mientras miraba la hora de su móvil  
-conociendo a Derek, seguro que se habrá perdido-comento con burla  
-seguro-dijo Érica  
Sonrieron mientras un coche pasaba seguido de otro quedándose aparcado delante de la paraba del bus  
-ya era hora-solo Érica mientras suspiraba de alivio  
-lo siento pero creo que se han confundido-dijo un joven saliendo del coche  
-vamos madre, dejadme que le ayude-dijo el joven caminando hacia la señora que estaba con ellos  
-gracias hijo- contesto la señora dejando que su hijo cogiera su maleta mientras esta le daba un besó en la mejilla  
-madre-contesto su hijo colorado mirando de reojo y viendo como Érica reía por lo bajo  
Ambos vieron como su hijo metió la maleta de la señora en el maletero mientras su madre se sentaba en la parte del copiloto  
-adiós, espero que no matéis a nadie-dijo la señora despidiéndose  
-no lo haremos-contesto Érica  
Ambos vieron como el hijo se subía al coche y se alejaba dejándoles solos de nuevo.  
-te juro por dios que los asesino de verdad-vocifero Érica echa furia  
-no sabemos qué ha pasado-dijo queriendo calmar a la chica  
-se acabo voy a llamarlos-dijo sacando su móvil, pero parando a medio camino cuando paso un lamborghini con dos personas muy conocidas para ella  
-esos son…-dijo Érica viendo como Derek y Stiles pasaban por delante de ella sin caer en la cuenta  
-¡Derek es Érica!- chillo Stiles cuando cayó en la cuenta de quien era haciendo que Derek parase un poco más adelante dando marcha atrás hacia ella  
Érica suspiro aliviada cuando el coche paro enfrente de ella y salió un alegre Stiles  
-¡Érica!-vocifero saliendo del coche y abalanzándose a darle un abraso a su amiga  
-hola mi pequeño Batman-dijo sonriendo Érica mientras correspondía al abrazo  
Ambos estuvieron abrazados hasta que llego Derek a su lado  
-¿Derek?-dijo una voz en la parada del bus  
Derek poso su vista en ella hasta que vio que alguien salía de la zona oscura  
-¿C-Cora?-dijo Derek cuando vio a Cora  
Cora sonrió empezando a llorar mientras corrió para abrazar a su hermano  
-era Cora-dijo Stiles viendo la escena  
-Derek-dijo Cora abrazando a un inmutado Derek  
-Derek, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Cora alzando la vista hacia su hermano  
-Cora yo, yo no…-decía Derek posando sus brazos en los hombros de Cora  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella preocupada viendo su semblante  
-Cora no es quién crees que es…-dijo Stiles separándose del abrazo de Érica y acercándose a ellos  
-no entiendo-soltó confundida  
-Cora él es… una parte de Derek, pero no es Derek-decía Stiles viendo la cara de confusión de ambas  
-Stiles es Derek, no hay duda-dijo ella con convicción  
-¿segura?-dijo Stiles  
-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Érica  
-es largo de contar-dijo Stiles  
-será mejor que volvamos-dijo Derek separándose de Cora mientras cogía las maletas de ambas y las metía en maletero  
-de quien es ese cochazo-dijo Érica admirando el lamborghini  
-de Peter-canturreo Stiles  
-¡que!-soltaron a la vez Cora y Érica mirando el coche como si fuese el séptimo cielo  
-¿es robado?-pregunto Cora sabiendo cómo es su tío mientras se subía al coche seguido de Érica  
-eso mismo pensé yo-dijo Stiles subiendo de copiloto  
Ambas chicas admiraron el coche por dentro pero se quedaron estáticas cuando olieron a sexo  
-lose, ami también me revuelve, pero es lo que hay-dijo Derek viendo sus caras por el retrovisor mientras se ponía en marcha  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles  
-Apesta a sexo –soltó Cora con cara de asco  
-a sexo muy salvaje- soltó Érica viendo las caras de asco de los demás  
-por Dios no quiero ni pensar la de cosas que habrá hecho con Scott-dijo Stiles palideciendo por momentos  
Ambas chicas se quedaron blancas cuando oyeron el nombre de Scott  
-¿Scott?-pregunto al fin Cora aun sin creérselo  
-si…él y Peter están juntos-soltó Derek  
-que fuerte, me voy por un tiempo y la de cosas que me pierdo-soltó Érica jugando con las puntas de su pelo-¿que mas me he perdido?-pregunto ella  
-pues…-dijo Stiles  
-salgo con Stiles-soltó Derek viendo las caras de Érica y Cora mas blancas que antes  
-bueno…salir, salir-dijo Stiles colorado  
-lo quiero-soltó de nuevo Derek volviendo su vista hacia la carretera sonriendo de lado  
-creo que me estoy mareando-soltó Cora sintiéndose mareada por la información  
-bueno aun estamos viendo…-dijo Stiles queriendo que lo tragase la tierra ahí mismo  
-Stiles es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-soltó Derek posando una mano en un muslo del chico haciendo que este casi vibrase en el asiento  
-¿has fumado acónito?-solo Érica no creyendo lo que decía  
-Derek quiero que lleguen cabales al pueblo-soltó Stiles viendo la cara de Cora  
-quiero que sepan lo nuestro-dijo Derek como si fuese algo de lo más normal  
-yo también, pero no quiero que se les deshaga el cerebro-soltó Stiles  
-tranquilo estamos bien-soltó Érica un poco menos traumatizada sabiendo muy en el fondo que esto iba a pasar  
-habla por ti-soltó Cora  
-¿bueno quien se declaro a quien?-pregunto Érica  
-pues…-dijo Stiles  
-yo, me declare por que no podía aguantar más verlo y no poder estar con él-soltó Derek sonriendo aun mas si era posible  
Ambas abrieron tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de la órbita  
-no pareces mi hermano-soltó Cora no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo  
-en realidad es solo una parte de él, creo-dijo Stiles notando las caricias en su muslo  
-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Érica antes que Cora  
-bueno pues resumiendo, utilice un hechizo para encontrar el amor verdadero y apareció el-explico lo más claro posible  
-Stiles no estoy para bromas-dijo Cora algo molesta  
-Stiles muéstraselo-dijo Derek mientras adelantaba a un coche  
Stiles miro a Derek sin comprender hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería  
-por favor no os asustéis-dijo Stiles con dudas viendo sus caras  
-no creo que podamos hacerlo más-soltó irónica Cora recibiendo un gruñido por su hermano  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba su mano para ponerla enfrente de ellas viendo como estas se miraron entre ellas sin comprender hasta que vieron como en su mano se empezó a formar una bola que parecía la luna en miniatura  
Tanto Érica como Cora se les desencajo la boca para luego mirar a Stiles con recelo viendo lo que podía hacer  
Stiles asustado por su reacción retiro la mano y se coloco en su asiento no queriendo que lo siguieran mirando de esa manera  
-tranquilo-dijo Derek quitando la mano de su muslo para llevarla a sus mejillas cogiendo una lagrima que caía por ella-no dejare que nadie te haga daño- dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar por sus labios asiendo que el chico sonriera  
Ambas chicas miraron la escena asombradas por la manera de Derek de tratar a Stiles  
Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar Cora un poco más serena  
-Derek ¿qué te ha pasado?-pregunto Cora  
-yo sigo pensando que fumo acónito, en grandes cantidades- soltó Érica  
-lo más maravilloso del mundo-dijo mientras se acercaba a Stiles muy lentamente viendo como el sonrojo del chico llegaba a límites insospechados por sus palabras  
-lo has hechizado-soltó Cora viendo como ambos la miraban  
-¡que!-exclamo Stiles  
-ya me has oído- le reparo  
-Cora yo no le he hecho nada-dijo Stiles exasperado-además tu hermano está bien, sigue siendo tan gruñón y antipático como siempre-soltó Stiles haciendo gestos con las manos cansado de que le echasen a él la culpa  
-pues yo no lo veo igual-dijo Érica dándole la razón a Cora  
-¿sabes qué? si no me crees llámalo y pregúntale-soltó Stiles apartando la mano de Derek no queriendo contacto con nadie en esos momentos  
-Stiles pero si esta…-empezó Cora  
-llama a tu hermano y pregúntale donde esta-aclaro Stiles  
Cora lo miro por un momento con dudas para luego girar su vista y posarla en Érica viendo que esta negaba con la cabeza sin comprender ella tampoco, saco su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de todos menos la de Derek que estaba un poco molesto en esos momentos pero con los oídos puestos  
Marco el número de su hermano viendo como este lo cogía al segundo toque  
-¿Derek?-pregunto Cora poniendo el altavoz para que lo oyeran todos  
-¿qué quieres Cora?-soltó Derek  
Cora reconoció al momento la voz de su hermano pero se quedo sorprendida mirando al Derek que conducía y veía que este ladeo la cabeza para que le viera por un instante  
-¿Cora?-pregunto Derek al no oír respuesta de su hermana  
-¿donde estas?-pregunto ella queriendo saber donde estaba  
-donde va a ser, en Beicon Hill-soltó sarcásticamente  
-…-Cora no supo que responder  
-¿Cora estas ahí?-pregunto Derek empezando a preocuparse  
-hablamos en un rato-soltó ella cortando la llamada mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar  
-¿que eres tú?-inquirió saber ella  
-ya te lo dije es una parte de Derek-dijo Stiles viendo la actitud de la chica cortante  
-y mi hermano ¿está bien?-pregunto ella tajante  
-acaso lo oíste mal-contesto Derek de igual manera enfadándose por la manera que le hablaba a Stiles  
-Derek-dijo Stiles posando su mano en una de sus piernas queriendo tranquilizarle viendo la manera que apretaba el volante con sus manos  
-lo siento- cedió el relajándose un poco  
-¿por qué no puedo olerte?-salto de nuevo Cora  
-hice un hechizo para que nadie pudiese ver cómo me siento-soltó Stiles queriendo aclarar sus dudas  
-¿por qué?-pregunto  
-Cora te aprecio mucho pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada-soltó Stiles de la misma manera que le había hablado ella  
-touché-soltó Érica anonadada  
Cora desvió la mirada para mirar por la ventana  
Hubo un silencio en el coche dejando a cada uno con sus pensamientos  
-ya estamos llegando-soltó Derek queriendo relajar el ambiente pasando el letrero del pueblo  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza hasta que Stiles se llevo una mano al pecho  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Derek viendo su reacción  
Stiles fue a contestarle pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una sombra aprecio enfrente de ellos haciendo que Derek diera un volantazo pero fallando en el intento y arrollando a la persona viendo como esta desaparecía como si fuera humo  
-Derek-chillaron Érica y Cora mientras el carro se paraba  
-¿estáis bien?-pregunto asustado Derek pero más atento a Stiles que seguía con la mano en el pecho  
-oh dios mío as atropellado un civil-dijo Érica asustada  
-e-eso no era una persona-soltó Stiles  
-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Cora  
Todos fijaron la vista en Stiles viendo que este no hacia amago de volver a hablar  
-echemos un vistazo, Cora quédate con Stiles-soltó Derek abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche seguido de Érica  
-yo puedo ayudar-soltó Cora saliendo del coche  
-Cora quédate con él, por favor-suplico Derek viendo como estaba Stiles de asustado  
Cora miro a su hermano por unos minutos para luego fijar su vista en Stiles y ver como estaba temblando de miedo  
-está bien- concedió ella no queriendo dejarle tampoco solo  
Derek asintió y camino seguido de Érica que volteaba la vista de vez en cuando viendo como Cora se metía en el coche con Stiles  
-¡Érica!-exclamo Derek llamando su atención  
-lo siento, solo estoy preocupada-dijo Érica atendiendo y analizando el camino  
-yo también, pero si queremos consolarlo, primero debemos atender a esto-soltó Derek mirándola de reojo  
Érica asintió con la cabeza mientras olía el aire  
-¿por qué no dejaste que te ayudase?-pregunto Érica  
-Érica, no sé muy bien que soy en realidad pero si soy como dice Stiles una parte del verdadero Derek, tu eres en la que mas confió, eres mi mejor baza-soltó Derek viendo que no había rastro ni de sangre ni de olor alguno  
Érica sonrió un poco por las palabras de Derek  
-aquí no hay nada-soltó Derek  
-yo tampoco huelo nada-dijo Érica  
-volvamos con ellos- dijo Derek empezando a caminar hacia el coche  
Érica lo siguió pero se sentía observada como si la estuvieran analizando  
-si yo también me siento observado-soltó Derek sabiendo lo que pensaba  
Ambos caminaron con los sentidos bien puestos pero parando en el acto cuando unos hombres con capuchas aparecen en fila de la nada  
Tanto Derek como Érica se posicionaron en defensa  
-¿quiénes sois?-chillo Derek mostrando sus garras seguido de Érica  
Los encapuchados no hablaron ni dijeron nada  
-¿qué queréis?-espeto Derek  
Un murmullo de voces se empezó a oír como si fuesen miles de personas diciendo cosas ilegibles  
-dánoslo…-se oía entre las voces  
Tanto Derek como Érica se miraron sin comprender a que se referían  
-dánoslo-se volvió a oír en el murmullo de voces  
Derek supo que se refería a algo, miro hacia Érica para luego fijar su vista en Cora sin entender a que se referían hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Stiles  
-Stiles-se oyó en el murmuro de voces-Stiles –volvieron a repetir girándose todos ellos hacia el viendo como este empezó a temblar mas dentro del coche  
-¡No!-chillo Derek transformándose por completo rugiendo a pleno pulmón-no os acerquéis a él-chillo de nuevo sabiendo que era a su preciado Stiles al que buscaban  
Érica se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos de Derek brillar en rojo como la sangre supo al momento que era un alfa, ambos se trasformaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellos  
Derek salto sobre dos rajándoles la yugular mientras Érica agarraba uno y le partía el brazo haciendo chillar a ese ser para luego agarrar su cabeza y jalándola para atrás partiéndole el cuello  
Los otros tres que quedaban alzaron las manos haciendo que de ellas unas llamaradas salieran haciendo tanto que Derek como Érica lo esquivaran a tiempo para no ser calcinados  
-no-chillo Stiles desde el coche  
-Stiles tranquilo ellos dos pueden defenderse-dijo Cora queriendo calmar al chico  
-no…no…no-dijo Stiles exasperado-son más fuertes de lo que crees, ve a ayudarles-le chillo Stiles asustado por lo que pasaba  
-Derek me dijo…-  
-Olvida lo que dijo, ve-soltó Stiles  
-¿qué vas a hacer tú?-dijo Cora  
-me quedare aquí y llamare a los demás-dijo exasperado viendo como Derek cambiaba de árbol  
-está bien, no salgas del coche-dijo Cora saliendo del coche para ir a ayudarles  
Cora rugió trasformada corriendo hacia ellos viendo como uno de ellos se giraba y alzaba una de sus manos enviándole una bola de energía eléctrica haciendo que ella lo esquivase pero no lo suficiente rozando el brazo derecho de ella dejándoselo aturdido  
Cora rugió pero siguió avanzando hasta lograr acercarse lo suficiente para soltarle un zarpazo en el vientre haciendo que el brujo cállese de rodillas al suelo  
Stiles vio con horror el espectáculo y marco rápidamente a Scott  
-vamos Scoty cógelo-dijo mientras oía el tercer tono  
Stiles estuvo a punto de colgar hasta que vio como este lo cogió  
-¡Scott!-chillo exasperado Stiles viendo como Cora se refugiaba detrás de una enorme roca  
-¿Stiles qué pasa?-dijo Scott oyendo a su amigo casi hiperventilar  
-Scott estamos en la entrada al pueblo, nos están atacando-dijo desesperado  
-¿Stiles estas bien?-dijo Scott mientras se ponían alerta todos en especial Derek cuando oyó que era Stiles  
-si estoy bien ven rápido- dijo Stiles  
-¿Stiles donde estas?- oyó como la voz de Derek por la otra línea  
-estoy dentro del coche, por favor ven rápido Érica, Derek y Cora no aguantaran más-  
-¿que?, Érica y Cora están ahí-soltó Derek empezando a preocuparse  
-Derek los sermones luego-soltó enfadado  
-está bien vamos para allá- oyó decir Stiles mientras veía como Érica salía de su escondite para ir a dar con Cora viendo que esta era repelida por una onda telequinética  
-está bien venid pronto o no aguantaremos-dijo Stiles  
-¿cómo que no aguantaremos?, dijiste que estabas a salvo- soltó Derek empezándose a preocupar más todavía mientras salían todos del loft  
-lo estaba pero tengo que ayudarles-dijo Stiles con convicción  
-Stiles no hagas nada, mantente donde estas vale-le dijo Derek  
-sabes que no lo haré- soltó mientras empezaba a salir del coche  
-por favor no quiero que te pase nada, espera a que llegue-suplico Derek sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho mientras corría por la calle junto a todo ellos  
-pues será mejor que te des prisa-soltó cortando la llamada y aventando el móvil dentro del coche  
Stiles salió corriendo a ayudar a Cora viendo que era la que más cerca le quedaba  
Derek salió de su escondite yendo a ayudar a Érica que estabas tirada en el suelo, sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho cuando vio de reflejo a Stiles  
-Érica-dijo cuando se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse justo al momento en que una llamarada paso por su lado quemándole un poco la pierna, ambos se levantaron y se ocultaron detrás de otro árbol mientras ambos encapuchados lazaban ráfagas y bolas telequinéticas destrozando el árbol  
Stiles llego justo donde estaba Cora rugiendo de dolor por no sentir el brazo  
-Cora- dijo Stiles cuando llego a su lado  
-Stiles que haces aquí- le espeto Cora  
-pues ayudaros-contrasto el  
-Stiles corres mucho peligro vuelve al coche-le ordeno Cora frustrada por que su curación iba muy lenta con su brazo  
-déjame ver-dijo agarrándole el brazo  
-Stiles no es nada-dijo intentando soltarse de su agarre  
-ya claro-soltó con ironía-haber quédate quieta-le dijo  
-Stiles no es…-  
-tu hazme caso-le corto el  
Cora lo miro dudando por unos segundos hasta que asintió y se dejo de mover  
-muy bien- dijo Stiles alzando su mano encima de su brazo herido haciendo que de ella saliesen lucecitas verdes  
-Stiles que…-  
-shhh no te muevas- le dijo el  
Cora se quedo quieta viendo como esas luces caían en su brazo asiendo que poco a poco dejase de dolerle tanto  
Al cabo de unos momentos Cora podía mover el brazo perfectamente sin dolor alguno  
-¿cómo has?-dijo Cora asombrada  
-ya me darás las gracias después- dijo Stiles separándose para asomarse para ver a los dos brujos  
-¿qué hacemos?-dijo Cora  
-cuando te diga ya corre hasta ellos- soltó Stiles  
-¿Qué?-dijo Cora sin comprender  
-tú solo corre-soltó el-¿preparada?-le pregunto  
Ella asintió con la cabeza  
-3…2…1…corre- dijo Stiles saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella viendo como ambos brujos se giraban hacia ellos dispuestos a lanzarles sus hechizos  
-Stiles-chillo Cora mientras corría  
Stiles alzo ambas manos haciendo una ráfaga de luz dejándolos cegados  
-corre-chillo Stiles mientras Cora jalaba de él para que no se quedase atrás  
Ambos llegaron hasta la roca donde Derek y Érica estaban escondidos  
-Stiles-dijeron ambos pero solo fue Derek quien lo abrazo sintiendo como el nudo que tenia desaparecía  
-gracias por su preocupación-soltó irónica Cora  
Derek alargo la mano para jalar de Cora y fundir a ella también en un abrazo dejando anonadada a su hermana  
-me alegra que demostréis vuestro afecto pero podría ser cuando estuviésemos a salvo-soltó tosiendo Érica  
Los tres se separaron de golpe haciendo que Érica riese un poco  
-¿Érica estas bien?-pregunto Stiles mientras Derek y Cora ponían posiciones a ambos lados de la roca  
-así que mi pequeño Batman viene a rescatarme-soltó Érica riendo un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Derek por su comentario  
-Érica no estoy para bromas-soltó Stiles preocupado  
-tranquilo esta...-decía Érica hasta que cayó por el estruendo que hizo una bola al impactar en la roca  
-¿qué te duele?-dijo Stiles queriendo saber donde le dolía  
-creo que me han hundido una costilla aunque no sé porque no me curo- dijo ella sintiendo como la costilla le oprimía un pulmón  
-lo mismo me paso ami, no me podía curar cuando me dio en el brazo-soltó Cora viendo como uno de ellos se giraba hacia el cadáver de unos de sus compañeros  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado Derek mirándola de reojo  
-si-contesto ella sin mas  
-su magia anula vuestra curación-dijo Stiles poniendo su mano encima de la cadera de Érica y asiendo lo mismo que hizo con Cora  
Érica sintió una luz cálida y como poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mejor hasta que dejo de sentir ningún dolor igual que Cora  
Stiles sonrió cuando la vio ya recuperada  
-gracias-dijo posicionándose al lado de Cora para ver que hacían ellos  
Uno de los brujos empezó a agitar sus manos mientras recitaba uno de sus cánticos  
-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo Cora antes de agachar la cabeza por el impacto de una onda  
-creo…que lo está reviviendo-dijo Stiles detrás de Derek viendo como este le protegía a modo de escudo  
-es un…rico…dito…lito…-  
-no, es un nigromante -soltó Stiles sabiendo lo que quería decir Érica-se necesita un nivel superior para eso y no creo que ninguno de ellos sea uno-continuo Stiles  
\- ¿entonces?- pregunto Derek viendo como el cuerpo del brujo se empezó a mover  
-creo que es un hechizo de control del cuerpo, crea un vinculo entre ambos haciendo que sea capaz de manejarlo aunque la persona allá muerto-dijo Stiles  
-¿entonces como se detiene?-pregunto Cora cubriéndose al igual que todos ellos para protegerse de la ráfaga de fuego  
-solo hay dos formas o rompiendo el hechizo o matando al que lo controla y visto que nadie sabe hacer un contra hechizo pues…-dijo Stiles  
Todos se quedaron callados viendo como el brujo revivido o lo que fuera que fuese alzo las manos al cielo  
-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo Cora  
Todos miraron como de la nada cayo un rayo del cielo haciendo que la roca se partiese en dos mientras todos salían volando por los aires  
Stiles vio como Derek lo agarraba protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo cayendo contra una roca y desencajándose el hombro mientras Érica y Cora yacían un poco más lejos de ellas tiradas en el suelo  
-Derek-chillo Stiles viendo como este le sonreía como si nada pasase  
Stiles vio como Érica arrastraba a una inconsciente Cora mientras se acercaba como podía hacia Stiles  
Los tres brujos alzaron sus manos y dispararon sobre ellos sin dudarlos pero antes de alcanzarlos una barrera se levanto sobre ellos protegiéndolos  
Todos miraron asombrados como Stiles se levantaba poco a poco con la mano alzada manteniendo la barrera  
Los tres brujos rugieron con furia lanzando todos los hechizos queriendo destrozar la barrera  
-tranquilos, no pasaran-dijo Stiles girándose hacia ellos sonriéndoles mientras empezaba sangrar por la nariz  
-Stiles-dijo Derek acercándose como pudo  
-tranquilo Derek-dijo Stiles temblando mientras la barrera empezaba a flaquear  
-Stiles para-dijo cuando llego hacia el  
Stiles le devolvió una sonrisa y se concentro volviendo a restablecer la barrera  
-¡Stiles para!-dijo Derek haciendo fuerza para bajarle el brazo pero sin conseguirlo  
-Derek sabes que no puedo-dijo Stiles empezando a llorar  
-por favor…por favor…Stiles no me hagas esto-dijo Derek intentando que entrara en razón  
Stiles cayó quedándose de rodillas  
-¡Stiles!-chillo dejándose caer el también-por favor, no quiero perderte…-dijo Derek desesperado  
-Stiles baja la barrera-dijo Érica llorando ella también mientras acariciaba a Cora que estaba inconsciente  
\- Derek, si la bajo moriremos y yo no puedo vivir con otra muerte sobre mis hombros-decía Stiles sintiendo como llegaba a su limite  
-y yo no puedo vivir si tú no estás conmigo- dijo Derek llorando sin poder evitarlo  
Los brujos alzaron las manos al cielo dispuestos a dar el golpe de gracia pero antes de que cayese algún rayo un rugido se oyó detrás de ellos haciendo voltear a los brujos  
Scott estaba transformado junto con los gemelos mientras a ambos lados de ellos estaban también Derek y Peter  
Scott rugió abalanzándose encima de ellos pero siendo repelido por una onda telequinética  
Ambos gemelos dieron un rodeo acercándose por ambos lados y abalanzándose sobre dos de ellos mientras Peter rugió al que había atacado a Scott haciendo que este le enviase una descarga eléctrica noqueando a Peter de golpe  
Derek rugió y corrió hacia el viendo como este le disparaba bolas de fuego y el las esquivaba con facilidad y cuando llego lo más cerca posible dio un zarpazo haciendo que este se desvaneciese en el aire.  
Derek miro hacia todos lados pero no lo vio por ningún lado y se dispuso a ayudar a los gemelos viendo que ambos les costaba rematar a los otros dos pero antes de poder moverse el brujo aparecía detrás de él y le puso la mano en la espalda enviándole una descarga haciendo que este cayese al suelo rugiendo de dolor  
El brujo apunto hacia el empezando a formar una bola de fuego en su mano pero no llego a lanzarla ya que Scott apareció detrás de el torciéndole la cabeza y matándolo al momento, mientras Aiden peleaba con uno de ellos y este antes de golpearlo cayó al suelo de golpe mientras su hermano atravesaba el pecho del otro con las garras.  
Todos se acercaron hacia ellos viendo como había una barrera levantada y en medio de ella estaba Stiles de rodillas siendo abrazado por Derek  
-Stiles-dijo Derek cuando llego al filo de la barrera y tocándola con la mano siendo repelido por ella  
-D-Derek-dijo Stiles antes de caer desmayado  
Todos se acercaron a él preocupados incluido Derek que estaba más preocupado que ninguno  
-Stiles-dijo Scott llegando a su lado  
-Scott tranquilo está bien-dijo el Derek que lo había abrazado y estado curando en todo momento sin que él se diese cuenta  
-bien-dijo Scott agachándose para recogerlo  
-yo lo llevo- dijo Derek acercándose a Scott  
-no hace falta-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza  
-insisto-dijo Derek no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer notando lo lento que iba su corazón mientras sentía como el suyo se oprimía por no tenerlo cerca  
Scott lo fulmino con la mirada para luego suspirar sabiendo que no desistiría mientras lo cogía en brazos  
-¿tienes algo que objetar?-soltó cuando vio la cara de su otro yo mirándolo con ganas de matarlo  
-no-rechino entre dientes sabiendo que ahora mismo en su estado no podía hacer nada por el  
Derek lo miro un par de segundos para luego girarse sobre Scott y coger a Stiles entre brazos sintiendo a su corazón más calmado cuando lo sintió pegado a el  
-Cora está bien-dijo Aiden acercándose con ella en brazos dejándola ver que estaba bien  
-ya hablare con ella- soltó Derek como si lo oyese  
Todos los demás se pusieron marcha en dirección al loft no cayendo en la cuenta de que habían sido analizados mientras luchaban  
-Aun no está listo-dijo Thais apareciendo de entre los arboles  
-lo estará le falta poco-contesto Sergio  
-eso espero-dijo Thais mirando hacia Vicent y Rían que habían permanecido callados  
-muy bien, os toca a vosotros-dijo Thais sabiendo que les tocaba ahora a ellos mover ficha  
Ambos asintieron sabiendo que el juego acababa de empezar.


	13. Alfa contra beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la manada se reúne en el loft de Derek para tomar decisiones mientras ambos Derek siguen peleando entre ellos hasta que Stiles lo mandan a su casa a descansar y es atacado de nuevo siendo rescatado por alguien a quien no conocía...

Lentamente aspiro sintiendo un olor bastante reconocido para él, volviendo a aspirar con fuerza sintió como ese aire entraba en sus pulmones para luego expulsarlo con la boca. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados viendo las formas difumadas que veía empezaban a oscurecer dando lugar al color gris de un techo, parpadeo varias veces mientras sintió como unas de sus manos era apretada con la fuerza justa sintiendo un ligero calor en ella.  
Giro su cuerpo para ver como unos ojos verdes estaban muy fijos en el, viendo como esos ojos dejaban ver que sentía preocupación hacia su persona.  
-¿d-donde?...-intento decir Stiles sintiendo su boca seca y pastosa  
-tranquilo estas bien-dijo Derek jalando un poco de su agarre ayudando al chico a levantarse  
Stiles asintió sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le dolía un poco  
-¿tu estas bien?-dijo Stiles preocupado fijándose en Derek  
-yo…-dijo Derek soltando la mano de Stiles lentamente  
-tranquilo yo estoy bien-dijo una voz detrás de Derek haciendo que ambos fijasen la vista en un Derek con ropas un poco magulladas dirigiéndose hacia ellos  
-¿Derek?-pregunto Stiles confuso fijándose en el Derek que tenía delante suya viendo como este rehuía su mirada.  
-ese es tu querido lobito gruñón -soltó el otro con bastante ironía haciendo que este lo mirase secamente  
-¿estabas preocupado?-dijo Stiles posando su mano encima de la de el  
-si- dijo sin mirarle bajando un poco la cabeza  
-gracias-contesto Stiles apartando la mano mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama  
-¿qué haces?- dijo el otro Derek posando una mano sobre su hombro impidiéndole así levantarse  
-pues levantarme-contesto Stiles como si fuera una tontería responder a esa pregunta  
-ya, pero necesitas reposo usaste mucha energía manteniendo el escudo-dijo Derek agachándose un poco mientras le sonreía  
-pues tu atosigándolo no hará que mejore-dijo el otro Derek quitando su mano de encima de su hombro  
-lo dice el que lleva 6 horas pegado a su cama sin dejar que nadie se le acercase-contesto el otro Derek tajante mientras se zafaba de su agarre  
-¿llevo 6 horas inconsciente?- dijo Stiles ignorando completamente que Derek lo lleva cuidando sin dejar que nadie se le acercase  
\- tranquilo Stiles, Deatón dijo que necesitabas reposo-dijo Derek sonriéndole ampliamente  
-no debiste hacer eso…-dijo el otro Derek un poco malhumorado  
-¿ah no?...y que debía hacer dejarles morir-soltó Stiles levantándose de golpe sintiéndose mareado de repente  
-no me refería a eso-dijo Derek cambiándose su semblante serio mientras le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie- me refería a que no debiste salir del coche y haberte expuesto-dijo Derek notando como lo miraba el otro  
-si no lo hubiese echo estaríamos muertos-soltó el otro Derek apartando sus manos de las de el  
\- y dejar que Stiles se exponga es lo adecuado- confronto el otro dejando refulgir la vista  
-al menos yo no lo trato como si fuese un desvalido- le espeto Derek mostrando sus ojos de alfa  
-yo nunca…-chillo Derek  
-¡Basta!- chillo a chillido limpio Stiles parándose entre medio de ellos dos haciendo que ambos parasen en el acto  
-tu-dijo volteándose hacia el Derek que tenia la ropa toda rasguñada-será mejor que no digas nada ya que tú mismo te has comportado como un guardaespaldas conmigo, eres un alfa compórtate como tal…-dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el otro Derek-y tu…- soltó viendo como este se tensaba un poco-no deberías intentar desmentir lo que él dice porque sabes que es verdad, siempre me has tratado, gruñido o amenazado como el débil e insignificante humano de la manada…-dijo Stiles bastante mosqueado mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza  
-pero…-dijeron ambos para rebatir lo que les había dicho viendo que este se alejaba hacia la salida  
-¡no!-soltó Stiles alzando la mano y enviando una ráfaga de viento hacia ellos dejándolos callados  
-estoy harto de ustedes dos, tenemos problemas muchos mayores y ustedes os la pasáis peleando…-decía Stiles hasta que vio la puerta abrirse y dar paso a un preocupado Scott seguido de ambos gemelos  
-¿Qué pasa?-soltó Scott yendo hasta su hermano  
-nada…-dijo Stiles reposándose en el hombro de su hermano  
-Stiles- decía Scott preocupado  
-no es nada enserio-dijo Stiles fingiendo una sonrisa bastante falsa  
-está bien-concedió Scott- Chicos podéis ayudar a Stiles a bajar las escaleras-dijo Scott mirando hacia los gemelos  
Claro-dijeron ambos  
-vamos Stiles ven con nosotros-dijo Ethan recargando un brazo del chico para ayudarlo a ir a la planta de abajo seguido de Aiden que estaba atento por si acaso  
-¿tú no bienes?- dijo Stiles pasando ya el umbral de la puerta  
-ahora bajo tranquilo-dijo Scott devolviéndole una sonrisa  
-gracias bro-soltó mientras Aiden cerraba la puerta detrás de el  
Scott giro su vista hacia ellos cambiando su semblante por uno muy serio  
-¿se puede saber qué coño os pasa?-soltó Scott furioso con ambos ojos rojos por la ira que contenía en ese momento  
-no pasa nada- soltó molesto un Derek  
-¿tú crees? porque yo en vez de ver Stiles recuperado, lo veo igual que cuando lo trajimos -inquirió saber Scott  
-tuvimos…-contesto el otro Derek  
-¡me importa una mierda lo que tuvieseis!-chillo Scott transformándose presa de la ira-¡os quiero lejos de él!- chillo a pleno pulmón que hasta Stiles lo oyó en la planta de abajo  
-¿con que derecho?-soltó el primer Derek que había hablado mostrando sus ojos de Beta mientras descruzaba los brazos  
-por que la persona que está allí abajo es de Mi manada-dijo Scott calmándose un poco no queriendo hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese más adelante aunque tuviese muchas ganas  
-solo fue un mal entendido- volvió a repetir Derek volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad  
-me importa una mierda lo que allá pasado ambos sabéis el estado de Stiles y ustedes no sois ni capaces de manteneros en calma por su bien-dijo Scott cansado de este tema-ya no os lo puedo confiar a ninguno de los dos-les espetó a ambos  
-yo lo puedo proteger-soltó el otro Derek sintiendo que le habían dolido esas palabras  
El otro Derek prefirió mantenerse callado pero sintiendo un ligero pinchazo por las palabras de Scott  
-pues no fue lo que vi cuando llegue-dijo Scott antes de voltearse y salir del cuarto  
Ambos Derek se miraron por un momento pensando en las palabras de Scott  
-¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él?-pregunto Derek queriendo saber el porqué de su empeño de estar con Stiles  
Derek lo miro como si fuese la pregunta más tonta del mundo  
-creo que sabes tan bien como yo la respuesta- soltó saliendo del cuarto pensando en que a veces Stiles tenía razón diciéndole que era estúpido  
Derek miro perplejo a su otro yo pensando en lo que le había dicho dejándolo con miles de preguntas en su cabeza pero la que más quería responder era ¿Qué es Stiles para mí?  
Stiles paso los minutos que estuvo abajo bastante irritado porque ambos tenían razón toda la manada sabia que él era el débil humano que debían de proteger y eso hacía que se enfureciera mas consigo mismo.  
-Stiles tranquilo- soltó Aiden a su lado  
-¿Qué?-dijo alzando la vista hacia el  
-podemos sentir tu molestia-dijo Ethan dando un ligero golpe de hombros contra el de el  
-podéis olerme ¿cómo?-dijo Stiles asombrado  
-creo que no as dormido lo suficiente- dijo Ethan mirándolo sonriendo un poco  
Stiles lo miro por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza sabiendo que si lo podían oler era porque aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas.  
Toda la manada estaba en el loft sabiendo que debían de hablar de temas importantes pero Lidia estaba más preocupada por sus propios problemas  
Estaba tan concentrada que no vio como Malia se le acercaba  
-¿estás bien?-dijo Malia cuando llego a su lado un poco preocupada  
-sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar-dijo Lidia quien seguía mirando por el ventanal del loft de Derek  
-Lidia tu no…-dijo Malia  
-¿no qué?, yo debería haber hecho algo-dijo Lidia tajante  
-¿que podías hacer?- dijo Malia bastante cerca de ella no queriendo que nadie más oyese su conversación prestando atención por si alguien estaba atenta a ellas dos  
-no lo sé-dijo mirándose las manos-si pudiese controlar estos estúpidos poderes-dijo Lidia con rabia  
Lidia-dijo Malia agarrando una de sus manos- tú no tienes la culpa, es normal que estés afectada cuando has visto a…-Malia cayo de repente sabiendo a quien iba a nombrar  
-¿Alison?-dijo Lidia fallándole la voz terminado lo que ella iba a decir  
Malia asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la cara afligida de su amiga  
-¿la has vuelto a ver?-pregunto ella aunque realmente no quería hacerlo  
Lidia negó con la cabeza mientras giraba su rostro y volvía a mirar hacia el exterior mientras recordaba con pesar el día que había visto el fantasma de su mejor amiga.

Flashback

Después de la reunión Lidia se paso toda la noche llorando mientras recordaba a su mejor amiga y por las palabras que le había dicho ese Derek pero lo que más le dolía era saber que eran ciertas y eso hacía que se sintiera estúpida consigo misma  
Los llantos dejaron de oírse mientras daban lugar a las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba así misma estando apoyada en el cabezal de su cama mientras sus cabellos le caían en la cara y le impedían ver su entorno  
Lentamente empezó a sentir como un frió le hacia erizarse la piel mientras oía un pequeño murmullo al otro lado de el cuarto  
Lidia alzo la vista mientras encendía la lampara de su mesilla dejando alumbrar un poco toda su habitación  
-¿mama?- pregunto mirando hacia la puerta  
Un murmullo de voces se volvió a oír haciendo que esta se sentase en la cama  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-soltó ella levantándose e yendo hacia la puerta  
Lentamente su mano tomo el pomo mientras lo hacía a girar lentamente hasta que vio algo moverse detrás de ella por el espejo de su tocador  
Lidia se giro de golpe viendo como detrás de ella no había nada, miro por toda su habitación hasta que prendió la luz del techo haciendo iluminar toda la habitación  
-Lidia-se oyó una voz escalofriante en toda la habitación  
Lidia miro en todas las direcciones buscando a ese ser mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a pasos agigantados.  
Rápidamente abrió un cajón y saco de esta una pequeña navaja que tenía la cual le había regalado su padre mientras sentía que algo había con ella en la habitación  
-sea quien sea no me das miedo- soltó intentando intimidar a ese ser  
Silencio sepulcral fue lo que le respondió haciendo que Lidia corriese hacia su móvil dispuesto a llamar a quien sea.  
Rápidamente cogió su teléfono pero se quedo congelada cuando vio una sombra en su pared empezaba a coger forma dando lugar a una Alison bastante real para ella  
-¡ahh!- grito Lidia haciendo que todos los cristales se resquebrajaran  
El fantasma de Alison la miro seriamente sin inmutarse por el grito de la Banshe mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios a modo de que se callase  
Lidia paro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás viendo como el fantasma de su amiga así señales hasta que se llevo las manos a la garganta como intentándose ahogar así misma  
-no…no…-decía mientras lloraba de miedo  
-peligro-dijo el Fantasma de Alison entre balbuceos  
-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender  
Alison grito a pleno pulmón mientras era arrastrada hacia la pared estampándose contra ella desvaneciéndose en el acto  
Lidia se dejo caer al suelo mientras lloraba sin poder contenerse hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de la patada que le había dado Malia  
-Lidia-dijo entrando trasformada y mirando hacia todos lados mientras buscaba al agresor  
Lidia lloraba sin poder controlarse mientras se abrazaba así misma  
-tranquila, cálmate-dijo Malia volviendo a su forma normal mientras se agachaba a abrazarla  
Lidia se aferro a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello-l-la he... he visto-decía entre balbuceos  
-¿qué has visto?- pregunto Malia mirando hacia todos lados no detectando ningún otro olor salvo el de ellas dos  
-ha venido…ha venido-decía  
-¡lidia!-grito Malia zarandeándola para que no entre en un estado de shock  
-¿a quien has visto?-le volvió a preguntar a cuando capto su atención  
-….Alison-soltó llorando de nuevo mientras Malia la abrazaba consolándola  
Fin del flashback

Lidia zarandeo su cabeza borrando esos recuerdos tan negativos mientras sentía como se le oprimía el pecho.  
-tranquila buscaremos una solución -soltó Malia  
-lo se, pero aun así no me quedo tranquila-decía mientras miraba de reojo al resto de la manada-algo muy malo está a punto de suceder- dijo antes de voltear su vista y fijarla en los ojos de Malia viendo como ella asentía con la cabeza  
Scott bajo apresuradamente un poco molesto por la discusión mientras sentía la mirada de su amigo hacia su persona.  
Scott avanzo hacia Stiles dedicándole una mirada llena de preocupación  
-¿estás bien?- pregunto Stiles cuando su hermano llego a su lado  
Scott le dedico una amplia sonrisa-eso debería decirlo yo…-contesto  
-yo estoy bien, el que me preocupa eres tu- dijo Stiles  
-no, no estás bien y ambos lo sabemos-dijo Scott mirándolo fijamente  
-lo se, pero siempre podemos fingir-dijo Stiles moviendo la mano como si no tuviese importancia  
-sabes que ahora más que nunca me preocupo por ti-dijo Scott sonriéndole un poco  
-Scott, no soy una princesa desvalida-refunfuño viendo como Aiden y Ethan se reían por el comentario  
-pero si das el papel-soltó Scott empezándose a reír  
-no soy ninguna princesa-soltó Stiles para luego empezar a reír el también  
Ambos estuvieron riendo unos momentos hasta que Stiles vio como un Derek bajaba por la escalera de caracol, Stiles fijo su vista en él y este le devolvió una sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a su hermana Cora que estaba con Malia  
Stiles no le devolvió la sonrisa ya que unos ojos verdes se clavaron en su persona haciendo que este diese un ligero respingo mientras volteaba su vista y veía como el otro Derek bajaba manteniendo contacto solo con él.  
Todos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Scott fue el primero en hablar  
-bien, se que tenemos cosas que arreglar pero ahora mismo eso no tiene relevancia-dijo mirando a todos viendo como estos ponían atención en sus palabras-lo primero que debemos hacer es descubrir quienes fueron los que atacaron al grupo de Stiles y porque-dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo  
-los que nos atacaron no eran simples humanos-soltó Derek mientras recordaba lo sucedido  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Malia  
-me refiero a que se a lo que sea, algo había en ellos- dijo viendo como todos lo miraban sin entender-…algo oscuro-termino por decir  
-¿pudiste captar su olor?-soltó el otro Derek mirándolo con los brazos cruzados  
-no- contesto sin más  
-lo que si sentimos fue como que alguien nos observaba-dijo Érica mientras miraba a Derek-tanto él como yo sentimos que éramos observados como…-  
-¿cómo qué?-soltó Scott intrigado  
-como si nos analizaran- termino por decir Érica  
Toda la manada trago en seco mientras sobrepasaba las palabras que había dicho Érica mientras se miraban entre ellos unos a otros  
-bueno al menos ya saben quiénes somos- soltó Peter ablando después del silencio que se había formado viendo como todos le miraban con una mirada indescriptible  
-iremos de nuevo donde estuvieron por última vez a ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista-dijo Scott  
-Lidia y Malia ir a preguntar a Deatón haber si nos puede dar algún libro para ayudarnos-soltó a ambas chicas  
-y Stiles-dijo viendo como este lo miraba-tu ve a casa-soltó viendo su cara de sorpresa  
-¿que?-  
-aun no te has recuperado y no pienso exponerte estando así- soltó Scott viendo de refilón a ambos Derek  
-pero yo…-  
-no Stiles, mi manada es lo primero y no voy a exponerte al peligro-soltó Scott serio  
Stiles suspiro un par de maldiciones para luego asentir con la cabeza  
-bien pues en marcha- dijo Scott mientras daba una palmada  
-¿qué pasa con Stiles?-soltó Derek dándole una mirada fría a Scott  
-¿qué pasa con él?-le reprocho mirándolo de la misma manera  
-vas a dejar que este solo-acuso Derek  
-¿qué propones que lo deje contigo?-le soltó  
-si- contesto sin más  
-¡no!- ladro el otro Derek molesto- si alguien se queda con el ese seré yo-soltó tajante el otro Derek mostrando sus ojos de alfa  
-lo que vais a hacer es lo que os dice Scott-salto Stiles bajo la atenta mirada de todos-los dos- dijo mientras señalaba a ambos  
-el no es…-dijeron ambos  
-me da igual, no os quiero a mi lado, solo me dais dolor de cabeza-dijo tajante  
Ambos Derek lo miraron para luego mirarse entre ellos hasta que apartaron la vista  
-bueno si no hay mas nada que decir- dijo Stiles levantándose de donde estaba apoyado-me voy seguro que mi padre estará preocupado-dijo saliendo del loft mientras sentía como dos miradas estaban atentos a el  
-seguro que es buena idea de que valla el solo-dijo Aiden a Scott  
\- la verdad es que no, pero sé que ahora mismo quiere estar solo…si por mi fuera iría yo mismo con el- dijo Scott mientras veía como se despedía de todos  
Aiden lo sigue con la mirada para luego seguir a su hermano que salía detrás del resto de toda la manada del loft de Derek  
Mientras toda la manada estaba buscando el rastro de la nueva amenaza que venía Stiles ponía rumbo hacia su casa maldiciendo a su hermano Scott y ambos Derek por apartarlo siempre en los momentos más emocionantes, Stiles negó con la cabeza sintiéndose impotente mientras aceleraba un poco en la carretera queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa.  
Cuando le faltaban unos dos kilómetros para llegar a su casa su auto se detuvo haciendo que Stiles se enfureciera más todavía si era posible  
-maldito coche-murmuro mientras bajaba del auto dando un portazo de golpe  
Stiles levanto el capo para ver que sucedía viendo como una de las mangueras estaba rajada e iba perdiendo liquido, Stiles miro más atentamente y sintió un mal presentimiento ya que esa misma manguera la había cambiado el mismo hace poco por una nueva  
Alzo la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y ver que no había nadie por lo menos a unos kilómetros de distancia, sintió de nuevo como se le oprimía el pecho y cerro rápidamente el capo para luego meterse en el coche mientras bajaba el seguro  
-mierda, mierda-dijo mirando hacia todos lados mientras marcaba el nuevo de Scott  
Alzo la vista para girar hacia la parte de atrás del coche cuando le pareció ver como algo se movía por fuera del coche  
No le dio tiempo de volver a marcar a Scott cuando la puerta de su lado fue arrancada de golpe dejando mostrar a un ser bastante feo  
Stiles se quedo congelado hasta que un mano bastante peluda jalo de lanzándole fuera del coche haciendo que Stiles volara unos instantes hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de un plumazo  
Stiles intento levantarse como pudo pero no podía coordinar bien ya que se sentía conmocionado por el golpe hasta que un leve empujón le izo darse la vuelta quedando cara a cara con ese ser, miro como pudo a esa bestia y pudo ver su horrenda cara y de ella salían unos cuernos un poco largos pero bastantes afilados  
No pudo continuar mirando a esa cosa por que vio como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre ese ser mientras sentía como alguien jalaba de el  
-Stiles, levántate- oyó decir mientras sentía como seguían jalando de el  
Stiles alzo la vista para ver como un joven bastante serio lo miraba  
-¿Quién?- dijo mientras intentaba recordar quién era  
-no hay tiempo para esto – dijo el chico alzándolo como si no pesara nada  
-¡Vicent corre!-soltó Rían mientras intentaba mantener alejado a esa bestia  
Stiles solo logro a atisbar como el chico se trasformaba en lobo dejando relucir sus ojos rojos mientras peleaba con lo que le parecía un mino tauro mientras era arrastrado por el otro chico hasta estar un poco alejado de la pelea  
Stiles se asusto de repente pensado que ellos eran los seres que le habían atacado e hizo toda la fuerza posible para librare de aquel hombre  
-¡Stiles, Stiles!-soltó Vicent zarandeando al chico viendo como este lo miraba atemorizado  
-no voy a hacerte nada, tranquiló-hablo calmadamente Vicent  
-¿quién eres?- pregunto Stiles fijándose en sus ojos azules que le hacían recordar a sus amigos lobos  
-alguien que ha venido a ayudarte- dijo mientras se asomaba un poco y veía como ese ser salía corriendo del lugar mientras Rían jadeaba bastante cansado  
-no sé ni…-empezó Stiles  
-¿recuerdas a los dos chicos a los que le preguntaste en Stamford?-soltó mientras veía como Rían se acercaba a ellos  
-¿eras tú?- dijo cuando cayó en la cuenta  
Vicent no le contesto solo lo soltó yendo hacia Rían que venía todo magullado  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado Vicent rozando con sus dedos una magulladura en su cara  
-¿el lo está?-soltó mientras le sonreía  
Ambos vieron como Stiles los miraba no muy confiado en ellos  
-sí, eso creo-dijo Vicent mirándolo  
Rían lo miro de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba a Stiles haciendo que este retrocediese un poco  
-Soy Rían- soltó este alzando una mano a modo de saludo  
Stiles miro su mano para luego mirar sus ojos y ver como estos eran de un color gris bastantes bonitos  
-…hola-dijo Stiles sin devolverle el saludo  
-no te are nada-contento este aun con la mano alzada  
-mi larga experiencia con los hombres lobos me ha hecho saber que debo desconfiar de ellos-soltó viendo como los ojos de ambos se ensanchaban un poco por sus palabras  
-¿sabes lo que soy?-pregunto sorprendido Rían  
-pues claro-dijo no queriendo dar más información de más  
-me sorprende que sepas de su existencia-dijo Vicent  
-se mas de lo que aparento-dijo Stiles mientras miraba hacia ambos lados  
-bueno y a ¿que habéis venido?- dijo Stiles volviendo a fijar su vista en ellos viendo que no llegaría muy lejos teniendo a un alfa muy de cerca  
-¿quieres escapar?-pregunto Rían ignorando su pregunta  
Stiles suspiro levemente-no llegaría muy lejos ya que estoy muy cerca de un alfa ¿verdad?-soltó mientras alzaba una ceja  
-eres un chico muy listo-concedió Vicent sonriéndole  
-la experiencia es una virtud-soltó viendo como todas las heridas de Rían se curaban  
\- se nota-dijo Rían mientras miraba a Vicent  
-me llamo…-empezó Stiles respondiendo al saludo de Rían quien no había bajado la mano en ningún momento  
-Stiles, Stiles Stilinski-soltaron ambos a la vez  
-¿Cómo?…-  
-nosotros venimos con los que te atacaron- soltó Rían  
Stiles palideció al oír lo que decían sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse mientras empezaba a mirar en todas las direcciones en busca de una posible huida  
-tranquilo Stiles, si quisiéramos matarte hubiésemos dejado que ese lo hiciese- dijo Rían librando al humano de su agarre  
-ya claro, y pensáis que yo soy estúpido ¿verdad?- soltó Stiles exasperado  
-no, creemos que eres demasiado listo- respondió Rían con sinceridad mientras Vicent se reía  
-¿qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Stiles intentando sonar temeroso  
-tendrías que haber visto tu cara-soltó Vicent mientras Rían sonreía por unos segundos  
-pues yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Stiles molesto  
-tranquilo, es verdad que venimos con lo que vienen a por ti pero nosotros no hemos venido para eso- dijo Rían acercándose a Vicent para pasarle un brazo por su cintura mientras le dejaba un poco de espacio a Stiles para que se tranquilizase  
\- ¿y a que habéis venido?- pregunto mientras miraba como Vicent sonreía por el gesto de Rían  
-a salvarte-contesto Vicent  
-ahh-dijo Stiles no creyéndoselo del todo  
-¿y que eres tú?-pregunto mirando a Vicent  
-¿yo?- soltó el aludido  
-se que no eres un hombre lobo ya que ellos son como estufas y no eres tampoco humano ya que eres demasiado frió para ser un uno de ellos-dijo Stiles  
-¿y qué crees que soy?- pregunto Vicent no sintiéndose dolido por sus palabras  
-¿brillas al sol?-pregunto Stiles mirando de arriba abajo  
-¿qué?- pregunto sintiendo como tenía ganas de reírse  
-se me que has oído- le dijo  
-no Stiles, no brillo al sol pero no vas mal encaminado-dijo Vicent sonriente  
-ahgg, tengo que terminar de ver la saga de crepúsculo-maldijo Stiles odiándose por no haber podido terminar de ver la película  
-y si te dijera que soy medio vampiro-dijo Vicent como si nada  
-¿qué?-grito Stiles-pero eso es imposible y…y ¿cómo es posible?-pregunto Stiles sorprendido  
\- mi madre se quedo embarazada de mi y murió dándome a luz-dijo Vicent un poco serio omitiendo algunas cosas  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza no queriendo saber más nada por ahora  
-y ¿ustedes?- pregunto mirando a ambos  
-nosotros…-dijo Rían para que siguiera  
-¿sois pareja?-dijo Stiles  
Ambos se miraron para luego sonreír y apartar la vista un poco cohibidos pero no sin despegarse  
-¿se nota mucho?- pregunto Rían ante tal evidencia  
-bueno, mi amigo Scott te aseguro que no me mira como tu miras a Vicent-soltó  
Rían se sonrojo mientras veía como Vicent lo miraba  
-así que me deseas con la mirada ¿eh?-soltó Vicent sonriéndole con ternura  
-que va solo de reojo-dijo Rían desviando la mirada  
\- oh Dios mío- soltó Stiles llevándose las manos a la boca mientras se le agrandaban los ojos de par en par  
\- ¿Stiles qué pasa?-preguntaron ambos preocupados por su reacción  
-no habéis tenido sexo-dijo Stiles para luego maldecir por haber hablado sin pensar  
Ambos se quedaron blancos por las palabras del chico haciendo que incluso se separasen de golpe  
-yo…yo…lo siento, no debí decir nada, la culpa es mía por ser tan bocazas no tenéis por que separaros por que yo no diré nada así que podéis estar tranquilos yo sé guardar un secreto aunque a veces se me escapen pero os puedo asegurar que no diré nada-dijo Stiles sin parar a coger aire  
-Stiles tranquilo respira que te va a dar un soponcio- dijo Vicent acercándose un poco  
-yo, yo- decía mientras cogía aire  
-no te preocupes, es que solo nos a tomado por sorpresa no es nada-dijo Rían un poco serio  
-¿de verdad?- pregunto  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza quedándose en silencio  
-bueno será mejor, que te llevemos a casa- dijo Rían acercándose a Stiles  
-si será lo mejor-dijo Vicent  
Stiles asintió caminado hacia su jeep hasta que paró en seco viendo como ambos se posicionaban a su lado  
-¿qué pasa? , ¿Qué has visto?-pregunto Vicent  
-antes que nada, ¿me podéis decir para que me quieren?- dijo Stiles volteándose y mirando a ambos  
-solo podemos decirte que te quieren para alguien, alguien importante- soltó Rían  
-¿y quién es?-pregunto Stiles  
-no lo sabemos, pero dijeron que aún es pronto… ¿que aun debe pasar algo?-soltó Vicent un poco serio  
-¿que debe pasar?-pregunto Stiles sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho por esas palabras  
-no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que te volverás en alguien muy poderoso, pero que primero tiene que pasar algo- dijo Vicent queriéndole decir todo lo que ellos sabían  
Stiles se llevo una mano hacia el pecho y se estrujo la camisa sintiendo como su corazón volvía a oprimírsele por esas palabras mientras por su mente revoloteaban las palabras que le había dicho Vicent  
Ambos se subieron al jeep de Stiles incluido la puerta arrancada que Rían puso en el maletero como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, no muy lejos de ellos unos ojos Felinos de color ámbar relucían en la oscuridad mientras sonreía  
-fase 2 completada-soltó Thais antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.


	14. Presentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras el padre de Stiles tiene una visita que no esperaba el resto de la manada sigue en su búsqueda de encontrar alguna pista sin resultado alguno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la tardanza espero que no lo dejéis de leer, muchas gracias por todas/os lo que me leéis jejejeje muchas gracias y espero vuestros comentarios y kudos.  
> Disfrutad.

El ligero olor a café fue lo primero que inundaron las fosas nasales de ambos mientras a sus espaldas les daba la oscuridad de la noche dándoles a entender que cuando volvieran a ver la luz del sol sabrían que muy pronto empezaría una guerra en la que no estaban muy seguros de que tendrían una victoria.  
Un ligero apretón de su mano izo que Vicent volviera en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como el agarre que Rían tenia sobre él lo jalaba hacia dentro de la casa de Stiles.  
-¿seguro que a tu padre no le molesta?-pregunto Rían hacia Stiles viendo como este negaba con la cabeza mientras les ofrecía que pasaran hacia dentro  
-no tranquilo, estará a punto de llegar- dijo Stiles mientras preparaba un poco mas de café para sus dos nuevos invitados  
Tanto Vicent como Rían asintieron con la cabeza mientras se sentaban en la sillas de la mesa a esperar al dueño de la casa  
Stiles dejo preparándose el café mientras se giraba un poco a sus recientes invitados  
-gracias- soltó Stiles viendo como ambos lo miraban confundidos no sabiendo a que se refería  
-no os he agradecido el que me halláis salvado- soltó Stiles dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa llena de sinceridad y agradecimiento  
Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas bastante contentos por las palabras del chico  
-no podíamos dejar que Sergio acabase contigo-dijo Vicent sintiéndose realmente bien  
-¿Sergio?-pregunto Stiles confuso sin saber quién era  
-así se llama el ser que te ataco-dijo Rían  
-así que él es con quien vinisteis aquí-dijo Stiles mientras tomaba el asiento que quedaba libre  
-no solo con el- dijo Rían  
Stiles lo miro esperando a que le dijese algo más  
-también vinimos con una chica-termino de decir Rían  
-¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Stiles queriendo saber todo lo que pudiese de ella  
-se llama Thais y es muy peligrosa-dijo Vicent juntando su mano con la de Rían  
-¿qué es ella?- pregunto Stiles sintiendo un leve escalofrió al oír su nombre  
-no lo sabemos, pero te puedo asegurar que es muy peligrosa-dijo Vicent recodando el estremecimiento que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras rodaba sus ojos hacia la cafetera suspirando un poco  
-tranquilo Stiles no dejaremos que te pase nada-dijo Rían mientras olía una ligera brisa de temor que venía de Stiles  
-ambos sabemos que no podréis cumplir eso que dices- dijo Stiles viendo como ambos lo miraban sorprendidos por sus palabras  
-Stiles te aseguro…-  
-chicos os agradezco de verdad que queráis protegerme pero sabemos que tarde o temprano algo va a pasar-dijo Stiles cortando a Vicent  
-lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que vallamos a quedarnos sentados viendo como acaban contigo y no hagamos nada- dijo Rían alzando un poco la voz molesto  
-Rían- dijo Vicent haciendo un poco de fuerza sobre la mano de Rían  
-lo siento Stiles- dijo Rían sintiéndose mal porque Stiles no tenía la culpa de que pensara así  
Stiles soltó una carcajada ahogada dejando a ambos muy confundidos  
-no te preocupes, quizás lo mejor sería…-dijo Stiles callándose lo ultimo  
-no Stiles, no dejaremos que eso pase-soltó Vicent sabiendo que era lo que pensaba el chico  
-no tenéis ni idea por lo que he pasado y no quiero acabar como la ultima vez- soltó Stiles secamente mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco sin darse cuenta pero que no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguno de ellos dos  
Tanto Vicent como Rían tragaron saliva cuando sintieron un leve escalofrió proveniente del chico que tenían delante  
Hubo un silencio entre los presentes sintiendo como el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió dado paso al padre de Stiles  
-¿Stiles?- dijo su padre mientras entraba por la puerta quedándose mirando a los presentes  
-¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto John mirando hacia los dos desconocidos-y ¿quiénes sois vosotros?-termino por preguntar su padre  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se levantaron de golpe  
-buenas Sheriff- dijeron ambos extendiendo su mano hacia el padre de Stiles  
-¿ha pasado algo con mi hijo?-pregunto John serio mientras respondía al saludo de ambos  
.pues…-  
-papa, esto son Vicent y Rían-dijo Stiles caminando asta su padre mientras señalaba a ambos- son a los que les debes de agradecer de haberme salvado la vida-dijo Stiles llegando hasta su padre para abrasarlo viendo como el sheriff respondía al abrazo  
-¿la vida?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás herido?, ¿quién te ha atacado?-dijo su padre separándose del abrazo de su hijo para verle mejor  
-tranquilo papa, estoy bien-dijo Stiles queriendo tranquilizar a su padre  
-Stiles ¿qué te ha pasado?-pregunto su padre un poco más calmado pero queriendo saber lo que había pasado  
-no sabemos con seguridad quien fue pero sabemos que es sobrenatural-dijo no queriendo preocupar a su padre  
-gracias-dijo John mirando a los que tenía delante  
-no fue nada- dijo Rían un poco serio  
-¿papa pueden quedarse a dormir aquí?-pregunto Stiles a su padre separándose por fin de el  
-Stiles, no sabemos quiénes son-dijo su padre-además seguro que tienen cosas que hacer-dijo mientras miraba a ambos  
-tranquilo no queríamos molestar-dijo entendiendo a su padre sabiendo que el haría lo mismo con cualquier persona si estuviese en su situación  
-papa, no son personas “normales”-dijo Stiles mientras hacía comillas en “normales”-además están aquí porque quieren detener a los que me atacaron- termino por decir Stiles  
-Stiles no tienes por qué obligar a tu padre- dijo Vicent sintiéndose un aprovechado  
-me sentiría más tranquilo con ustedes cerca-dijo Stiles mirándolos mientras asentía un poco con la cabeza  
John sintió una leve punzada en su pecho cuando oyó las palabras de su hijo y supo en ese instante que había algo que Stiles no le había contado  
-aun así, tienes que entender que tu padre quiere protegerte, incluido de nosotros aunque te hallamos salvado no nos conoce de nada y está en todo su derecho- dijo Rían no sintiéndose para nada ofendido con el padre  
\- si mi padre quiere protegerme sabrá que lo mejor es dejar cerca de su hijo a un alfa-dijo Stiles volteando su vista hacia su padre mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro  
-sí, y también ese alfa podría abrirte el canal con su garras-dijo su padre mientras se rebanaba su pescuezo con un dedo  
Stiles lo miro molesto por su comentario pero lo cambio enseguida por sus ojitos de cachorrito  
-está bien tu ganas pero por Dios quita esa cara- dijo su padre suspirando mientras Stiles sonreía por haber ganado  
\- señor no tiene por que-dijo Vicent no queriendo molestar  
-no es ninguna molestia, si mi hijo está más seguro con ustedes entonces os podéis quedar- dijo John con su tono serio  
Tanto Rían como Vicent asintieron con la cabeza no queriendo retar al padre de Stiles y mucho menos en su territorio aunque este fuese un humano  
-bien- dijo Stiles realmente animado  
-Derek esta…-  
-Derek no sabe nada, además no lo quiero cerca…por ahora-soltó Stiles cortando a su padre no queriendo recordar la discusión que tuvo  
Ambos chicos vieron el cambio de semblante de Stiles pero ninguno decidió preguntar no queriendo meterse en donde no les llamaba  
-bueno voy a preparar el cuarto de invitados- soltó Stiles antes de salir disparado escaleras arriba  
Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos en el lugar no sabiendo si debían esperar ahí o debían acompañar a Stiles  
-¿os puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo John a ambos  
-claro- dijo Rían  
-van detrás de mi hijo ¿verdad?-soltó el sheriff viendo como ambos se miraban entre ellos  
-si-contesto Vicent no queriendo mentirle al padre de Stiles  
John sintió de nuevo esa punzada cuando oyó la respuesta de Vicent llevándose una mano al pecho  
-¿está bien?- pregunto Rían acercándose preocupado dispuesto a curar el dolor que parecía tener el hombre  
-si, si, tranquilo-dijo John mientras suspiraba un poco cansado mientras alzaba la mano haciendo gestos para quitarle importancia  
Rían asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía como Vicent le agarraba la mano queriendo así tranquilizarse tanto como lo quería el  
-¿os puedo pedir un favor?-dijo John poniéndose serio  
-por supuesto-contestaron ambos a la vez  
-pase lo que pase, prometedme que cuidareis de mi hijo-dijo John muy serio más de lo normal  
Vicent y Rían se miraron por un momento entre ambos un poco confundidos por sus palabras para luego voltear su vista hacia el  
-lo prometemos-respondieron ambos con sinceridad sabiendo que cumplirían su palabra  
-gracias- dijo John sonriendo mientras pasaba por su lado dispuesto a tomarse un vaso de café  
Mientras los tres estuvieron abajo no oyeron como un Stiles muy entusiasmado les preparaba arriba la habitación llevándoles mantas a su cuarto mientras algún que otro cojín ya que tenía unos cuantos  
Stiles termino de llevar la última sabana mientras paso por el lado de su escritorio y vio de reojo el móvil hasta que cayó en cuenta algo que no había hecho  
Cogió su móvil mientras marcaba el número de Érica que ya había guardado después de saber que era el de ella mientras se lo ponía en la oreja oyendo como empezaba a sonar  
Érica se lo cogió al segundo pitido  
-¿Stiles?-dijo Érica  
-si soy yo-contesto el  
-¿ha pasado algo?-oyó decir a Érica mientras oía la rápida respiración de la chica  
-¿estás sola?- dijo Stiles mientras cambiaba la sabana de la cama  
-si-dijo Érica  
-bien, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Stiles  
Toda la manada se paso el resto del día y parte de la noche buscando alguna pista algo que les sirviera de algo para saber a quien se enfrentaban pero al igual que a Érica y a Derek nadie había visto ni encontrado nada, después de varias horas de búsqueda sin resultados algunos cada uno se fue a su casa todos menos Scott quien leía una nota que le había dado Peter en un momento dado mientras buscaban pistas  
Scott saco el papel de su bolsillo de la chaqueta para leerlo de nuevo cuando llego al sitio indicado

_Te espero en el mirador_

_No me falles…_

_Peter Hale_

Scott alzo la vista del papel mientras se lo volvía a meter en el bolsillo mientras caminaba hasta el apoyadero del mirador desde donde se veía todo el pueblo de Beacon Hill iluminado por las miles de luces del lugar.  
Scott sonrió un poco mientras recordaba la primera vez que vino con su madre cuando aun él era un niño pequeño recordando las palabras que una vez le había dicho su madre.  
Flashback  
Melissa estaba apoyada mirando fijamente hacia el pueblo junto con Scott que abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
-mami, es preciso-dijo el pequeño Scott viendo con maravilla todo el pueblo  
Melissa sonrió y se agacho a la altura de su hijo para así poder darle un tierno beso en el cachete asiendo que el pequeño Scott se pusiese colorado de oreja a oreja  
-mami-soltó sorprendido el pequeño Scott mientras se frotaba el cachete con una mano  
Melissa solo pudo sonreír aun mas mientras se alzaba para volver a fijar su vista en el pueblo donde se había criado  
-algún día…- soltó Melissa  
-¿qué?-soltó Scott aun un poco colorado  
-algún día vendrás aquí con alguien especial para ti- dijo Melissa mirando a su hijo con ternura  
\- tú eres especial para mi, eres la mejor mami del mundo- soltó Scott mirándolo confuso  
Su madre sonrió a su hijo sintiéndose orgullosa por tener el mejor hijo del mundo  
-lose cariño, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor-soltó ella mientras miraba el pueblo recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese trocito de mundo seguido de su hijo quien pensaba que no olvidaría este día en la vida.  
Fin del flashback  
Scott sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla sin aviso alguno  
-creo que ya soy mayor- soltó Scott sabiendo a que se refería su madre  
Scott estuvo tan concentrado que no noto como Peter había llegado y se acercaba hasta el poco a poco  
-Scott- soltó Peter cuando llego y se posiciono detrás de el  
Scott negó con la cabeza y se llevo las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas pero no pudo continuar ya que Peter le agarro ambas manos y lo volteo queriendo ver que le ocultaba  
-¿Scott que pasa?-pregunto Peter poniéndole las manos en su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares mientras mantenía su vista fija en sus ojos  
-nada-dijo un poco avergonzado intentado apartar la vista pero Peter no le dejo no queriendo dejar que le mirase  
-puedes contármelo-dijo Peter acercando su cara a la de él y rozando su nariz con la suya a modo de caricia  
-es solo que mi madre me dijo una vez de pequeño que algún día traería a alguien especial para mi aquí…y ahora se a que se refería-soltó cerrando los ojos mientras aun las lagrimas caían por la vergüenza  
Peter abrió los ojos de par en par bastante asombrado por las palabras del chico  
-lose, lose, es algo estúpido- soltó Scott cuando no oyó respuesta alguna por parte de Peter intentando alejarse pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sintió como los labios de Peter se juntaron con los suyos en un beso que le trasmitía lo que Peter no sabía decirle con palabras  
Scott sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por el simple roce de sus labios con los de Peter notando como también sus manos bajaban desde su cara hasta su cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y abrazarlo como quería Peter  
-¿tienes frió?- soltó Peter cuando se separo de sus labios sintiendo como Scott temblaba  
Scott asintió con la cabeza  
-te quiero-soltó Peter de golpe haciendo que Scott lo mirase a los ojos  
-sé que es prematuro pero siento que tenía que decírtelo- dijo Peter antes de volver a besarle sintiendo como Scott le respondía esta vez al beso  
-creo…creo que yo también te quiero-le dijo entre sus labios  
Peter sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta y lo pegaba a la barandilla para luego pegarse el a su espalda y abrazarlo dándole el calor que el cuerpo de Scott le pedía aun sabiendo que no podía tener frió  
Scott sonrió como un tonto mientras sentía como Peter apoyaba su barbilla entre su cuello y su hombro y miraba como Scott el paisaje mientras el entrelazaba sus manos con las de Peter.  
-¿sabes?, si alguien me hubiese dicho que en un futuro acabaría así contigo, jamás me lo creería-soltó Scott riendo un poco porque aun no se lo creía  
-acaso ¿te arrepientes?- dijo Peter con la voz un poco dolida  
-no, sé que estoy en el lugar adecuado con la persona adecuada-dijo Scott sintiendo como Peter sonreía aunque no pudiese verlo  
-yo también-dijo dándole un ligero beso en el cuello-así que tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase te cuidaras-dijo apretando un poco mas su agarre sin llegar a hacerle daño-no quiero volver a perder a alguien importante para mi…ya he perdido mucho-soltó lo ultimo con melancolía  
-no lo harás- dijo Scott volteándose para míralo a los ojos- pero tú también tienes que prometérmelo-dijo Scott  
-no lo haré- soltó Peter  
-¿cómo?-dijo Scott poniendo sus manos en su pecho mientras se alejaba un poco solo lo justo no sin llegar a que Peter lo dejase de abrazar  
-no puedo prometerte que no me cuidare porque si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, lo haré-soltó Peter con convencimiento  
-¿no quieres cuidarte pero quieres que yo sí?-soltó Scott sarcástico  
-exacto- soltó mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo de nuevo -tu aun puedes seguir con tu vida yo se que si te pierdo no lo podre soportar-soltó Peter sabiendo que era cierto lo que decía  
-¿y te crees que yo sí?-dijo Scott un poco molesto  
-sí, porque estarás vivo y podrás rehacerla con alguien-  
-a lo mejor no quiero rehacerla con nadie…a lo mejor solo quiero tenerla contigo…yo también he perdido mucho y no quiero perderte-dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas le pedían salir  
-pero...-  
-nada de pero, por favor Peter, por favor prométemelo- suplico Scott entre lagrimas  
Peter sonrió mientras le decía te lo prometo justo antes de volverlo a besar  
Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo viendo la hermosa imagen que tenían delante de ellos sintiéndose en una nube hasta que Peter volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio que los había inundado  
-¿qué?-pregunto Scott saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-dije que ojala nos pudiésemos quedar así- sonrió Peter al ver lo despistado que era  
-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto  
Peter apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras aspiraba el olor de Scott haciendo que se le escapase una sonrisa que sintió Scott en su hombro  
-algo malo esta por suceder-dijo con voz neutra no queriendo romper el momento con sus ideas absurdas  
-si lo sé yo también lo presiento-dijo Scott dándole la razón  
Peter alzo su cabeza un poco sorprendido por sus palabras ya que nadie solía darle nunca la razón en casi nada por no decir en nada  
-¿que?-dijo Scott sonriendo un poco  
-nada- soltó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo  
Los dos se quedaron así sabiendo que no volverían a estar así mas adelante mientras que cerca de la casa de Stiles un lobo con bastantes dudas se debatía entre hablar o no con Stiles  
Derek estuvo varios minutos enfrente de su casa mientras se pensaba si debía o no entrar por la ventana hasta que se sorprendió así mismo cuando unos de sus pies ya entraba por la ventana del chico, soltó un leve bufido mientras se terminaba de meter dentro de la habitación de Stiles viendo como en esta no había nadie pero si oía unos ruidos proveniente de su baño pensando que seguramente era de Stiles.  
Derek se apoyo en su escritorio mientras volvía a oler la habitación y olía a estado puro de Stiles que se mezclaba junto con el de su otro yo.  
Soltó un leve gruñido no sabiendo porque había ido con esa absurda idea mientras negaba con la cabeza dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar pero odiándose un poco porque la puerta del baño se abrió dando lugar a un recién bañado Stiles  
-¡Derek!-exclamo Stiles saliendo del baño mientras se agarraba la toalla con una mano impidiéndose que se le cayera por el susto que se había pegado  
-Stiles- soltó Derek no queriendo sonar más enfadado de lo que estaba pero fallando en el intenso  
-Derek si vienes por lo que le dije a Érica creo que fui bastante claro-soltó Stiles indignado  
Derek lo miro confuso mientras alzaba una ceja sin comprender  
-¿de qué hablas?- le soltó  
-¿no estás aquí por eso?-soltó Stiles mirándolo confundido  
Derek lo miro sin comprender hasta que entendió que Stiles lo estaba confundiendo con su otro yo  
-ahh si-soltó sin saber porque  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su armario  
-si vienes a reprocharme algo no tienes nada que decirme-dijo Stiles mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba en busca de la ropa en su armario  
Derek lo miro mientras pensaba que esta era su oportunidad para descubrir a que se refería el otro Derek con eso de que él sabía perfectamente el por qué. Derek escudriño la espalda de Stiles de arriba abajo y no sintió ningún deseo hacia él, negó con la cabeza pensando en que sería ridículo que sintiera el algo por ese crió, sabía muy bien que era un patoso y muy hablador y eso lo hacía enfadarse a cada dos por tres con por lo insoportable que se hacía a veces.  
-¿Derek?-soltó Stiles cuando vio que este no respondía  
Derek fijo su vista en él y pudo deleitarse con la mirada que tenia sobre su persona pensando en que a lo mejor no era el físico lo que le atraía de el sino como lo hacía sentir  
Derek soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que Stiles se confundiera aun más  
-¿Derek estas bien?-soltó Stiles preocupado  
Derek miro fijamente a Stiles viendo que aunque lo sacase de sus casillas a cada dos por tres también sabía que era leal muy leal, sabía que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y se ponía en peligro aun sabiendo que eso solo traería más problemas que soluciones, supo que era alguien en que confiar se lo había demostrado un millón de veces con Scott e incluso con el aun sabiendo que el chico le tenía miedo y respeto por partes iguales  
-si-dijo después de unos segundos sonriendo un poco sin darse cuenta  
Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que por primera vez en la vida Derek se sintiera en calma pensado en que a lo mejor eso era lo que Stiles le daba a su otro yo paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido desde que perdió a toda su familia  
-bueno estaba pensado en que me había confundido contigo-soltó Stiles antes de volver su vista a lo que estaba haciendo  
-¿en qué?-inquirió saber  
-jeje, por un momento pensé que me había confundido contigo y creías que eras el otro Derek- soltó Stiles dejando caer la toalla para ponerse los bóxer  
Derek vio la perfecta suela del culo de Stiles y sintió como se ahogaba a la vez que sentía como se ponía un poco colorado  
-t-tu ¿tú crees?-titubeo Derek apartando su vista sintiéndose un poco hipnotizado  
-ya lo creo-soltó cuando se subió los bóxer para volver a asomarse para mirarlo-te pareces bastante al otro en estos momentos-soltó riendo un poco por verlo colorado  
Derek no contesto sabiendo que había sido pillado  
-ves lo que digo, donde está el lobo posesivo con el que dormí anoche-soltó Stiles viendo como los ojos de Derek se abrían un poco más de lo normal  
-¿dormimos juntos?-pregunto asombrado no queriendo pensar si habían ido a mas aparte de dormir  
-¿enserio Derek estas raro?-soltó Stiles terminándose de vestir  
-¿lo odias?- soltó Derek  
\- ¿a ti?, porque te iba a odiar-le soltó Stiles una vez ya listo  
-ami no al otro yo- dijo queriendo saber lo que sentía por su otro yo  
Stiles dejo de sonreír agachando un poco la cabeza  
-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-le pregunto Stiles  
-necesito saberlo, por favor Stiles-soltó sorprendiéndose así mismo por lo que acababa de decir  
Stiles alzo la vista para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro aliviando un poco la tensión que tenía en los hombros  
-se que Derek puede ser arisco, desagradecido, muy poco hablador y bastante cabezota-soltó viendo como el Derek que tenía delante de el fruncía el cejo como si estuviera molesto-pero también sé que todo eso es solo una fachada de tipo duro para que nadie sepa cómo es en realidad-dijo Stiles  
-¿y cómo es?-volvió a preguntar  
-de verdad Derek no se a que…-  
-Stiles, dímelo- soltó Derek con un poco de suplica en su voz  
-está bien-suspiro antes de volver a hablar- se que en realidad es cariñoso, que se preocupa mucho por los demás aunque no lo quiera admitir, se que es leal a sus convicciones y eso me gusta de él y si hablamos de gustar también me gusta lo preocupado que es con los demás y como siente que es deber suyo de cuidar de los demás, me encanta esa manera de protegerme de hacerme saber que aunque no lo necesite siempre estará ahí para protegerme y da igual que peligros vengan el seguirá cuidándome aunque me lo demuestre con gruñidos o malas palabras, se que el fondo no siente la mitad de las cosas que dice aunque debería sabiendo cómo soy pero si se que lo hace es para que nadie le tome más cariño del necesario porque no quiere sentirse responsable de que nadie llore cuando el ya no esté…-decía Stiles mientras las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas- y quizás fue por eso por lo que me enamore de él, porque siempre piensa en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la suya aun después de todo lo que ha sufrido no se ha vuelto egoísta solo finge serlo para no tener que sufrir por mas nadie…-dijo Stiles empezando a llorar sin contenerse  
-Stiles-soltó Derek bastante sorprendido por las palabras del chico  
-¡y lo odio, lo odio por hacerme pensar que no le importo!-soltó chillando sin poder contenerse  
-Stiles eso no es…-  
-¡es que no lo ve!- soltó sintiéndose un estúpido-no ve que le he ayudado en todo y lo único que él a echo es hacerme sentir como el estúpido humano que soy-soltó cayendo de rodillas al suelo derrotado  
-sabes que eso no es cierto, qué si lo a echo solo lo ha sido para protegerte- soltó Derek molesto no queriendo creer que todo lo que había hecho solo había servido para hacerle mas daño al chico  
-protegerme, protegerme, lo único que a echo ha sido reprocharme toda la vida de lo estúpido que soy como humano-soltó llorando sin poder contenerse  
-Stiles-dijo Derek mientras se acercaba sintiéndose la peor persona por no haber hecho las cosas bien  
-ojala…ojala el nogitsune hubiese…-  
Stiles no pudo continuar lo que decía ya que Derek se arrodillo delante de él mientras lo sujetaba y lo besaba queriendo acallar esas palabras que no quería oír en su vida salir de su boca  
-no lo digas-dijo entre sus labios volviéndolo a besar sintiendo sus labios juntos con sus lagrimas-no quiero oírtelo decir- volvió a decir mientras devoraba su boca sintiéndose realmente bien  
-D-Derek-dijo Stiles como pudo sintiendo que había algo raro en ese beso pero que a su vez sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía  
-shhh- soltó Derek mientras lo pegaba mas a el  
Stiles respondió al beso sintiéndose realmente bien mientras todo su cerebro le decía que algo había mal desde que Derek había entrado por su ventana  
Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se separaba del Derek que lo besaba  
Derek lo dejo alejarse mientras miraba confundido al chico  
-¿Stiles qué pasa?-pregunto Derek queriendo saber por qué se separaba  
-tu…tu…-dijo sin saber que decir  
Derek abrió los ojos sabiendo que sabia quien era en realidad  
-Stiles, te lo puedo explicar- dijo Derek  
Stiles fue a contestar pero no pudo ya que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe seguido de John junto con Vicent y Rían que miraban a los dos sorprendidos  
-¿Stiles qué pasa?-soltó su padre corriendo a su hijo que seguía en la misma posición con la vista fija en Derek  
-¿tu quien eres?-soltó Rían posicionándose delante de Stiles mientras Vicent lo examinaba a ver si tenía alguna herida  
Derek se levanto de repente mientras retrocedía hacia la ventana manteniendo aun la vista fija en Stiles  
-no te…-soltó Rían pero se cayó cuando sintió la mano de Stiles agarrar la suya  
-déjale- soltó como pudo Stiles mientras se llevaba su otra mano a los labios  
Rían se volteo para mirarlo sin comprender para luego volver a fijar su vista en ese chico viendo que este ya se había largado de ahí  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se miraron pensando en si debían ir tras él pero no querían desobedecer una orden de Stiles y mucho menos no querían dejarlo así  
ambos prefirieron ocuparse primero de Stiles junto a su padre queriendo saber qué es lo que había pasado en ese lugar.


	15. El principio del fin (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza pero e estado malo con migraña (y lo sigo estando) y no me e podido poner a escribir pero anoche hice un esfuerzo horrible y me pase toda la noche escribiendo este capitulo de dos partes pffff lo peor de todo es que no encuentros las malditas pastillas jejeje.  
> bueno siento la tardanza y os pido disculpa, disfrutad del capitulo

Por muchas ideas absurdas que se le paso por la cabeza aun no le había dado sentido a lo que había sucedido anoche, Stiles suspiro de nuevo mientras se llevo la taza de chocolate a los labios mientras su mente le hacía recordar todo lo sucedido una y otra vez sin parar como si fuera una película que nunca tenía un final ,su vista viajo por toda la cocina en busca de algo que lograra deshacer esas imágenes de su cabeza que no podía detener hasta que al fin su vista se quedo clavada en una nota que había colgada en la nevera viendo como su padre le decía en ella que llegaría a la noche. Fue el pensar un momento en la cara de disgusto de su padre al ver que no quería decir nada de lo que había sucedido que vasto ese simple pensamiento para que al fin dejase de pensar en lo que había sucedido.  
Negó con la cabeza queriendo borrar todos esos recuerdos por un momento y poder concentrarse en lo que hacía.  
Había pasado toda la noche en vela y solo se levanto de la cama cuando oyó como su padre se había ido a trabajar no queriendo enfrentarse a su padre todavía aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo pero preferiría que fuese más tarde de lo debido  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como Rían bajaba las escaleras  
-buenos días-dijo Rían estirándose un poco  
-buenos días- contesto Stiles levantando la vista del libro de magia que había estado leyendo durante horas  
-¿cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Rían sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la suya  
-bien, bien-dijo volviendo su vista al libro no queriendo que notase su mentira  
Rían supo que le estaba mintiendo pero prefería no agobiarlo por el momento  
-¿seguro?, pareces como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche-soltó Rían viendo como Stiles soltaba un gran bostezo  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras movía los dedos haciendo que su taza levitara hasta la tetera de chocolate y esta le sirviera más chocolate.  
-y ¿que estas buscando? –pregunto Rían viendo como Stiles hacia magia como si fuera algo natural  
-hace poco leí un hechizo que nos podría ser muy útil-dijo pasando la pagina del libro con su otra mano  
-y ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto viendo como la taza de Stiles volvía a la mesa seguida de otra que se ponía delante suya  
-un hechizo localizador-soltó dejando de mover los dedos para coger la taza de chocolate  
Rían asintió con la cabeza a modo de gracias cogiendo la suya que le había ofrecido Stiles  
-¿Crees que funcionara?-le pregunto dando un sorbo al chocolate  
-no lo sé pero no nos queda más opciones-soltó alzando la cabeza para darle una sonrisa  
\- si llega a funcionar quiero pedirte que te mantengas al margen- soltó Rían viendo como Stiles se quedo mirándolo con la taza a medio camino  
-¿cómo?-pregunto volviendo a poner la taza sobre la mesa  
-Stiles son muy peligrosos y debo saber que estas a salvo-dijo Rían no queriendo irse por las ramas  
-puedo cuidar de mí perfectamente-soltó haciendo que en su mano una bola de fuego creciera en ella  
-eso lo sé pero sabes que quiero mantenerte a salvo-dijo no dejándose amedrentar  
Stiles suspiro haciendo que la bola desapareciese mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración  
-lose pero sabes muy bien que no soy de los se sientan a esperar con los brazos cruzados-le soltó volviendo a coger la taza  
Rían lo miro por unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que oyó unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras  
-eso lo sabemos pero nuestro deber es mantenerte a salvo- dijo un Vicent con unos bóxer grises  
Tanto Rían como Stiles lo miraron viendo como este se les acercaba  
-sé que eso es lo que debéis hacer pero porque ¿os preocupáis tanto por mi?-dijo Stiles viendo como Vicent le daba un tierno beso a Rían de buenos días  
-Stiles aunque no nos conozcamos de mucho eres una persona a la que se le coge mucho cariño-soltó Vicent sentándose al lado de su novio  
-deja que pase el tiempo y veras como te arrepientes de esas palabras-soltó Stiles riéndose  
Ambos se rieron junto con Stiles que parecía más alegre que anoche  
Los tres desayunaron juntos viendo como Stiles les preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de la magia haciendo que la mesa hubiese un montón de tostadas con mermelada, varios pisos de tortitas junto con un cuenco de fruta y una jarra de zumo.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar Rían y Vicent se dispusieron a fregar los platos viendo como Stiles se mantenía centrado en una hoja de su libro viendo como este salto de repente de su asiento  
-¿Stiles lo has encontrado?-pregunto Vicent dándole un plato a Rían para que lo secase  
-si- contesto alegremente  
-genial ya era hora-soltó Rían girándose para mirarlo  
-eh que no es fácil traducir esta lengua extraña-le soltó Stiles un poco molesto  
-sí, si- le dijo Rían sacándole la lengua  
Stiles lo ignoro mientras caminaba hasta el florero que tenía en la barra de la cocina y de esta cogía una margarita de entre todas las que había  
-¿para qué es eso?- le pregunto Rían viendo como Stiles solo lo miro por un instante para sacarle la lengua a modo de respuesta  
Stiles camino de nuevo hasta el libro parándose delante de el y leyendo varias veces una frase en ella para luego alzar la flor delante de su cara decir un par de palabras antes de soplar a la flor y ver como los pétalos de esta se caían uno a uno y empezaban a levitar haciendo una bola de pétalos que se movía alrededor de sí misma  
-¿qué es eso?-pregunto con asombro Vicent viendo como los pétalos levitaban hasta la puerta de la casa en una clara indicación de que los siguieran  
-¿tú qué crees?-soltó Stiles sonriendo divertido mientras caminaba hasta la puerta  
-entonces ha funcionado- dijo Rían colocando el ultimo plato que quedaba por colocar  
-exacto- dijo Stiles cogiendo sus llaves del Jeep  
Ambos asintieron y siguieron a Stiles quien abrió la puerta dejando que los pétalos saliesen volando hacia afuera para luego sacar el móvil empezar a marcar a su hermano  
Stiles marco el número de Scott mientras abría la puerta del Jeep que ya le habían arreglado  
-Stiles- dijo Scott cuando lo cogió  
-Scott ya sabemos donde están-dijo Stiles subiendo al Jeep junto con Rían de copiloto y Vicent en la parte de atrás  
-¿Cómo?, ¿te están atacando?-oyó Stiles como su amigo gritaba  
-no Scoty tenemos una pista para encontrarlos-dijo Stiles saliendo del aparcamiento  
-Stiles ¿no estarás yendo hacia ellos verdad?-pregunto  
Scott no oyó ninguna respuesta solo el ruido de la furgoneta de Stiles  
-¿estás loco? ¿Cómo Derek es capaz de dejarte ir?-le espeto furioso  
-Scott no estoy solo y no estoy con Derek… no... no estamos juntos-dijo Stiles mirando a ambos acompañantes  
Stiles oyó un suspiro por la línea hasta que le oyó preguntar de nuevo  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto  
-Scoty no es el momento vale, avisa a la manada y a Érica- soltó Stiles con un suspiro  
-a ¿Érica?-pregunto  
-ella sabrá dónde está el otro Derek-dijo con la voz apagada  
-está bien, llámame cuando sepas donde es y no hagas nada hasta que llegue yo, ¿vale?-le dijo Scott serio  
-está bien- soltó antes de colgar  
Stiles volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera aun sintiendo como la mirada que le estaban echando ambos le hacía sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo  
-no es el momento ¿vale?-soltó sin apartar la vista en la carretera  
Stiles no oyó respuesta alguna por su parte y en el fondo lo agradeció por que ahora mismo no quería oír ningún está bien sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien, suspiro levemente mientras recordaba el momento exacto en que se empezaron a torcer las cosas  
Flashback  
Stiles termino de llevar la ultima sabana mientras paso por el lado de su escritorio y vio de reojo el móvil hasta que cayó en cuanta algo que no había hecho  
Cogió su móvil mientras marcaba el número de Érica que ya había guardado después de saber que era el de ella mientras se lo ponía en la oreja oyendo como empezaba a sonar  
Érica lo cogió al segundo pitido  
-¿Stiles?-dijo Érica  
-si soy yo-contesto el  
-¿ha pasado algo?-oyó decir a Érica mientras oía la rápida respiración de la chica  
-¿estás sola?-dijo Stiles mientras cambiaba la sabana de la cama  
-si- dijo Érica  
-bien, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Stiles  
-Stiles ¿qué pasa?-soltó Érica parando su andar un momento  
-se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado pero de verdad no se a quien más recurrir-soltó Stiles un poco desesperado  
-Stiles suéltalo-dijo Érica empezando a desesperarse ella también  
-vale-dijo Stiles  
Érica oyó la respiración del chico varias veces pero no oyó respuesta alguna  
-¡Stiles!-soltó Érica golpeado el suelo un poco molesta  
-perdona, perdona necesito que le digas a Derek que no quiero que vuelva-soltó Stiles empezándose a ponerse nervioso  
-¿Qué?-dijo Érica apartándose el móvil y mirando el numero haber si se había confundido de persona  
-si lose se que algo difícil de explicar pero no quiero que vuelva a mi casa…no…no lo quiero cerca de mi-soltó con mucho esfuerzo  
Érica puso atención a las palabras del chico y supo que estaba asustado pero que no había un rastro de mentira o miedo en ellas  
-Stiles ¿no lo entiendo?-dijo Érica mientras miraba en todas las direcciones por si alguien la estaba escuchando  
-Érica de verdad no sé como explicártelo solo…solo…-dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama  
Érica oyó por la línea como algo crujía pero eso le fue irrelevante  
-¿qué es lo que quieres que le diga exactamente?-le pregunto Érica sabiendo que debía de elegir las palabras adecuadas con su alfa  
-dile…dile…que hemos terminado-dijo Stiles sintiendo como algo dentro de él se oprimía y se hacia pedazos  
-¿Stiles estás seguro de esto?-soltó Érica notando el cambio de su voz con sus últimas palabras  
-si-fue lo único que Érica oyó  
Érica suspiro mientras levantaba la cabeza y se quedaba mirando al cielo  
-está bien-dijo Érica al fin  
-gracias Érica te lo agradezco-dijo Stiles sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos  
Érica no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza como si fuera capaz de verle  
-y quédate a su lado te va a necesitar más que nunca-dijo Stiles realmente preocupado  
-espero que sepas lo que haces Stiles-dijo Érica sabiendo que cometía un error  
-si yo también-salto Stiles antes de colgar  
Fin del flashback  
-¿Stiles?-hablo Rían por tercera vez zarandeándolo un poco- ¿estas bien?-  
Stiles negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se llevo una mano a los ojos y se los apretaba con los dedos un segundo  
-si claro-soltó mientras volvió de sus pensamientos  
-¿estás seguro?-dijo Vicent desde atrás preocupado  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza antes de pensar una par de palabras y así activar su barrera para que no supieran sus estados de ánimo  
Rían y Vicent se miraron no muy convencidos sabiendo ambos que había utilizado magia para que no pudiesen captarle pero no pudieron hacer mas porque Stiles paro en ese mismo momento  
-hemos llegado-dijo Stiles viendo como los pétalos permanecían quietos  
Los tres miraron hacia fuera y vieron como estaban enfrente en una especie de edificio abandonado que estaba un poco distanciado del pueblo  
-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Rían empezándose a bajar para examinar el lugar  
-creo que este era un antiguo motel-dijo Stiles viendo como Rían se alejo un poco examinado el lugar un poco mas de cerca  
-¿qué le paso?-pregunto Vicent terminándose de bajar el también  
-simplemente no habían muchos turistas y al final se acabo por abandonarlo-dijo Stiles diciendo lo que le había dicho su padre  
-¿seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Rían cuando se volvió a acercar  
Stiles levanto la mano y señalo a los pétalos viendo como estos no hacían nada de nada  
Tanto Vicent como Rían miraron el lugar viendo como este estaba todo roto y un poco desecho y pintorreado por todas partes seguido de algúna que otra ventana que estaba rota o tapada por algún que otro tablón de madera  
-bueno yo creo que es un buen escondite-dijo Stiles mientras enviaba un mensaje a Scott con la dirección  
-pues no he captado ningún olor-dijo mirando a su novio Vicent que cerró los ojos por un momento utilizando sus poderes empáticos para ver si sentía algo hasta que abrió sus ojos de golpe  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles  
-no se no siento nada-dijo Vicent mirando fijamente hacia el edificio  
-nada de nada-dijo Stiles de nuevo  
-¿no se?, siento algo raro como si estuviera bloqueándome-dijo Vicent rascándose la barbilla un poco pensativo  
-ya veo-dijo Stiles volteándose hacia el edificio  
-¿qué pasa?-le preguntaron ambos  
Stiles no respondió solo alzo su mano para volverla a cerrar un momento para luego volverla a abrir y dejar ver como en este había unas lucecitas blancas brillantes  
Tanto Rían como Vicent miraron atentos viendo como Stiles soplo su mano asiendo que las luces empezasen a volar en disección al edificio dejando ver como antes de llegar a un lateral de una pared estas chocaron con algo parecido a una especie de barrera  
-lo suponía-dijo Stiles sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo  
-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto Rían sorprendido  
-han utilizado un hechizo de camuflaje-dijo Stiles volteándose hacia ellos  
-¿un qué?-pregunto Rían sin comprender  
-es un hechizo que se utiliza para camuflar algo y que a su vez sirve como hechizo de protección – dijo Stiles recitando las palabras que había leído  
-entonces no podemos entrar-dijo suspirando Vicent  
-depende, hay barreras que no se pueden romper y otras que si-dijo Stiles mientras se apoyaba en el coche  
-y crees ¿que podemos romperla?-pregunto Rían mirándolo  
-creo que puedo hacer una brecha el tiempo suficiente como para permitirnos entrar-dijo Stiles mientras rodaba los ojos  
-¿pero?-soltó Rían sabiendo que habría un problema  
Stiles suspiro antes de hablar  
-pero no podre usar magia por durante un rato…estaré totalmente inconsciente -soltó lo ultimo un poco bajo  
-creo que no me empieza a gustar la idea-dijo Vicent serio  
-ami tampoco-soltó Rían sabiendo que lo pondrían en bandeja de plata  
-lose pero no tenemos más opción-dijo Stiles  
-y si nos esperas por fuera, estarás más seguro-dijo Rían queriéndolo convencer  
-ni hablar, yo entro si o si además quien os curara si no soy yo-le espeto Stiles  
Ambos se miraron entre sí sabiendo que Stiles tenía razón ya que sus poderes inutilizaban sus poderes curativos  
-sigue sin parecerme una buena idea-dijo Vicent rodando los ojos  
-solo será por unos minutos-dijo Stiles  
-aun así…-soltó Vicent oyendo una moto de fondo  
Los tres se quedaron mirando hacia la carretera viendo como Scott venia en la moto seguido del resto de la manada  
Scott fue el primero en aparcar antes que ellos y saltando de la moto al momento para transformarse corriendo e ir hacia Stiles todo trasformado  
Stiles no pudo reaccionar al momento porque Scott lo había arrastrado posicionándolo detrás de él mientras rugía a todo pulmón hacia Vicent y Rían  
-¿Scott que haces?-pregunto Stiles preocupado por su hermano  
-¿quién coño sois vosotros y que queréis de mi manada?-vocifero Scott  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se sorprendieron por el arranque del lobo haciendo que Rían se transformase en alfa el también rugiéndole al mismísimo alfa verdadero de la misma manera  
Stiles intento zafarse de su amigó mientras venia como todos se trasformaban y se ponías en los laterales de Scott  
-¡eso a ti no te concierne!-vocifero Rían posicionando a Vicent detrás de el  
-como te atreves a acercarte a uno de mi manada-grito Scott realmente furioso  
-¡basta!-chillo Stiles haciendo que todos se volteasen  
Scott se giro mientras observaba a su hermano de arriba abajo viendo como ambos Derek se acercaban y les gruñía por acto reflejo  
-Scott, tranquilízate-dijo viendo como no dejaba que se acercase nadie a él salvo los gemelos que si formaban parte de su manada  
-podrías estar herido-dijo Scott rugiéndole aunque no quería hacerlo  
Stiles mantuvo la miraba en su hermano y pudo descifrar que en ella se reflejaba temor por el haciendo que Stiles abrazara a Scott en un claro gesto de agradecimiento  
Scott abrazo al que consideraba como uno más de su manada manteniendo la vista en todos a su alrededor mientras intentaba calmarse  
-estoy bien ¿vale?-dijo Stiles sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba esas palabras  
Scott asintió volviendo a su forma humana mientras se separaba lo justo para observarle antes de voltearse hacia Rían y Vicent  
-como se os ocurre entrar en una zona de un alfa-suelta Scott un poco más calmado  
-yo no te debo explicaciones-dijo Rían aun transformado  
-Rían-dijo Stiles alejándose de su manada y yendo a dar con el  
Rían vio como Stiles se acercaba y decidió volver a su forma humana dejando a todos sorprendidos  
-¿Stiles que haces?-dijo Scott volviendo en si quien empezó a andar hacia el seguido de todos ellos  
Stiles se posiciono delante de Rían y se volteo hacia ellos levantando una barrera un momento asiendo que todos ellos chocasen contra ella  
-queréis estar tranquilos, no van a hacerme nada-dijo Stiles sorprendiendo a todos  
-tú estás loco es un alfa-dijo uno de los Derek bastante molesto  
-si me hubiesen querido matar ya lo hubiesen hecho-dijo Stiles  
-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Scott acercándose y apoyándose en la barrera de Stiles  
-te vas a comportar o vas a gruñir como un chucho-dijo Stiles  
-Stiles no estoy para bromas-le soltó Scott molesto por la broma en estos momentos  
-ni yo tampoco o estás conmigo o si mi, ¿tú eliges?-dijo Stiles serio  
Scott le mando una mirada asesina para luego asentir con la cabeza a regañadientes  
-muy bien-dijo Stiles quitado la barrera  
-Scott- gruñeron ambos Derek molestos  
-callaos, no me interesa –les espeto Scott sin prestarles atención  
Ambos Derek lo miraron exasperados  
-lo primero, ellos son Rían y Vicent-dijo Stiles señalando a ambos  
Tanto Rían como Vicent no dijeron nada solo se pusieron al lado de Stiles asiendo que su alfa dejara refulgir sus ojos por esas confianzas con uno de los suyos  
-y ¿qué es lo que quieren?-dijo el Derek de Stiles quien mantenía su vista fija solo en el deseando sacarlo de su lado  
-eso no tengo por qué decirlo, lo único que debéis de saber es que están aquí para impedir que llevan a cabo su misión-dijo Stiles manteniendo la vista solo en Scott ya que no queria mirar a ninguno de los dos  
-no confió en ellos-dijo Scott bien claro  
-y no tienes porque, pero si as de confiar en mí-dijo Stiles manteniendo su mirada fija con la de el  
Ambos se mantuvieron con la mirada sin moverse ninguno de ellos hasta que al final Scott cedió apartando al fin la mirada  
-muy bien si no hay mas nada que decir pongámonos en marcha ya que seguro saben que estamos aquí-soltó Stiles señalando hacia el motel  
Todos se miraron entre ellos para luego fijar su vista en los dos acompañantes de Stiles y ver como estos los miraban hasta que Stiles jalo de Rían mientras Vicent los seguía muy de cerca  
Tanto Scott como el resto los siguieron un poco molestos pero los dos que más estaban molestos eran ambos Derek que estaban con sus caras serias y gruñendo por lo bajo porque Stiles no les había mirado a ninguno de los dos pero aun más molestos por la compañía que tenia  
-muy bien empecemos- dijo Stiles acercándose lo justo hacia la barrera  
-¿Stiles que haces?-pregunto Scott muy de cerca sin entender que pasaba  
-Scoty hay una barrera que nos impide el paso pero abriré una brecha para que podamos cruzar-le soltó Stiles girándose para darle una sonrisa a su amigo viendo como este descruzo sus brazos en una simple evidencia de su molestia  
-¿pero no será peligroso?-dijo Scott colocando una mano encima de la barrera y siendo repelido con una descarga  
-que va para nada –dijo mirando de reojo a Rían y Vicent  
-Stiles-aviso Vicent  
-lose no te preocupes vale-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos  
Stiles apoyo las manos en la barrera y esta le envió una descarga haciendo que Stiles sufriera un poco por el dolor pero eso no le impido apartarse mientras cerraba los ojos y decía un par de palabras dejando ver como la barrera se resquebrajaba un poco mientras se empezaba a abrir  
-¡Stiles!- dijo Scott acercándose preocupado pero antes de que llegase a tocarlo una pequeña onda lo empujo un poco hacia atrás  
Stiles soltó un chillido de dolor mientras estibara sus manos hacia los laterales y la barrera se habría resquebrajándose un poco  
-¡entrad ahora!-chillo Stiles con la voz toda dolorida  
Todos entraron rápidamente hasta que los dos últimos fueron Rían y Vicent que estaban ya dentro manteniendo la vista fija en Stiles junto con todos los demás  
Stiles camino poco a poco como pudo mientras sentía como recibía miles de descargas en todo su cuerpo hasta que traspasó la barrera y esta se cerro de golpe  
-b-bien e-e-estamos dentro…-soltó bajando los brazos dejando ver como de sus manos salía humo por las quemaduras que había sufrido en ellas  
Stiles les sonrió a todos ampliamente sangrando por la nariz antes de caer desmayado y siendo recogido a tiempo por los brazos de Rían mientras todos se acercaban preocupados por él.


	16. El principio del fin (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso a todo el que lo lea por que este capitulo tiene mucha emoción y muchos sentimientos y para las personas sensibleras como yo os aviso que cojáis un pañuelo y os pido desde ya disculpas por lo que viene así que espero que no me odiéis jejeej muchas gracias a todos los que me dais kudos y los que me dejan comentarios espero recibir muchos de este capitulo  
> Disfrutad  
> 

Su rostro estaba bastante relajado a pesar de que sus latidos iban a un ritmo más bajo de lo normal pero eso no les importo a ninguno de la manada ya que lo único que querían era volver a oír la voz de un inconsciente Stiles. Rían lo apretó un poco con un brazo mientras posaba su otra mano en la frente de Stiles dejando ver como las venas negras absorbían todo el dolor de su cuerpo  
-¡Stiles!-vocifero Scott agarrando una mano de su mejor amigo-te juro por dios que como no despiertes yo mismo te enviare a la otra vida-termino por decir sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos  
Ambos Derek habían entrado en un estado de shock paralelo el uno al otro sintiéndose cada vez peor por las palabras de Scott  
-debéis tranquilizaros solo esta inconsciente-dijo Rían queriéndose creer el también esas palabras sintiendo la mano cálida de su novio en su hombro  
Rían desvió la mirada solo un instante hacia Vicent agradeciéndole con la mirada lo que no podía decirle ahora mismo con palabras  
El resto de la manada miraba expectante hacia Stiles pero ninguno izo algún movimiento como si al hacerlo la vida de Stiles estuviese a punto de terminar causándoles a todos un ligero estremecimiento en sus cuerpos  
Derek después de varios minutos ido volvió en si caminando con paso firme llegando a su lado mientras cogía con delicadeza la mano libre que quedaba del chico sintiendo su tersa piel como si fuese un bálsamo para su agitado corazón mientras que el otro Derek había llegado hasta posicionarse al lado de Rían y quedarse mirando fijamente su rostro  
Rían y Vicent volvieron sus miradas hacia el cuerpo inerte de Stiles manteniendo la vista clavada en algún movimiento extraño por parte de ellos  
-te quiero-soltó de repente Derek haciendo que todos se volteasen hacia el incluido su otro yo –debes quedarte conmigo no puedes dejarme-dijo bajando lentamente hacia su cara bajo la atenta mirada de todos dejando ver cómo le daba a Stiles un casto beso en los labios mientras sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas cayendo en su rostro  
Todos se quedaron estupefactos por las palabras de Derek pero el que mas fue su otro yo que lo miro por un segundo dejando refulgir sus ojos azulados por un momento sin darse cuenta  
Los tres lobos que habían estado curando a Stiles se detuvieron cuando ya no pudieron absorber mas dolor mientras Rían se alzo con Stiles aun en brazos  
-¿por qué no reacciona?-dijo Scott desesperado por no ver cambios en su hermano  
-quizás necesite mas tiempo-dijo Vicent sintiendo la impotencia de todos pero del que mas fue de su novio por no poder hacer nada mas  
-esto está mal deberíamos salir de aquí-dijo Scott desesperado  
-no podemos, solo Stiles nos puede sacar-dijo Rían empezando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo por las palabras de Scott  
-¡no podemos estar aquí!-chillo Scott- debemos salir como sea-  
-Scott tranquilízate-dijo Aiden posando su mano en su hombro pero siendo zafado por un movimiento de este  
-no me pidas que me tranquilice Stiles se esta…-  
Scott tuvo que parar su verborrea por la fuerte cachetada que había recibido de Lidia haciendo que todos la mirasen sorprendido  
-no se te ocurra terminar esa frase-soltó tajante Lidia con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas  
Scott se llevo una mano al cachete mirando a Lidia con asombro a pesar de que no le había dolido el bofetón  
-todos estamos aquí preocupados por Stiles así que deja de lamentarte y busca soluciones-dijo Lidia mirando a Scott por primera vez en la vida dolida  
Scott soltó lágrimas dolido no por el golpe sino por las palabras de la chica sabiendo que tenía razón  
-lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza  
Lidia no dijo nada solo se volteo hacia Rían quien miraba al resto serio  
-¿se recuperara?-pregunto lidia mirando a Rían  
-Si -contestaron Vicent y Rían con firmeza en sus palabras  
-solo necesita descanso pero se recuperará es bastante fuerte-dijo Vicent pasando una mano por su pelo con cariño mientras sentía como se relajaban por sus palabras  
Todos se quedaron en silencio pero la paz no duro mucho ya que a lo lejos se escucho el taconeo de unos tacones  
-oh pero que enternecedor-soltó Thais apareciendo entre las sombras  
Toda la manada se giro hacia ella en posición de defensa mientras Rían le entregaba a Stiles a Vicent y el se ponía enfrente de ellos dos  
-¿tu?-soltó Scott volviendo a recomponerse  
Thais camino lento pero muy sonriente hacia ellos dándoles a todos una mirada divertida y de superioridad  
-sinceramente no creí que Stiles podría llegar romper la barrera-dijo Thais mirando a todos-pero bueno lo echo, echo esta-dijo divertida Thais parándose delante de ellos a cierta distancia  
-¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Derek con sus ojos rojos más intensos que antes  
Thais los miro con diversión mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla y levantaba una ceja pensativa  
-que ¿qué quiero?-soltó divertida  
Todos la miraron con asco y desprecio pero ella ni se inmuto a sus miradas  
-es muy fácil…lo quiero a él si me lo dais os prometo dejar con vida, si no…-soltó chasqueando los dedos haciendo que apareciesen un montón de magos encapuchados-todos acabareis muertos-soltó con voz ronca dejando relucir sus ojos en un verde esmeralda muy extraño  
Todos se acercaron un poco mas unos a otros mientras Vicent se pegaba más a Stiles contra su pecho  
-nunca-gritaron Scott y ambos Derek  
Thais lo miro con diversión mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-matadlos-soltó Thais haciendo que todos los brujos atacasen a la vez  
Toda la manda se disperso para esquivar los hechizos mientras Rían corría con Vicent y Stiles hasta posicionarse detrás de un muro medio derrumbado  
-¡quédate aquí!-le dijo Rían a Vicent  
Este asintió con la cabeza viendo como Rían se disponía a salir pero le detuvo agarrándolo por la mano haciendo que este se voltease a verlo  
-te cuidado quieres-dijo Vicent temiendo por su vida  
Rían lo miro sonriendo antes de jalar de su chaqueta para estamparle un beso muy fogoso  
-tú también-soltó separándose para salir de su escondite  
Toda la manada estaba enzarzada en varias peleas distribuidas por toda la recepción del motel mientras Thais seguía en el mismo lugar mirándolos a todos de tanto en tanto  
Scott había llegado a ponerse detrás de un pilar mientras un brujo lanzaba descargas eléctricas a por doquier viendo como Peter había protegido a Lidia con su cuerpo y ambos estaban tirados en el piso inconsciente mientras Malia luchaba a brazo tendido con un brujo manteniéndolo a raya para que no atacase a su padre  
Ambos Derek estaban espalda contra espalda rodeado de cuatros brujos que los tenían en una especie de burbuja gigante que se iba encogiendo poco a poco  
-necesitamos salir de aquí-dijo el alfa Derek poniendo ambas manos en la pared que se les aprisionaba  
-cuando sepas como salir de aquí estaré encantado de oírlo-gruño el otro Derek haciendo lo mismo que su otro yo  
Ambos gemelos habían salido disparados por la onda de choque pero solo Aiden se quedo aturdido ya que utilizo su cuerpo para proteger el de su hermano atravesando ambos dos pilares de golpe para después chocar contra un muro  
-Aiden, Aiden-soltó Ethan zarandeando a su hermano viendo como este no reaccionaba y oliendo su sangre hasta que vio como había una barra de metal que lo atravesaba por un costado  
Ethan jalo sin pensárselo dos veces arrancando un lastimero aullido a su hermano que soltó un poco de sangre por su boca  
-Aiden ¿estás bien?-dijo Ethan posando su manos en la cara de su hermano para que se centrase en la suya  
-estoy bien-dijo aun medio confuso pero sabiendo que era su hermano el que le estaba hablando  
Ethan sonrió un instante antes de ser golpeado por una bola de fuego en su espalda asiéndole un montón de quemaduras y soltando un aullido de dolor  
-que bien dos por el precio de uno-dijo un brujo haciendo otra bola de fuego en su mano  
Ethan se giro como pudo mientras cubría a su hermano con su cuerpo como podía  
-oh que enternecedor, tranquilo muchacho no sufrirás ningún dolor-soltó el brujo tras las sombras de su capucha  
Ethan lo miro con desprecio intentándose transformar para activar su curación pero supo al momento que no funcionaria  
Ethan miro hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda viendo como todos estaban con sus problemas así que busco una manera de librase de aquel ser hasta que vio un cable electrificado en el suelo muy cerca de su mano  
-es el fin-dijo el brujo acercándose un poco mientras se disponía a atacar  
-no, es el tuyo-soltó Ethan cogiendo el cable con rapidez y clavándoselo al brujo en la sien electrificándolo por completo  
Scott presto atención a sus betas viendo como se estaban defendiendo haciendo que el saliese de su escondrijo dispuesto a atacar al brujo viendo como este le lanzo una descarga y este la esquivo con facilidad hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca para darle un zarpazo en todo el cuello matándolo al momento  
Rían corrió hasta el brujo que estaba luchando con Malia acercándose con cuidado para no ser descubierto mientras Malia caía al suelo con una pierna quemada y un con un brazo aturdido  
El brujo sonrió satisfecho aunque nadie le viese la cara ya que sus rostros estaban envueltos en una sombra para no saber quiénes eran mientras se agachaba y agarraba a Malia por el cuello mientras ella hacia fuerza con la otra mano  
Rían corrió los ultimo cinco pasos que les separaban llegando detrás del brujo y partiéndole el cuello de un movimiento  
-oh que grosero- soltó Thais en la lejanía atendiendo ahora a Rían  
Malia respiro con dificultad cuando se vio libre del agarre del brujo  
-¿estás bien?-dijo ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse  
-si claro-dijo cogiendo su agarre y levantándose como pudo  
-bien ve a ayudar a esos dos-le dijo Rían señalando a los dos Derek  
-¿y tú qué?-le espeto ella  
-yo voy a por ella-dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia ella  
Thais vio como Rian se acercaba hacia ella haciendo que descruzara sus brazos solo para ponerlos sobre su espalda  
-así que tu serás el primero en morir-dijo ella sonriendo  
-tranquila tu morirás primero-soltó el con hastió  
-¿enserio lo crees?- dijo ella llevando una mano a sus cabellos y jugando con uno de ellos  
Rían se transformo y salto dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a esa estúpida pero Sergio salió a toda velocidad entre las sombras al final del recibidor saltando sobre encima de Thais mientras arremetía contra Rían lanzándolo lejos de ella  
-¡ahí! Yo creo que no-soltó ella divertida sin inmutarse  
Rían voló casi hasta las puerta principales rodando un par de veces por el suelo  
-Rían-grito Vicent saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacia Rían  
Sergio camino hacia ellos con pasos tranquilos hasta que Scott se posiciono delante de él dispuesto a atacar a ese ser  
El mino tauro alzo su mano dispuesto a golpear al lobo  
-basta-chillo Thais desde su sitio haciendo que Sergio parase su ataque  
Scott lo miro confuso pero se dispuso a atacar queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia  
-tu lobito, ven aquí-le dijo Thais a Scott viendo como este la miro con asco  
-seguro que no quieres que me encargue de el-le dijo Sergio mirándola  
-no te preocupes ve y diviértete-le soltó Thais  
Sergio se dispuso a avanzar pero un zarpazo de Scott le impidió que siguiera  
-yo seré tu contrincante o prefieres que vaya a por tu amiguito-dijo Thais colocándose un mechón que tenía enfrente de su cara  
Scott rodó la vista rápidamente hacia donde estaba Stiles y vio como nadie estaba cerca de el así que no tuvo más opción que dejarle pasar gruñendo con fuerza  
-si los matas acabare contigo-le espeto a Sergio viendo como el minotauro pasaba por su lado  
-puedes intentarlo- le dijo siguiendo su andar  
Scott rugió con fuerza y corrió hacia Thais  
-ven demuéstrame lo que sabes-dijo Thais viendo como Scott corría hacia ella  
No muy lejos de allí John Stilinski entraba por las puertas de la comisaria con el presunto Brad que habían estado buscando hace semanas por robo  
-siéntate ahí-le ordeno el sheriff empujándolo contra una silla para que se sentase  
-lo juro sheriff yo no he sido-se defendió  
El sheriff rodó los ojos con molestia  
-te crees que soy idiota, te tenemos grabado-le soltó John  
Brad puso una cara de molestia mientras mirara al sheriff con cara de asesino en serie  
-por tu expresión diría que no sabias nada-soltó triunfante John mientras se encaminaba hacia su despacho  
John entro cerrando la puerta de golpe mientras se dirigía a su asiento y se dejaba caer con sumo cansancio en su silla mientras suspiraba de alivio por haber encontrado al supuesto atacante  
El sheriff suspiro dispuesto a rellenar el expediente de Brad hasta que uno de sus agentes entro por su puerta  
-adelante-dijo John aunque ya estaba dentro con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz  
-disculpe sheriff pero tengo algo que comunicarle-dijo el agente  
-no puede esperar-soltó John mientras rellenaba unos papeles  
-pues si pero creí que querría saberlo ya que se trata sobre su hijo Stiles-dijo el agente  
John se paró de golpe mientras se levantaba de su asiento apoyando ambos brazos sobre su escritorio  
-¿qué sucede con mi hijo?-dijo John con la voz ronca  
-pues estuve asiendo la patrulla que me tocaba por los límites del pueblo y me dio por pasar cerca del antiguo motel abandonado ya que supuestamente hemos encontrado a muchos delincuentes sobre esa zona-dijo el agente un poco abrumado por la mirada del sheriff  
-¿y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi hijo?-soltó el sheriff desesperado  
-vi varios automóviles allí aparcados y entre ellos estaba el de su hijo Stiles-soltó el agente viendo como la cara de sheriff paso a ser una de disgusto  
John se llevo una mano al pecho inconscientemente mientras salía de su despacho a toda prisa  
-voy hacia allá encierra a ese estúpido-dijo John mientras salía a toda prisa de la comisaria pensando solo y únicamente en su hijo  
Como alma que llevaba al diablo Vicent corrió como pudo acercándose hacia Rían que se levantaba como podía un poco aturdido por el golpe  
-Rían-dijo Vicent llegando a su lado  
-¿qué haces aquí?-le espeto Rían tosiendo mientras se llevaba una mano sobre un pectoral viendo como este sangraba por el agujero que tenia de unos de los cuernos de Sergio  
Vicent ignoro su pregunta mientas ayudaba a su novio a levantarse  
-vamos levanta-dijo Vicent viendo como Sergio se acercaba  
-lo intento –dijo Rían intentando transformarse en lobo Alfa  
Vicent vio como la herida de su novio sangraba mucho y esta no le dejaría luchar en condiciones  
-tranquilo descansa-dijo Vicent cayendo de rodillas para abrasar a su novio  
Rían no supo a que venía ese cambio de comportamiento hasta que lo supo al instante  
-¡no!—chillo despegándose -¡no lo hagas!-dijo empezándose a asustar  
Sergio llego hasta ellos y levanto el puño dispuesto a aprovechar la ventaja que tenía en esos momentos pero no pudo continuar ya que de un rápido movimiento Vicent le dio un fuerte puñetazo en estomago haciéndole retroceder unos pasos  
Vicent se levanto muy lentamente mirando a Sergio con los ojos de color del ámbar junto con su piel que estaba más blanca que antes  
Vicent izo el movimiento de andar pero la mano de Rían le sujeto la suya impidiéndole seguir  
-¡No!-chillo desesperado- no lo hagas, no puedo perderte-dijo Rían asiendo de toda la fuerza que le quedaba mientras las lagrimas salían sin poder detenerlas  
Vicent se agacho con mucho cuidado mientras aun le quedaba un poco de conciencia  
-te quiero-dijo dejando ver como sus colmillos ya habían salido dándole un hermoso beso antes de perderse así mismo  
Rían lloro sin poder contenerse mientras seguía el beso queriendo decirle que no lo dejase sabiendo que si seguía mucho tiempo en esa forma perdería su parte humana  
-no me dejes-dijo mientras se intentaba levantar como podía pero cayendo derrotado cuando su novio absorbió la fuerza que le caracterizaba por su forma de hombre lobo  
Vicent sonrió complacido mirando con ternura a su novio unos minutos queriendo recordar todo lo que había vivido con el  
-no me olvides-dijo con sus lagrimas en los ojos antes de separarse y salir corriendo para abalanzarse sobre Sergio  
Sergio a pesar de su fuerza no pudo evitar caer al suelo mientras Rían le daba un montón de zarpazos con sus uñas  
-hijo de puta-dijo Sergio rugiendo dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Vicent viendo como ese gruñía de dolor pero le seguía atacando así que opto por sacárselo de encima consiguiendo que saltase hacia atrás en el momento que lo quiso coger por el cuello  
-¿qué diablos eres? –gruño Sergio viendo a esa criatura  
-Vicent no-dijo Rían arrastrándose como pudo hasta su novio  
Vicent ni siquiera se giro para mirarlo solo se llevo una mano a su boca relamiendo con sumo placer las sangre que yacía en sus uñas asiendo que sus ojos brillaran aun mas  
Serio se levanto como puedo sangrando por todos lados realmente asombrado por las heridas superficiales que tenia pesar de tener una piel tan dura como la que le caracterizaba  
Vicent sonrió complacido antes de asaltarle de nuevo muy velozmente  
Scott lucho como pudo contra unos de los brujos que mantenía a ralla a los Derek viendo como ambos ya estaban de rodillas y casi sin fuerzas  
Scott aprovecho un momento de despiste del brujo que le atacaba con una mano mientras mantenía con la otra la barrera deslizándose por el suelo pasando por debajo de los pies del brujo girando velozmente para darle una patada al brujo al mismo momento en que Malia aparecía y se lanzaba encima de otro asiendo que ambos perdiesen la concentración y la barrera se rompiese de golpe  
Ambos Derek saltaron en el aire aprovechando el momento atacando a los brujos restantes mientras Malia fue levitada por el brujo que agredía asiéndola volar hasta arriba chocando esta contra una lámpara enorme de salón asiendo que esta callera al suelo junto con la lámpara cayéndole encima  
-Malia-dijo Scott  
-ya era hora-gruño uno de los Derek mordiendo el cuello con sus afilados dientes a un brujo mientras el otro le clavaba las garras en el pecho atravesándolo  
Scott rugió sin decir nada atacando al brujo el momento exacto en que se giraba hacia el dándole un zarpazo desde su estomago hasta su cara rajándole al completo  
Scott se levanto en el mismo instante en que uno de los Derek caía al suelo siendo electrocutado  
Scott fue a atacar hacia el pero el otro Derek le rugió negando con la cabeza  
-pero-dijo mirando a ambos  
-ve a por ella ahora-rugió Derek con sus ojos de beta levantándose como podía  
Scott miro hacia Malia que estaba inconsciente unos segundos antes de ver como el Derek que estaba tirado se levanto asaltándole al brujo que le había atacado  
Scott camino viendo las peleas de los demás hasta ver como Vicent luchaba contra ese ser y se dispuso a ayudar  
-¡no!-grito Rían levantándose del suelo con gran esfuerzo  
-¿qué ha pasado?-le pregunto mientras miraba la pelea de ambos  
-no es de tu incumbencia yo me ocupare de el-dijo Rían con su semblante serio  
-¿enserio?-le dijo mirando como estaba  
-lárgate-le ladro aunque no estaba trasformado  
Scott los miro a ambos por un segundo pasando por su lado  
-no- grito Sergio yendo hacia el pero ese simple despiste le valió a Vicent que se lanzo sobre su espalda y le modio el hombro  
Scott vio como Sergio rugió de dolor intentando zafarse de Vicent hasta que la vista se clavo en Rían y vio como este le negaba con la cabeza  
Scott camino hasta posicionarse delante de ella quien no había movido ni un solo musculo riendo divertida de ellos  
-y yo que pensaba que daríais mas guerra-soltó divertida Thais mirando a Scott  
-maldita-dijo Scott transformándose  
-ahora entiendo lo débil que se debe sentir Stiles a vuestro lado-dijo ella ignorando las palabras de Scott  
-¿qué quieres decir?-dijo Scott rugiendo con confusión  
-¿no lo entiendes verdad?, vosotros le hacéis débil-dijo ella mirándolo con sorna-pero tranquilo no estará más tiempo con ustedes-dijo ella sonado victoriosa  
-nunca dejare que lo toques-rugió asaltándole encima viendo como ella lo esquivaba muy fácilmente y dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras levantaba su mano y negaba con su dedo  
-yo no haré nada, el se irá voluntariamente porque vera lo patéticos que sois-dijo ella mirándole con diversión  
-¡jamás!-rugió Scott más molesto que nunca lanzando un montón de zarpazos que Thais esquivaba con mucha facilidad  
-oh pobre Scott ¿te duelen las verdades?-dijo ella ofuscándolo mas todavía  
-cállate maldita zorra- vocifero mientras aumentaba sus movimientos pero incluso así ella los seguía esquivando sin atacar en ningún momento  
-débiles…-soltó ella con voz ronca agachándose un momento en el que Scott le atacaba y le soltaba una patada a Scott en el estomago que le izo retroceder  
-sois todos unos débiles…-dijo ella con la voz ronca dejando relucir sus ojos verde esmeralda  
Scott negó con la cabeza para volver a atacar mientras ella esquivaba igual que antes  
Mientras tanto ambos Derek terminaban de matar a los dos brujos que quedaban hasta que un Rían salió volando hasta ellos llamando su atención  
Ambos Derek lo cogieron al momento antes de que chocaran contra ellos  
-gracias-dijo Rain poniéndose de pie  
Los tres movieron la lámpara que tenia Malia encima viendo como esta quedo inconsciente por el impacto hasta que los rugidos de Sergio llamaron su atención  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto uno de los Derek  
-es culpa mía…-dijo Rían en voz baja aunque ambos los escucharon perfectamente-no hubiese llegado a ese estado si yo no fuera tan débil-dijo en un susurro  
Ambos Derek se dispusieron a avanzar pero Rain se interpuso como pudo entre ellos  
-¡quietos!- les dijo a ambos  
-tú estás loco a perdido el control-dijo el Derek alfa mientras el otro gruñía  
-no es vuestro problema es el mío-les espeto  
-no puedo dejar que ataque a uno de nosotros o…que ataque a Stiles-dijo lo ultimo con un susurró haciendo que el otro cayese en la cuenta de que tenía razón  
-sé cómo pararlo pero debéis ayudarme a retenerlo-dijo mirando a ambos a la vez  
-¿enserio lo crees?-dijo apartando la vista de él y poniéndola en ellos viendo como Vicent le daba un zarpazo a Sergio e la cara  
\- ya le ha pasado antes, puedo hacer que vuelva…que vuelva conmigo-dijo lo ultimo con la voz lastimera  
Ambos lo miraron con desaprobación hasta que el Derek de ojos betas suspiro de cansancio  
-está bien-dijo no convencido del todo  
-muy bien pero si pone resistencia no dudare en acabar con el-dijo el otro Derek serio  
Rían los miro molesto pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de matarlos ya que sabía que no podría pararlo así en su estado  
Los tres se fueron hacia ellos viendo como el mino tauro tenía a Vicent agarrado de las manos mientras él le clavaba las uñas  
-te matare-dijo mientras Vicent hacia más fuerza asiendo que este se postrara de rodillas  
-basta –dijeron ambos Derek  
Vicent los miro pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de soltar a Sergio y girando al mismo tiempo para soltarle una patada que le izo salir volando atravesando unas puertas que estaban derrumbadas junto con ellas  
Ambos Derek saltaron sobre el pero Vicent quien fue más rápido y los cogió a ambos en el aire por el cuello empotrándoles al momento a ambos con el suelo  
Ambos les cogieron por las manos impidiendo así que se moviera y de paso que no los estrangulara  
-ahora-dijo uno de los Derek  
Rían aprovecho el momento para saltar por su espalda y hacerle una llave intentándolo asfixiar  
-Vicent para-le dijo mientras asía toda la fuerza que podía  
Vicent izo el ademan de liberarse pero ambos Derek se lo impidieron así que como no pudo moverse modio el brazo de Rían clavándole los colmillos hasta el fondo  
-Vicent te quiero-dijo Rían cerca de su oído aunque le dolía a horrores el mordisco-por favor vuelve conmigo…te necesito-dijo Rain con lagrimas esperando que aun quedase parte de la humanidad de su novio  
Vicent izo fuerza por unos minutos hasta aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre los dos Derek mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y este empezaba a llorar  
Lentamente saco sus colmillos del Rían y se giro hacia el mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Rían…-dijo mirándolo hasta que sintió el sabor de su sangre en su boca…-oh dios que eh hecho-soltó empezando a llorar  
-shhh tranquilo-le dijo Rían atrayéndolo hacia el-no pasa nada-  
-lo siento…lo siento…-dijo Vicent entre balbuceos y lagrimas apoyando su rostro en su pecho  
Los dos Derek se levantaron poco a poco mientras miraban hacia ambos  
-te quiero…no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Rían llorando el también y acariciándole el pelo  
Los dos Derek se miraron por un momento antes de voltearse e ir a ayudar a Scott  
-gracias-dijo Rían a ambos  
Ninguno de los dos se volteo pero sí que asintieron con la cabeza antes de ir hacia Scott y ayudarle a acabar con ella  
-oh pero si tenemos ayuda y todo-dijo Thais riendo divertida cuando aparecieron ambos  
Ninguno de los tres dijo nada solo se unieron a la lucha viendo como esta los esquivaba a los tres como había hecho Scott  
Thais soltó una carcajada limpia mientras mantenía la distancia entre los tres  
-eso es todo, tres lobos y ninguno es capaz de darme un simple golpe-dijo ella mirándolo con desdén  
Scott rugió sin poder controlarse corriendo hacia ella viendo como esta se descruzaba de brazos y no hacía nada hasta que el llego hasta ella y corto todo su cuello con las garras abriéndole el canal  
Los tres vieron atentos como el cuerpo de Thais caía al suelo hasta que toda la estancia quedo en un silencio sepulcral  
-¿se acabo?-dijo Scott volviendo hacia ellos  
-ha sido demasiado fácil- dijo uno de los Derek mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica por unos segundos  
Una risa se oyó en toda la estancia y los tres se voltearon hacia el cuerpo de la chica viendo como esta levantaba un brazo y se lo llevaba a la frente mientras se levantaba con la garganta toda rajada  
-ahora empieza lo bueno-soltó ella dejando ver como empezaba a curársele el cuello y su rostro se volvía la de una loba cambiando sus ojos de verde esmeralda a rojo alfa  
Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como ella se levantaba tan tranquila toda trasformada  
-¿eres una alfa?-dijo Scott muy confuso poniendo posición de ataque junto los dos Derek  
Thais sonrió divertida mirándole a los tres con gran asombro  
-¿enserio?, yo ¿una loba?-dijo divertida-me han llamado muchas cosas pero nunca una loba-dijo ella volviendo a su forma humana  
-¿que eres entonces?-dijo rugiendo el otro Derek cansado de tanta cháchara  
Thais se volvió a trasformar ante ellos mientras se ponía seria y los miraba con superioridad  
-descubridlo si queréis- dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos tres  
Un ligero mareo fue lo primero que sintió Stiles cuando abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados intentado saber donde estaba  
Unos ligeros rugidos le hicieron voltearse y darse cuenta que estaba apoyado en un muro derrumbado mientras se asomaba un poco para saber que ocurría  
Cuando Stiles se asomo sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que todos sus amigos estaban esparcidos por todos lados mientras veía a lo lejos como los dos Derek y Scott luchaban contra una loba con todas sus fuerzas  
Stiles negó varias veces centrándose en lo que debía de hacer mientras salía de su escondite a toda velocidad e iba hacia Peter y Lidia que eran los primeros que le quedaban más cerca  
-Lidia, Lidia-dijo Stiles abofeteándola un poco  
Stiles miro haber si sentía alguna herida grave y lo único que llego a ver fue el moretón que tenía en la cabeza para luego fijarse en Peter y ver como esta no tenía nada  
-este seguro que se esta echado la siesta-dijo riendo un poco Stiles queriendo tranquilizarse así un poco  
Stiles puso a ambos boca arriba mientras se ponía en medio de ambos y ponía una mano encima de cada uno mientras los curaba a pesar de no verles ninguna herida  
-¿Stiles?-dijo un poco aturdida Lidia tosiendo un poco  
-tranquila todo está bien-dijo el suspirando tranquilamente  
Cuando termino con ellos ayudo a Lidia a incorporarse como pudo  
-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto ella masajeándose el golpe que tenia  
-no lo sé acabo de despertar-soltó el con un movimiento de hombros  
Lidia lo miro unos momentos para luego fijarse en su alrededor y ver como Peter yacía en el suelo  
-¿esta?…-dijo lidia sin poder terminar  
-no creo que esta desmayado…o asiéndose el dormido-dijo dándole un ligero golpe con su pie  
Lidia suspiro aliviada mirando a su alrededor asta clavar su vista en ambos gemelos  
¡Aiden!-exclamo ella corriendo hacia el seguido de Stiles viendo como su hermano se pegaba como podía al cuerpo inerte de su hermano  
-Ethan-dijo Stiles cuando llego a su lado  
Ethan se giro asustado agarrando el cable al momento pero parando en el acto cuando supo que era Stiles  
-Stiles-dijo con voz dolida  
-¿como esta?-le pregunto cuando vio a su hermano inconsciente  
-no lo sé, me dijo que estaba bien pero hace rato que no me a vuelto a hablar –dijo Ethan desesperado mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermano  
-vamos Stiles cúrale, vamos hazlo ya-dijo Lidia acercándose a su novio  
Ethan se despego de él dejando espacio a su novio pero Lidia rápidamente jalo de él para que lo estrechase igual que ella  
-vamos Stiles a que esperas curarles-dijo Lidia realmente asustada  
Stiles dejo brillar sus ojos mientras curaba a ambos gemelos posicionando cada una de sus manos encima de sus heridas  
-está bien tranquilo-dijo Stiles cuando termino viendo como ambos se tranquilizaban y lloraban aliviados  
Stiles se giro hasta Peter y trono los dedos asiendo que el cuerpo de este levitase y viniera hacia el recostándolo cerca de ellos  
-quedaos aquí- le dijo a todos  
los dos asintieron con la cabeza viendo como Sities se alejaba de ellos e iba hacia Vicent y Rían  
-chicos – dijo llegando a ambos  
-Stiles-dijo Rían viendo como Vicent agachaba mas la cabeza  
-tranquilos os curare-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su espaldas y asiendo lo mismo que había echo con los demás  
-lo siento…-dijo Vicent en un susurro  
Rain miro de reojo a su novio para luego volver a mirar a Stiles y ver como este sonreía  
-tranquilo, pronto saldremos de aquí y me invitaras a un chocolate con churros-dijo Stiles queriendo aliviar la tensión que sentía en sus cuerpos  
Rían sintió como Vicent sonreía aunque no dejo ver que lo hacía pero el sí que le devolvió la sonrisa a ese chico agradeciéndole con la mirada lo gran persona que era viendo como Stiles levitaba el cuerpo de Malia y lo atrajo hacia el  
Stiles les devolvió la sonrisa cuando termino de curarles y se mantuvo concentrado unos minutos en el cuerpo de Malia sonriéndole con ternura aunque ella no lo viese  
Stiles termino levantándose de golpe e yendo hacia los demás pero la mano de Vicent agarro la suya sorprendiendo a ambos  
-ten cuidado…-dijo Vicent no queriendo mostrar su rostro por temor a ver como reaccionaria Stiles por ver su cara manchada de sangre  
Stiles le acaricio la mano con un gesto de cariño-tranquilo volveré-dijo antes de separarse e ir hacia el resto de la manada  
Thais había conseguido arañar a los tres con demasiada dificultad viendo como los movimientos de ambos se volvían más lentos viendo como Stiles se acercaba hacia ellos  
-oh aquí viene la mejor parte-dijo viendo como los tres dirigieren una mirada hacia Stiles  
-Stiles- dijeron los tres un momento que aprovecho Thais para alejarse lo suficiente de ellos  
-¿qué haces aquí deberías estar escondido?-dijo Scott llegando a su lado  
-¿qué hago? pues ¿ayudaros?-dijo empezando a curar a su amigo viendo como uno de los Derek le agarraba la mano  
-no nos hace falta, vuelve a esconderte-dijo Derek no queriendo sonar molesto  
Scott asintió con la cabeza mientras el otro se acercaba y se ponía al lado de su otro yo  
-no necesitamos tu ayuda nosotros podemos contra ella-le dijo el otro Derek  
Stiles los miro asombrados antes de zafarse del agarre que tenía su Derek sobre su mano  
-¿quién os ha dicho que estoy sola?-dijo Thais volviendo a su forma humana y chasqueando los dedos para que una fila entera de hombres encapuchados apareciera delante de ella  
Tanto los dos Derek como Scott fueron levitados quedándose en el aire  
-Stiles corre-dijo Derek volviendo sus ojos rojos a la normalidad  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras levanto su barrera para que ellos no pudiesen entrar en el mismo instante en que los tres caían al suelo y la fila entera se ponía delante de la barreara  
-ahora es mi turno- soltó el girándose y dejándoles de mirar  
-¡Stiles!-grito el otro Derek asustado pero no pudo continuar ya que todos los brujos atacaron de nuevo  
-oh que enternecedor- dijo ella sonriendo  
-cállate-vocifero Stiles lanzando una bola de fuego que ella esquivo a duras penas pero viendo como Stiles sangraba por la nariz  
-que lastima por tus amigos –sonrió ella-verán como mueres delante suya y no podrán hacer nada-dijo volviéndose a trasformar en loba  
Stiles se paso el brazo por la nariz limpiándose así la sangre  
-la única que va a morir aquí eres tu –dijo el enviando otra bola de fuego  
Thais sonrió esquivándolo mientras saltaba encima de él y Stiles rodaba por el suelo para esquivarla para al momento lanzar otra bola de fuego dándole por fin en la espalda asiendo que ella rugiera de dolor  
-¿eso es todo?-dijo ella girándose mientras su herida se curaba de nuevo  
Stiles dejo relucir sus ojos mientras lanzaba una descarga que izo que Thais saliese volando hasta chocar con su barrera  
-tengo más trucos-dijo el empezando a sangrar de nuevo mientras volvía a atacar con descargas  
Mientras los que aun quedaban en pie luchaban como podían ninguno de ellos sintió como el padre de Stiles aparcaba por fuera del motel con su coche  
El sheriff se bajo mientras sacaba su rifle y apuntaba en dirección hacia el motel viendo como salían un montón de luces y ruidos por las ventanas  
-¿qué está pasando?-dijo el sheriff acercándose mientras apuntaba con su pistola  
John camino con paso decidido chocando contra algo que le impidió avanzar  
-¿qué? , ¿Qué es esto?—dijo John tocando con una mano la barrera y ver como algo le impedía avanzar  
El sheriff miro lo que era mientras pensaba en cómo podría entrar  
Mientras tanto los dos Derek como Scott habían quedado noqueados ya que no pudieron con todos ellos  
Thais sonrió triunfante viendo como todo salía como quería antes de que una descarga la enviase lejos de Stiles  
-¿te crees que has ganado?- dijo mirando a los brujos viendo como estos asintieron y quitaron la barrera que había antes de desparecer  
Stiles se volteo hacia ellos solo un instante viendo como todos habían sido vencidos  
-aun puedo acabar contigo-dijo Stiles curándose la herida del brazo mientras su barrera desaparecía sin darse cuenta  
-¿enserio?-dijo ella levantándose de golpe para sentir como le daba una descarga de lleno pero con menos intensidad que la otras  
Stiles vio como ella siguió avanzando pero eso no le impidió seguir lanzándoles descargas mientras sangraba por la nariz  
John suspiro cansado cuando por cuarta vez volvió a rodear por completo lo que fuera esa cosa  
-maldita…-soltó frustrado disparando a esa cosa en el mismo momento que esta desaparecía  
John miro con asombro su pistola como si esta fuese mágica pero solo duro así unos instantes ya que se adentro de golpe cuando oyó demasiado silencio  
El sheriff paso el umbral de las puerta para quedarse horrorizado cando sus ojos captaron a los lejos a su hijo tirado en el suelo viendo como lo que parecía una loba lo estrangulaba  
John apunto hacia la chica empezando a disparar a diestra y siniestra  
-suelta a mi hijo- dijo el sheriff mientras avanzaba  
Thais sonrió divertida viendo al sheriff mientras recibía dos disparos uno dándole en el pecho y otro en el hombro  
-¡papa no!-grito Stiles en el suelo alzando una mano intentando crear una barrera pero viendo como esta no llegaba alzarse  
El sheriff ignoro las palabras de su hijo ni vio a mas nadie a su alrededor ya que su vista estaba clavada en el lobo que tenía a su hijo contra el suelo  
-suéltale o te juro que te disparo en la cabeza-dijo el sheriff cuando llego hacia la chica y le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza  
-sal de aquí, vete-dijo Stiles entre lagrimas  
-¡suéltale!-grito John antes quitar el seguro como aviso  
Thais sonrió apartando la mano del cuello de Stiles pero en el mismo instante atravesó de golpe el pecho del sheriff con su mano transformada  
-¡no!- grito Stiles viendo como Thais sacaba la mano del pecho de su padre y este caía al suelo  
Stiles lanzo a Thais por los aires asiendo que ella volase asta fuera del motel  
-papa, papa-dijo Stiles llorando  
-Stiles-dijo su padre sangrando por la boca  
-tranquilo te pondrás bien-dijo Stiles llorando posando sus manos sobre la herida de su padre  
-Stiles- volvió a llamar su padre poniendo una mano sobre las suyas  
-no, no, no, no puedes….no puedes dejarme…me has oído, te lo prohíbo- decía Stiles sin poder curar a su padre  
-te quiero-dijo John sonriéndole  
-no papa, no lo hagas-  
-te quiero hijo-dijo llevando la otra mano a la cara de su hijo  
-por favor por favor, no puedo, no puedo seguir sin ti, te lo suplico-decía Stiles temblándole la voz  
-shhh-dijo cerrando los ojos John  
-¡no!-dijo Stiles  
Stiles golpeo con fuerza el pecho de su padre mientras las lágrimas caían en su cara  
-¡no!-chillo Stiles cayendo encima en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre  
Stiles se levanto envuelto en furia y odio viendo como aparcería el libro del que había aprendido tanto viendo como las paginas salían disparadas del forro mientras de las paginas se separaban las letras y están entraban por los ojos a Stiles haciendo que este chillase de dolor  
Cuando las últimas palabras entraron por sus ojos estos se volvieron completamente negros al igual que su pelo junto con varias venas negras que surcaban toda su cara  
Stiles se levanto con los ojos negros llenos de ira y venganza  
-que empiece el juego-


	17. Despedida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero entre que e estado ocupado por exámenes y trabajos no e podido sentarme a escribir tranquilamente y para poder hacer este capitulo e tenido que trasnochar jejeeje  
> bueno este capitulo es intenso pero cortito así que preparaos por que creo que el titulo ya lo dice todo espero que os guste ya que me costo mucho escribirlo  
> bueno disfrutad y espero kudos y comentarios  
>  PD: os recomiendo poner esta canción de fondo ya que os sentiréis que estáis ahí mismo si queréis, darle al play desde el * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-3h5fGyT5o

Todo su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor mientras en su mente se dibujaba a él tirado sobre el suelo y justo delante suya yacía el cuerpo inerte de su novio rodeado por una mancha de su propia sangre, Rían se intento mover como pudo para arrastrarse por el lugar pero sin conseguirlo irremediablemente mientras alargaba el brazo para llegar al cuerpo inerte de Vicent  
Rían se despertó de golpe alzándose en la cama que estaba acostado mientras su vista viajo por todo el lugar hasta concentrarse en su novio viendo como este dormía plácidamente a su lado  
-una pesadilla…fue una pesadilla…-se dijo así mismo cuando vio como Vicent dormía a su lado plácidamente  
Su mano viajo a su rostro dándole una leve caricia que izo que Vicent abriera los ojos de golpe  
-hola-dijo Rían sonriendo por verlo despertar como nunca antes había hecho  
Vicent sonrió un poco mientras se levantaba y se posicionaba igual que Rían  
-buenos días-dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras su mano llego hasta la suya que estaba en su rostro  
Ambos mantuvieron las vistas fijos el uno en el otro hasta que la apartaron para ver donde estaban  
-¿estamos ?...-dijo Vicent mientras veía como todo le parecía conocido  
-estamos en casa de Stiles-soltó Rían respondiendo a lo que quería decir Vicent  
Ambos se miraron por un segundo sin comprender hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe  
-oh ¿veo que habéis despertado?-soltó Stiles  
Ambos fijaron su vista en el viendo como Stiles parecía mas pálido de lo normal junto a su cabello que tenía un color negro como el carbón mientras en su cara y su vista no había expresión alguna  
-Stiles estas…-  
-me alego de que estéis mejor, así que será mejor que vengáis a la cocina tenemos cosas de las que hablar-soltó Stiles tajante antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse escaleras abajo  
Tanto Vicent como Rían sintieron un leve escalofrió por sus palabras así que decidieron centrarse un poco esperando que Stiles les diese alguna respuestas.  
Después de unos minutos ya recompuestos decidieron bajar para ver que había pasado pero lo que no se esperaron fue ver a Stiles sentado en una de las sillas mirándolos a ambos con una mirada fría y calculadora que izo que se les helara la sangre a ambos  
Vicent agarro la mano de Rían ya que por una vez en su vida realmente había llegado a tener miedo de una persona  
Ambos caminaron lentamente viendo como Stiles no gesticulaba expresión alguna y seguía igual que antes  
Se sentaron muy lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles quien solo agacho la cabeza un momento para soltar un suspiro  
-no os voy a hacer ningún daño –soltó alzando la cabeza dejando ver como su expresión parecía menos seria  
-lo sabemos es solo…-dijo Vicent  
Stiles giro un poco su cuello para mirarlo y ver como este se callaba  
-si os hubiese querido muertos te aseguro que no estarías aquí-soltó Stiles con la voz ronca  
Rían dejo que sus ojos brillasen por un minuto por el tomo que había usado Stiles  
Stiles aparto la vista de Vicent para luego fijarla sobre Rían dejando ver como sus ojos se oscurecían completamente  
-yo que tú me controlaba un poco-soltó con la voz oscura y distorsionada  
Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par y se dispusieron a levantarse pero una fuerte presión izo que ninguno de los dos se pudiera ni mover  
-¿qué está pasando?-soltó Rían haciendo de toda su fuerza para moverse  
Stiles giro su cabeza un poco manteniendo aun la mirada sobre ellos  
Ambos se fijaron en Stiles cayendo en la cuenta de que era él quien los mantenía así  
Stiles volvió sus ojos a la normalidad pero no por ello quito la presión que mantenía en ambos  
-Stiles somos nosotros…tus amigos-dijo Vicent viendo como Stiles lo volvía a mirar con esa expresión fría y sin vida  
-¿amigos?-soltó con la voz distorsionada mientras se empezaba a oscurecer toda la habitación-por vuestra culpa mi padre está muerto-continuo mientras las venas negras aparecían por toda su cara  
-¡Stiles para!-grito Rían  
-parare…-dijo mirándolos fijamente mientas se relamía los labios con la lengua-cuando todos los culpables estén muertos…-  
Tanto Rían como Vicent sintieron temor y ambos utilizaron de toda su fuerza para poder moverse viendo que no conseguían nada  
-Stiles, te ayudaremos pero debes confiar en nosotros-dijo Rían  
Stiles empezó a reírse de una manera muy espeluznante antes de empezar a leer los recuerdos de ambos en busca de una pista sobre la asesina de su padre, por su cabeza pasaron muchas recuerdos de ambos pero ninguno le decía lo que estaba buscando hasta que se detuvo en pequeño fragmento de sus recuerdos donde ambos tenían una pequeña conversación con su padre  
Tanto Vicent como Rían sintieron como algo dentro de sus cabezas estaba siendo rebuscado sabiendo que era Stiles el que lo hacía y por mucho que intentaron doblegarse por esa intromisión no pudieron hacer nada más que dejar que encontrase lo que estaba buscando  
Los dos a pesar de no poder hacer nada fueron consientes de cómo una pequeña lagrima se escapo por unos de los ojos oscuros de Stiles no sabiendo a que se debía  
Stiles suspiro derrotado cuando no encontró lo que quería mientras se limpio la lagrima que había caído sin su consentimiento  
\- no me habéis servido de nada-soltó enfurecido por no encontrar alguna pista-pero me podréis venir muy bien mas adelante-  
Ambos lo miraron confuso sin saber a qué se refería pero antes de llegar a poder preguntar sintieron como algo les ardía en la zona izquierda del cuello haciéndoles gritar de dolor  
Los dos sintieron como la piel les ardía como si algo les quemase la propia piel hasta que el dolor seso y todo volvía a la normalidad incluido ellos dos que dejaron de sentir esa presión que los mantenía inmóviles  
-¿Qué nos has hecho?-soltó Rían cuando por fin cuando se pudo levantar y acercar a Vicent  
Stiles no contesto solo se levanto tan tranquilo sin restarles importancia a sus palabras  
Rían fijo su vista en Vicent viendo como este tenía su mano puesta en una zona de su cuello a lo que el poso su vista y pudo ver como había una especie de tatuaje en forma de círculo alrededor de lo que parecía un hexagrama con un montón de pequeños símbolos que el desconocía  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto Rían mientras le acariciaba el tatuaje  
Vicent le sonrió cuando ya se hubo recuperado observando cómo su novio parecía tener algo en su cuello  
-¿qué es esto?-dijo Vicent pasando sus dedos por la nueva marca extraña de su novio  
-algo de lo que debéis preocuparos-dijo Stiles caminando hacia la escalera- mas os vale mantener la promesa que le hicisteis a mi padre porque si yo muero…-dijo parado con un pie puesto en el primer escalón-vosotros también-soltó tajante antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba  
Mientras ellos dos se mantenían la mirada entre ellos todo el resto de la manada despertaba al mismo tiempo en el loft de Derek  
Toda la manada se miraban entre unos y otros junto con todo a su alrededor viendo como todos estaban tirados en el suelo de lo que parecía el loft de Derek  
-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto lidia mirando al resto llevándose su mano a un lado de su cien masajeándosela un poco  
Todos se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿no deberíamos estar aquí?-soltó Scott empezándose a poner de pie viendo como Peter se acercaba a su hija pero viendo como lo miraba de reojo para saber que estaba bien  
-no lo sé…-soltó unos de los Derek bastante molesto inspeccionando todo su loft con la mirada por si era una trampa  
-¿a quién se le ocurrió la maldita idea de dejarnos tirados en el suelo?-soltó Malia indignada  
Nadie pudo contestar ya que unas indignadas Cora y Érica entraron hechas furias por la puerta del loft de Derek  
-¿se puede saber donde coño estabais?-grito Cora indignada acercándose a ambos Derek  
-¿llevamos horas buscando sin saber donde estabais?-soltó Érica taconeando el suelo desde donde estaba  
-chicas nosotros…-empezó Scott  
-nada de chicas, ¿por qué no nos avisasteis de que ibais a ir a la pelea?- les coto tajante Érica  
Cora miro a ambos Derek con una mirada asesina marca Hale para luego fijarla en su tío  
-eh a mi no me mires yo soy tío psicópata- soltó Peter alzando las manos en rendición mientras se reía por la mirada que le dedicaba su sobrina  
-necesitábamos que alguien vigilase el pueblo-soltó Derek como si nada  
-¿enserio? y si tan fácil os pareció ¿dónde diablos esta mi Batman?-dijo indignada Érica mirándolos a todos de refilón  
Todos absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que Stiles faltaba junto a todos ellos  
-¿Stiles?-grito Scott mirando hacia todos lados mientras olía en ambiente en busca de su olor  
Ninguno oyó respuesta por su parte y eso fue lo que le basto a Scott para salir disparado mientras sacaba su móvil dispuesto a llamar a su amigo  
Scott se sorprendió cuando en ese momento su madre lo llamaba  
-mama ahora no es…-empezó Scott  
-Scott ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Melisa con la voz temblorosa  
Scott noto enseguida la voz de su madre y se paro justo en el umbral de puerta  
-mama ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Scott empezándose a asustar  
Todos los lobos miraron de reojo a Scott al oír su pregunta  
-es el padre de Stiles…-dijo Melisa empezando a llorar de nuevo desde que se entero-…a muerto-  
Scott abrió los ojos como platos antes de que el móvil se le callera de las manos  
Todos los demás cayeron en la cuenta de cómo el móvil de Scott cayó al suelo  
-¿Scott?-dijo Lidia preocupada  
El chico se giro por inercia dejando ver a todos como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas  
-no…no…no-decía entre balbuceos  
Todos los presentes se acercaron a él preguntándose qué pasaba viendo como él seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto  
-Scott ¿qué sucede?-dijo Peter acercándose y posando sus manos en sus mejillas realmente preocupado  
-John…-soltó llorando mas fuerte cuando salió su nombre-…a muerto-soltó cayendo derrotado en el pecho de Peter que lo abrazo por inercia  
Esas dos simples palabras fueron las suficientes para que Lidia empezase a llorar pegándose a Malia mientras Érica se refugiaba en los brazos de Cora quien mantenía la vista baja como la del resto de la manada con los llantos de los demás de fondo.  
Mientras en la casa del sheriff los tres presentes se arreglaban para el entierro del Sheriff puesto que habían pasado ya dos días que habían estado durmiendo por el hechizo de Stiles  
Vicent volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo mientras se intentaba hacer el nudo de la corbata del traje  
-déjame yo te la hago-soltó Rían cuando se separo de la puerta en la que se había apoyado desde que el termino de prepararse  
Vicent se giro para mirarlo dejando caer sus brazos derrotados  
-¿como esta?-le pregunto Vicent cuando se paro delante suya  
Rían lo miro a los ojos directamente  
-no lo sé, sigue encerrado –soltó Rían  
-lleva un buen rato-soltó Vicent viendo como su novio le hacia el nudo  
Rían suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón puesto que desde que volvió a bajar al salón junto con los dos trajes se había encerrado en la habitación de su padre  
-tendrá que salir en algún momento…-dijo Rían sabiendo que si les había dado estos trajes era para que se vistieran para el entierro de su padre  
Vicent soltó un suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón  
-¿crees que estará bien?-pregunto Vicent viendo como su novio estaba entretenido con su corbata  
Rían alzo la vista para mirarlo justo en el momento que termino por anudar su corbata mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-aun así, ahora nos toca cuidar de el-dijo cuando le coloco bien la corbata  
Vicent asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón  
-espero que vuelva a ser el de siempre-dijo Vicent con voz de melancolía mientras se giraba para mirarse en el espejo  
Rían se pego a su espalda para abrazarlo mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro  
-yo también…yo también…-dijo rían mas para sí que para su novio  
Ambos estuvieron así unos instantes antes de separarse cuando vieron que eran ya las 5 en punto  
-es la hora-dijo Vicent saliendo de la habitación seguido de Rían  
Los dos caminaron con pasos firmes hasta la puerta de la habitación del sheriff parándose enfrente de ella  
-listo-soltó Vicent mientras tocaba la puerta  
Vicent giro el pomo muy despacio abriendo la puerta poco a poco sin saber que era lo que encontraría ahí dentro pero lo que ninguno se espero ver fue encontrarse a un Stiles vestido con su traje sentado en la orilla de la cama de su padre con ambas manos cruzadas entre sí por medio de sus piernas mientras su cabeza estaba totalmente agachada y su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la alfombra  
Tanto Vicent como Rían sintieron un gran dolor en su pecho sabiendo que por mucho miedo que les diese y por muy oscuro que se hubiese vuelto su querido Stiles estaba detrás de toda esa fachada y lo supieron en ese instante por que el Stiles que tenían delante suya no era el Stiles que tanto miedo les provocaba sino el hijo que había perdido a un padre  
-¿Stiles?-llamo Vicent con voz dolida por verlo así  
Stiles no se novio ni gesticulo nada por su parte sumergido aun en los recuerdos que había vivido con su padre  
-¿Stiles?- volvió a repetir Vicent caminando un par de pasos seguidos de Rían  
-es la hora…-termino por decir Rían  
Stiles levanto la cabeza para mirarlos mientras asentía levemente  
-muy bien…vamos-soltó levantándose por fin para salir de la habitación seguidos de ambos

*

Todo su cuerpo se congelo sin el poder evitarlo mientras veía como todos a su alrededor se levantaban diciéndoles que ya había comenzado  
Sus piernas flaquerón lo justo cuando empezó a caminar lentamente cuando su vista se clavo en el ataúd de su padre mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas recordando de nuevo todos los recuerdos  
Tanto Vicent como Rían sentían como se les desgarraba el alma viendo cómo se acerba hacia ellos  
Ambos apretaron con más fuerza la barra que sostenía el ataúd de su padre  
Todos a su alrededor lloraban sin poder contener las lagrimas  
Cuando llego al ataúd sus dedos rozaron la superficie sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia  
-…papa-dijo llorando mas fuerte sin poder contenerse  
Lentamente se giro bajo la vista de todo el mundo mientras empezaba su andar seguido de los que llevaban a su padre  
Sus manos apretaron aun más la placa de su padre cuando la imagen de su padre se presentaba en el frente al lado del cura  
-…no-dijo entre balbuceos llorando más fuerte todavía  
La imagen de su padre le regalo una sonrisa que izo que todo su corazón se rompiera aun mas  
Muy lentamente camino con la vista fija en la imagen de su padre con pesar viendo como poco a poco posaban el ataúd de su padre en el suelo  
El cura dio comienzo a la ceremonia mirando con dolor a su hijo  
-estamos todos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de John Stilinski un hombre fuerte y valiente que nos defendió a todos con su último suspiro…-  
Todos oyeron claramente como Stiles lloraba aun más con las palabras del cura  
-…nadie olvidara a este gran hombre que nos brindo los mejores años de su vida y nos dejo a todos con buenos recuerdos… te echaremos de menos-dijo el cura terminando así la ceremonia  
Stiles pozo encima de su tumba una rosa blanca volviendo a alzar la vista viendo como la imagen de su padre seguía allí  
Todo su mundo se derrumbo cuando la imagen de su madre apareció junto a la de su padre  
-…no-dijo balbuceando  
-te quiero…-dijo Claudia con la mejor sonrisa del mundo  
-no…no…-  
-te quiero hijo…-dijo su padre agarrando la mano de su querida amada y empezando a desaparecer junto a ella  
-no…-soltó Stiles cayendo al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos  
Todos vieron como Stiles estaba destrozado pero nadie dio a un paso para acercarse sabiendo que no era el mejor momento  
La lluvia empezó a caer asiendo que todos abriesen sus paraguas y empezasen a irse poco a poco  
Toda la manada vio como todos se habían ido y ellos eran los únicos que quedaban allí para luego empezar a marcharse ellos uno a uno pero girando su rostro de vez en cuando para mirarlo antes de irse  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se acercaron poniendo su paraguas encima de él dejando que la lluvia los mojase a ellos  
Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada mientras lo único que oían eran los llantos de Stiles que lloraba sin parar dejándose llevar por el ultimo recuerdo que le habían regalado sus padres a modo de despedía de su único hijo.


	18. Kitsune del caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!eh vueltooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡,perdón , perdón y mil veces perdón por tardar en subir pero es que me a pasado de todo y mas y no tengo perdon de Dios así que os pido disculpas y espero que me sigáis leyendo aunque se que no me lo merezco  
>  enserio perdón por todo

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por su ventana haciéndoles ver a ambos que el día ya empezaba y con él le seguía el silencio que inundaba en aquella estancia. Tanto Vicent como Rían posaron su vista sobre el ventana de su habitación con la vista fija a los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana  
-buenos días-dijo Rían con la vista fija aun en la ventana  
-buenos días-soltó Vicent desde su posición girando su cabeza un poco para ver a su novio  
-¿has dormido algo?-pregunto Vicent  
Rían negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su lado de la cama en el que había permanecido todo la noche despierto al igual que las otras dos noches  
-tienes que dormir, no puedes estar así-comento Rían levantándose para sentarse a su lado  
Rían suspiro dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro  
-lose pero esta agonía no me deja dormir…dos días…lleva dos días ahí encerrado sin salir después del entierro-dijo Rían pensado en Stiles  
-lose…anoche volví a insistir en que me dejase pasarle algo para que comiese-dijo Vicent mientras llevaba su mano y acaricia un muslo de su novio  
-¿y?, ¿te dejo pasar?-pregunto Rían mirándolo desde su posición  
Vicent negó con la cabeza viendo de reojo como Rían bajaba la mirada  
-no lo entiendo…creí que los estaría buscando-solo Rían  
-yo también pero según Scott no ha encontrado rastro alguno de ellos, es como si se hubiesen evaporado-  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Stiles  
-lo que deberían de hacer es intentar hablar con Stiles- dijo Vicent al cabo de un rato de silencio  
Rían levanto la cabeza para mirarlo mejor- ¿crees que serviría de algo?, ni siquiera saben de los nuevos poderes de Stiles-soltó Rían irónico  
Vicent se quedó mirando por unos instantes sabiendo que tenía razón  
-…aun así…ellos deberían estar aquí son su manada-  
-Stiles ha dejado muy claro que ya no forma parte de su manada-dijo Rían  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se quedaron en silencio esperando a que en algún momento Stiles saliese de su cautiverio

Mientras más lejos de allí toda la manada terminada de rastrear por segunda vez todo el bosque en busca de alguna pista puesto que era el último lugar que les faltaba por mirar  
-¡Dios no lo soporto!- medio grito Scott fuera de sus casillas  
Peter se giró un poco para ver que sucedía aflojando un poco su paso  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto Peter por educación  
-¡NO!-gruño Scott mientras se acercaba a el  
Peter sabía que mentía puesto que podía oler perfectamente su frustración  
-Scott han desparecido no vamos a encontrarlos-dijo Peter puesto que llevaban dos días buscando a los asesinos del padre de Stiles sin parar a descansar  
Scott gruño un poco aún más molesto sabiendo que tenía razón  
-tiene que haber algo…algún mínimo rastro que nos lleve hasta ellos-dijo molesto  
-hemos buscado por todo el pueblo y no hemos encontrado nada es mejor que descansemos un poco-dijo Peter queriendo que al menos Scott descansara un poco  
Scott lo miro mientras se empezaba a calmar un poco  
-está bien-dijo al fin mientras seguían caminando al punto de reunión  
Peter sonrió un poco mientras se sacaba una bolsa de unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta  
-toma-dijo Peter ofreciéndole una bolsa con dos hamburguesas con todo  
Scott miro el paquete como si fuera el mismísimo cielo  
-umm siiii-dijo Scott dando saltitos de alegría antes de darle un caso beso a Peter  
-trae de todo como a ti te gusta- dijo Peter viendo como Scott desenvolvía una hamburguesa y se la comía con desesperación  
Peter sonrió un poco pensando en cómo el apetito de su novio había aumentado un poco de cierta manera extraña eso sin contar sus contrastes sube y baja cambios de humor por no decir que cada vez que olía su aroma se empalmaba como una roca  
-¿me das un poco?-dijo intentando desviar sus pensamientos ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba empezando a despertarse  
Scott se alejó dos pasos de él como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias  
-ni de coña, esto es mío-dijo Scott con la comida en la boca  
Peter sonrió volviendo a acercarse para pasar su dedo índice por su labio inferior y quitarle un poco de salta llevándose su dedo a su boca  
-bueno me conformare con esto-dijo con la voz muy sensual  
A Scott solo le vasto ese simple gesto para que se terminase de tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de abalanzarse sobre Peter y devorar su boca con gula  
Peter sintió como Scott se subió encima de él enredando sus pies a su cintura junto con sus manos por detrás de su cuello mientras le devoraba la boca y metía su lengua con lujuria  
-¡joder!-dijo Peter gimiendo de gusto sintiendo la intromisión de la lengua de Scott mientras el llevaba sus manos a sus nalgas y lo apretaba más hacia el  
Ambos se devoraron la boca con lujuria mientras Peter retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol  
-umm Peter- dijo Scott separándose de sus labios para atacar a su cuello dando leves lengüetazos y algún que otro mordisco  
Peter gimió desesperado mientras movía las caderas de Scott para darle más fricción contra su polla  
Scott gimió de placer mientras metía unas de sus manos por dentro de sus pantalones y acariciaba la dura polla de Peter  
Peter sintió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se voltease y empotrara a Scott contra el árbol mientras volvía a asaltar su boca  
Peter alzo un poco las nalgas de Scott para así poder dar leves embestidas y sacarles a ambos varios gemidos y desquiciándolos aún mas  
-joder Scott tienes un culito…-dijo Peter mientras aumentaba las embestidas  
Scott empujo de Peter asiendo que este se separase lo justo para que Scott se pusiera de rodillas delante de el  
-ohhh joder-soltó Peter viendo como Scott sacaba su polla de su confinamiento y esta salía erguida enfrente de su cara  
-…follame Peter- dijo Scott mientras le daba un leve lametón a la punta de su polla-…vamos Peter follame la boca- soltó con la voz tomada por el placer  
Peter gimió excitado por sus palabras llevando ambas manos a la cabeza de Scott  
-¿la quieres?-dijo el empujando lo justo para que la punta rozase sus labios  
Scott lamio la punta con placer  
-vamos dime que la quieres en tu boca- soltó Peter alejándola de nuevo un poco  
-si Peter….dios si, la quiero toda en mi boca- gimió Scott desquiciado  
Peter empujo sus caderas de golpe metiéndosela entera de golpe haciendo que Scott sintiera una arcada  
-si nene…aguanta…umm eso es…-dijo antes de sacarla de nuevo por completo  
Peter gimió cuando vio su cara de excitación sabiendo que le había gustado ese gesto posesivo  
-¿otra vez?-  
Scott no pudo contestar ya que volvía a tener la polla de Peter por completo de nuevo en su boca  
-umm….dios nene que boquita-dijo Peter embistiendo su boca sin parar  
Scott gimió de placer sintiendo como ese trozo de carne entraba y salía de su boca con rapidez  
-umm….nene…si ohhh sí que labios tienes…umm-decía Peter fuera de si  
Scott se sacó la polla de Peter de la boca para levantarse y devorarle la boca con deseo  
Ambos se besaron hasta que sus pulmones les pidieron aire asiendo que se separasen jadeando y excitados  
-Peter follame-dijo Scott entre jadeos  
Peter sintió su polla endurecerse aún más por sus palabras  
-dios nene…sabes que no puedo, ellos están cerca-dijo Peter tocándose con una de sus manos  
Scott se giró y se puso de espaldas mientras se bajaba los pantalones y le dejaba ver su hermoso culo a Peter  
-vamos Peter…te quiero dentro-decía Scott entre jadeos  
Peter tuvo que parar sus movimientos por tan esplendida visión, viendo como Scott alzaba sus nalgas necesitado mientras se masajeaba una de sus nalgas dejando ver su estreso y sonrojado agujero  
Peter se pegó a él posicionando su polla entre sus nalgas dándoles a ambos una excitante fricción  
-¿me quieres dentro?- dijo Peter con gula mientras sus ojos refulgían en azules  
-si Peter…dios si…-gemía Scott  
Peter llevo una de sus dedos hasta la boca de Scott viendo este lo chupaba como si de su propia polla se tratase  
-voy a follarte-dijo con la voz ronca por el placer  
Scott gimió en el acto cuando sintió su voz cerca de su oído  
Peter aprovecho ese momento para sacar su dedo de su boca y llevarlo hasta la entrada de su agujero dando leves caricias sin llegar a meterlo  
-voy a abrirte para mí-dijo metiendo al momento su dedo hasta el fondo sacándole un grito de placer Scott  
Scott sintió una leve punzada pero un así no paro de moverse empalándose así mismo contra ese dedo como si fuera la mismísima polla de Peter  
-luego voy a meterte toda mi polla dentro de tu hermoso culo y voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin aliento-siguió Peter metiendo otro dedo dilatándolo un poco más  
-…umm…si joder si…-decía Scott abrumado por el placer  
-y luego me pienso correr dentro de ti llenándote por completo-dijo Peter dando leves embestidas con sus dedos  
-si joder Peter…si…vamos nene follame ya…-decía Scott sin poder aguantar más desesperado  
Peter saco sus dedos antes de bajar por completo sus pantalones y virarlo apoyándolo sobre el árbol  
-quiero ver tu cara cuando te esté follando-dijo Peter acercándose para devorarle la boca  
Scott sintió como Peter lo alzaba un poco para poder posicionarlo bien  
Peter se separó de su boca para luego enlazar las piernas de Scott a su cintura mientras llevaba la punta de su polla a su entrada  
-¿me quieres dentro?-  
Scott asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como la polla de Peter entro de golpe de una embestida sacándole un grito  
-¡Joder Peter!-chillo Scott  
-….si nene…dilo otra vez- dijo Peter sacando su polla de nuevo y volviéndole a embestir sacándole esta vez un enorme jadeo  
-Peter…si, si…otra vez…-dijo Scott  
Peter saco su polla para luego volverla a meter viendo como Scott separó más las piernas mientras acariciaba su pecho de arriba abajo.  
Los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, sus caderas se levantaban pidiéndole más  
Ambos cuerpos resbalaban el uno contra el otro por el sudor envuelto en una ola de placer sin parar de gemir  
-umm…siiii…siiii…joder más fuerte…-soltó Scott entre jadeos  
Peter llevo ambas manos a las nalgas de Scott para separarlas y poder penetrarle mejor  
-umm….joder, joder…-soltó Peter embistiendo profundamente mientras se transformaba  
Scott sintió como la polla de Peter se hincho mas en su interior mientras sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas  
-si joder….así, así…dios me encanta-  
-joder…joder…me estas matando…-soltó Peter desquiciado  
-…no quiero matarte…solo quiero volverte loco- respondió Scott entre jadeos  
Scott se trasformó perdiendo el poco control que tenía jalando de la chaqueta de Peter para besar su boca sintiendo sus colmillos chocar con los suyos  
Peter oyó como Scott soltó un gemido obsceno cuando dio en un punto exacto que le hizo ver las estrellas  
-…mírame…-pidió Peter después de volver al dar en ese punto exacto  
Scott poso su vista en el cuándo oyó su petición  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin apartar la vista el uno del otro  
Peter no paraba de dar largas y profundas embestidas sintiendo que su olor lo inundaba todo junto con sus gemidos desquiciándolo por completo  
-Peter…Peter…me voy a venir…me voy a venir…-decía Scott entre gemidos sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca  
Peter acelero sus embestidas sabiendo que él estaba igual  
-yo también…yo también…-  
Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo… Scott con desesperación…sin necesidad de acariciarse, no era necesario, tenía más que suficiente con ver su cara y sentirlo dentro suyo junto con la manera en que sus ojos brillaban por el deseo y los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios…Peter con tanta fuerza que por unos segundos creyó que había muerto desplomándose en el acto encima de su cuerpo jadeando y mareado  
Tanto Peter como Scott se quedaron sin aliento durante unos instantes oyendo solo sus respiraciones aun entrecortadas  
-guau pues sí que te ha gustado la hamburguesa- dijo al fin Peter cuando se sintió por fin con fuerzas para hablar  
Scott rio antes de darle un leve beso en los labios  
-que esperabas es mi hamburguesa favorita- soltó para volverlo a besar  
-recuérdame que te la vuelva a ofrecer más adelante-  
Los dos se besaron mientras sonreían hasta que decidieron separarse puesto que cierta parte de Peter volvía a estar dispuesta aun en el interior de Scott  
Peter salió de el con sumo cuidado no queriéndole causar ningún daño quedándose un poco alucinado de que estuviera tan dispuesto después de semejante polvo  
-será mejor que te vistas ya que presiento que debíamos haber vuelto al punto de encuentro ase mucho- dijo Scott sonriente empezándose a vestir sintiéndose un poco dolorido en cierta zona  
Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada de Scott ya que verlo agachado en esa posición no le ayudaba a concentrarse en su tarea  
Cuando los dos se volvieron a mirar ya vestidos ambos se pusieron en marcha el uno al lado del otro  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Peter cuando lo vio demasiado callado  
Scott negó con la cabeza mientras e llevaba una mano al estómago sin darse cuenta  
-estoy bien solo siento un ligera nausea-dijo mirándole mientras sonreía  
Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda y le agarraba la cintura para atraerlo hacia el  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el resto del trayecto puesto que el silencio que se había instalado era muy reconfortante para ambos  
Cuando ambos llegaron al punto del encuentro casi al principio del bosque vieron como todos ya estaban allí  
Los dos sintieron como las miradas de todos ellos se clavaban en ellos justo antes de voltearse algo incomodos  
-¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Scott sintiendo oliendo la vergüenza de ciertas personas  
Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder  
Peter fijo la vista en ambos Derek viendo como estos desviaba la mirada de la suya para centrarla en Cora quien estaba sentada sobre un tronco con las manos tapándose la cara  
Peter instintivamente se acercó a ella puesto que no la había visto así desde que el fallecimiento de su familia  
-Cora, ¿estás bien?- dijo Peter cuando llego a su lado posando una mano sobre su hombro  
Cora se tensó cuando sintió la mano de Peter sobre su hombro mientras agachaba aún más la cabeza no queriendo mirarle a la cara  
-¡si ha pasado algo podéis decirlo!-soltó Scott empezándose a desesperar-…es Stiles, ¿le ha pasado algo a Stiles?-dijo Scott abrumado sacando su teléfono dispuesto a llamarle  
-no Scott, no le ha pasado nada a mi Batman- soltó Érica cansada ya de tanta tontería  
El resto de la manada la miro diciéndole con la mirada que se mantuviera callada cosa que no le paso desapercibido a Peter y Scott  
Scott dejo de marcar para mirarla fijamente  
-nadie de aquí tiene los suficientes cojones para miraros puesto que oímos perfectamente lo que estabais haciendo- soltó Érica sin ninguna delicadeza  
Tanto Scott como Peter palidecieron por sus palabras  
-pe…pe-pero…vosotros estabais…-dijo Scott entre balbuceos  
-si Scott estábamos lejos pero como no encontramos nada decidimos dar un rodeo y pasamos cerca de donde estabais vosotros-continúo Érica soltando un leve suspiro  
Tanto Peter como Scott miraron al resto viendo como algunos se les subían los colores  
-¿entonces visteis algo?-dijo Peter desde su lugar agachando un poco la cabeza para que nadie viese su sonrojo  
-pues no ya que no todos seguimos el mismo rumbo pero la más perjudicada fue Cora que vino completamente pálida…los demás …simplemente oímos los gemidos…entre otras cosas…-soltó Érica un poco abrumada por dar ese tipo de información  
Peter miro a Cora mientras alejaba su mano de su hombro como si quemase  
-debí cambiar de rumbo…debí de haberlo hecho…no debí acercarme…porque seré tan cotilla…-dijo Cora entre balbuceos intentando borrar las imágenes que venían a su cabeza  
-¿y ya está?, estáis así solo por habernos oído follar- soltó Peter un poco molesto por tanta película pero en el fondo un poco divertido  
-¿te parece poco?-soltó Cora mirándolo por fin- ya estoy bastante traumatizada como para ver como mi tío se pone a follar como un conejo en medio del bosque- soltó Cora roja por haber sido tan explicita  
Peter sonrió un poco por ver su cara aunque realmente sonrió porque a pesar de todo lo seguía viendo como su tío  
-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan remilgada-dijo Peter negando con la cabeza  
-no soy una…-empezó Cora  
-bueno ya basta-soltó al fin Scott cuando volvió de su asombro- será mejor que volvamos ya- termino de decir Scott queriendo irse de ahí cuanto antes  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza despidiéndose cada uno del otro aun un poco avergonzados 

Mientras tanto en la casa de Stiles tanto Vicent como Rían habían decidido ponerse a ver la televisión en el salón puesto que no podían dormir con la incertidumbre que tenían  
Rían había puesto un canal de fauna ya que sabía que este tipo de cosas le gustaban a Vicent aunque nunca lo admitiría, lo veía tan enfrascado que se permitió el lujo de relajarse aprovechado el momento de paz  
-si quieres podemos poner otra cosa-dijo Vicent poniendo su mano sobre su muslo  
Rían sonrió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-no, tranquilo estoy bien así- respondió  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada quedándose mirando el uno al otro hasta que para su sorpresa oyeron como la puerta del cuarto del padre de Stiles se habría  
Tanto Vicent como Rían voltearon su cabeza para ver como un Stiles muy serio empezaba a bajar por las escaleras  
-Stiles-dijeron ambos levantándose en el acto  
Stiles los miro por unos instantes sin decir nada  
-¿quieres algo?, tenemos pechuga de la hora del almuerzo- dijo Vicent un poco abrumado por ver que no hablaba  
-bueno si no quieres podemos salir e ir a comer lo que tú quieras-continuo Rían empezándose a preocupar también  
Stiles sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse serio  
-no tengo hambre, pero debemos ir a un lugar-dijo sin mas  
-¿quieres ir a buscar con los demás?-pregunto Vicent viendo como Stiles se tensó un poco  
-no…ellos no los encontraran y nosotros vamos a ir a otro sitio-respondió Stiles dirigiéndose a la salida  
Tanto Vicent como Rían lo siguieron en el acto  
-y ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Rían sabiendo que Vicent se moría por preguntar  
-vamos a ver a alguien a quien necesito que me dé algo-dijo Stiles llegando a su Jeep y subiéndose sin decir más nada  
Tanto Vicent como Rían no dijeron más nada sabiendo que no les respondería a mas nada pero ambos sabían algo se estaba tramando  
Les sorprendió un poco cuando Stiles les llevo al bosque aunque les había dejado muy claro que no iban a buscarlos, los dos caminaron en silencio dejando que Stiles les guiase pero atendiendo a su alrededor por si aparecía alguien de improviso  
No llegaron muy lejos ya que Stiles se paro enfrente de un enorme árbol cortado  
-es aquí-dijo Stiles con la vista fija en el nementon  
-¿qué es lo que quieres de un árbol talado?-pregunto Rían aunque supo con solo mirarlo que no era un árbol como el resto  
-de él nada, ya no tiene casi ningún poder pero si de lo mantiene retenido- dijo Stiles empezando a andar en círculos en el árbol  
-¿si no es el árbol que es exactamente?- pregunto Vicent  
Stiles no contesto solo siguió dando vueltas mientras decía ciertas palabras ilegibles que no entendieron ninguno de los dos  
Ambos se miraron entre si sabiendo que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar en el mismo instante en el que una barrera en forma de cúpula se alzó alrededor del árbol  
-bien, todo listo-dijo Stiles llamando la atención de ambos  
-¿listo para qué?-pregunto Rían empezándose a preocupar  
Stiles se volteo hacia ellos para mirarlos fijamente  
-prestad atención, voy a entrar aquí así que veáis lo que veáis u oigáis lo que oigáis no os acerquéis en ningún momento por nada del mundo…no debéis tocar esta barrera bajo ningún concepto-dijo Stiles con tono serio antes de voltearse y entrar dentro de la barrera  
-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasara si la tocamos?-dijo Vicent viendo como a él no le había pasado nada mientras este se sentaba en el centro del árbol  
-que os quedareis unidos a él para siempre-soltó Stiles sabiendo que tenía que pagar un precio para que el nementon no dejase libre a ese ser en caso de que sus planes se torcieran  
Tanto Vicent como Rían lo miraron sin comprender  
Siles suspiro queriendo dejarles las cosas claras no queriendo ser interrumpido ya que necesitaba estar bastante concentrado en lo que iba a hacer  
-lo que estoy a punto de liberar a sido atado a este árbol para mantenerlo confinado, sino no creo esta barrera nada lo podrá detener...ni siquiera yo-dijo Stiles quedándose en silencio por unos instantes antes de decir ultimo de todo-si por cualquier cosa sea lo que sea veis que la barrera se rompe salid de inmediato de aquí…por nada del mundo se os ocurra enfrentaros a él e id a buscar a Scott y decidle lo que habéis visto-soltó Stiles callándose para quedarse en silencio mientras se concentraba  
Los dos asintieron viendo como Stiles parecía concentrarse y les pareció que lo más prudente era no preguntar nada más  
Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un buen rato mientras mantenían la vista fija en Stiles quien seguía en la misma posición sin moverse  
Ambos se sorprendieron cuando del medio del árbol salió una mosca por la grieta que tenia  
-¿Así que al fin has descubierto mi enigma?-dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Stiles  
Tanto Rían como Vicent vieron como Stiles se tensaba mientras ellos se sorprendieron un poco  
-¿crees que no me daría cuenta?, sabía que algo tramabas-dijo Stiles concentrándose  
-no hay más trucos Stiles, este es el momento que esperaba, que ambos esperábamos-dijo la voz tomando cada vez el mismo tono de Stiles  
-¿esto era lo que buscabas en realidad?- pregunto Stiles frunciendo el ceño  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se sorprendieron cuando la mosca empezó a hacerse una bola de humo negro para luego dar forma a un cuerpo  
-dime Stiles, ¿todo ha vuelto a la normalidad o algo ha cambiado?-pregunto esa sombra que tomaba la forma de Stiles poco a poco  
Stiles abrió los ojos viendo al nogitsune delante de el  
-sabias que esto pasaría verdad-respondió Stiles con rabia  
-esto estaba destinado a pasar Stiles, tu as traído todo este desastre- dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras Stiles se ponía en pie  
-mientes, esto es culpa tuya-dijo Stiles sabiendo que estaba cayendo en su juego  
El nogitsune sonrió de forma cínica mirando la barrera a su alrededor y observando como Rían y Vicent lo miraban entre sorprendidos y un poco asustados  
-el quien nos ha traído hasta este momento has sido tú, ¿no es así Stiles?-dijo mirándolo de reojo  
-crees que caeré en tu juego… ¿crees que me aras sentir culpable?- soltó Stiles empezándose a molestar  
El nogitsune se giró por completo para encararle  
-pero te sientes culpable verdad, sientes que todo lo que está pasando es culpa tuya-dijo el nogitsune acercándose- recuerda Stiles que fuiste tú el que me dejo entrar, sabias que algo como esto pasaría- dijo posicionándose delante suya- tu padre murió por tu culpa…tu padre fue el peón de mi tablero- soltó el nogitsune de forma cínica  
-mientes-chillo Stiles-a él lo mataron unos asesinos y tú ya no estabas…esto no tiene nada que ver con tu juego- grito apretando los puños con rabia  
El nogitsune sonrió con malicia  
-¿y quien crees que tuvo la culpa?, ¿crees que te elegí a ti por casualidad?, te escogí a ti porque sabía la oscuridad de tu corazón Stiles… tu seguiste jugando a mi juego aun después de yo no estar…puede que tú no lo hayas matado…pero tú fuiste el culpable de que muriera Stiles…tú tienes las manos manchadas con su sangre-rio el nogitsune con malicia  
Stiles retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que había hecho lo que él quería  
-calla, calla…mientes…mientes… ¡es mentira!-chillo apuntando hacia él y lanzándole una bola oscura a lo que el nogitsune cogió con su mano su mano para absorberla con mucha facilidad  
-crees que puedes matarme…a mi…yo que me alimento del dolor y el caos-dijo el nogitsune sonriendo triunfante-…no eres nada sin mi Stiles, yo te he creado…eres lo que eres gracias a mi- soltó el nogitsune lazando una bola igual de lo hizo Stiles haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra la barrera  
Stiles cayó de rodillas temblando de miedo mientras lloraba volviendo a recordar la muerte de su padre  
-no puedes matarme…soy invencible…los matare a todos Stiles matare a todos tus seres queridos-soltó el nogitsune acercándose poco a poco sonriendo por su fácil victoria  
Stiles araño el tronco del árbol con sus uñas por la ira mientras alzaba la vista con los ojos oscuros hecho una furia  
-¿matarlos?...no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto…-soltó levantándose mientras el nogitsune se paraba en seco  
Stiles dio un paso hacia el- …mi madre a muerto y también mi padre…-dijo dando otro paso viendo como el nogitsune retrocedía-… ¡lo he perdido todo!-grito con rabia mientras de sus manos unas ocurras bolas negras resplandecían con llamas negras lanzándolas haciendo que el nogitsune que fue lanzado hasta la barrera de manera brutal haciéndolo toser con fuerza  
-crees que matándome les devolverás la vida…-soltó el nogitsune viendo como una aura oscura creía a su alrededor  
Stiles se acercó a él y lo cogió por el cuello levantándolo del suelo mientras su uñas se clavaban en su cuello  
El nogitsune empezó a reírse de forma cínica  
-no puedes matarme- dijo sonriéndole  
Stiles alzo la mano para luego atravesar el pecho del nogitsune haciendo que este rugiera de dolor  
-no voy a matarte…voy a hacerte desaparecer- soltó sacando su mano de su pecho junto con la vaina de una katana  
El nogitsune cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras miraba a Stiles desenvainar la katana para luego ponerse a reír desquiciadamente  
-…esto no cambiara nada Stiles, nada volverá a ser como antes...-soltó el nogitsune sonriendo cínicamente  
Stiles lo miro por unos instantes volviendo sus ojos normales de nuevo antes de alzar la katana y cortarle la cabeza al nogitsune  
-…jaque mate-dijo viendo rodar su cabeza por el tronco del árbol antes de desaparecer haciéndose polvo junto a su cuerpo que también desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro  
Stiles miro la katana viendo como su hoja era como el resto de katana que había visto pero esta tenía el filo de color negro  
Tanto Rían como Vicent vieron la escena conteniendo el aliento atónito abrumado por todo lo que habían visto  
-eso era...-dijo Rían  
-si era un nogitsune…-soltó Vicent  
Ambos miraron a Stiles viendo como este estaba concentrado mirando la katana  
-crees que lo a…-dijo Vicent  
Rían negó con la cabeza haciendo que Vicent soltara un suspiro de alivio  
Stiles se giró hacia ellos haciendo desaparecer la barrera  
Vicent dio un paso hacia el pero Rían lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo  
-Rían ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Vicent viendo como Rían miraba fijamente a Stiles  
Vicent vio como Rían volvía sus ojos rojos un instante antes de ver como los volvía a la normalidad y veía su cara una enorme mueca de alucinación  
-…Stiles… ¿qué has hecho?- dijo Rían con voz neutra  
Stiles caminaba hacia ellos con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo que le daba la forma de un zorro junto con dos colas como las de los Kitsune  
-…no…no…es posible-dijo Vicent  
Stiles se acercó hasta ellos hasta posicionarse delante de ellos  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con total naturalidad  
Ambos lo miraron expectantes  
-que…que pasa…tienes un aura y colas-dijo Rían viendo las dos colas que materializaban a su espalda danzando a su alrededor  
-ya…me lo supuse cuando obtuve esto-dijo enseñándoles la katana envainada  
Ambos miraron la vaina viendo como toda esta era negra pero había unos dibujos en forma pétalos blancos como los de una flor  
-¿Eres un Kitsune?-pregunto Vicent  
-no puede ser un Kitsune…no existen Kitsune con esa aura, no se corresponde a ninguno de los Kitsune de la historia-rebatió Rían puesto que los había estudiado y sabia más o menos las auras de cada uno  
-no soy un nogitsune si es lo que estáis pensando-dijo mientras su ojos se volvían oscuros y su aura se oscurecía aún mas  
Ambos se miraron entre ellos  
-¿y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Rían  
-los nogitsune poseen pero no tienen ni auras ni colas-dijo viendo de reojo una de sus colas  
Ambos lo miraron sabiendo que tenía razón aunque eso no les aclaraba la duda que tenían  
-Entonces… ¿Qué eres?-


	19. Desconfianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la demora pronto actualizare los otros fic  
> gracias por la espera y disfrutad

Un leve estruendo se oyó en la lejanía mientras las gotas de la lluvia chocaban sin cesar sobre la ventana del cuarto siendo el único ruido que se oía en su habitación mientras Vicent giro desde su posición para ver como su novio seguía mirando al cielo desde la ventana  
-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto   
Rían negó desde su poción mientras veía como otro estruendo se oía en la lejanía  
Vicent se levantó levemente aun con la mirada fija en Rían  
-deberíamos bajar a hacerle compañía-soltó Vicent con naturalidad  
Rían asintió sabiendo que desde hace ya un buen rato había notado la presencia de Stiles en el salón puesto que sabía que ya debía ser temprano a pesar de la oscuridad por la tormenta  
Vicent se levantó llegando hasta su lado para abrazarlo por la espalda  
-no te preocupes, parece que Stiles sigue siendo el mismo-dijo Vicent sabiendo que era eso lo que les había impedido dormir toda la noche  
-lo sé pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme-dijo Rían destensando los hombros mientras sentía el cálido abraso de su novio  
-vamos-dijo Vicent separándose mientras salía de la habitación seguido de Rían   
Ambos bajaron con pasos firmes mientras oían un murmullo de voces provenientes del salón quedándose bastante sorprendidos cuando vieron como había un tranquilo Stiles sentado en frente de la televisión haciendo zapping rápidamente buscando algo que llamase su atención  
-buenos días-dijo Stiles sin apartar la vista de la televisión  
Ambos se sorprendieron por sus palabras pero saludaron igualmente  
-buenos días Stiles-soltaron ambos aun en el principio de la escalera con la vista fija en el  
Stiles alzo la mano para luego dejarla caer sobre el sillón dando leves toques con la mano   
-me hacéis compañía-dijo Stiles con voz de suplica  
Ambos alzaron las cejas sorprendidos   
-por supuesto-dijo Vicent empezándose a mover  
Rían asintió siguiendo a su novio hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse cada uno en lado de Stiles puesto que este estaba en el centro y no querían incomodarlo   
Ambos se sentaron bastante rígidos con la vista fija en Stiles quien suspiro por las miradas tan intensas que le estaban dando   
-¿os apetece ver algo en especial?-dijo Stiles queriendo romper la cierta incomodidad que había  
-lo que tú quieras-soltó Rían como si nada  
Stiles sonrió de lado sin poder contenerse  
-no tenéis porque darme la razón en todo lo que quiera-dijo Stiles sabiendo que lo hacían por el miedo que les causaba  
-no nos importa, podemos ver… ¿dibujos?-dijo Vicent viendo el canal de Boing  
Stiles soltó una leve carcajada asiendo que ambos sonriesen por haber conseguido hacerle reír después de tanto tiempo  
-…si ya puedo ver vuestro entusiasmo-soltó Stiles volviendo a reír   
Los tres sonrieron sin poder contenerse mientras Stiles hacia que el mando viniese volando hasta caer en los muslos de Rían   
-venga poner lo que queráis…a mí me da igual- soltó cuando termino de reír  
Rían asintió con la cabeza cambiando de canal hasta dejarla en una donde daban películas y estaban dando un canal de fauna salvaje que tanto le gustaba a Rían  
Los tres vieron la televisión en silencio pero bastante cómodo puesto que Stiles parecía más relajado que nunca hasta que el susodicho se apoyó en Vicent cerrando los ojos un poco cansado  
Tanto Vicent como Rían lo miraron extrañado viendo como el chico fruncía el ceño a veces  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto Vicent preocupado llevando una de sus manos a la frente de Stiles pensando en que pudiera estar enfermo  
-…estoy cansado, eh utilizado mucha magia-dijo Stiles acomodándose aún más sintiéndose mejor por su preocupación   
Tanto Vicent como Rían se miraron entre sí sin responder pensando en que ya debería de haberse recuperado con mucha facilidad tras su encuentro con el nogitsune   
-estoy utilizando mi magia para mantener mi aura desapercibida tanto para la manada como para otro ser sobrenatural cercano-dijo Stiles sabiendo lo que se estaban pensando  
-no te debería suponer un problema-contesto Rían acercándose un poco más a él mientras posaba unos de sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón  
-aun no tengo las colas suficientes para ocultar mi aura, sino ya habrían notado mi presencia-dijo Stiles tranquilamente ya que no estaba usando ni un tercio de su poder  
-¿entonces?-dijo Vicent colocándose mejor para que Stiles recostara mejor su cabeza contra su pecho   
-mantener mi estado al mínimo conlleva demasiada concentración –dijo recostándose sonriendo un poco   
Ambos asintieron a la explicación   
-no te preocupes descansa con nosotros no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Rían llevando la mano que le quedaba libre hasta sus costillas haciendo leves caricias con los dedos para relajarlo como hacía con su novio cuando este estaba nervioso   
-gracias solo será un momento…-dijo cerrando los ojos antes de caer rendido  
Ambos sonrieron con la vista fija en el   
-sabes…-dijo Rían llamando la atención de su novio quien aún tenía la vista clavada en Stiles-…me alegra saber que aun ahí una pequeña parte del Stiles que conocimos en un principio-dijo sonriendo mientras le colocaba un par del pelos que caían en su cara con ternura  
-a mí también-sonrió Vicent sabiendo a que se refería  
Los dos volvieron la vista hacia el programa sintiéndose un poco mejor por la cercanía que habían tenido con Stiles 

Mientras a lo lejos Scott se preparaba para ir al instituto ya que le gustaba llegar temprano mientras sentía la mirada molesta de Peter clavada en su nuca desde su cama en la cual estaba aún acostado en bóxer después de haber dormido juntos anoche  
-¿quieres dejar de mirarme así?-dijo intentando no alzar la voz mientras se ponía unos vaqueros un poco apretados  
-no me gusta que vallas así a clase- soltó Peter molesto porque Scott no le hiciera caso  
Scott bufo cansado de que Peter siguiera insistiendo   
-ya te lo he dicho, no voy a dejar de ir a clase solo por sentir un ligero dolor en la barriga-dijo Scott jalando de los pantalones con un poco más de fuerza asiendo que una leve punzada volviera a darle en el estómago asiéndolo sisear  
-lo ves, no estás bien, estas cansado y no es normal que te den punzadas en el estómago –dijo Peter saliendo de las mantas en bóxer acercándose a el   
-he dicho que no es nada-dijo Scott apoyado en una de las puerta del armario mientras llevaba una de sus manos al estomago   
Peter se acercó llevando una de sus manos a su estómago mientras posaba su mano encima de la de Scott y le absorbía el dolor mientras llevaba su otra mano a su barbilla y la levantaba para que lo mirase   
-¿no entiendes que estoy preocupado?-dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras posaba su mano en la puerta del armario   
Scott sonrió complacido sintiéndose un poco mejor mas por la cercanía de Peter que por el gesto que tenía con el   
-lose- dijo antes de acercarse y darle un leve beso en los labios   
-entonces quédate acostado, descansa hazlo por mí-dijo Peter con la mirada llena de súplica y preocupación  
Scott desvió un poco la mirada sabiendo que si seguía con la vista fija cedería  
-no puedo abandonar mis obligaciones de Alfa…solo por un simple dolor- dijo volviéndolo a mirar con más convencimiento del que tenía realmente  
-yo buscare por ti, hare dobles búsquedas si es necesario, pediré a alguien que te coja los apuntes incluso ayudare a ese veterinario estúpido con tal de que descanses un poco-dijo Peter sintiéndose un completo inútil terminando por absorber su dolor  
Scott sonrió con dulzura antes de llevar sus manos al cuello de Peter y acercarlo para darle un beso en el que le transmitiese todo lo sentía en ese momento  
Ambos se separaron para luego pegar sus frentes   
-no eres un inútil lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo oliendo su desesperación   
Peter cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de Scott  
-…si-dijo no muy convencido pero si más calmado   
Scott sonrió antes de separarse no sin antes darle un casto beso  
-eso es bueno, así que ya puedes estar vistiéndote para que vallas al instituto puesto que yo voy en moto - dijo Scott esperando que funcionase su idea   
Peter lo miro con ambas cejas fruncidas   
-de eso nada tu no coges moto alguna yo te llevo en mi coche-dijo Peter mirándolo serio   
Scott sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que había funcionado su idea de que no se sintiera inútil  
-en verdad me encantaría que me llevases-soltó Scott viendo como Peter soltó una leve sonrisa   
Peter sonrió empezándose a vestir intentándose concentrar mientras veía como Scott estaba un poco agachado con el culo en pompa mientras rebuscaba en su armario unas de sus camisas haciendo que este se pusiera duro como una roca por tan esplendida visión   
Scott salió del armario oliendo su excitación con una camisa en mano mientras miraba a Peter quien estaba mirándole fijamente con una zona muy abultada  
-Peter…no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Scott quien intentaba no mirar para el abultado bulto de Peter   
-es tu culpa por no haberme dejado hacer nada anoche-dijo Peter poniéndose su camisa mientras recordaba como anoche intentaba llegar a hacer algo con Scott  
-n-no…-n-no podía h-hacer nada con mi madre en su cuarto-dijo Scott un poco entrecortado   
-yo creo que si- dijo Peter recordando lo que le había propuesto   
Scott se ruborizo de solo pensarlo   
-no te iba a hacer una mamada para que pudieses dormir a gusto- dijo Scott sabiendo que eso no se quedaría solo ahí   
\- y yo no tengo la culpa de que me ponga duro como una roca con solo mirarte-dijo un poco molesto poniéndose los pantalones  
Scott sonrió por su frustración sabiendo que lo estaba pasando un poco mal  
-tranquilo, tenemos toda la tarde para buscar una solución-dijo Scott como si nada  
Peter dejo refulgir sus ojos dejándole claro que le parecía una muy buena idea   
Ambos se terminaron de vestir hasta que el móvil de Scott empezó a sonar   
-¿si?-contesto Peter un poco confuso viendo que Parris llamaba a Scott  
-¿Scott?-dijo Jordán despegándose el teléfono para ver que no se había confundido  
-el ahora no puede ponerse ¿qué quieres de él?-dijo seco viendo cómo se acercaba para quitarle el teléfono  
-…eh…era para comentarle sobre una cosa…-contesto oyendo un par de ruidos por la línea  
-¿Parris?...si soy yo, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Scott cuando al fin cogió el teléfono mientras Peter lo abrazaba mientras le olía el cuello  
Parris miro el teléfono unos segundos antes de contestar de nuevo  
-...era para comentarse sobre un caso pero si estas ocupado…-  
-no, no…dime que pasa-contesto Scott demasiado deprisa mientras sentía los labios de Peter por su cuello  
-…pues esta mañana me ha llegado el informe sobre unos cadáveres que han aparecido en el bosque y según me han dicho puede ser del circo ambulante del pueblo de al lado…-dijo Parris oyendo un leve silencio   
-...y ¿estás seguro de que es de un animal?-dijo Scott intentando concentrarse un poco  
-según el expediente de los cadáveres son marcas de garras aunque e avisado a la comisaria del pueblo y ellos no tienen parte alguno de que se allá escapado dicho animal-dijo mientras atendía a la carretera  
-muy bien Parris avisare a la manada y echaremos un vistazo por el bosque a ver si encontramos algo-contesto mientras sentía como Peter deslizaba sus manos hasta sus caderas   
-gracias Scott me salvas de una buena-se oyó decir por la línea  
Peter paro los movimientos de sus manos mientras soltaba un gruñido bajo   
-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto Parris cuando oyó el gruñido  
-…no es nada Parris, te dejo-dijo colgando de golpe  
Peter lo volteo para mirarlo antes de besarlo con fiereza  
-no me gusta el tono que utiliza contigo-dijo Peter después de terminar el beso  
Scott sonrió sin poder contenerse  
-¿estás celoso?- soltó socarrón Scott  
-si- soltó Peter sin más  
Scott lo miro asombrado no creyendo que lo fuese a admitir así de fácil   
-no tienes de que preocuparte, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo Scott moviendo sus caderas para pegarse más a Peter  
Peter lo beso con gula mientras sentía como su lobo rugía con satisfacción por sus palabras  
Ambos terminaron de besarse puesto que el ambiente se estaba caldeando por no hablar de ciertas zonas  
-vamos será mejor irnos ya o llegaremos tarde- dijo Scott saliendo de su cuarto seguido de Peter quien estaba aún un poco pensativo con la llamada de Parris mientras este terminaba por llegar a su destino   
Parris aparco enfrente de la casa de Stiles soltando un suspiro mientras miraba de reojo la caja que tenía al lado  
-venga Jordán, tienes que hacer esto-se dijo a si mismo saliendo del coche aun no muy convencido de ello   
Camino los pocos metros que había hasta la casa agarrando con ambas manos la caja para que no se le resbalase de las manos, subió los tres escalones del porche y se agacho dejando la caja con cuidado para tocar el timbre de la puerta  
Tanto Rían como Vicent voltearon la cabeza hacia la puerta ya que lo habían olido desde antes   
Rían se levantó con mucho cuidado no queriendo despertar a Stiles quien parecía que no había oído el timbre de la puerta  
Rían abrió la puerta lo justo para que se le viera solo a el   
-agente Parris-dijo Rían mirándolo de arriba a abajo   
Parris sintió su escrutinio pero sin saber quién era el que tenía enfrente  
-¿y usted es?…-  
-Rían-contesto el sin más viendo como el agente lo miraba fijamente   
-¿esta Stiles?-pregunto un poco desconfiado   
-sí, pero está descansando-dijo Rían viendo como el agente había llevado su mano hacia la cartuchera de la pistola  
Rían entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco molesto  
-Parris estoy aquí, pasa-oyeron ambos la voz de Stiles   
Tanto Rían como Parris se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Vicent quien veía como Stiles se volvía a sentar como estuvo antes  
Rían se hizo a un lado dejando vía libre al agente quien se agacho para coger la caja y entrar sintiendo la mirada fija de Rían  
Parris camino hasta el centro del salón viendo como Stiles estaba sentado en el centro junto con otro desconocido que no había visto antes  
Rain cerró la puerta para después caminar hacia ellos viendo como Stiles lo miraba y la hacía una señal con la mano para que volviera a sentarse a su lado   
-bien Parris a que debo tu visita-dijo Stiles cuando Rían se sentó a su lado un poco más calmado   
Parris miro a las dos personas que acompañaban al chico un poco dudoso  
-si bueno quería darte algo…-dijo moviendo un poco la caja que tenía en sus manos-…por cierto, ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto intentando ser casual  
Stiles lo miro unos segundos antes de contestar  
-si lo que te preocupa es que me tengan secuestrado puedes quedarte tranquilo, ya que ellos son unos amigos de mi padre que han venido a pasar un tiempo conmigo-dijo Stiles con naturalidad  
Parris asintió no muy convencido mientras se acercaba y le entregaba la caja a Stiles   
Los tres miraron como Stiles se quedaba mirando la caja sin abrirla viendo como su cara pasaba del desconcierto para quedarse totalmente rígida  
-¿Por qué me das esto?- dijo Stiles con la voz ronca  
Los tres vieron como el semblante de Stiles cambio al instante   
Parris lo miro sin entender a que se refería  
-¿porque me as devuelto las cosas del escritorio de mi padre?-dijo Stiles dejando la caja en el sillón para después levantarse con los ojos llenos de ira  
-creí, que deberías tenerlo-dijo Parris dando un paso hacia atrás  
Tanto Vicent como Rían se levantaron notando como el aura de Stiles volvía a ser la de antes  
Stiles volvió sus ojos negros acercándose a Parris quien no podía ni siquiera moverse   
-¿dime porque me as traído esto?-dijo Stiles con la voz fría  
-están buscando a alguien que suplante a tu padre, necesitamos a alguien para resolver ciertos casos-dijo Parris contándole lo que sabia   
-nadie va suplantar el puesto de mi padre si lo que te preocupa son los casos yo lo resolveré-dijo con la voz oscura – dime ¿cuál es el caso que tanto te preocupa?-pregunto   
Rían y Vicent miraban la discusión pero si hacer ningún amago de moverse puesto que no querían enfurecer más a Stiles  
-hemos encontrado varios cuerpos en el bosque supuestamente atacado por un animal pero aún no lo hemos encontrado por eso pedí ayuda a Scott-dijo Parris  
Stiles se le quedo mirando unos segundos después de escuchar todo lo que le había contado  
-está bien- dijo dejando que Parris volviera a moverse   
Parris dejo de sentir esa presión que sentía sintiéndose un poco mejor  
-ahora escucha bien Parris-dijo Stiles con sus ojos clavados en el mientras la caja levitaba y volvía a los brazos de Parris quien lo miraba medio en trance- vas a ir a la comisaria y vas a volver a dejar todo como estaba y aras todo lo imposible para que nadie ocupe el lugar de mi padre-termino por decir Stiles antes de volver sus ojos a la normalidad  
Parris pareció salir del trance del que estaba   
-bueno Stiles, muchas gracias por hablar conmigo pero tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Parris pensando en que estaba haciendo ahí con las cosas del escritorio de su padre  
-muy bien agente a mí también me ha gustado nuestra conversación pero como ya le dije tengo que ir a clase-dijo Stiles con naturalidad mientras acompañaba a Parris hasta la salida  
-estupendo, gracias por tu tiempo- dijo el agente saliendo por la puerta un poco confundido  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta viendo ellos se habían quedado mirándolos bastante confundidos  
-¿Qué?-dijo como si nada  
-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Vicent al igual de alucinado que Rían  
Stiles negó con la cabeza caminando hasta donde tenía su mochila para cogerla y cargársela como si nada  
-solo he jugado con sus recuerdos, ahora eh de irme a clase- dijo Stiles con naturalidad  
Tanto Rían como Vicent no comentaron nada solo asintieron con la cabeza tal cual  
-bien, te acompañaremos-sugirieron a lo que Stiles no les dio importancia ya que ya estaba saliendo de la casa  
Toda la manada se fue reuniendo en la puerta de la entrada viendo como el resto de estudiantes entraban o algunos se quedaban esperando a sus compañeros  
-mira ahí viene Scott-dijo Ethan viendo como el coche de Peter aparcaba y veía como todos los miraba de refilón  
Scott salió del asiento del copiloto seguido de Peter quien lo junto a él por la cintura  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto Lidia quien había permanecido callada en todo momento al lado de Malia   
Tanto Érica como Cora posaron su vista en Scott al igual que el resto viendo como parecía u poco más cansado de lo normal   
-estoy bien, no es nada-dijo Scott sonriendo   
Cora y Malia miraron directamente a Peter viendo como este negaba con la cabeza dándoles a entender que no lo estaba  
-solo falta que venga Stiles-dijo Eric recibiendo la mirada de todos  
-Érica no creo…-empezó Scott pero se calló al instante cuando vieron como todos se ponían a cuchichear cuando vieron como el Jeep de Stiles aparcaba seguido de Rían y Vicent que lo seguían muy de cerca  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Stiles nunca era de llamar la atención puesto que ahora que se fijaban parecía más diferente  
Scott sintió como la mirada de Stiles se quedaba puesta en el viendo su cara que paso del desconcierto al asombro para luego aparentar indiferencia   
Todos vieron como Stiles llego hasta ellos para luego pasar por su lado como si nada hasta la puerta en donde se despidió de sus acompañantes hasta desaparecer de su vista  
-vamos- dijo Scott entrando seguido del resto  
Todos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la taquilla de Stiles viendo como rebuscaba algo dentro  
-Stiles-dijo Scott cuando llego a su lado junto con el resto menos Peter ya que tenía clase con otro grupo  
Stiles se asomó para mirar a Scott unos instantes para luego mirar al resto y desviar la mirada siguiendo en busca de sus libros  
-¿Qué quieres Scott?-soltó Stiles como si nada  
-¿qué te pasa?...estas raro-dijo Scott viendo como el resto asentía  
Stiles cogió sus libros antes de cerrar la taquilla de golpe  
-y cómo quieres que este cuando mi padre está muerto…-soltó Stiles secamente  
Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como la mirada como Stiles los miraba a todos fríamente  
Nadie llego a contestar puesto que la señorita Morrel llamo la atención de todos ellos  
-¿Stiles?-dijo ella bajo la atenta mirada de todos ellos  
Stiles la miro fijamente  
-el director me ha pedido que hablemos, sígueme por favor-dijo ella sin prestar atención a los demás  
-por supuesto-dijo Stiles dispuesto a seguirla pero siendo detenido por Scott  
-Stiles que haces, no es trigo limpio-dijo Lidia como si fuera una obviedad  
Stiles se volteo hacia ellos mientras se zafaba dl agarre de su amigo   
-lose, se cuidar de mi perfectamente - dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa  
Todos lo observaron alejarse un poco desubicados pero el que más de todos era Scott quien no sintió nada con su sonrisa como las otras veces  
Stiles camino por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada del resto de alumnos pero el paso de largo hasta llegar al despacho de la hermana de Deaton   
-bienvenido Stiles, siéntate por favor-dijo ella desde su asiento  
Stiles entro para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el asiento que tenía enfrente de su escritorio como había dicho ella  
-bien, el director me ha comentado que has pasado por un momento muy difícil y me ha comentado que debería evaluarte para saber cómo estas-dijo ella   
-¿enserio?-soltó el condescendiente  
-por supuesto, mi deber es evaluar tu estado de animo-dijo ella sonriendo   
Stiles la miro antes empezar a reírse con una sonrisa lúgubre dejándola confundida  
-enserio crees que me voy a tragar esa escusa-dijo el cuándo termino de reírse  
-¿entonces que crees que hago aquí?-pregunto ella  
-no sé, pueden ser muchas cosas...pero tú has venido por algo, ¿cierto?-dijo viendo como sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa por unos instantes  
-creo que estas confundido, creo que tu estado…-  
-venga ya, saltémonos esta tontería-dijo Stiles cortándola de golpe  
Morrel lo miran unos instantes antes de enlazar sus manos y apoyarlas sobre la mesa  
-…tú te has sentido atraída por el nementon, ¿no es así?...Darach- dijo Stiles viendo cómo se tensaba por como la había llamado  
-¿cómo me as llamado?- dijo ella mirándolo seriamente  
Stiles sonrió cínicamente  
-si prefieres que te llame druida oscura, por mí de acuerdo-soltó el con sorna  
Morrel lo miro antes de abrir los ojos como platos  
-... ¿que eres tú?-dijo ella cuando vio la verdadera presencia de Sities  
Stiles volvió sus ojos negros mientras toda la habitación se oscurecía por momentos  
-eso a ti no te importa-dijo con la voz oscura   
Morrel se levantó de golpe  
-siéntate-dijo Stiles asiento que el cuerpo de la druida se sentara de golpe- ¿a qué has venido?-pregunto   
\- he venido porque sentí la presencia del nementon crecer pero creo que ya sé cuál es el causante-  
Stiles se levantó mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente  
-espero por tu bien que no te metas en mis asuntos-dijo Stiles volviendo a la normalidad al igual que la habitación   
Morrel vio como todo volvía a la normalidad mientras volvía a poder moverse de nuevo mientras Stiles se acercaba a la puerta   
-ha sido un placer hablar con usted espero por su bien que esto sea un secreto de confidencialidad-dijo Stiles abriendo la puerta mientras se volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta   
El resto de las horas pasaron con naturalidad para el resto de la manada quien observaba como Stiles no había vuelto a acercarse a ellos en ningún momento  
Todos se reunieron en la mesa del comedor salvo Stiles quien se sentó en una mesa el solo sin la compañía de nadie  
-veis lo que os digo, algo le pasa-dijo Érica llamado la atención del resto que lo miraban de refilón   
-esta raro- soltó Ethan quien recibió una mirada de su hermano- más raro de lo normal-termino por decir sabiendo lo que le decía su hermano con la mirada  
-solo está pasando por un bache lo que nos debería preocupar es los asesinatos que habido en el bosque-soltó Scott quien miraba su bandeja de comida y sintió nauseas alejándola de el   
-crees que es en animal que dijo Parris-dijo Ethan poniendo cara de asco cuando comió lo que había en su bandeja y se la paso a su hermano viendo como este se lo comía como si nada   
Scott negó con su cabeza no muy convencido   
-¿crees que son ellos?- pregunto Peter mirando hacia Scott para acercarle la bandeja de nuevo-...come- le dijo mientas llevaba una mano por debajo de la mesa hasta su estómago haciendo leves caricias que hacían que se sintiera mejor  
Scott se encogió de hombros mientras comía algo aunque le supiera a rayos  
-deberíamos investigarlo- comento Malia mientras veía como su padre estaba pendiente de su novio  
-lo aremos, nos reuniremos todos en el bosque-dijo Scott con una cuchara en la boca  
-yo avisare al otro Derek puesto que le vendrá muy bien descargar energía-dijo Érica pensado en que estaba que se subía por las paredes, literalmente   
\- también deberíamos comentárselo a Stiles-dijo Malia  
Todos la miraron unos instantes antes de voltearse hasta la mesa de Stiles viendo como allí ya no había nadie 

Ninguno volvió a ver a Stiles el resto de las horas puesto que se había marchado después de haber escuchado la conversación que habían tenido, Rían y Vicent lo esperaron fuera para recogerlo como les había dicho en su momento   
Ambos vieron como Stiles salía antes de que se diese por terminada las clases   
-¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto Rían cuando lo vio un poco mosqueado  
-es increíble que ellos no cuenten conmigo-dijo aun un poco molesto cuando oyó la conversación  
Rían y Vicent vieron cómo se subía al coche bufando por lo bajo   
-quien los necesita, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Vicent como si nada  
Stiles lo miro por el espejo del retrovisor un instante antes de soltar una leve sonrisa que si capto la atención de Rían mientras conducía   
-¿habéis encontrado algo?- pregunto Stiles   
-sí, descubrimos que puede que el agente Parris tenga razón con lo de que pueda que fuese un animal-dijo Vicent desde su asiento de atrás  
-descubrimos que se había escapado un animal del circo de al lado pero estos no llegaron a poner denuncia alguna- continuo Rían mientras iba hacia el bosque   
-¿Por qué no lo habrán echo?-pregunto Stiles un poco desconcertado  
Ambos alzaron los hombros sin saber   
-lo que si te podemos decir es que fue liberado por alguien- dijo Rían recordando cuando vio los barrotes de la jaula del animal todos sobrados  
Stiles asintió comprendió a que se refería mientras veía a lo lejos como llegaban al principio del bosque   
-hemos llegado- dijo Rían aparcando en un terraplén   
Los tres se bajaron viendo como este era el bosque en el cual habían estado la última vez   
-¿crees que esto tiene algo que ver con ese árbol? –pregunto Vicent a Rían mientras seguían a Stiles por el interior del bosque   
Rían miro de lado hacia Vicent para luego volver a mirar hacia Stiles viendo como este no comentaba nada al respecto   
-no lo sé- dijo volviendo a concentrarse en captar algún olor   
Los tres siguieron caminando ajenos a que la manada de Scott ya se estaba reuniendo al principio del bosque   
Toda la manada estaba ya allí reunida incluso ambos Derek que se mantenían la vista el uno sobre el otro mientras esperaban a que llegase Scott   
-¿aun va a tardar?-pregunto Derek Alfa a Érica quien no estaba muy convencida de hacer la cosas a espaldas de Stiles al igual que el  
-ya está llegando, dijo que tuvo un contratiempo- soltó Érica mientras leía el mensaje que le había mandado Scott   
Ambos se miraron no queriéndose imaginar el contratiempo que los había ocupado  
Mientras ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí para luego Ethan ver como Aiden miraba hacia Lidia y esta desviaba la mirada  
Ethan se pegó aún más hacia su hermano mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro intentando parecer cansado   
-¿estás bien?-dijo muy bajo sabiendo que así solo oiría su hermano   
Aiden aparto la mirada para luego observar a su hermano mientras le asentía con la cabeza  
-no me mientas, sé que algo os pasa-dijo Ethan sabiendo que algo pasado   
Aiden suspiro sabiendo que nada podía ocultar a su hermano   
-Lidia me ha dejado-dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado el   
Ethan lo miro sorprendido no sabiendo que lo habían dejado  
-dijo que estábamos desincronizados, que necesitaba tiempo para sí misma-comento Aiden sabiendo que su hermano no se conformaría solo con eso  
Ethan pasó un brazo por la cintura de su hermano sabiendo que a su hermano no le gustaban esos gestos en público por vergüenza  
-lo siento, sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea-dijo sinceramente Ethan esperando que su hermano no rechazase su gesto  
Aiden lo miro sorprendido sabiendo que él tampoco era dado a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras una leve sonrisa se instaló en su cara   
-estoy bien, no seas tan cursi- dijo restándole importancia pero apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya   
Ethan sonrió complacido de haber conseguido que su hermano sonriese como no había hecho desde hace días   
Ambos al igual que el resto vieron el coche de Peter acercarse   
-al fin-dijo Érica ya cansada de tanto esperar  
Todos vieron a Peter bajar para abrirle la puerta a un Scott quien se apoyó en el para poder salir   
-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Derek beta viendo el espantoso estado de Scott  
-solo está cansado, eso es todo-dijo Peter ayudando a Scott a estabilizarse  
Todos miraron hacia Peter sabiendo que había algo que no les contaba  
-bueno, si estamos todos, adelante tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Scott poniéndose firme sintiendo como todos miraban hacia ellos  
Todos empezaron a adentrase en el bosque intentando buscar el olor a sangre o el de alguien por ahí cerca sin percatarse como Peter ponía la mano por la espalda de Scott para quitarle el dolor de nuevo 

No muy lejos de allí Rían se levantó del cadáver que habían encontrado oliendo el olor de la manada de Scott  
-Stiles-llamo Rían al chico viendo como este miraba un cadáver muy fijamente  
Stiles se volteo un poco hacia el  
-lose, ya han llegado-dijo Stiles  
-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Vicent  
Stiles se terminó de girar hacia ellos antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para bajar la mirada al suelo mirar a su sombra   
Tanto Vicent como Rían se sorprendieron cuando la sombra de Stiles se separó de él y empezó a crecer dando forma de un cuerpo antes de volverse en una imagen exacta de Stiles solo que esta estaba con un color más oscurecido que su piel  
-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Stiles a su sombra quien volvió a cambiar a la forma del nogitsune cuando lo vio por primera vez mientras a su alrededor aparecían un montón de Onís vistiendo ropajes oscuros junto con sus máscaras que eran todas iguales  
Los dos sintieron miraron a su alrededor viendo como todos esos seres los miraban al igual que ese otro ser antes de desaparecer en una neblina oscura  
Stiles suspiro cansado de tantos inconvenientes antes de volver a seguir el rastro de cadáveres  
-vamos, ya estamos cerca-dijo Stiles sacando a esos dos de su asombro  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza antes de volver en si  
Mientras no muy a lo lejos de ellos la manada de Scott seguía el rastro de olor de sangre que habían captado ase un momento   
-nos estamos acercando- Dijo Derek dejando brillar sus ojos de Alfa muy seguido del resto   
-más quisierais-se oyó una voz en toda la extensión del bosque  
Todos se pararon mientras se transformaban y ponían atención a ver de dónde provenía esa voz   
Todos vieron como desde la sombras una densa neblina tomaba forma para dar paso al nogitsune asiendo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos  
-no es posible…-dijo Scott asombrado   
El nogitsune sonrió sínicamente mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de Onís   
-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Érica sin comprender que hacían ellos ahí  
-no es posible…-dijo uno de los Derek  
Nadie pudo continuar en sus cavilaciones puesto que todos los Onís atacaron a la vez asiendo que toda la manada se separase   
Tanto Scott como Peter atacaron de golpe al nogitsune quien se dejó golpear dejándoles ver como sus golpes no les afectaban lo mas mínimo mientras a lo lejos los dos Derek se enfrentaban cada uno a un Oni quien esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad mientras contraatacaba con sus katana asiéndoles varios cortes por todo el cuerpo   
Érica y Malia se defendían como podían mientras defendían a Lidia quien estaba escondida detrás de un árbol viendo a lo lejos como ambos gemelos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas viendo cómo eran derrotados con mucha facilidad   
-¡Ethan!-grito Aiden viendo como su hermano cayo inconsciente mientras el esquivaba la katana del Oni   
Aiden rugió con furia atacando al Oni que tenía enfrente no sin ver como otro Oni se aparecía en su espalda  
\- Aiden-grito lidia llamando su atención al mismo momento en el que se giraba y la katana del Oni lo atravesaba por completo   
-¡no!-chillo Lidia gritando a pleno pulmón asiendo que todos se taparon los oídos por el dolor antes de ser noqueada por un Oni que pareció delante suya y la golpeo en la cabeza asiendo que cállese de golpe contra el suelo   
-Lidia- gritaron ambas chicas noqueadas como el resto   
Los dos Derek vieron como su hermana era cogida en brazos de un Oni junto al resto que estaba inconsciente   
-Cora-gritaron los dos con furia descuidándose un momento   
Uno de los Oni atravesó uno de los costados de Derek Beta mientras otro le atravesaba un hombro  
-joder- grito Derek cayendo al suelo por las heridas mientras uno de los Onís lo cogía por la garganta y lo asfixiaba viendo como su otro yo estaba clavado al suelo por ambas manos mientras se revolvía con rabia asiendo que otro Oni atravesase su estómago con una katana antes del que cayera un consciente por la falta de aire  
Tanto Scott como Peter vieron al resto de manada vencida mientras ellos enfrentaban a l nogitsune   
Scott volvió a atacar hecho una furia viendo como el nogitsune volvía a esquivar con mucha facilidad y contraatacaba dando un fuerte puñetazo a Peter que se interponía cada vez que Scott iba a recibir un golpe  
-Peter-grito Scott agachándose a su lado cuando vio como este caía al suelo llevándose sus manos al estómago mientras soltaba sangre por la boca  
-corre-dijo Peter como pudo mirando a Scott  
Scott sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos por sus palabras  
-no, no pienso dejarte- dijo Scott levando unas de sus manos a su estómago inconscientemente  
Peter le sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba al estómago del chico para después mirarlo a la cara  
-te quiero-dijo en un susurro empujando a Scott hacia atrás antes de abalanzarse con todas sus fuerzas sobre el nogitsune quien lo cogió por la nuca mientras sonreía con una sonrisa escalofriante  
-Peter- se levantó Scott a toda velocidad pero no llego muy lejos ya que un Oni se apareció delante de él y le propino un fuerte golpe en toca la cara asiendo que lo último que viese fuese las lágrimas de Peter

Stiles dejo de caminar girándose un poco mientras miraba hacia la espesura del bosque  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-preguntaron ambos cuando vieron cómo se paraba Stiles  
El chico solo asintió antes de girarse y volver a caminar  
-vamos, estamos cerca-  
Los tres caminaron por unos instantes antes de que Stiles se parase de golpe  
-ahí- dijo Stiles  
Los tres fijaron su vista hacia donde señalaba Stiles viendo como algo se removía entre los arbustos   
Los dos caminaron hacia delante preparados para cualquier cosa mientras atravesaban los arbustos lo que ninguno se esperó encontrar era a un enorme León arrastrándose por una pierna ensangrentada   
-así que este es el causante de los asesinatos- solo Vicent mirando hacia el león quien se volteo hacia ellos rugiendo con furia mientras levantaba una de sus patas y lanzaba un zarpazo al aire  
-él no fue-dijo Stiles caminando hacia el   
Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras  
Stiles camino con paso firme hasta el León quien volvió a gruñir con más fuerza  
El león alzo la pata viendo como ese chico se acercaba a él con paso firme   
Stiles puso sus ojos oscuros mientras se arrodillaba muy cerca de el   
-baja esa pata-dijo con voz autoritario  
Ambos vieron como el león bajaba la pata mientras gruñía   
Stiles se acercó un poco más sintiendo la atenta mirada del león sobre el mientras acercaba un de sus manos hasta su cabeza   
-tranquilo-dijo Stiles terminando de acercar su mano y acariciando su cabeza sintiendo leves cosquillas en su mano por su pelaje   
El león desvió la cabeza mientas se volvía a lamer la pata trasera   
-tranquilo te curaremos eso-dijo Stiles llamando su atención   
Stiles volvió sus ojos a la normalidad en el mismo momento en el que el León cayó en un profundo sueño   
Rían y Vicent se acercaron cuando vieron como Stiles les hacia una señal para que se acercaran   
-¿Cómo lo as echo?-Pregunto Vicent cuando vio como el León se dejaba acariciar por el   
-solo le dije que no tenía por qué temerme-dijo Stiles mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura-…nos lo llevamos-soltó de repente  
-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos mirando lo que Stiles se quería llevar  
Ninguno de los dos pudo objetar nada puesto que los cuatro desaparecieron en una oscura neblina


End file.
